I'm Young !
by Yu-Luohe
Summary: Hera est une jeune étudiante de 18 ans qui se retrouve dans le monde de One Piece après avoir fait un vœu ! Qui va t'elle rencontrer ? Et quel camp rejoindra t'elle ?
1. Chapter 1 - Présentation

**Chapitre 1 – Présentation**

Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, seul mon OC = Hera m'appartient. Bonne lecture !

Vendredi Mi-Janvier 2015

J'écrivais aussi vite que possible les cours affichés au tableau grâce au vidéo projecteur. Nous fessions tous comme nous pouvions afin de ne pas louper une seule miette du cours de Droit qui défilait sous nos yeux. La prof lisait en même temps le cours, et nous devions jongler entre ce qu'elle disait, et ce que nous recopions. Le Droit n'est pas une matière très importante dans mon cursus scolaire, mais on peut gagner quelques points utiles pour compenser les matières scientifiques. _Droit et matières scientifiques dans le même cursus scolaire, oui vous avez bien lu. Je suis actuellement étudiante, dans le Sud de la France, dans une ville que je ne vous dirais pas. Je n'étudie ni en fac de Droit, ni dans une quelconque faculté d'ailleurs._

J'étudie dans une IUT (Institut universitaire et technologique), en métiers du multimédias et de l'internet. _Ca à l'air cool et facile hein ?_ _Et bien détrompez-vous._ Dans notre cursus d'IUT Informatique, nous jonglons entre les matières non-scientifiques laissant place, soit à notre créativité, soit à notre âme de commerciale. Et puis il y a les matières scientifiques… Laissant place à notre désespoir le plus profond, genre PHP, JavaScript, Réseaux et Signal ! _Vous connaissez ?_ _C'est le genre de matière ou l'on ne comprend rien au début d'un cours en amphithéâtre, puis on se dit qu'on va survivre et s'en sortir, on a de l'espoir. Puis on nous démonte en contrôle. Voici en gros mon quotidien et mes désespoirs._

Je me nomme Hera, mon nom de famille n'est pas très important en soit. Je suis une jeune fille de 18 ans, avec les cheveux d'un blond normal, m'allant jusqu'aux omoplates. Mes yeux sont marrons, j'ai la peau claire, et je fais 1 mètre 61. J'insiste bien sur le 1 mètre 61 ! Pas 1 mètre 60. Certains diront que je suis petite, mais en vérité je suis de taille moyenne.

Une fois ce cours de Droit en demi-classe terminé, mes camarades se dépêchent tous de sortir de la salle pour aller prendre une pause entre deux heures de cours. Quant à moi, je me contente de monter à l'étage rejoindre la salle du prochain cours. _Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne vais pas profiter d'une pause bien mérité ?_ Eh bien… mes amis ne sont pas dans le même TD que moi, ils sont dans l'autre. Un TD c'est la moitié de la classe, je suis dans la première moitié, avec toutes les personnes venant de cursus ES, STMG, L et Bac pro. Je viens de ES, c'était génial la section ES. D'ailleurs je retrouve souvent dans mon TD le tempérament des gens de filières non scientifiques. Vous connaissez j'en suis sûre, la principale qualité que nous avons, après le fait d'être à niveau dans toutes les matières de lycée. Et bien nous sommes les plus grands râleurs du monde, d'éternels insatisfaits. Du coup je reste un peu dans mon coin en général. _Vous dîtes que je me plains aussi ? Oui j'avoue, je me plains aussi beaucoup, c'est dans ma nature. On peut dire que j'ai trouvé mes semblables._

 _D'ailleurs en parlant des loups, voici les autres membres de mon TD, après un petit quart d'heure de pause._ Il est 10h10 lorsque les plus ponctuelles après moi arrivent. Le professeur était arrivé entre temps, mais j'avais attendu qu'il y est du monde pour entrer. Nous nous installons chacun devant un PC, des vieux PC de 2007. _Même Firefox est lent sur ces ordinateurs, ce n'est pas croyable !_ Le reste du groupe, donc environ 25 élèves arrivent sur les coups de 10h15 – 10h20. Je me dis souvent que j'aurai du changer de TD pour aller dans l'autre, _les gens sont ponctuelles là-bas._

Le temps passant, et je vis avec lenteur nos 2 heures d'exercices de JavaScript passer. Mon ami de toujours en JavaScript, j'ai nommé…. _Google !_ N'a pas été du plus grand secours pour nous sauver tous de la catastrophe. _Paix à nos âmes._

Je récupère ma clé USB, et je sors de la salle pour me mettre en route pour rentrer chez moi. Nous avons finis les cours de la journée. « MMI des branleurs qui n'ont jamais cours » - diront les étudiants de l'autre DUT, celui d'Informatique. Je répondrai que : «Non, nous ne sommes pas des branleurs. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si nous subissons des restrictions budgétaires fessant sauter nos cours, pendant que eux, profitent de cours supplémentaire lorsqu'ils galèrent dans certaines matières. » _L'injustice !_

Je sors de l'IUT, sans vraiment me dépêché. J'habite à maximum 200 mètres, pas besoin de courir. Me voici devant mon petit chez moi, mon chez moi se résume en un rez-de-chaussée d'une petite maison coupé en deux afin de faire deux logements. J'ai deux pièces, donc la salle de bain avec les toilettes, et la pièce cuisine/chambre/salon. Je rentre, et j'allume directement mon PC afin de voir si le dernier chapitre de One Piece est sorti. _Je ne vous ai pas dit que je suis fan de mangas ?_ _Bah maintenant c'est fait._ _L'un de mes plus grands rêves serait d'entrée dans le monde de One Piece, j'ai lu des tas de fictions sur ce genre d'aventures !_ _Mes personnages favoris sont Marco, Mihawk, Satch (Thatch), Doflamingo, Crocodile, Aokiji, Kidd, Law et Shanks._ _Eh oui, ils sont tous masculins._

Je me change, et je commence déjà à prépare mes affaires pour pouvoir travailler mon devoir photo d'après demain. Je range un appareil photo dans le pantalon que je mettrai, et relis l'adresse et mes notes sur les photographies que j'aimerai prendre. _Après-demain direction le centre-ville pour prendre des photos d'une ancienne fontaine !_

* * *

 _La suite au prochain chapitre ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis. L'aventure commencera bientôt._


	2. Chapter 2 - Un voyage inattendu

**Chapitre 2 – Un Voyage inattendu**

Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, seul mon OC = Hera m'appartient. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche, mi-Janvier

Aujourd'hui est une belle journée, j'ai donc décidé de visiter un peu la ville dans laquelle je fais mes études. J'ai des photographies à prendre pour un devoir _d'écriture pour les médias numériques._ La ville est très ancienne, avec des monuments antiques. Ma décision pour le sujet de mes photographies s'est portée sur l'hôtel de ville, et plus particulièrement la fontaine de l'Obélisque qui trône devant. _D'après ce que j'ai lu, cette fontaine est vraiment ancienne, surtout l'immense obélisque qui est en son centre. Il daterait environ du 14_ _e_ _ou 15_ _e_ _siècle._

Je me rends à pieds dans le centre-ville, et je trouve sans grandes difficultés la fameuse fontaine. J'ai toujours aimé les objets anciens, ils ont une part de mystère. Je tâte doucement le dessus de ma poche pour trouver une pièce car j'ai dans l'idée de la lancer dans la fontaine afin de faire un souhait. Je sais très bien que cette fontaine n'est pas une fontaine à vœux, mais elle est ancienne et je trouve que c'est un argument suffisant pour y jeter une pièce de 1 centime. _Oui, je suis une radine qui s'assume._

La fontaine est en granite d'Asie mineure, et l'obélisque repose sur un piédestal recouvert de marbre au-dessus de la fontaine. Aux quatre coins de l'obélisque repose un lion de bronze sculpté et en dessous se trouve un bloc de pierre étant au centre de la fontaine, et comportant sur chacune de ses faces un masque de bronze d'une sorte d'Hercule antique coiffé d'une tête de lion, ou jaillit de la bouche d'Hercule de l'eau. Il y avait également près des bordures de la fontaine, deux têtes de cygnes d'où coulait de l'eau.

Une belle fontaine, dans laquelle je lance ma pièce en fermant les yeux. " _Mon vœu ?_ _Je souhaite entrer dans le monde fabuleux de One Piece ! "_

Après quelques secondes d'attente, rien ne semble avoir bougé. Je suis toujours au même endroit. Je fais la moue, quelque peu déçue, et me retourne pour regarder les gens autour de moi. C'est fou, mais je pensais qu'il y avait un peu plus de monde. J'ai l'impression que la place se vide petit à petit.

" _Je me fais surement des illusions, je devais être entourée d'un immense groupe de touristes qui s'en vont maintenant visiter les Arènes qui sont non loin._ _Oui c'est surement ça. Je vais pouvoir faire mes photos tranquillement."_

Je sors mon appareil photo numérique de ma poche, et l'allume. " _Eh oui, on n'a pas tous les moyens d'avoir un super appareil de pro !"_ Je vise avec l'appareil la surface de l'eau pendant que je règle la luminosité, et l'isométrie en mode 100 ou 200. Je remarque alors qu'une sorte de mini-mini-mini typhon se forme dans l'eau. " _Ils ont enlevé le bouchon ou quoi ?"_ Mais celui-ci grandi à vue d'œil, je regarde autour de moi et la place est définitivement déserte.  
Il n'y a personne pour voir ça, je prends alors rapidement quelques clichés de cet étrange phénomène. Sans en tenir compte, une sorte de léger courant d'air me pousse dans le dos. J'avance contre mon gré vers l'eau à cause du courant d'air. Lorsque j'arrive contre la bordure, je remarque que malgré ce phénomène, la fontaine ne se vide pas de son eau. Elle est toujours pleine ! Je plonge alors doucement ma main dans le centre de ce petit typhon/truc étrange. _  
"Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de bouchon dans une fontaine… C'est juste une fontaine, je ne risque pas de m'y noyer. Il n'y a pas de dangers. "_

Ma main fut aspirée dans le trou d'eau, et en quelques secondes mon corps suivit le mouvement. " _Je suis en train d'être aspirée, et je ne touche pas le fond ? Pourquoi je continue de couler ?!_ "

Une voix grave sortie de nul part annonça alors : - « **Vœu exaucé.** »

J'hurle alors un immense « **Heiiiiiin ?!** », tout en gaspillant mon précieux oxygène qui s'enfuit sous forme de grosses bulles. Après cela, je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Un nouveau monde dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3 - Une récompense

**Chapitre 3 – Une récompense**

Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, seul mon OC = Hera m'appartient. Bonne lecture !

 **/ Dans le chapitre précédent /**

Ma main fut aspirée dans le trou d'eau, et en quelques secondes mon corps suivit le mouvement. " _Je suis en train d'être aspirée, et je ne touche pas le fond ? Pourquoi je continue de couler ?!_ "

Une voix grave sortie de nul part annonça alors : - « **Vœu exaucé.** »

J'hurle alors un immense « **Heiiiiiin ?!** », tout en gaspillant mon précieux oxygène qui s'enfuit sous forme de grosses bulles. Après cela, je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Je repris mon souffle subitement en me réveillant sous l'eau. Je me dépêche alors de remonter à la surface, et j'agrippe un rebord avec force. Je respire assez bruyamment, en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, tout en inspectant les alentours du regard. " _Il n'y a personne, et je ne suis pas au même endroit._ "

« **Mais où suis-je bon sang ?** »

Seule le silence me répond, je décide alors de sortir de ce bassin d'eau, qui est en réalité une fontaine orné des mêmes masques d'Hercule que la fontaine de l'obélisque. Sauf qu'ici ce n'est ni la même fontaine, ni le même quartier.

Je réfléchie à toute vitesse, et trouve ainsi une explication des plus logiques. " _Le vent m'a fait tomber dans le trou d'eau de la fontaine, qui est dû à une dalle qui c'est déplacé du fond. La fontaine restait pleine car elle continuait de se remplir. Je suis tombé, et je suis passé par le tunnel sous cette dalle jusqu'à passer dans une autre fontaine par le même processus !_ " Je finis mon explication à voix haute, et je ne me rend pas compte que quelqu'un est juste derrière moi.

« **Tu n'es pas loin du bon raisonnement petite mais il te manque les éléments les plus importants.** »

« **Comment ça les éléments importants ? Il n'y a pas d'autres explications !** » répondis-je aussitôt.

Je me retourne en répondant à la voix qui est derrière moi. Sous mes yeux se trouve actuellement une sorte de génie avec le même visage que l'Hercule de bronze. Il a des cheveux blonds bouclés avec une barbe de quelques jours et des yeux noirs, ses vêtements marron comportent une veste décorée de motifs anciens, un haut en coton blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon noir accompagné de chaussures en toiles légères. Il est assis sur le rebord et me sourit malicieusement.

« **J'ai exaucé ton vœu car tu m'as donné ma millième pièce. Pour te récompensé, je t'ai fait entrer dans le monde de One Piece. C'est aussi simple que ça.**

\- « **Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ?** »

\- « **Je me nomme Jinn, et je suis ce que tu peux nommer un génie. Je suis le génie de la fontaine. Et tu devrais me croire, je suis la seule personne qui connait le vœu que tu as formulé.** »

\- « **D'accord, donc selon toi, je suis dans le monde de One Piece car tu m'as fait traverser une sorte de typhon d'eau d'une fontaine à une autre en me faisant courir le risque de me noyer. As-tu des preuves de ce que tu prétends être ? Je voudrais une démonstration, offre-moi le Kopi Kopi no Mi.** »

Je regarde avec beaucoup d'intérêt mon interlocuteur, il semble tellement à l'aise qu'il me donne l'impression de ne pas prêter attention au monde qui l'entoure, voir même aux gens en général. _"Il me semble vraiment imbu de sa personne. Il n'a pas les chevilles qui enflent le génie. "_

\- « **Désolé mais je t'ai récompensé de ton offrande, et tu n'auras rien d'autre de ma part.** **N'espère de moi aucune aide dans ce monde, comme dans l'autre.** **Tu dois te débrouiller.** »

 _"J'admets qu'entrer dans ce monde est une véritable aubaine, mais il pourrait me donner de quoi survivre quelques jours."_ Je m'apprête à répliquer lorsque Jinn me coupe soudainement dans mon élan.

\- « **Ton vœu était uniquement d'entrer dans ce monde, ni plus, ni moins. Maintenant je dois partir.** »

Il disparait aussitôt, me laissant seule, livrée à moi-même, sans sous, sans capacités de me défendre, et sans armes. _"Et avec des vêtements trempés ! "_ Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis sur une sorte de mini-place derrière une allée de maisons, et je peux apercevoir d'ici un passage menant sans doute vers une grande rue. Je me mets en route directement, franchissant ce passage pour arriver sur une rue commerçante. Celle-ci est remplie de toutes sortes d'étalages de marchandises de toutes les couleurs. _"Je ne reconnais pas la ville, et il est important de savoir sur quelle île je me trouve, ou au moins sur qu'elle partit du monde. Et si je demandais ma route pour trouver le port ? "_ Je me dirige vers le premier marchand pour mettre mon idée à exécution.

\- « **Excusez-moi monsieur, puis-je savoir dans qu'elle direction se trouve le port ?** »

\- « **Suivez la rue jusqu'au bijoutier, puis tourner à droite, puis à gauche. Et ensuite toujours tout droit.** »

Je le remercie d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête. Et trace ma route jusqu'au bijoutier. _"Je dirai même, une grande bijouterie. Bon maintenant à droite, puis à gauche. Heureusement que je n'ai pas un mauvais de l'orientation. "_ Je me retrouve maintenant avec une magnifique vue sur la mer, et surtout sur le port. D'après ce que je vois, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un navire pirate dans le coin. Mais il y a un navire de transport. Je descends la rue, et observe les personnes montant à bord. Elles ont quelque chose de commun. Sur leurs vêtements se trouve une broche avec une marguerite et trois plumes. _"J'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà entendu parler…"_ Je m'avance vers le capitaine.

\- « **Bonjour, vous faîtes le trajet jusqu'à la prochaine île pour combien ?** »

L'homme me toise de haut en bas, mes longs cheveux sont coiffés en demi queue de cheval, je porte un top blanc léger, avec une veste noir effet cuir, un slim bleu foncé retroussé au niveau des chevilles, et une paire de chaussures en toile bleu avec une semelle blanche de 1 cm. _"Vive le mélange des looks."_

\- « **20 000 berrys mademoiselle, de Goa jusqu'au navire restaurant Baratie. Aucune exception.** »

\- « **Ah bon bah, une autre fois peut-être.** »

Je tourne les talons, pour chercher un autre navire, ou même une barque. Je n'ai aucune idée de la somme que peu valoir 20 000 berrys ici, et de toute manière je n'ai même pas une roupie. Je toise le reste du port, et aperçois une chaloupe isolée. _"Je n'ai aucune connaissance en navigation mais je sais me servir des rames c'est déjà pas mal._ " _Une seconde… Il a bien dit Goa ?"_ Je me stoppe dans mon avance, et cherche dans mes souvenirs l'île sur laquelle je peux me trouver. _"Je crois que c'est le Royaume de Goa, avec la décharge pas loin. C'est l'île de Luffy. Pitié dîtes moi qu'il n'est pas encore un gamin, sinon je vais devenir vieille d'ici qu'il prenne la mer et que l'aventure commence. "_ Je regarde la chaloupe, et me dépêche de la rejoindre, je monte à bord, et commence à ramer en suivant la côte. _"Je vais essayer de rejoindre le port de l'autre côté, vers Fushia je crois. J'irai beaucoup plus vite qu'à pieds. Est-ce que je croiserai Shanks ? Ou même Garp ? "_

* * *

Qui va t'elle rencontré à Fushia ? ^^

N'hésitez à ma donner vos avis, ça fait plaisir !


	4. Chapter 4 - Une rencontre

**Chapitre 4 – Une rencontre**

 **/ Chapitre précédent /**

 _C'est l'île de Luffy. Pitié dîtes moi qu'il n'est pas encore un gamin, sinon je vais devenir vieille d'ici qu'il prenne la mer et que l'aventure commence. "_ Je regarde la chaloupe, et me dépêche de la rejoindre, je monte à bord, et commence à ramer en suivant la côte. _"Je vais essayer de rejoindre le port de l'autre côté, vers Fushia je crois. J'irai beaucoup plus vite qu'à pieds. Est-ce que je croiserai Shanks ? Ou même Garp ? "_

* * *

Je m'éloigne doucement du port du Royaume de Goa suivant la côte de l'île de Dawn dans le but de joindre le village de Fushia. _"Comme la couleur ! "_ Je rame dos à ma direction, avec toute la force que je possède. Les pagaies de bois sont vraiment lourdes, et je commence à attraper un coup de chaud. _"Lorsque je serai à Fushia, il faudrait que je trouve un petit boulot, genre le bar où Shanks et Luffy se rencontrent. Je devrais vite trouver des informations sur les pirates et pleins de choses utiles. "_

 _ **/ Non loin de ma petite barque /**_

 **\- « Barque en vue vice-Amiral ! »**

 **\- « Dans qu'elle direction se dirige-t-elle ? »** demande du Vice-Amiral aux cheveux noirs largement grisonnant, et possédant une cicatrice en demi-cercle autour de son œil gauche.

 **\- « Droit sur nous vice-Amiral ! Je crois que le rameur ne nous a pas remarqué. »**

 **\- « Faîtes-lui des signaux sonores pour qu'il se détourne avant qu'il ne nous rentre en plein dedans. »** Le vice-amiral semble rire de cette situation. " _Depuis quand peut-on ne pas voir un navire de guerre de la marine ?_!"

 **\- « Haï ! »** répond alorsle marine en lançant un signal sonore strident pour faire réagir le rameur de la barque.

 **\- « Les jeunes sont vraiment imprudents. »**

 **/ Retour de mon côté /**

J'entends soudainement un bruit retentir plus loin dans mon dos. Je me retourne, et aperçois un navire de guerre de la marine qui semble, au vue du marine en haut du mât. M'avertir que je fonce droit sur eux. _"Rhalala la bourde ! "_ Je prends rapidement une mine désolée, et change de cap pour aller droit sur le village. _"Le pire c'est que si je continuais sur ma lancé, j'aurai raté le village. "_

J'arrive dans le port, et attache ma barque avec une corde sur un pilotis de bois. J'admire le petit village de Fushia se trouvant devant moi. Et cherche du regard le bar du village, le _Partys Bar_. Je m'y dirige directement, et une fois devant la porte, je remets en place mes vêtements et mes cheveux. J'entre alors discrètement. Une jeune femme aux cheveux verts foncés dans la vingtaine m'accueil, et me demande ce que je désire boire.

 **\- « Je ne viens pas pour consommer, je cherche un petit boulot pour gagner un peu d'argent. Auriez-vous besoin d'aide, même durant juste quelques jours ? »**

 **\- « Comme vous pouvez le voir, de l'aide ne serai pas de refus. Je m'appelle Makino.»** Dit-elle en me tendant sa main.

 **\- « Je suis Hera. Je viens d'arriver de Goa, et je n'ai encore nul part ou loger…»** je lui réponds avec un sourire et lui serre la main amicalement.

Je regarde un peu autour de moi. Le bar est un peu beaucoup en désordre. Comme si une bagarre avait fait rage il n'y a pas longtemps. Makino me sourit encore une fois, et me propose une chambre à l'étage que j'accepte avec joie. Elle m'accompagne à l'étage pour me faire visiter. Je découvre une petite chambre, pendant que Makino redescend au bar, me laissant quelques minutes pour m'installer. Je fouille un peu mes poches pour déposer mes quelques effets personnels dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. J'avais avec moi mon téléphone qui ne s'allume plus, ainsi que mon appareil photo, et mes anciennes clés d'appartement. _"Evidemment, ils ont pris l'eau. "_ Je vais rapidement dans la minuscule salle de bain, et me recoiffe avec un peigne abandonné dans un tiroir. _"Il faut que je trouve un journal, avec des avis de recherche. "_ J'enlève ma veste noire en faux cuir, pour me retrouver avec mon top blanc ayant maintenant sécher. _"Note à moi-même : acheter de nouveaux vêtements dès que possible. "_

Je descends doucement l'escalier, et enfile le tablier que Makino me tend, puis je commence à remettre en ordre la salle. Une fois tout remit en place, je balaye le sol pour enlever tous les débris, et passe un bon coup de serpillière pour nettoyer le parquet de la bière séchée et collante. Je passe ma main sur mon front une fois mon travail terminé. Je range mes outils, et retourne voir ma nouvelle patronne.

 **\- « J'ai finis de ranger toute la salle, et je me demandais si vous pourriez me faire une avance pour le salaire de la journée ? Je n'ai aucuns autres vêtements, et j'aimerai aller faire rapidement quelques achats avant que le peu de boutiques ferment. »** Je lui fis un sourire pour accompagner ma demande.

La jeune femme me sourit, et me tend deux-trois billets. Je la remercie poliment, et lui assure que je reviendrai d'ici environ 1 heure. Je dépose mon tablier sur le comptoir, et part en direction d'une petite boutique de vêtements. J'y achète deux pantalons slims, un noir et un bleu foncé, une paire de bottines noires en cuir, et deux tops à motifs. Je suis assez satisfaite de mes achats, et je repars vers le bar de Makino après seulement une grosse demi-heure d'achats. J'ai dépensé tout mon argent d'ailleurs. Je fais savoir à la tenancière que je suis de retour, et dépose mon sac sur mon lit. Je redescends, enfile mon tablier, et cherche des yeux un client ayant un journal. Le bar était vraiment rempli de pirates. Et je mis quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir non loin accoudé au comptoir, une tignasse rousse bien connu. _" Il est donc ici ?! "_


	5. Chapter 5- l'Empereur et le Petit prince

**Chapitre 5 – L'empereur et le Petit Prince**

/!\ Les évènements de ce chapitre respectent a peu-près la chronologie du manga, mais certains ont été ajoutés. Ils ne sont donc pas présents dans le manga ou l'animé. Et sont donc inventés.

* * *

 **/ Chapitre précédent /**

Je fais savoir à la tenancière que je suis de retour, et dépose mon sac sur mon lit. Je redescends, enfile mon tablier, et cherche des yeux un client ayant un journal. Le bar était vraiment rempli de pirates. Et je mis quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir non loin accoudé au comptoir, une tignasse rousse bien connu. _" Il est donc ici ?! "_

* * *

Makino me sors légèrement de ma surprise et me demande alors de nettoyer quelques chopes vides, j'acquiesce et rejoins l'évier en passant devant le roux. Je commence à nettoyer des chopes tout en détaillant discrètement l'Empereur. _"D'après ses vêtements en eux-mêmes, je ne peux pas me situer dans le temps. Cependant il ne porte pas son chapeau de paille, et porte une cape noire qui couvre ses épaules. Donc il a surement déjà perdu son bras. Il va falloir que je trouve son second. Je me souviens qu'entre Fushia et Marine Ford, il avait complètement changé de couleur de cheveux, et prit au moins 15 kilos de muscles."_ Je dévie mon regard du roux - qui a surement remarqué que je l'observais - pour le porter sur la salle. J'aperçois alors son second, Ben. Et celui-ci tourne directement son regard vers moi, alors que je l'observe depuis moins de deux secondes. _"Il est fort, ça c'est sûr. Il va penser que je vais les balancer à la marine si je continue de les observer. Je vais essayer de faire ami-ami avec le roux. "_

 _-_ **«** **Excusez-moi, vous êtes pirates ? »**

Le roux leva son regard vers moi, et me sourit d'un air à la fois chaleureux, et bourré. _"Okey, cool. 16h30 et déjà bourré."_

\- **« Bien sûr mademoiselle ! Et j'aurai pensé que vous m'auriez reconnu. Mais après tout, Dawn est une petite île éloignée, on ne peut pas vous en vouloir. »**

Je m'empêche de lui répondre que je sais très bien qui il est. _"Après tout, je ne dois pas faire de faux pas, surtout devant lui. Je dois garder un aspect d'ignorante."_

 **\- « Désolé, je voulais juste m'en assurée, car j'ai croisé un navire de guerre de la marine dans le port. Je me demandais pourquoi des pirates étaient encore ici, même après l'arrivée de la marine. »**

Shanks le Roux se tourna vers son second Ben, et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Je peux alors, tourner à nouveau mon regard vers lui pour le détailler. Il a les cheveux noirs, avec des longues mèches grisonnantes. Il a une cicatrice sur la gauche de son visage, et il a bien dû prendre une dizaine de kilos de muscles. _"Donc un certain moment c'est déjà écoulé. Mais nous sommes quelques années avant la guerre de Marine Ford. Peut-être 2 ans avant. Mais Shanks devrait être dans le nouveau monde. Il n'est pas censé être ici."_

 **« Tu entends ça Ben. La marine est arrivée dans le port avec un navire. Faudra faire attention. »**

 **« C'est ce que j'ai compris de loin. Tu sembles bien curieuse, jeune fille. »**

Ben Beckman me regarde, les bras croisés sur son torse, debout à côté de son capitaine toujours assis au bar. Ce second me mets vraiment mal à l'aise, il fou un peu les chocottes. Il semble méfiant, et c'est bien normal. Fort heureusement Makino vient à mon secours, pour rassurer un peu ses _"connaissances/amis ? "_ Elle leur expliqueque je suis arrivée ce matin du Royaume de Goa, et que j'essaie de m'intégrer au village. Elle ajoute également que Garp est de passage afin de rendre visite à Luffy qui aura bientôt 17 ans. Shanks sourit à l'entente du nom de son protégé, et répondit d'un ton joyeux :

\- **«** **Luffy prendra la mer dès qu'il aura 17 ans. »**

 **\- « Comment êtes-vous au courant de son départ imminent ? »** Cette question semble brulée les lèvres de Makino. Je la regarde la soumettre au roux, et je l'observe ensuite, attendant également la réponse à la question valant 550 000 millions de berrys.

 **\- « J'ai rencontré son frère, Portgas D Ace. C'est lui qui m'a raconté leur décision de partir en mer dès que possible. Nous avons tous décidé de venir à Fushia prendre une petite pause. Et voir son navire partir depuis le bar. »**

 _"Si je comprends bien la situation, en plus de Shanks, Garp est sur l'île. Ce qui fait déjà beaucoup si on compte l'équipage du roux déjà présent._ "

 **\- « Demain nous serons le 05 Mai, ce sera l'anniversaire de Luffy. J'imagine qu'il partira ce jour-là. »** ajoute Makino, des idées pleins la tête.

 **\- « Célébrons alors dès maintenant l'anniversaire de Luffy qui aura lieu demain ! »** cria un membre de l'équipage dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, tout en se levant et tendant sa chope de bière.

Tous les membres de l'équipage levèrent alors leur chope en l'honneur de l'absent, Luffy. _"Tous les prétextes sont bons pour faire la fête."_

La petite fête bâta son plein jusque tard dans la nuit, la pièce s'était considérablement réchauffée, si bien qu'après avoir remis en ordre la salle, il était nécessaire pour moi d'aller prendre une bouffée d'air frais.

Je me promène dans le port, et regarde la mer calme qui s'étale devant moi à perte de vue. La lune se reflète dans l'eau, et je suis des yeux le reflet du port jusqu'à l'astre. C'est à ce moment-là, que j'aperçois une sorte de petite embarcation rapide qui avance vers le port. En l'observant je remarque qu'une personne se tient debout dessus. Aucune couleurs peut-être distingué, seulement la vague forme de la silhouette de l'inconnu. Je regarde l'embarcation arrivé dans le port, et le passager en descend. Je ne distingue pas son visage, mais il porte un chapeau, une chemise ouverte, un bermuda et des bottes, avec peut-être un petit sabre accroché à ses hanches. Il tourna la tête vers moi en se sentant observer. Je ne bouge pas d'un iota, et le laisse venir vers par ici. Par chance, il croise le passage d'un rayon lunaire, et je peux enfin apercevoir le visage de ce mystérieux inconnu. Il a des cheveux noirs avec un peu de longueur, des yeux de la même couleur, sa peau est plutôt claire, et son corps est déjà musclé, surtout au niveau du torse. _"C'est… Ace aux poings Ardents ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Une réunion de famille ?"_

 **\- « Excuse-moi, saurais-tu où se trouve l'auberge du village, où un lieu pour passer la nuit ? »** _-_ demande le jeune homme avec une mine quelque peu fatiguée de son voyage.

 **\- « Désolé, mais je suis également arrivé en ville aujourd'hui. »** _\- "J'ai envie de le taquiner un peu avec les quelques d'informations que j'ai amassé cet après-midi."_

J'ajoute alors sur un ton se voulant taquin : _**-**_ **«** **Laisses-moi deviné, tu viens pour le départ en mer de Luffy qui aura lieu normalement demain. Je me trompe ? »**

 _"Et si je vois juste, deux ans séparent le départ d'Ace et celui de Luffy. Et durant ses deux années, Ace a formé son équipage, puis il a rejoint la flotte de Barbe Blanche. Ils sont surement pas trop loin, un peu plus au large après avoir repéré le navire de la marine dans le port."_

Ace me regarde maintenant avec un visage clairement étonné. Et c'est en voyant ce visage, que je comprends un détail gros comme une montagne. _"Personne n'est au courant qu'ils se connaissent mis à part Makino, Garp, les bandits de la montagne, Shanks et son équipage. Il risque de se méfié de moi maintenant, j'en sais beaucoup trop."_

 **\- « Comment le sais-tu ? Tu es une amie de Luffy ? »**

 **\- « Eh… eh bien non, pas vraiment. »**

Ace se met soudainement à sourire après m'avoir demandé si je suis une amie de Luffy. _"Ce type m'a vraiment fait une peur bleue pour rien. Il est presque naïf lorsque l'on évoque son frère de cœur. Va falloir lui expliquer maintenant."_ Il semble attendre de moi la suite de ma réponse. Ce que je commence à faire.

 **\- « Je travaille au bar de Makino et … »**

 **\- « Makino ?! Oh je vois ! Elle va bien ? »** \- Ace me coupe alors la parole directement après avoir évoqué Makino, tout sourire. Et prenant encore plus d'intérêt à la conversation.

 _"Si j'avais su, je me serai contentée de dire simplement ça." pensais-je._

Une sorte de battement d'ailes léger se fait entendre au-dessus de nous côté mer. J'avais été trop distraite par Ace pour l'entendre avant. Nous levons alors la tête pour croiser le regard d'un homme oiseau couvert de flammes bleues. Celui-ci prend part à notre discutions tout en atterrissant à côté d'Ace.

 **\- « Ace, on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas couper la parole à une demoiselle ? Yoi.** » ajoute l'homme oiseau en jetant un regard se voulant répréhensible au jeune pirate.

A ce moment précis, je remercie le ciel qu'il fasse nuit. Je suis actuellement devant deux de mes personnages favoris. _"Cela dit, d'avantage Marco que Ace."_ J'ai donc rencontré aujourd'hui, 3 grands personnages de renommés inter-mondes. Donc, je remercie le ciel qu'il fasse nuit, car je me sens rougir de gêne à cause de la remarque de Marco envers Ace. Marco me sort rapidement de mon court passage de gêne.

 **\- « Si tu n'es pas une amie de Luffy, comment es-tu au courant de la raison de notre venue, Yoi ? »** \- Il hausse un sourcil pour agrémenter sa question.

 **\- « Eh bien, comme j'allais le dire à votre ami. Shanks le roux est sur l'île, et il nous a dit dans l'après-midi qu'il est venu assister au départ en mer de Luffy. Il a appris ça de ta part Ace aux poings Ardents. De plus juste avant Makino nous a informés de la visite de Monkey. D Garp pour l'anniversaire de son petit-fils. » -** _"Cette fois j'ai pris garde à parler de son grand-père en dernier, afin de ne pas être coupé en plein milieu de ma phrase._ _"_

 **\- « Grand-père est ici aussi ? »**

 **\- « C'est ce qu'elle vient de dire. Il se fait tard, allons trouver un logement pour la nuit. Bonne soirée, Yoi. »**

Marco tire Ace par le bras, et ne nous laisse pas le loisir de continuer notre discussion. Je repars donc, vers le bar afin d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité. _"La journée de demain risque d'être longue, et mouvementée."_ J'entre, et ferme la porte à clé derrière moi. Je me dépêche de monter, et cherche dans les placards n'importe quels vêtements pouvant servir de pyjamas. J'ai trouvé une grande chemise qui fera l'affaire. Et après une bonne douche, je vais dormir et envisagé tous les scénarii possibles de la journée à venir.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6 - Une journée mouvementée

**Chapitre 6 – Une journée mouvementée**

/ !\ Les évènements de ce chapitre respectent à peu-près la chronologie du manga, mais certains ont été ajoutés. Ils ne sont donc pas présents dans le manga ou l'animé. Et sont donc inventés.

* * *

 **/ Chapitre précédent /**

Marco tire Ace par le bras, et ne nous laisse pas le loisir de continuer notre discussion. Je repars donc, vers le bar afin d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité. _"La journée de demain risque d'être longue, et mouvementé."_ J'entre, et ferme la porte à clé derrière moi. Je me dépêche de montrer, et cherche dans les placards n'importe quels vêtements pouvant servir de pyjamas. J'ai trouvé une grande chemise qui fera l'affaire. Et après une bonne douche, je vais dormir et envisagé tous les scénarii possibles de la journée à venir.

* * *

Je me réveille vers 7h30 du matin, et je vais faire une petite toilette avant de me préparer pour aider Makino au bar. Aujourd'hui sur l'île, il y a Shanks le roux et son équipage, Garp et la marine, ainsi que Portgas D Ace et Marco le second de Barbe Blanche. Tout ce petit monde est venu pour voir Luffy, plus ou moins à son insu. Je descends dans le bar, et laisse Makino faire l'ouverture pendant que je passe un coup de chiffon sur les tables. Bien entendu les premiers clients son Shanks et son équipage. _"Est-ce bien raisonnable de boire de bon matin ?"_ Après avoir passé un bon petit coup de nettoyage, Makino me dit de profiter un peu de ma matinée car l'équipage de Shanks consommera peu jusqu'à midi. Je sors alors du bar laissant les clients aux soins de Makino.

J'observe le ciel, le soleil brille et il n'y a pas un nuage à l'horizon. J'entends un peu d'agitation dans le bar, et lorsque je me retourne presque tous les pirates du Red Force sortent. De ce que j'entends ils disent tous que la barque de Luffy est visible au loin. Tout le monde se précipite entre deux bâtiments pour avoir une vue imprenable sur la lointaine barque. Je les suis, et me pose dans un coin pour admirer le spectacle. Plus près, dans le port je pouvais voir Ace caché près d'un bâtiment, ainsi que Marco. _"Luffy a vraiment de la chance d'être si bien entouré."_ La petite barque vogue paisiblement, et Luffy fait un dernier signe d'adieu à ses proches.

Lorsque la barque est hors de portée de vue, tout l'équipage retourne dans le bar, tandis que les deux pirates de Barbe Blanche partent se promener en ville. Je me retourne et aperçois Makino, elle me semble heureuse pour Luffy voir même carrément émue. Je préfère la laisser entre les mains de Shanks, avec qui elle partage sa joie, sa fierté, et sa petite peine de le voir partir à l'aventure.

Je vais à mon tour me balader un peu dans le village, et y découvre des petites ruelles. Au fond de l'une d'elle j'aperçois un objet brillant sur le sol, je vais alors le ramasser. Il s'agit d'une petite clé, appartenant certainement à un petit coffre. Je la mets alors dans ma poche, et j'entends ensuite des chuchotements dans la ruelle adjacente. J'avance doucement, et j'observe les personnes présentes. Il s'agit de pirates, mais je ne les reconnais absolument pas. Ils semblent énervés contre l'un des leurs. J'écoute leur conversation.

 **\- « Comment tu as pu la perdre idiot ! Comment on va dire au chef que l'on a perdu la clé de son coffre ? »** -dit un pirate semblant être le plus gradé.

 **\- « Je ne l'ai pas perdu ! On me l'a volé, j'en suis certain. »** \- répond un pirate petit et rond semblant un peu benêt.

 _"_ _C'est mauvais. Ce type a mentit pour se couvrir, et moi j'ai ramassé la clé. S'ils me voient je vais passer un sale quart d'heure._ _"_ Je commence à m'éclipser en marchant doucement à reculons. Mais je heurte une surface verticale rigide, et je me retourne doucement vers ce qui semble être un pirate du groupe. _"Oh chance…"_ Il me regarde de haut en bas, et m'attrape par le col avant que je puisse réagir.

 **\- « Hey chef, il y a une morveuse qui nous espionnait. »**

Je ne dis rien, préférant ne pas empirer ma situation. Le groupe nous rejoint, et je peux apercevoir à leurs visages, toute leur cruauté. _"Ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœurs."_

 **\- « La Marine est partit ce matin, on la balance à la mer ? »**

 **\- « On pourrait la vendre ? »**

Le pirate responsable de la clé perdu me regarda alors, et me sourit de toutes ses dents, même si il en manque la moitié. Je lui jette un regard plein de mépris. Il me pointa du doigt, et prit une voix assurée.

 **\- « Chef ! C'est elle ! C'est elle qui a volé la clé ! Un pickpocket ! »**

 **\- « Elle ? Cette naine ? Tu es certains de t'être fait voler par la naine ? »** \- demande alors le chef.

 **\- « C'est faux ! Je n'ai rien volé ! Regardez-moi, je ne pourrai même pas voler une sucette à un bébé ! »** \- tentais-je de me défendre.

 **\- « Elle a la clé dans sa poche chef ! » -** m'accuse le pirate.

Je n'ai absolument rien à répondre à son accusation, _"ce type a menti pour se couvrir, et possède une chance incroyable. Et moi ? Une grande malchance !"_ Le chef regarde alors vers la poche de mon pantalon tandis que deux autres pirates m'attrapent par les bras. Je tente alors le tout pour le tout en essayant de donner des coups de pieds dans tous les sens. _"Un conflit interne pourrait me faire gagner un peu de temps."_

 **\- « Il vous a menti ! Personne n'a volé ce type ! Il a égaré sa clé par mégarde en la faisant tomber par terre ! Je n'ai fait que la ramasser dans cette ruelle. »**

J'ai réussis mon coup, ils se sont tous retournés vers leur équipier. Celui-ci semble déglutir sur le coup, et commence à suer à grosses gouttes. Le doute plane juste assez longtemps pour me permettre d'entendre un semblant de bruit de pas dans la rue la plus proche. _"Pitié ! N'importe qui."_ Les pirates entendent à leurs tours les bruits de pas, et se retournent vers leur provenance. Je ne peux pas voir de qui il peut s'agir, car ces criminelles me bloquent la vue. Mais après une seule parole prononcé, le doute ne fût plus permit.

 **\- « Vous vous attaquez à cinq contre une seule jeune femme ? Ce n'est pas loyal. Yoi.»** \- commente sournoisement Marco tout en gardant son visage flegmatique.

Sa chevelure blonde brille au soleil, et les pirates deviennent nerveux depuis son arrivé. Je profite de leur distraction pour faire un croche-pied au pirate à ma gauche, et pousser celui à ma droite. Je donne un coup de pied arrière dans le service trois pièces du gros lourd qui m'avait attrapé juste avant. Tandis que le second de Barbe Blanche s'occupe du chef, et du dernier pirates. _"Faut pas trop m'en demandé hein, en plus j'ai mal au pied maintenant."_

 **\- « Tu as de la chance que je passais par ici. Comment es-tu arrivé à te mettre dans cette situation sur une île aussi paisible ? »**

 **\- « Eh bien… un coup du sort, le pirate avait perdu un objet que j'ai trouvé. Et il m'a accusée de lui avoir dérobé. Tout cela pour se couvrir de son erreur ! Si ce n'est pas le destin… »**

Nous avons fait assez de bruit de ramener un trio de marines jusqu'à la ruelle. Lorsque nous nous retournons, ils étaient au bout de notre ruelle, et nous observés. La situation pouvait paraître étrange, un homme avec le tatouage de Barbe Blanche sur le torse, et une jeune femme, ainsi que les corps K.O de 5 hommes.

 **\- « Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé, mais vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis. »** \- Je murmure au pirate de Barbe Blanche, lui faisant signe de s'enfuir.

 **\- « Pas de quoi, Yoi. »** \- répond-il en s'enfuyant par l'autre ruelle. Celle d'où j'avais espionné les pirates.

 **\- « Hey vous ! Ou allez-vous ?! »** \- s'exclame l'un des deux marines allant poursuivre le Phénix.

Le troisième s'avance à côté de moi. _"Je ne comprends pas, ces malfrats avaient dit que le Marine était partie? "_

 **\- « Ce pirate vous a importuné ? »**

 **\- « Non pas du tout. Il m'a juste sauvé de ce groupe de pirates, ils ont essayé de me voler. »**

 **\- « Vous devriez faire plus attention à vous à l'avenir. Les pirates sont imprévisibles. Et la situation aurait pu être mal interprétée. »**

 **\- « Merci, je garderai votre conseil en mémoire. »**

 **\- « Maintenant veuillez me suivre jusqu'au navire du Vice-Amiral Garp. »**

 **\- « Hein ? Pourquoi ?! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, c'est eux qui m'ont attaqués ! »**

 **\- « Ces pirates étaient recherchés, vous devez recevoir la récompense de leur capture. C'est vous qui les avez mis hors d'état de nuire. »**

Je me mets à rougir, un peu gênée . Je me suis un peu précipitée à lui répondre. Et je n'ose pas lui avoué que le Phénix des pirates de Barbe Blanche m'avait bien aidé pour les mettre au tapis. Je le regarde en ramasser deux, tandis que ses deux collègues viennent l'aider en prenant les trois autres. _"C'est du costaud ces Marines, montés comme des bœufs. Il y a surement de bonnes raisons s'ils n'ont pas été encore promus. "_ Nous avançons jusqu'au navire, celui-ci a changé d'emplacement et c'est pour cette raison que les pirates pensaient les marines partis. J'entre à la suite des trois costaux, l'un d'eux me demande de rester sur le pont en attendant leur retour.

 **\- « Attends ici, nous allons les livrer au Vice-Amiral, et tu recevras ta récompense. »**

J'hoche la tête, et regarde autour de moi les marines s'affairer à leur travail. Je lève la tête vers le pont supérieur, et aperçois un vieux marine, les cheveux presque entièrement grisâtres entrain de dormir debout, une bulle immense sortant de son nez. Le troisième costaux revient et réveille le vieux narcoleptique. Il tourne alors la tête vers moi, et sourit. Il entre dans les couloirs du bateau, et ne revient pas avant d'avoir trouvé un sac d'or. Il s'avance jusqu'à moi, et je le reconnais. _"C'est Garp ! Je suis trop bête de ne pas m'en être aperçue avant ! "_

 **\- « Ha ha ha, bonjour jeune demoiselle. Voici votre récompense pour la capture des cinq pirates. »** \- il me tend la bourse bien remplit, tout en riant.

 **\- « Merci**. **Es-ce que... est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de drôle ? »** \- je prends la bourse, et la garde en main. _"Je regarderai tout à l'heure la somme que j'ai gagné. "_

 **\- « Mon subordonné t'a reconnu, tu es la rameuse qui nous a presque percuté hier, ha ha ha. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoit pas de la présence d'un aussi gros navire de la Marine. »**

Je ne trouve tout simplement rien à répondre. _"Après tout Monkey. est un Marine très respecté, et il serait mal avisé de lui manquer de respect devant ses hommes, et sur son navire."_ Il reprend soudainement un air bien plus sérieux.

 **\- « L'un de mes hommes vous ayant amenée, m'a affirmé que vous étiez accompagnée d'un homme qui s'est enfuit lorsqu'il les a vu. Était-ce un pirate ? »**

 **\- « Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connais pas. »** \- dis-je innocemment.

 **\- « Quoi qu'il en soit, son attitude ne présage rien de bon pour lui. »**

Un marine arriva près du Vice-Amiral, et lui chuchote quelque chose. Des quelques mots que j'ai peut comprendre, il est question de 'Red Force', 'Shanks', et 'crique'. Garp garde son air sérieux, et tourne à nouveau son attention vers moi.

 **« Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Vous avez surement beaucoup à faire avec votre récompense. Rentrez bien chez vous. »**

Après ces mots je descends du navire, et me mets en chemin pour retourner au bar. Avec toutes ces histoires, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et l'après-midi est déjà entamé. _"Makino doit surement s'inquiétée, et doit attendre avec impatience mon aide."_ J'arrive après quelques minutes de marche, et j'entre dans le bar. Une fois ma récompense rangée, je constate que l'équipage du Red Force est toujours là, en train de faire la fête. Makino m'aperçois, et s'approche de moi.

 **\- « Je suis désolé Makino, je suis en retard. »**

 **\- « Le principal c'est que tu sois là, maintenant viens m'aider à servir tous les clients. Tiens prends cette chope et apportes la à Shanks. »**

Makino me sourit puis me tend la chope que je prends à deux mains. Je m'avance vers Le Roux, et dépose sa chope devant lui sur la table. Il lève son regard vers moi, et me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire, et préfère aller discuter avec son second de ce que j'ai entendu sur le navire de la Marine.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et ce que vous aimeriez voir dans la fiction.


	7. Chapter 7 - Une aventure en vue

**Chapitre 7 – Une aventure en vue**

/!\ Les événements de ce chapitre respectent à peu près la chronologie du manga, mais certains événements ont été ajoutés. Ils ne sont donc pas présents dans le manga ou l'animé et sont donc inventés.

 **/ Chapitre précédent /**

 **\- « Le principal c'est que tu sois là, maintenant viens m'aider à servir tous les clients. Tiens prends cette chope et apportes la à Shanks. »**

Elle me tend la chope que je prends avec les deux mains. Je vais vers Le Roux, et dépose sa chope devant lui. Il lève son regard vers moi, et me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire, et préfère aller discuter avec son second de ce que j'ai entendu sur le navire de la Marine.

* * *

Je m'avance à travers la salle en contournant toutes les tables, et tous les pirates ivres qui sont sur mon chemin. Je rejoins finalement avec peine le second de Shanks, Ben Beckman. Il me toise de haut en bas, et me lance un regard interrogateur. Il semble comprendre assez rapidement que je désire lui parler.

 **\- « Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Je souhaite juste vous dire que j'ai entendu la Marine parler de votre navire, et d'une crique. Donc si vous l'avez accosté dans une crique, la Marine le sait. »**

 **\- « Comment as-tu entendu cette information ? »**

 **\- « Eh bien… c'est une longue histoire, et à la fin je me suis retrouvée sur le navire du Vice-Amiral Garp. Et l'un de ses subordonnés lui a fait un rapport. Tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est : Red Force, Shanks, et crique. »**

 _"Au faites, pourquoi je les aides ? Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seul. Et moi je devrais être assez grande pour tenir mon engagement à ne pas me faire remarquer."_

 **\- « Merci de m'en avertir. Nous pensions Garp partit. »**

Je lui souris, et repars à mon travail. Je passe la journée à nettoyer les tables, et ramasser les saletés tombées au sol. Je me demande également où sont passés Ace aux poings Ardents, et Marco le Phénix. _"_ _Ils ne sont jamais passés au bar durant leur séjour sur l'île alors que ce sont des pirates. Tous les pirates passent au moins une fois dans le bar des îles qu'ils accostent._ _"_

Après la fermeture du bar tard dans la nuit, l'équipage du Red Force retourna à son navire. _"Ils partiront sans doute demain dans la matinée."_ Je récupère ma récompense, et remonte dans ma petite chambre. Je dépose ma bourse sur la table de nuit, et je fouille ma poche en me souvenant de la clé que j'avais ramassé. Je l'analyse du regard, elle est petite, dorée et possède quelques jolies gravures. _"Elle ouvre certainement l'un des milliers de coffre présents à East Blue."_ Je pose la clé dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, et m'assoie sur mon lit. _"Maintenant que j'ai de l'argent, je vais pouvoir partir. Mais où devrais-je aller ? Il faudrait que j'arrive à savoir où se trouve le coffre dont j'ai la clé. Mais seuls les pirates livrés à la Marine sont au parfum. Je pourrai essayer de trouver des complices éventuels trainant en ville ?"_ Je secoue doucement la tête, et enfile ma chemise de nuit. _"Je suis fatiguée et trop réfléchir me fera faire des rêves étranges, je verrai demain."_ Je me glisse dans mon lit, et m'endors rapidement.

Le lendemain à mon réveil, l'idée m'est apparue. Je prends une douche, m'habille, et descends en bas. Makino m'avertit que les pirates du Red Force sont repartis en mer, et que par conséquent notre clientèle va revenir à la normale. N'ayant pour le moment aucuns clients, j'en profite pour aller faire un tour dans le village. Je reprends le chemin de la veille, et me faufile entre les ruelles. _"C'est tout de même risqué, voire très risqué, mais je dois absolument savoir si ces pirates ont encore quelques complices dans le coin."_ Je fais quelques tours des bâtiments, et j'arrive finalement dans le petit port. J'entends des pas derrière moi, et une voix masculine m'interpelle.

 **\- « Décidément on se croisent tous les jours, Yoi. »**

Je me retourne, et je reconnais directement Marco avec ses cheveux blond et son air flegmatique. Je lui souris.

 **\- « Ce doit être le destin peut-être ! »** -je luiréponds gaiement.

 **\- « Je pense surtout que c'est le village qui est trop petit. »** \- s'incruste Ace dans la conversation.

Ace viens de me couper en plein élan de bonne humeur, et se permet aussi de me ridiculiser.

 **\- « Ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu insinues Ace aux poings Ardents.** »

 **\- « Ah désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer.** »

 **\- « Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés correctement.** **Je suis Marco, et voici Ace. »**

 **\- « Je suis Hera. »** \- je suis toute excitée de faire la connaissance officielle de deux pirates de Barbe Blanche.

 **\- « Je sens qu'on se reverra surement bientôt Hera, Yoi. Nous allons nous mettre en route. Prends ton embarcation Ace, on part maintenant. »**

Ace acquiesce, tandis que Marco se change en Phénix. Tous deux me font un dernier signe avant de se mettre en route. L'un sous forme d'oiseau de feu, l'autre sur sa planche munie d'une voile, alimenté par son fruit du démon. _"Tout le monde est partit, il serait temps pour moi de m'en aller aussi de Fushia. Mais avant je dois régler encore une ou deux choses."_ N'ayant trouvé aucun complices des pirates de la veille, je me rends vers le navire de la Marine d'un pas décidé. Lorsque j'arrive je rejoins les deux Marines postés devant le bateau accosté.

 **\- « Excusez-moi, je suis venue hier livrer 5 pirates recherchés. J'aimerai savoir s'il est possible de leur parler ? J'aimerai leur demander quelque chose d'important. »**

Les deux marines se regardent d'un air interrogateur, puis l'un d'eux semble réfléchir à ma demande.

 **\- « Il faudrait voir votre demande auprès du Vice-Amiral Garp. Restez-ici, je vais lui demander. »**

Je laisse le brave marine remonter à bord de son navire, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je le vois revenir. Il me fait signe de le suivre, et m'accompagne à travers le navire jusqu'aux geôles.

 **\- « Je reste ici pendant que vous discutez avec ces pirates. Vous avez droit à 5 minutes. »**

 **\- « Merci beaucoup, je tâcherai de ne pas être trop longue. »**

J'entre après lui dans la pièce où se trouve la cellule des cinq crapules qui me dévisagent. Ils semblent me reconnaitre, et se lèvent. Je sors de ma poche la petite clé, et leur montrent. Le Marine semble un peu méfiant à la vue de la clé, mais comprends qu'il ne s'agit pas de la clé de la cellule ou des menottes.

 **\- « Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré hier, vous aviez perdu cette clé. »**

 **\- « Je ne l'ai pas perdu ! »** \- répond alors le petit et rond pirate.

 **\- « Là n'est pas la question**. **J'aimerai savoir ce qu'ouvre cette clé, et où se trouve le propriétaire du coffre. »**

Les cinq pirates se consultent du regard, et forment un cercle pour discuter.

 **\- « Si on lui dit, elle volera le contenu du coffre. Le Chef n'aimera pas ça du tout. »** -dit l'un d'eux.

 **\- « Le chef risque de savoir qu'on a perdu la clé avant de la livrer. »** -répond un deuxième.

 **\- « Elle rapportera la clé si on lui dit. Après tout elle n'avait aucune chance contre nous. Elle se fera battre, et ils récupéreront la clé. »** -ajoute le chef du groupe.

Ils se retournent d'un même mouvement et me toisent de leurs regards vicieux. Le chef du groupe prend la parole pour répondre à ma demande.

 **\- « Le coffre va être livré à Mock Town dans quelques semaines. Tu verras par toi-même ce qu'il renferme. »**

La Marine me coupe alors, en me disant que les cinq minutes impartis sont terminées. Je le remercie alors, et sors de la pièce en remettant la clé dans la petite poche de mon pantalon. Il me raccompagne alors sur le pont du navire.

 **\- « Si vous cherchez à vous rendre à Mock Town, le lieutenant Fullbody fait escale avec son navire, au restaurant Baratie dans quelques jours. C'est sur votre route. »**

 **\- « C'est très gentil à vous, je n'ai pas de navire. Voyagé avec la marine promet une traversé calme. A combien de jours se trouve le navire restaurant Baratie ? »**

 **\- « Une demi-journée de route sans escales. »**

 **\- « Merci beaucoup, comment puis-je demandé l'autorisation au lieutenant ? »**

 **\- « Il est sur notre navire en ce moment, je me charge de lui faire passer votre demande. »**

Je laisse le Marine aller demander au lieutenant l'autorisation. _"Ce Marine est vraiment serviable, je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient tous aussi gentleman. Ou bien c'est uniquement parce que ce sont les hommes de Garp ? "_ Il revient avec le lieutenant, et celui-ci me sourit au bras d'une très belle femme. _"Il a des cheveux roses, je me souviens de lui. Un homme à femmes. "_

 **\- « Je serai ravie de compter parmi nous durant la traversée, mademoiselle. Nous levons l'ancre dans 6 jours le matin à 8h pour arriver sur les coups de midi. »** \- sur ce il s'en va avec sa conquête.

Le Marine me ramène hors du navire, et reprend son poste. _"Je dois maintenant aller avertir Makino."_ Je me dépêche de revenir au bar, et de trouver Makino pour l'avertir. J'entre, et je viens me poster à ses côtés, avec un sourire un peu triste.

 **\- « Makino ? J'ai réussi à me faire assez d'argent, et il est temps pour moi de m'en aller d'ici quelques jours. »**

 **\- « Déjà ? Ou comptes-tu te rendre ? »**

 **\- « Je vais me rendre à Mock Town, j'ai une affaire à régler là-bas. Je voulais vraiment te remercier de m'avoir permis de rester ici, et loger. »**

 **\- « J'étais très heureuse de t'avoir eu avec moi, même quelques jours. Quand t'en vas-tu ? »**

 **\- « Le navire du lieutenant Fullbody lève l'ancre dans 6 jours à 8h00 pour le Baratie. »**

 **\- « Tu devrais préparer tes affaires alors. Le temps passe vite. Je vais te trouver un sac. »**

Je la regarde rechercher un sac dans ses placards, et lorsqu'elle le trouve enfin, elle me le donne. Je monte à l'étage, et range dans mon sac noir en toile, mes quelques vêtements, mon téléphone et mon appareil photo. Je redescends, et Makino me sourit à nouveau en me disant que je devrais prendre un encas car je n'avais pas encore manger mon repas de midi. _"Elle a raison, j'ai oublié de manger ce midi. "_ Elle me prépare deux sandwichs, et me dit qu'elle m'en prépara pour mon départ. Je la remercie encore une fois, et avale mon repas.

6 jours plus tard 7h30 du matin :

Je descend au bar, et salue Makino, elle range dans mon sac de quoi manger pour midi. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand départ. Elle me serre dans ses bras, puis me fait signe d'aller ranger mes affaires dans le sac. Après quelques minutes, je sors du bar pour rejoindre le navire qui m'amènera à la découverte d'un nouvel endroit. _"Hey mais… Le baratie… Ce n'est pas le navire qui va être attaqué par je sais plus qui ? Dans mes souvenir Mihawk passait par là… Oh merde. Heureusement que je sais nager."_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. ^^


	8. Chapter 8 - Baratie

**Chapitre 8 - Baratie**

 **/ Chapitre précédent /**

Je descends au bar, et salue Makino, elle range dans mon sac de quoi manger pour midi. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand départ. Elle me serre dans ses bras, puis me fait signe d'aller ranger mes affaires dans le sac. Après quelques minutes, je sors du bar pour rejoindre le navire qui m'amènera à la découverte d'un nouvel endroit. _"Hey mais… Le baratie… Ce n'est pas le navire qui va être attaqué par je sais plus qui ? Dans mes souvenir Mihawk passait par là… Oh merde. Heureusement que je sais nager."_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir fait des provisions, le bateau de la marine se prépare à partir. Le matin, quand j'arrive dans le port, j'aperçois le lieutenant Fullbody accompagné d'une magnifique femme aux cheveux blonds, vêtue d'une belle robe rouge près du corps. Quant au lieutenant, il est sur son 31. Il porte un costard dans une couleur entre le jaune pâle, et le vert pâle, et ses cheveux roses sont coiffés en arrière. Je monte à bord du navire mon sac sur mon dos, et demande à un marine où je peux rester le temps de la traversée. Celui-ci me répond que je peux rester sur le pont. Je m'installe alors dans un petit coin tranquille, tandis que le lieutenant fait installer une table pour son invité à l'avant du navire. Il ouvre une bouteille de vin, et s'ensuit un flirt entre les deux. _"Il ose même porter un toast à sa beauté… Ce type me dégoûte. Je l'entends d'ici."_

 **« Portons un toast à ta beauté. »**

Leurs verres s'entrechoquent, et la partie métallique du poing du lieutenant reflète le soleil.

 **« Bien, mettons nous en route. »**

La traversée dura quelques heures, et un Marine vint finalement m'avertir que nous approchions de notre destination. En effet, en me levant j'aperçus le navire du restaurant flottant. Mais tout à coup le klaxon du navire retentit, comme pour une voiture. Lorsque je regardai sur ma gauche, j'aperçus un navire un peu plus petit avec un emblème, presque collé à celui de la Marine. Il semble que les deux bateaux suivaient exactement la même trajectoire. Je remarquai ensuite le lieutenant quitter de manière chic sa _'_ conquête', pour s'approcher de la rambarde du navire.

 **« Je n'ai jamais vu cet emblème pirate. »**

Il semble ensuite fixer un point que je ne vois pas sur le navire apparemment pirate. Il pose alors sa main sur la rambarde pour ensuite s'exclamer en levant son poing de métal :

 **« Je suis le lieutenant de la Marine, Fullbody au poing d'acier ! Hé, qui est le capitaine ? Montre-toi ! »**

 **« C'est moi, Luffy ! » - répond une première voix.**

 **« C'est moi, Ussop ! » - ajoute une seconde.**

 **« Notre emblème pirate date seulement d'hier ! » dit-Luffy.**

 **« C'est moi qui ai conçu cet emblème ! » s'incruste Ussop.**

Je n'en croie pas mes oreilles, il s'agit de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, composé pour le moment de quatre membres. En m'approchant de la rambarde, je peux clairement les apercevoir. _"Mais ils ont vraiment un grain…"._ D'ailleurs le lieutenant semble s'en réjouir. Et inspecta du regard les membres de l'équipage, et il semble y avoir deux personnes en plus.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? … J'ai déjà vu ces deux-là auparavant. Vous prétendez-êtes des chasseurs de pirates c'est bien ça ? On dirait bien que vous avez mis la main sur certains. Voilà qui est bien. »**

 **« Dis, on devrait y aller. »** \- demande-la conquête du lieutenant.

 **« Oui. »**

Je ne peux pas entendre ce que dis les principaux concernés, mais le lieutenant semble les prendre de haut. Et il apprécie vraiment. Il laisse alors les pirates en plan, en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa 'douce'. Il donne ensuite ses ordres à ses subordonnés. Qui répondirent au garde à vous.

 **« Bien, dirigeons-nous vers le restaurant...Ce navire est affreux. Coulez-le ! »**

Je regarde alors les marines armés leurs canons, et les braquer sur le Vogue Merry. J'ai envie d'intervenir tout de même, mais je m'en empêche. _"Les Mugiwaras s'en sortiront."_ Ils ouvrent le feu, et un boulet d'une luminosité incroyable lors du tir est renvoyé par Luffy… sur le navire restaurant tandis que nous montons avec le lieutenant, sa douce et deux marines sur une chaloupe. Tout le monde se retourne alors pour contempler le trou béant dans le toit du restaurant flottant. Nous commençons maintenant à nous diriger avec le navire.

 **« Hein ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Nos réservations tiennent toujours ? »**

 _"Ce type est pas croyable…Il y a un trou dans le restaurant à cause de son boulet, et il ne pense qu'à son diner. Je vais bientôt devoir me séparé de mon groupe. Heureusement que je n'ai rien dépensé de ma récompense. Je pourrai peut-être squatter une table vide ?"_ Le lieutenant pousse les deux battant de la porte d'entrée, et tous les clients se retournent à notre arrivé. Il sourit, puis invite la femme blonde à le suivre. Je vais alors m'installer à une table vide, et je laisse mon regard vagabonder dans la salle. Un homme blond en costard, portant une bouteille de vin à la main et une cigarette dans la bouche se balade dans la salle. Je l'observe servir en vin nos deux connaissances. Les clients semblent reconnaitre le lieutenant, et sont admiratifs. _"Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous."_ La jeune femme le complimente même d'un 'Tu es magnifique', et lui enchaîna par un compliment envers elle. Le vin semble d'ailleurs beaucoup plaire au lieutenant qui s'empresse d'essayer de deviner son origine. _"Il s'est trompé, et si je me souviens bien, entre Sanji et lui… ça sera tendu."_ Après avoir rabaissé le caquet du Marine, le blond s'en va, et la jeune femme rit doucement. Un peu comme toute la salle qui se moque discrètement. Le rose semble vraiment très rancunier, et sa vengeance ne tarde pas après quelques minutes.

 **« Serveur ! »**

Sanji se dirige vers lui tout en lui disant qu'il n'est pas un serveur, et s'empresse ensuite de complimenter sa compagne, et de lui proposer de laisser tomber le Marine. Celui-ci ne s'en soucie pas, trop concentré sur sa vengeance.

 **« Comment ce restaurant peut-il servir une coupe aux insectes à un client ? Dîtes-moi, que fait cet insecte dans ma soupe ? »**

 **« Je suis désolé cher client, mais je n'en sais rien. » -** répond Sanji avec une voix douce, puis ajoute. **« Je ne suis pas vraiment expert en matière d'insectes. »**

 _"Oh la la.. Tout le monde se met à pouffer de rire."_ Notre très cher Fullbody se met maintenant en rogne et s'exclame d'un magnifique :

 **« Ne te fou pas de moi ! »** \- en explosant la table d'un coup de poing.

Sa compagne est choquée, et tout le restaurant est témoin de la scène fort bruyante. Sanji posa sa main dans la soupe maintenant renversée sur le sol, tout en affirmant 'que la soupe aurait été mangeable en enlevant juste l'insecte.' _"Il a passé trois jours et trois nuits à la préparer ? Sérieusement ? "_ Le Marine lui écrase la main, tandis que le blond semble retenir une colère sourde.

 **« C'est sur ce ton-là que tu oses t'adresser à un client ? Je suis le client ! Un de ceux qui paient ! »**

 **« Ca suffit Fullbody-san ! »** \- supplie la jeune femme tentant de calmer le Marine.

 _"Maintenant que je l'entends, c'est vrai que c'est hyper étrange comme nom… C'est parents n'ont pas pu le nommé comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible."_ Elle se fait violemment repoussée au sol, et Sanji semble craqué sur ce gaspillage de nourriture. Sanji met un coup de poing au marine, et tout le monde semble complètement sous le choc, si bien que personne ne remarque l'arrivé de Zoro, Nami et Ussop d'un côté, et des cuisiniers de l'autre. _"Voici donc un K.O ! Notre Marine est hors-jeu !"_ Je n'écoutepas vraiment ce que dit ensuite le second maître cop, et me contente de regarder la scène. Un type avec des bras comme ceux de Popey se pointe alors, et réprimande le blond. Une sorte de dispute s'ensuit entre eux en face à face. Et finalement Fullbody reprends plus ou moins ses esprits sous le coup d'une colère.

 **« Mais quel genre de restaurant est-ce là ? Si vous traitez tous vos clients de la sorte comment ce restaurant ne fait-il pas faillite ? Je vais le détruire ! Je vais anéantir votre restaurant ! Je vais le réduire en miettes ! Je vais de ce pas en informer mes supérieurs ! »**

Soudainement tous les cuisiniers présents, environ trois ou quatre, sautent sur Sanji qui s'approche du lieutenant. Le second maître coq semble vraiment avoir envie de mettre une énorme raclée au rose qui semble terrifié à l'idée d'être menacé de mort. Mais c'était sans compter sur Luffy qui apparait en tombant du plafond avec un vieux cuisinier à la jambe de bois. Celui-ci s'exclame : **« Ah ça m'a surpris ! »** Tout le monde est à nouveau surpris, et chef cuisinier semble très énervé, mais va finalement régler le problème avec Sanji, et chasse le lieutenant d'un coup de jambe de bois.

 **« Et puis l'autre là ! Débarrasse-moi le plancher ! »**

Un marine arrive subitement en criant qu'ils ont un problème. Et que le bras droit de Krieg le pirate s'est évadé. _"Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer."_ Il enchaîne alors en disant qu'ils pensaient que ce pirate pourrait leur donner des informations sur Krieg. Et qu'ils ont déjà perdu sept de leurs hommes. A y regarder de plus près, le marine semble blessé à l'arcade sourcilière.

 **« C'est ridicule ! Lorsque nous l'avons capturé il y a trois jours, il était sur le point de mourir de faim ! Personne ne lui a donné à manger, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Tout le monde s'exclame, apparemment ce type est le pirate le plus fort d'East Blue. Le marine commence à s'excusé lorsqu'il est brutalement interrompu par un coup de pistolet. Les clients s'affolent, et s'enfuient. L'homme responsable s'avance dans la pièce, arme à la main, et passe à côté du lieutenant assit au sol. Il part s'assoir à une table, blessé au visage.

 **« Je me moque de savoir ce qu'il se passe…Amenez-moi seulement à bouffer. Il s'agit bien d'un restaurant ici ? »**

Il relève maintenant la tête, et laisse apercevoir des yeux marqués par des cernes prononcées. Il est accueilli par le cuisinier avec les bras de Popey, et redemande à manger. Quant à moi, je suis bien assise au fond du restaurant, discrètement, et je peux observer tranquillement. _"D'ici, même Fullbody semble se dire que le cuisinier va se faire butter."_ Le pirate menace le cuisinier avec une arme, pour le forcer à prendre sa commande. Et le pirate se fait attaquer par surprise par un cuisinier furieux que le client n'ait pas de quoi payer. Tout le monde l'encourage, sous le cri de l'estomac du pirate. Celui-ci se fait passer à tabac, et le marine s'éclipse discrètement de la salle. Tout le monde reprend sa place tandis que le pirate est jeté hors du restaurant. Les cuisiniers repartent en cuisine, pour préparer les plats.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, personne ne m'a remarqué. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir trop la foi de commandé en sachant que d'une minute à l'autre nous pourrions être interrompu plus ou moins brutalement par Don Krieg. Mais pour le moment, je vois Luffy descendre les escaliers en tourbillons, un tablier attaché autour des hanches. Il est alors interpelé par son équipage, qui mangent tranquillement pendant que leur capitaine travail. Luffy le leur reproche pendant qu'eux en rient, et font des pitreries qui attirent l'attention de tous les clients. Attirant aussi Sanji auprès de Nami, navigatrice de l'équipage équipage. La situation était décontractée, même si les clients étaient importunés. Je laisse ensuite la dispute entre Zeff le chef cuisinier et Sanji se dérouler. _"Je pense devoir rester encore un moment ici avant de trouver un moyen de partir d'ici. Je ne veux pas influer directement sur le parcours de Monkey. ."_ L'idée du jour me vient alors. Je me lève discrètement de ma table, et part à la recherche de Zeff. Je trouve alors le l'homme blond ayant deux tresses en guise de moustache, et lui offre mes services de serveuse le temps que je trouve un navire pouvant m'emmener vers ma destination. Il accepte avec joie, et je commence sur le champ. J'enfile un tablier autour des hanches, et file en salle prendre les commandes.


	9. Chapter 9 - Don Krieg

**Chapitre 9 – Don Krieg**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

 _"Je pense devoir rester encore un moment ici avant de trouver un moyen de partir d'ici. Je ne veux pas influer directement sur le parcours de Monkey."_ L'idée du jour me vient alors. Je me lève discrètement de ma table, et part à la recherche de Zeff. Je trouve alors l'homme blond ayant deux tresses en guise de moustache, et lui offre mes services de serveuse le temps que je trouve un navire pouvant m'emmené vers ma destination. Il accepte avec joie, et je commence sur le champ. J'enfile un tablier autour des hanches, et file en salle prendre les commandes.

* * *

Quatre jours passent sans que je puisse trouver de navire, et durant ces quatre jours Luffy et son équipage sont toujours ici. Soudain j'entends un verre se briser, et je vois les clients regarder par la fenêtre d'un air terrorisés. Un immense navire se dirige vers nous dans la brume matinale.

 **\- « Ce drapeau c'est…Ce drapeau c'est… Aucun doute possible…C'est celui du maître d'East Blue…Don Krieg ! »**

Le navire se poste juste devant le restaurant, il est gigantesque ! Il est environ 2.5 fois plus haut et plus long que le Baratie. Lorsque la brume se soulève grâce à une courte bourrasque, je peux apercevoir ses voiles déchirés, sa figure de proue endommagée, ainsi que la coque elle aussi mit à rude épreuve. Nous voyons au bout de quelques minutes, Don Krieg passer devant les vitres du restaurant, puis entrer épauler par l'homme de la dernière fois. Le capitaine très craint des clients, est vêtue d'une chemise à gros motif léopard avec le revers violet, d'un pantalon rose pâle, et d'un manteau lui aussi violet avec de la fourrure blanche. Il porte un collier en chaîne dorée, et on peut apercevoir un morceau d'armure dépassant de la chemise. Il semble affaiblit.

 **\- « S'il vous plaît. Pourriez-vous me donner à boire… et quelque chose à manger ? S'il s'agit d'argent j'en ai autant que vous voudrez. Je ne me souviens même plus à quand remonte mon dernier repas… Je vous en prie. Donnez-moi de quoi manger et boire… J'vous en prie. »**

 _"Avec leur puissance ils ne peuvent pas abattre un monstre marin ? Ou piller un navire ?"_ A la fin de sa tirade le pirate s'évanouit. Son subordonné invoque la pitié des clients pour ne pas laisser son capitaine mourir de faim. Je reste dans mon coin, je préfère ne pas me mêler de ça. _"Tant que je n'ai pas la capacité de me défendre, pas question d'engager quoi que ce soit. Mieux vaut garder mes forces pour la suite. "_ Le cuisinier avec les bras de Popey, demande aux autres de contacter la marine, et interdit de nourrir le pirate. Tout le monde est retissant à l'idée d'aider une tel menace, même les plus avares en argent.

 **\- « Je ne tenterai rien… Je vous le jure, je m'en irai après avoir mangé… C'est pourquoi…il faut m'aider…Je vous en fais la promesse, s'il vous plaît…N'importe quoi même des restes. N'importe quoi ! »** \- s'incline alors le pirate à genoux, tête baissé.

Sanji et son empathie pour les gens affamé, arrive alors avec une grande gamelle en métal à la main, ainsi qu'une bouteille. Il les donne aux deux pirates, et le capitaine s'empresse alors de dévoré son plat de riz frit.

 **\- « Merci ! »**

L'un des cuisinier commence une tirade pour expliquer au second maître cop le danger que représente Don Krieg, et une fois que celui-ci finit de manger, il attaque brutalement Sanji. Le blond vole à plusieurs mètres, et Don Krieg n'hésite pas à s'en prendre aussi à son subordonnées lorsque celui tente de défendre Sanji, et rappeler la promesse qu'il avait faite. Les clients fuient de la salle vers leurs navires durant cette altercations.

 **\- « C'est un beau restaurant que vous avez là. Je le prends ! Mon navire est en ruine… Je désire en avoir un nouveau. Prenez vos affaires et partez d'ici. Il reste une centaine d'hommes encore en vie sur ce navire. Tous blessés et affamés. »** \- Don Krieg montre alors du pouce son navire situé derrière lui.

 **\- « Pour commencer, préparez à manger et à boire pour cent hommes**. **Certains d'entre eux…sont déjà morts de faim. Dépêchez-vous ! »**

Les cuisiniers refusent d'abord de lui obéir, mais le pirate se montre plutôt convaincant. Sanji est d'ailleurs le premier à se mettre en route pour aller cuisiner, avant d'être arrêté par ses coéquipiers. Il est assommé par le cuisinier aux bras de Popey. Et celui-ci sort une sorte de canon décorée d'une écrevisse, et tire sur le pirate. Cependant Don Krieg s'en sort indemne grâce à son armure dorée, équipée d'armes à feux, et dont les poings sont couverts de diamants. Don Krieg ne supporte pas qu'on lui désobéisse, et c'est alors que Zeff descend lui livré un sac contenant assez de nourriture pour ses 100 hommes. Le pirate le plus fort d'East Blue pâlit en comprenant qui il a en-face de lui. Zeff ne manque d'ailleurs pas de faire remarquer à tous que Don Krieg n'a pas pu traverser pour arriver à Grand Line. Une discussion s'ensuit, et Don Krieg arrive sur le fameux sujet d'un carnet de bord de l'expédition mener il y a longtemps par Zeff au pied rouge sur Grand Line. Le chef cuisinier refuse bien évidemment de lui donner. Et le pirate finit par lâcher devant tous, son ambition pour trouver le One Piece, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Luffy.

 **\- « Un instant ! C'est moi qui deviendrai le Seigneur des pirates ! »**

La discussion portant sur leurs ambitions se termine avec deux combattants prêts à en découdre. Zoro et Ussop interviennent pour prêter main forte à Luffy, et Don Krieg se moque ouvertement de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Il range ses armes, et s'en va avec le sac plein de nourriture.

Quant à moi, je préfère en profiter pour m'éclipser de la salle. Je vais attendre sur le pont du navire, sur l'un des côtés. De là ou je pars m'installer, je peux entendre les éclats de voix provenant du restaurant. Gin, l'homme qui est venu avec son capitaine, raconte son court périple sur Grand Line. _"C'est types ont eu une malchance incroyable de croisé Mihawk dès la première semaine, ils ont perdu 50 navires !"_ J'entends maintenant des cris venant de l'immense navire, et je vois des hommes descendre à l'aide de cordes, et armés de leurs sabres. _"Ça sent le roussit. Ils vont attaquer le restaurant."_ Je me cache alors derrière une pile de caisses en bois lorsque j'entends un bruit étrange. Quelque chose de léger, entre un coup de feu et un coup de vent. Je passe la tête au-dessus des caisses et vois le navire de Don Krieg se couper net en deux. Les pirates tombent du navire, et le navire coule dans un immense fracas menaçant de prendre avec lui le Baratie. De loin nous pouvons tous apercevoir une barque plate, ou siège un homme portant un manteau noir et un chapeau, entouré d'une faible lueur verte. _"Il est là. Taka no Me."_ Son embarcation se fraye un chemin parmi les décombres, et Taka no Me ne semble se soucier de rien jusqu'au moment où des pirates l'interpellent. Ils sortent leurs armes et tirent. D'un mouvement de son épée noire, Mihawk dévie les balles sous les regards médusés. Roronoa Zoro arrive juste après, _"C'est le moment où il va le défié."_ Je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent, mais je peux au moins observer le combat. _"3 Katanas contre le petit couteau de Mihawk. La tension qui s'installe dans l'air est quasiment palpable."_ Mihawk domine largement le combat qui commence, et Zoro se fatigue très rapidement. Une attaque plus tard, Zoro est touché par le meilleur escrimeur du monde. Mihawk sort maintenant son épée noire, et Zoro se remet en place même après sa blessure. Les deux se jettent l'un sur l'autre, les épées de Zoro sont brisées, et le Corsaire entaille profondément le corps du chasseur de se laisse ensuite trancher par Mihawk pour ne pas être déshonorer. Zoro tombe à l'eau, et ses deux compagnons temporaires partent le récupéré.

 **\- « Tu ne dois pas mourir maintenant. Mon nom est Dracule Mihawk ! Voyage pour connaître ton potentiel et deviens plus fort. Je resterai le plus fort. Je t'attendrai, et dans quelques années nous nous affronterons à nouveau. Entraine-toi ! Et surpasse-moi, Roronoa Zoro ! »**

Nous pouvons tous assisté maintenant à de belles promesses de la part de Zoro, et des compliments de Mihawk à Luffy. Cependant Don Krieg revient bien vite à la charge en allant défié Taka no Me. Il lance la première attaque grâces aux canons de son armure.

 **\- « Tu ne partiras pas d'ici vivant ! »**

 **\- « Et bien ? La leçon ne t'a pas suffi ? »**

Mihawk se retourne épée en main, et une immense explosion d'eau s'en suit. Tout le monde se prépare au combat. Et Luffy est l'un des premiers à se lancer dedans tête baissé.

Un grondement venu des profondeurs se fait entendre, et une plateforme apparaît alors, venue tout droit de la coque du navire restaurant. Un pédalo en forme de poisson sort du navire, et part à l'attaque des pirates encore présents sur les restes du vaisseau mère de Don Krieg. Mais sans que personne ne puisse le prédire, Don Krieg attrape le pédalo, et le soulève assez pour l'envoyer volé sur le Baratie. Les pirates montent ensuite sur la plateforme, et combattent les cuisiniers. Un dénommé Pearl habillé de boucliers d'acier arrive ensuite. _"Il a la coiffure de superman, et un chapeau bizarre."_ Mais il reçoit une attaque surprise de Luffy qui atterrit par accident sur lui. Le pirate Pearl semble très étrange, et se recouvre de flammes blanches. La plateforme est alors couverte en partie de flammes, Sanji débute alors un combat contre lui. _"J'aurai juré qu'il utilise un fruit du démon si ce type n'était pas sorti de l'eau."_ Finalement le pirate couvert de bouclier se retrouve mit presque K.O par un mât qui lui tombe sur la tête. Et Gin en profite pour prendre Zeff en otage. _"Hein ?! Mais Pearl est toujours pas K.O, et il met la pâté à Sanji."_ Sanji parvient finalement à se lever, et Luffy détruit la plateforme d'un coup de pied. Don Krieg donne ensuite l'ordre à Gin de tuer Luffy, et le jeune pirate semble résolue à détruire le navire restaurant. Mais après une dispute entre Luffy et Sanji, alors que Pearl aller attaquer ces deux-là, Gin mit K.O en un seul coup l'homme boucliers. Gin discute ensuite avec eux.

 **\- « Sanji-san ! Je voulais que tu quittes ce navire pour ne pas avoir à te faire du mal. Mais je constate que tu ne m'as pas écouté. »**

 **\- « Ouai, je ne partirai pas. Sache que je ne te laisserai pas ce restaurant même s'il doit m'en coûter la vie. »**

 **\- « Alors laisse-moi au moins te tuer de mes propres mains. C'est entre toi et moi. Pareil pour toi, Mugiwara. »**

 **\- « Inutile. Car je ne perdrai pas face à une bande de mauviettes comme vous. »**

 _"Luffy est vraiment fou… Il vient d'insulter l'équipage le plus puissant d'East Blue… J'entends d'ici tout l'équipage râler contre lui. "_

 **\- « Celui qui compte le plus de personnes, vous voulez dire ? »** ajoute Luffy devant leurs protestations.

 _"Il vient de toucher un point sensible… "_ Et Don Krieg est obligé d'ordonner à ses hommes de reculer lorsqu'ils commencent à se jeter sur le celui-ci provoque le puissant pirate. Un combat commence entre Sanji combattant avec ses jambes et Gin et ses armes métalliques surmonter de gros poids d'aciers. _"Ils semblent à égalité, même si Sanji semble légèrement inférieur."_ Luffy enclenche à son tour son combat contre Don Krieg alors que Sanji parvient finalement à donner un coup à Gin. On n'entend à la suite de ce coup un craquement venant du corps de Sanji, et alors que le Second de Don Krieg attrape Sanji, il se met à pleurer.

 **\- « Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je ne… Don Krieg … en définitive... Je ne peux pas tuer cet homme, Don Krieg ! »** Finit Gin en hurlant.

 **\- « Je ne… Je ne peux pas le tuer… Car je…je…Je suis…Pour la première fois… que quelqu'un se soucie de moi. Voilà pourquoi… Je ne peux pas tuer cet homme. Je sais. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous trahir. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait fausse route jusqu'ici. J'admire votre force, et je vous suis reconnaissant. Et je suis extrêmement fier que vous m'ayez choisi pour être le commandant de votre flotte. C'est pour cela que j'agis selon vos ordres. Et je continuerai par la suite. Mais, cependant, il m'est impossible de tuer cet homme ! »**

Le silence plane maintenant après la tirade de Gin, et Don Krieg ne semble absolument pas content lorsque son second lui demande d'abandonner le restaurant. Il attrape ensuite une de ses immenses épaulettes en forme de bouclier, qui se trouve être une arme de tir. Tous ses hommes mettent des masques à gaz sauf son second, Gin à qui il a ordonné de jeter le masque. _"Oh merde ! Du gaz empoisonné ! "_ Un décompte commence, et Don Krieg tire une boule rougeâtre.

 **\- « MH5 ! »**

J'arrache mon tablier, et me jette à l'eau, en profitant au passage pour voler un masque à un pirate lui aussi dans l'eau. Je me retourne vers le baratie, le masque sur le visage, et une fumée rosâtre se dégage. Gin a posé son masque sur le visage de Sanji, le sauvant ainsi en se sacrifiant. Luffy court alors à nouveau vers le pirate qui lui tire dessus avec des projectiles pointus. Luffy continue sa route blessé, et lorsque le pirate se protège avec sa cape couverte de pointes, Luffy n'hésite pas.

 **\- « Gomu Gomu no… Pistol ! »**

Luffy met à terre le pirate avec cette seule attaque avec son poing dans la figure du Don, et il retire ensuite un à un les projectiles de son propre corps. L'atmosphère est tendu, et tout le monde attends la suite pendant que les cuisiniers essayant de sauver Gin. Mais Don Krieg reprends ses esprits, et se relève en attaquant Luffy. Luffy remet le pirate à terre, et tous les cuisiniers encouragent le Mugiwara. Don Krieg sort alors son arme ultime, sa lance qui provoque des explosions à chaque impacts. Luffy semble s'affaiblir à mesure que le combat dure, et il est obligé d'esquiver toutes les attaques. _"Où est passé Mihawk ? Il est partit discrètement ? Merde ! J'aurai pu essayer de m'incruster avec lui."_ Je regarde le combat qui se déroule, mais je ne peux ni entendre leur discussions, ni les commentaires des cuisiniers. Malgré qu'il se prenne des routes, Mugiwara se relève à chaque fois, mettant à rude épreuve la patience du capitaine Don. Pourtant la pointe de la lance se brisa après 5 coups de Luffy. Le combat semble avoir tourné en sa faveur, mais il doit encore briser l'armure. Les attaques de Luffy semblent inefficaces, et il est repoussé facilement. Mais après une attaque Bazooka de Luffy, l'armure commence à se fissurer, et Don Krieg lâche des petites billes noires qui viennent exploser dans l'eau autour de nous. Je suis un peu ballottée dans tous les sens, mais je peux apercevoir Mugiwara dans les airs, briser définitivement l'armure dorée sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Pourtant Don Krieg a encore des armes en réservent. Comme son filer l'acier qui vient capturer Luffy dans leur chute vers la mer. Luffy tourne alors sur lui-même et change de direction vers des morceaux de plateforme. _"On dirai un ficello."_

 **\- « Gomu Gomu no…. Otachi ! »**

Don Krieg est battut, écrasé sur la nageoire en bois, et Luffy tombe à l'eau entouré du filet d'acier. Sanji se jette alors à la mer pour récupérer Luffy. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils remontent, tandis que les pirates semblent désespérés. Sanji sort Luffy de l'eau, et le chapeau de paille s'endort. Je reporte mon attention sur Don Krieg complètement hors de lui après avoir été mit K.O quelques minutes.

 **\- « Je suis le plus fort ! C'est moi ! C'est moi qui ai gagné ! Personne ne surpasse ma puissance ! Je suis le vainqueur ! Je dois gagner, avec ma puissance ! Je dois gagner ! Je suis l'homme le plus fort ! »**

Ses hommes se jettent sur lui pour le retenir, sans grand succès. Mais l'un d'eux réussit à donner un coup assez fort à son capitaine pour qu'il se calme. _"J'ai tout de même bien fait de rester encore à l'eau."_ Ce membre d'équipage a une peau mate, avec des cheveux noirs, et semble assez ordinaire. _"Ah c'est Gin ! Je ne l'ai pas reconnu sans sa veste et son bandeau frontal."_

 **\- « Don Krieg ! Nous avons perdu. »**

 **\- « Sous-Commandant… »** s'exclame l'équipage.

 **\- « Replions-nous et recommençons tout depuis le début. Merci pour tout, Sanji-san. Sanji-san vous lui donnerez ce message de ma part à son réveil. Dites-lui qu'on se retrouvera dans Grand Line. J'y ai beaucoup pensé. C'est la seule chose que je veuille faire. Je ne sais pas si un jour l'ambition de Don Krieg deviendra mienne, mais… Je n'ai peut-être encore que quelques heures devant moi. C'est bizarre que je prenne ma décision alors que le temps m'est compté. Cette fois, je vais faire ce que je dois faire. Sinon, je n'aurai plus aucun endroit pour me cacher. Ou est ma loyauté envers Don ? En fait, je n'ai fait que me cacher derrière le nom de Don Krieg. Une fois qu'on a pris sa décision, on ne fait plus attention à l'adversaire. Ces choses-là, c'est lui qui me les a apprises. »**

Luffy dort comme un bien heureux, et après cette tirade, une grande barque avec une voile blanche est amenée pour les pirates de Gin. Ils sont tous obligés de s'amasser les uns sur les autres, tellement que la pile monte jusqu'à la voile. _"C'est mort, leur navire est plein. Pas la peine d'essayer d'embarquer dedans. Je n'ai pas le choix. Soit je reste sur le Baratie qui a pris cher durant les combats, soit je vais à la nage sur la prochaine île... Je vais d'abord voir comment vont tourner les choses ici, j'aviserai ensuite. "_

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et partager ce que vous aimeriez voir dans la suite._


	10. Chapter 10 - Départs

**Chapitre 10 - Départs**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Luffy dort comme un bien heureux, et après cette tirade une grande barque avec une voile est amenée pour les pirates de Gin. Ils sont tous obligé de s'amasser les uns sur les autres, tellement que la pile monte jusqu'à la voile. _"C'est mort, leur navire est plein. Pas la peine d'essayer d'embarquer dedans. Je n'ai pas le choix. Soit je reste sur le Baratie qui a pris cher, soit je vais à la nage sur la prochaine île. Je vais d'abord voir comment vont tourner la suite des choses ici. "_

* * *

Je n'ai pas grand choses à faire pour le moment. Je vois Sanji aider de quelques cuisiniers transporté Luffy pour le mettre au lit. Après une petite heure, le repas est servi. Je peux alors en profiter pour m'incruster à table avec tous les cuisiniers. Lorsque Sanji et Luffy arrivent, tout le monde leur répond qu'il n'y a plus de place à table, et qu'ils doivent manger sur le sol. _"Ils ont un comportement étrange ces cuisiniers…"_ Je les regarde s'installer avec leurs assiettes, et assiste à une scène assez surréaliste. Patty le cuisinier aux bras de Popey, commence à critiquer la soupe de Sanji. Et un à un, tout le monde suit le mouvement. Jusqu'au tour de Zeff. Sanji semble très énervé, et il empoigne le tablier du cuisinier en chef.

 **\- « Ne sois pas trop orgueilleux ! »** répond Zeff.

Zeff donne un coup de poing à Sanji qui tombe au sol, surprenant tout le monde.

 **\- « T'es cent ans trop jeune pour te comparer à moi, petit cornichon ! Moi, j'ai cuisiné sur tous les océans, dans le monde entier. »**

Sanji s'enfuit de la salle, ressemblant presque à un enfant fâché. Je préfère sortir également de la salle, bien entendu de manière discrète. Je passe la porte, et observe la mer en face de moi, redevenu calme. _"Bientôt Sanji partira à son tour en mer, il serai temps que je réfléchisse sérieusement à une solution. "_

J'entends soudainement un grand bruit non loin, et j'aperçois un nuage de fumé gris. Il se dissipe assez rapidement et me permet de voir un énorme trou dans le mur du restaurant. Sanji, un homme habillé d'une veste verte, et un énorme poisson ont défoncés le mur dans ce qui semble être une chute, et sont maintenant dans la salle. Luffy et l'homme à la verte veste verte discutent, puis commencent à se mettre en route pour leur embarcation lorsque Sanji les arrêtent.

 **\- « Attends. Chacun de nous s'accroche à des rêves impossibles…Je vais faire ça pour mes rêves, pour All Blue. Je vais venir avec toi sur la** _ **"Route du Seigneur des Pirates". Laisse-moi prendre la place de cuisinier sur ton bateau. Ça te pose problème ou pas ? »**_

 **\- « OUAI ! YATA ! Excellent on a notre cuistot ! »** ajoute Luffy heureux.

N'ayant pas de bateau, l'équipage du Baratie leur dit de prendre celui de Sanji pour faire route. Sanji prend ses bagages et rejoins Luffy sur le petit navire. Il fond finalement en larme avant de partir, et tout le monde s'y met également. J'assiste au départ émouvant de Sanji en mer avec Luffy sur le petit bateau.

 _"Il ne reste plus que moi."_ Je m'assoie sur une rambarde au-dessus de l'eau guettant un éventuel signe du destin. Celui-ci ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à arriver. Au loin, à l'horizon je peux apercevoir un navire avec une devanture blanche. _"Je ne peux pas encore voir leurs drapeaux, mais je sais qu'ils vont faire une sacré tête en voyant le carnage autour du Baratie."_ J'attends patiemment jusqu'à ce que le navire accompagné d'une copie identique, s'arrêtent. J'aperçois d'ici une lueur bleue partir du pont du premier navire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche je peux reconnaître une forme mi- humaine mi- oiseau entouré de flammes bleues et jaunes. _"Marco ! Je pensais que les navires de Barbe Blanche auraient déjà repassé Reverse Mountain."_ Je me mets debout sur la rambarde, et agite mes bras pour faire de grands signes à l'homme phénix. Il me remarque surement, car sa trajectoire dévie et il se pose ensuite à côté de moi.

 **\- « On se retrouve encore Yoï ! »**

 **\- « Oui encore. On ne peut pas dire cette fois que la mer soit trop petite. Que venez-vous faire dans le coin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »**

 **\- « On a croisé des bateaux civils sur notre route. Ils fuyaient le Baratie, on a eu vent d'un résumé des événements. »**

 **\- « Vous êtes en retard pour le spectacle alors. »**

 **\- « Dommage, on s'ennuyait un peu. Et sinon, après serveuse tu te reconvertis en cuisinière ? Yoï. »**

 **\- « Pas du tout ! J'attends de trouver un navire allant sur Grand Line. »**

 **\- « Si père est d'accord, nous pouvons surement te prendre à bord le temps de ton voyage. Ou vas-tu ? »**

 **\- « Mock Town. C'est sur votre route ? »**

 **\- « Je pense oui. Dans ce cas, prends tes affaires, je te transporte jusqu'au Moby Dick. »**

 _"Ou ai-je mis mon sac ?"_ Je me dépêche de rentrer dans le restaurant pour récupérer mon sac laissé dans un placard. Je fais un détour pour rejoindre Zeff.

 **\- « Je voulais juste vous prévenir, que j'ai trouvé un navire pour suivre à mon tour mon aventure. »**

 **\- « Dans ce cas prends soin de toi jeune fille. »**

Je le gratifie d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête, avant de repartir vers Marco sous le regard bienveillant de Zeff. J'enfile mon sac à dos, et j'observe Marco se changer en phénix, et il m'aide à grimper sur son dos. Je passe mes mains dans les plumes de sa nuque, la sensation est juste incroyable.

 **\- « Accroches-toi bien. Si tu tombes à l'eau, tu devras finir le trajet à la nage. »**

 **\- « Comptes sur moi ! »**

 _"Ohlala ! Je suis sur le dos du commandant de la première division, Marco ! "_ Je me cramponne doucement pour ne pas tirer sur ses plumes. Il décolle, et en quelques minutes nous parcourons le trajet entre les deux navires, et nous nous posons sur le pont du navire. Je descends difficilement de son dos, et reste près de lui. Tous les hommes du Moby Dick me regardent étrangement, entre la curiosité et l'agréable surprise.

 **\- « Suis-moi, Yoï. Je vais te mener à Oyagi. »**

Je reporte mon attention sur le blond, et je commence à le suivre en entrant dans les couloirs longs et sinueux du Moby Dick. Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois à gauche et à droite, nous arrivons de l'autre côté du navire, à l'arrière. Nous ressortons, sur le flanc droit du navire. Là, ce trouve une immense porte en bois que je devine être celle menant à la cabine de l'homme le plus fort du monde. Marco toque deux coups sur la porte, et après avoir eu l'autorisation, il entre tandis que je préfère rester dans l'encadrement derrière lui.

 **\- « Oyagi-san, je suis revenu du Baratie, j'ai d'ailleurs ramené la jeune fille qu'Ace et moi avons rencontré au village de Fushia. Je pense qu'elle a été témoin des événements décrits par les civils. »**

Marco se décale à la fin de sa phrase, laissant le capitaine tourner son regard vers moi. Il me détaille rapidement de ses yeux dorés. Je baisse les yeux intimidée, cet homme respire la puissance et le respect. _"Il fait bien 6 mètres… Et il est musclé comme un bodybuilder."_

 **\- « Quel est ton nom, gamine ? »**

 **\- « Hera. »** -Je réponds simplement, sans souligner la fin de la phrase du capitaine.

 **\- « Tu n'as pas de nom de famille, Yoï ? »**

 **\- « Eh… »** _"Ah zut ! Je suis piégé là. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de leur dire celui de mon monde. C'est Français, ils n'arriveront jamais à le prononcer. Je vais en inventer un nouveau."_ **« Young. Hera Young. »**

 **« Elle se rend à Mock Down, sur l'île de Jaya. Je me disais qu'on pouvait la déposé sur une île dans le même secteur. Qu'en dis-tu Oyagi ? »**

 **\- « Qu'il en soit ainsi. Comme tu l'as amené ici Marco, tu veilleras sur elle durant son séjour. Concernant le Baratie, tu nous raconteras tout cela en détails durant le dîner avec les commandants. »**

Je hoche la tête à sa demande. _"Je vais dîner avec tous les commandants ce soir. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Ils ont tous deux tiqué lors de mon hésitation sur mon nom, ils vont penser que je leur cache des choses. D'ailleurs Thatch est toujours vivant ou non ? "_ Marco me fait signe de le suivre, je sors donc la première, puis il m'accompagne à travers les couloirs. Nous arrivons maintenant dans un long couloir comportant de nombreuses portes numérotés de 1 à 16. Il ouvre la numéro 1, et je devine qu'il s'agit de sa cabine.

 **\- « Tu peux déposer tes affaires dans un coin. Il y a de la place pour deux dans mon lit. On avisera demain pour te trouver un matelas ou une cabine libre. »**

J'entendre dans la cabine de taille moyenne, d'environ une quinzaine de mètres carrés. Il y a un bureau avec des cartes, une bibliothèque bien remplit, un grand hublot donnant sur la mer, avec juste en dessous encastré dans le mur, une sorte de meuble en bois clair comportant un grand lit. _"J'ai l'impression de revenir en enfance, lorsqu'on fait semblant d'être dans une cabane."_ La petite salle d'eau se trouve à côté de la porte à droite. Je décide donc d'aller posé mon sac à côté du bout du lit, contre le mur, tandis que Marco examiné du regard ce-même sac.

 **\- « Ton sac n'est pas bien grand, tu as assez d'affaires pour le voyage, Yoï ? »**

 **\- « Eh bien... j'ai seulement dedans 2 hauts, 2 pantalons, ainsi que ma chemise de nuit...Je ferai des achats sur la prochaine île. »**

 **\- « On ne s'arrêtera surement à Logue Town pour faire un dernier plein de provisions avant de traverser Reverse Mountain. Ace et moi te prêteront quelques vêtements. Je te laisse t'installer, rejoint moi sur le pont quand tu auras finis. »**

Sur ces derniers mots, Marco sort de sa cabine. Je le regarde partir avant de sortir quelques nouveaux vêtements de mon sac. Je récupère un haut blanc, un pantalon bleu, ainsi que ma veste en simili-cuire. Je m'installe ensuite dans la salle de bain pour profiter d'une bonne douche, en utilisant le gel douche de Marco. _"Malheureusement il n'a pas pris parfum ananas."_

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors toute fraîche avec des vêtements propres. Je regarde ensuite ma paire de basket en toile. _"Aller avec ça sur Grand Line… Elles ne tiendront jamais. Normalement j'ai encore de l'argent. Surement assez pour mes futures dépenses. Il me semble qu'il y a des marchands de sabres à Logue Town. Ainsi que Smoker et Tashigi."_

J'enfile mes chaussures, et repars dans les couloirs à la recherche du pont. Je croise plusieurs pirates me dévisageant, et au bout du troisième, je me décide à demander mon chemin. L'homme fort sympathique m'accompagne jusqu'au pont, et je le remercie. Je trouve ensuite en quelques secondes Marco, qui discute avec un Ace et un Thatch assit sur une rambarde juste derrière eux. Je m'avance vers eux, et Marco me fait signe de les rejoindre. _"Thatch est toujours vivant, mais je crois qu'il va mourir entre le début de Grand Line, et Mock Town."_ Je leur sourie, et mis à part Marco et son flegme, ils me le rendent plutôt bien. J'arrive vers le trio, et Thatch descend de sa rambarde me détaillant de haut en bas, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres.

 **\- « Marco, Ace, vous me présentez cette jeune demoiselle ? »**

 **\- « Thatch, voici Young Hera, c'est elle que nous avons rencontré avec Ace à Fushia. Hera voici Thatch Commandant de la 4** **ème** **division, Yoï. »**

 **\- « Enchantée Thatch ! »**

 **\- « Moi de même. »** \- répond-il en me prenant la main, pour y faire un baisemain du bout des lèvres.

Je reste plutôt sceptique à sa manière d'aborder une femme même si j'adore Thatch. Je report mon attention sur Portgas .

 **\- « J'ai croisé Luffy sur le Baratie. »**

 **\- « Le petit-frère d'Ace ? »** \- demande Thatch.

 **\- « Il a dévalisé les frigos ? »** \- ricane Ace.

 **\- « Surement une bonne moitié**. **Il a d'ailleurs troué le toit du navire restaurant, botté les fesses de Don Krieg et recruté un nouveau nakama. Et s'est fait voler son navire. »**

 **\- « Don Krieg, Yoï. J'ai entendu dire qu'il** _"_ _ **est**_ _"_ **considéré comme le pirate le plus puissant d'East Blue. »**

 **\- « Le plus puissant j'en doute. C'est juste un tricheur. Il combat de manière traitre avec des navires de la marine, ou des drapeaux blancs. Et utilisait une solide armure équipée. Sans sans son amure et ses plans vicieux, il a seulement l'équipage le plus nombreux d'East Blue. »**

 **\- «** _ **Utilisait ?**_ **Elle a été détruite ? »** \- réplique Marco.

 **\- « Luffy l'a détruite durant leur combat. »**

 **\- « Le temps passe vite, et si nous commencions à nous diriger vers le réfectoire ? Si tu veux je te préparai un délicieux désert au chocolat pour la fin du dîner. »**

Je tourne mon regard vers Thatch, et lui lance un regard brillant d'espoir en même temps qu'Ace. _"Chocolat !"_

 **\- « J'en veux un aussi Thatch ! »**

 **\- « Pas pour toi morfale. C'est réservé aux jolies demoiselles. »**

 **\- « J'adore les déserts au chocolat. »**

Je suis Marco qui commence à tracer le chemin nous menant à notre destination. Thatch et Ace se disputent joyeusement sur la demande d'Ace d'avoir lui aussi une gourmandise. Le réfectoire est vide de monde. _"Il est encore tôt."_

 **\- « Je vais me mettre à la tâche tout de suite pour qu'il ait le temps de refroidir. »**

Je sourie à Thatch qui me fait un clin d'œil en allant en cuisine. Marco part s'assoir quelques places plus à droite d'un immense fauteuil, et Ace se met en face de lui. Le blond m'indique du doigt de m'assoir à côté de lui. Je prends place à sa droite, priant pour que le prochain commandant qui s'installera à ma propre droite ne soit pas trop copulant. _"J'appréhende un peu le dîner. L'explication risque d'être un peu longue. Et tout le monde aura de nombreuses questions sur moi ou sur les évènements du Baratie."_

* * *

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait plaisir ^^


	11. Chapter 11 - Moby Dick

**Chapitre 11 – Moby Dick**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Je sourie à Thatch qui me fait un clin d'œil en allant en cuisine. Marco part s'assoir quelques places plus à droite d'un immense fauteuil, et Ace se met en face de lui. Le blond m'indique du doigt de m'assoir à côté de lui. Je prends place à sa droite, priant pour que le prochain commandant qui s'installera à ma propre droite ne soit pas trop copulant. _"J'appréhende un peu le dîner. L'explication risque d'être un peu longue. Et tout le monde aura de nombreuses questions sur moi ou sur les événements du Baratie."_

* * *

 **\- « Tu as dit que Luffy s'est fait volé son navire ? »** \- demande Ace.

Pour toute réponse je hoche la tête, puis retourne mon attention sur la grande salle. Le sol est en bois, ainsi que les tables. De nombreuses tables sont placées de manière parallèle à la grande porte, sauf la table des Commandants. Celle-ci est sur la droite de la salle, occupant la moitié de la longueur de la pièce. De l'autre côté sur le mur en-face, se trouve une double porte menant aux cuisines, et à côté une ouverture dans le mur permettant aux cuisiniers de servir les assiettes de l'équipage depuis les meubles de cuisine. Presque comme un self dans une cantine.

 **\- « Sacré Luffy. »**

 **\- « Hera, tu m'as dit te rendre à Mock Town, puis-je te demandé la raison ? »** \- Marco me regarde de son air calme, même si ses yeux brillent d'une légère curiosité.

 _"Je sais que l'équipage du Moby Dick est composé de gens de confiance, sans compté Teach. Je ne peux pas leur révélé trop d'éléments de ma vie car ils finiront par comprendre que je cache quelque chose. Mais je peux leur parler de la clé."_ Je tâte doucement la poche avant droite de mon pantalon, et sors doucement une clé que je pose devant moi sur la table. Marco regarde celle-ci sans vraiment comprendre ou je souhaite en venir.

 **\- « Tu te souviens les pirates qui m'ont attaqué au village de Fushia ? »**

 **\- « Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Des petits pirates à peine primés. »**

 **/*Flash-Back*/**

Les pirates entendent à leurs tours les bruits de pas, et se retournent vers leur provenance. Je ne peux pas voir de qui il peut s'agir, car ces criminelles me bloquent la vue. Mais après une seule parole prononcé, le doute ne fût plus permit.

 **\- « Vous vous attaquez à cinq contre une seule jeune femme ? Ce n'est pas loyal. Yoi.»** \- commente sournoisement Marco tout en gardant son visage flegmatique.

Sa chevelure blonde brille au soleil, et les pirates deviennent nerveux depuis son arrivé. Je profite de leur distraction pour faire un croche-pied au pirate à ma gauche, et pousser celui à ma droite. Je donne un coup de pied arrière dans le service trois pièces du gros lourd qui m'avait attrapé juste avant. Tandis que le second de Barbe Blanche s'occupe du chef, et du dernier pirates. _"Faut pas trop m'en demandé hein, en plus j'ai mal au pied maintenant."_

 **\- « Tu as de la chance que je passais par ici. Comment es-tu arrivé à te mettre dans cette situation sur une île aussi paisible ? »**

 **\- « Eh bien… un coup du sort, le pirate avait perdu un objet que j'ai trouvé. Et il m'a accusé de lui avoir dérobé. Tout cela pour se couvrir de son erreur ! Si ce n'est pas le destin… »**

Nous avons fait assez de bruit de ramener un trio de marines jusqu'à la ruelle. Lorsque nous nous retournons, ils étaient au bout de notre ruelle, et nous observés. La situation pouvait paraître étrange, un homme avec le tatouage de Barbe Blanche sur le torse, et une jeune femme, ainsi que les corps K.O de 5 hommes.

 **\- « Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé, mais vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis. »** \- Je murmure au pirate de Barbe Blanche, lui fessant signe de s'enfuir.

 **\- « Pas de quoi, Yoi. »** \- répond-il en s'enfuyant par l'autre ruelle. Celle d'où j'avais espionné les pirates.

 **/*FIN Flash-Back*/**

 **\- « Tu m'avais dit que l'un d'eux avait perdu un objet, c'est cette clé j'imagine ? »**

 **\- « Tu sais ce qu'elle ouvre ? »** \- complète Ace.

 **\- « C'est bien cette clé. Elle ouvre un coffre appartenant au chef des pirates, et celui-ci se trouvera dans quelques temps à Mock Town. »**

 **\- « D'après l'attitude de ces hommes, cette clé doit ouvrir quelque chose d'important. »**

 **\- « Je pense que leur chef est quelqu'un d'assez important pour les effrayer. »** \- dis-je.

 **\- « Comment as-tu eu vent de ces informations ? »**

 **\- « Je leur ai rendu visite le lendemain sur le navire de la Marine pour leur demandé. »**

Marco semble très intéressé par l'histoire de cette clé. _"Avec un peu de chance, ils m'accompagneront dans la ville. C'est surement plus prudent."_ J'entends un bruit de porte, et je me retourne pour apercevoir Thatch revenant de la cuisine tout sourire. Il commente avec humour ma dernière phrase à Marco :

 **\- « Elle t'a bien eu Marco. Tu combats les pirates, et elle amasse la récompense. »**

 **\- « Tiens te revoilà toi. »** \- Marco semble ignorer la remarque de son ami.

Je regarde la pendule situé au-dessus de la porte d'entrée du réfectoire, indiquant presque 19h00. A la vue de ma réaction Thatch me répond que le premier service va bientôt commencer. Je lui souris, et il vient s'installer à ma droite. Je peux maintenant admirer sa coupe en forme de banane.

 **\- « Si par hasard tu en as marre de supporté Marco 24h/24, sache que je serai ravi de t'accueillir dans ma cabine. »**

 **\- « C'est très gentil, mais je pense que ça ira. C'est surement lui qui en aura marre de moi en premier.»**

Marco sourit à ma réponse, puis nous observons ensuite les premiers pirates entrés et prendre place aux autres tables. Je remets la clé dans ma poche, et j'aperçois le Commandant homme-poisson venir au bout de la nôtre. En un petit quart d'heure, tous les Commandants avaient pris place, ainsi que tous les hommes venant prendre leur repas. Barbe Blanche arrive ensuite. Un silence respectueux s'installe le temps qu'il prenne place dans son fauteuil. Puis une sorte de brouhaha de discussions se remet en place. Il commence son repas par une belle grosse coupe de saké. Il ramène ensuite son attention sur moi, me fixant de ses yeux dorés assez uniques.

 **\- « Musko. Cette jeune fille va partager notre route quelques temps, elle est notre invité. »**

Tous hochent la tête en signe d'approbation, puis vont de manière aléatoire prendre leurs assiettes au self. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire, et mon mal-être ce fait sentir par Marco et Thatch. Ace pour sa part, se contente de ramener plusieurs assiettes bien remplis pour combler son appétit. Marco pose sa main sur mon épaule.

 **\- « Reste ici, je vais nous chercher nos parts. »**

 **\- « Tu étais sur le restaurant Baratie à ce qu'on m'a dit ? »** \- demande un grand homme portant une moustache, un haut de forme, et que je reconnais finalement comme étant Vista aux lames fleuries.

 **\- « C'est exacte**. »

 **\- « Tu peux nous raconter les événements de l'attaque ? »**

 **\- « Eh bien… Don Krieg et ses hommes sont venues sur le Baratie. Ils mourraient de faim, et après leur avoir donné ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils ont réclamé le navire de Zeff. Taka no Me est arrivé, il s'ennuyer et avait poursuivi la flotte de Don Krieg qui avait fui Grand Line. »**

Vista et Haruta s'exclament en même temps : **« Mihawk ?! »**

Marco revient à ce moment précis, légèrement amusé par le comportement des deux épéistes. Il dépose nos assiettes biens remplis. Je le remercie, et continue mon récit.

 **\- « Taka no Me a coupé en deux le navire mère de Don Krieg d'un seul coup de son épée noire. C'était incroyable ! Et il a ensuite combattu en duel Roronoa Zoro, de l'équipage de Luffy. Mais je crois que le Grand Corsaire est partit après son duel, il a disparu tout d'un coup, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoit.»**

 **\- « C'est donc ces trois-là qui ont fait du remue-ménage. Je comprends mieux maintenant la fuite de tous les navires civils. »** \- ajoute Barbe-Blanche.

J'ose maintenant prendre ma fourchette pour commencer à manger comme le font les autres. Je peux maintenant admirer mon repas composé d'une cuisse de poulet, d'une sauce, d'herbes fines et de petites pommes de terre. _"Le cuisinier qui a préparé ce plat n'a rien à envié aux cuisiniers du Baratie."_

Je finis mon assiette rapidement, enfin tranquille de toutes les questions des pirates. Je regarde Thatch se lever pour repartir en cuisine. _"Je me fais vraiment servir. Je devrais leur prouvé ma reconnaissance plus tard."_ Il revient avec une petite assiette à la main qu'il dépose à la place de mon assiette. _"C'est le désert qu'il m'a promis."_ Je lui souris en voyant une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat fondant, accompagné d'une crème anglaise.

 **\- « Wha ! Il a l'air tellement délicieux ! Merci Thatch ! »**

 **\- « J'aime faire plaisir aux femmes. »**

Je prends ma cuillère et découpe avec un morceau de gâteau que je trempe ensuite dans la crème anglaise. Je souris une nouvelle fois en goutant ce merveilleux dessert. Une bonne moitié de la table m'observe, regardant avec envie ce même dessert. Marco prends sa cuillère, et me pique un morceau de gâteau tremper dans la crème, comme si la situation était habituelle. Je le regarde faire intriguer.

 **\- « Thatch, tu t'es surpassé sur ce dessert. »**

Ace voyant faire Marco, décide lui aussi de venir piocher dans mon assiette avec sa cuillère. Il est stopper dans sa lancé par la cuillère de Marco, bien décidé à ne pas laisser ce morfale profiter du dessert.

 **\- « Laisses-moi aussi prendre un morceau Marco ! Tu t'es bien servi toi ! »**

 **\- « Le privilège de l'âge, Yoï. »**

A nous deux, nous parvenons à finir l'énorme dessert sous le regard d'Ace. Certain commandant ayant fini leur repas sont parti. Barbe Blanche quant à lui, a déjà vidé plusieurs coupelles de saké.

 **\- « Oyagi, Hera est surement fatiguée. Je vais la raccompagné à ma cabine, et aller me coucher aussi. Bonne nuit. »**

 **\- « Bonne nuit, musko. »**

 **\- « Bonne nuit à tous. »** \- répondis-je en emboîtant le pas du Commandant de la première division.

Barbe Blanche nous regarde partir avec un air bienveillant, alors que les autres Commandants envisagent divers scénarios entre Marco et moi pour la nuit à venir. Je le suis à travers les nombreux couloirs jusqu'à destination. Une fois dans la cabine, je referme la porte derrière moi. Marco m'indique qu'il va prendre une douche, et que pendant ce temps je peux me changer et prendre la place côté mur du lit. J'attends qu'il ait fermé la porte pour sortir de mon sac ma chemise nuit. _"J'ai peur d'avoir l'air aguicheuse avec seulement une chemise trop grande comme pyjamas… Il me faudrait un short en dessous."_ Je décide d'enfiler la chemise, et de garder mon pantalon en attendant de trouver une solution. J'enlève la clé de ma poche pour chercher une petite chaîne pouvant servir de collier dans mon sac. _"Je suis certaine d'en avoir vu une traîner."_ Après l'avoir trouver, je la passe dans l'une des ouvertures de la clé, pour la porter autour de mon cou.

Marco sort de la salle de bain, et me regarde faire en silence, vêtue d'un short et d'un tee-shirt. Je me retourne, en l'entendant sortir.

 **\- « Est-ce que tu aurais un short à me prêter pour la nuit, pour mettre en dessous de ma chemise. »**

 **\- « Pas besoin, ta chemise est assez longue, un short ne servirai à rien. De plus tu auras trop chaud avec, Yoï. »**

 **\- « Trop chaud ? Pourtant les nuits sont encore fraîches. »**

 **\- « Je ne suis pas aussi chaud que Ace grâce à son fruit, mais je reste un homme-phénix. »**

Je le regarde curieuse, et pars ensuite dans la salle de bain pour enlever mon pantalon, et mes chaussures. Je les dépose ensuite près de mon sac, et je vais directement m'engouffrer entre les couvertures en voyant Marco attendre. Il me tend un coussin, que j'installe. Marco s'installe à son tour.

 **\- « Quand penses-tu que nous atteindrons Logue Town ? »**

 **\- « Demain sûrement, une bonne nuit de sommeil nous sera utile. La ville grouille de Marines. »**

 **\- « Bonne nuit. »**

 **\- « Bonne nuit, Yoï. »**

Il éteint la lumière, laissant la pièce éclairé par les rayons lunaires traversant le hublot. Je pose la tête sur l'oreiller, et je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.


	12. Chapter 12 - Logue Town

**Chapitre 12 – L** **a ville du début et de la fin**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

 **« Quand penses-tu que nous atteindrons Logue Town ? »**

 **« Demain sûrement, une bonne nuit de sommeil nous sera utile. La ville grouille de Marines. »**

 **« Bonne nuit. »**

Il éteint la lumière, laissant la pièce éclairé par les rayons lunaires traversant le hublot. Je pose la tête sur l'oreiller, et je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

* * *

Je suis encore en partie endormie lorsque je sens du mouvement à ma gauche. Il est encore tôt, mais le soleil commence à se lever d'après la chaleur qui semble passer par le hublot. _"Marco avait raison… Le lit est bouillant maintenant…"_ Je commence à pousser les couvertures recouvrant mes jambes afin de profiter d'un peu air frais sur celles-ci. Je n'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, me sentant encore attiré par les bras de Morphée. Je sens pourtant la couverture revenir sur moi lorsque je tente de m'en débarrassée. J'ouvre doucement les yeux vers Marco. Il me regarde, les yeux encore ensommeillés, et ses cheveux un peu en désordre.

 **\- « Tu avais raison hier… J'ai trop chaud maintenant… »**

 **\- « Toi aussi tu avais raison, Yoï. J'aurai dû te donner un short. »**

La réponse du commandant se veut taquine, et me fais comprendre bien vite la situation.

Je regarde alors ma chemise, celle-ci étant maintenant remontée largement sur mes hanches. Je remonte la couverture jusqu'à mes hanches, cachant ma gêne. Il me sourit en me voyant faire, puis reprend son air flegmatique en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

 **\- « Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne me suis pas rincé l'œil plus que nécessaire. »**

Je reste qu'scotcher sur place à sa remarque, tandis qu'il se lève et va enfiler ses vêtements dans la salle de bain. _"J'y crois pas..."_ Je me lève à mon tour, et refais le lit rapidement, je sors des vêtements, et les enfiles sans perdre de temps. Une fois le commandant hors de la salle d'eau, j'en profite pour aller me coiffer, et me nettoyer le visage tout aussi rapidement. Il m'attend devant la porte de sa cabine, et nous prenons le chemin du réfectoire. Nous croisons une bonne moitié de l'équipage déjà sur le pont.

 **\- « Ils préparent déjà notre débarquement à Logue Town. Nous arriverons surement dans l'après-midi. Le vent nous est favorable. »**

 **\- « Je vois… Il y a beaucoup à faire ? »**

 **\- « Il faut faire les inventaires… »**

 **\- « Je peux aider si besoin. »**

 **\- « Tu peux aider Thatch tout à l'heure, il sera content. »**

Nous reprenons notre chemin jusqu'au réfectoire. Celui-ci est peu rempli, et nous nous installons aux mêmes places qu'hier. Thatch ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre, suivit de près par les grognements d'estomac d'Ace.

 **\- « Thatch. Hera souhaite aider un peu, avant notre arrivé à Logue Town. Je te la confie après le petit-déjeuner. »**

 **\- « Je suis ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Faire l'inventaire des frigos est compliqué, Ace met le bazard chaque fois qu'il mange la nuit. »**

 **\- « Alors nous ne serons pas trop de deux ! »**

Nous prenons tous les quatre notre collations, et je reste encore une fois surprise de l'appétit d'Ace alors que moi de si bon matin mon ventre reste noué. Marco repart à ses tâches, et Ace fait de même. Thatch m'emmène avec lui en cuisine, et prends avec lui des feuilles pour y cocher ce qu'il reste, et noter ce qu'il manque. Il me les tend avec un stylo.

 **\- « Je sors les aliments, et toi tu coches, on ira vite de cette manière. Tu peux t'assoir sur le plan de travail derrière toi. »**

Je m'exécute, et une fois installé nous commençons notre travail. L'état des frigos après le passage nocturne d'Ace est abominable. Il n'a même pas mangé tous les aliments dans lesquels il a mordu. Il nous faut plus de deux heures pour voir la fin de notre tâche. Et pendant ce temps nous discutons de pas mal de choses, Thatch et moi apprenons rapidement à nous connaitre. _"J'aime son côté ouvert, et facile à vivre. C'est pourquoi je ferai tout pour empêcher Teach de lui faire du mal."_

 **\- « Tu as fait ton bout de voyage seule et sans armes ? »**

 **\- « J'ai voyagé jusqu'au Baratie sur le navire du lieutenant Fullbody. Je n'ai pas encore pu acheter de sabre. Je crois qu'il y a un marchand sur la prochaine île. »**

 **\- « Tu sais t'en servir au moins ? »**

 **\- « Non, pas du tout. Mais au moins j'augmente un peu mes chances de survie. »**

 **\- « Je t'apprendrai les bases si tu veux. Vista et Haruta sont deux très bons épéistes, ils pourront te donner des conseils. Tu sais ce que tu vas acheter ?»**

 **\- « J'aimerai un katana, de préférence pas trop lourd. »**

 **\- « Un sabre est toujours lourd, il te faudra un peu d'entrainement avant qu'il te paraisse léger. »**

Il se relève, et ferme le dernier frigo, puis me fait signe de poser les feuilles et de le suivre. Nous remontons sur le pont, et je le suis jusqu'à une rambarde du navire. Il s'installe contre, dos à la mer. Je fais de même, et regarde quelques pirates échanger des coups d'épées sur le pont.

 **\- « Lorsque tu auras ton sabre et apprit la base, ils seront tes premiers adversaires. Regarde les biens, c'est un premier pas dans ton apprentissage. »**

Je lance un regard interrogateur vers le commandant de la 4ème division, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi sage. Nous passons le reste de la matinée à les regarder, et parfois Thatch aller échanger quelques coups avec eux, me montrant quelques parades. Vers midi, il s'éclipse quelques minutes, revenant avec de quoi manger pour notre repas. D'autres pirates ont pris la place de ceux de la matinée, reprenant les mêmes exercices.

Environ deux heures après le repas, les pirates se mettent à leurs postes. Nous arrivons près de l'île. Je me relève, et regarde la vue que j'ai de l'île encore un peu lointaine. D'ici elle ressemble juste à une étendu blanche et verte. Je demande à Tatch de m'attendre quelques minutes, le temps d'aller chercher mon sac et mon argent. Une fois dans la cabine de Marco, je vide mon sac sur le sol. Je laisse mes vêtements en pile près du lit, et je remets ma bourse dans celui-ci. Je repars rapidement sur le pont. L'île est maintenant bien plus en vue. Thatch me fait un signe de la main.

 **\- « Dépêches-toi. On prend la chaloupe pour se rendre au port. »**

Il descend avant moi, puis je le suis. Il m'aide ensuite à descendre de l'échelle et à monter dans la barque. Ni Marco, ni Ace ne viennent. Seulement quelques pirates ayant besoin de faire des provisions pour le navire. Deux pirates se mettent à ramer, si bien qu'en dix minutes nous accostons au port. Je sors de la barque, et en posant le pied au sol, je souffle doucement :

 **\- « Voici donc la ville ou tout commence et ou tout finit. »**

 **\- « Hera, je dois aller faire des provisions, on se rejoint ici dans deux heures pour faire le point. »**

 **\- « D'accord, à tout à l'heure. »**

Je regarde autour de moi et remarque une sorte d'arche en bois comportant le nom de la ville gravé dessus. La rue commerçante démarre juste derrière. Je me mets en route, tandis que les autres pirates se dispersent en petits groupes. Je fais mon court chemin jusqu'à la première boutique de sabre, et regarde les magnifiques sabres exposés en vitrines. _"Ils sont effroyablement chers !"_ Je poursuis mon chemin au grès des rues, arrivant finalement sur une immense place comportant deux fontaines et une immense tour de métal.

 **\- « C'est la potence ou est mort Gold Roger ! »** \- dis-je tout bas.

J'observe la construction de métal lorsque je remarque Luffy entrain de l'escalader. Tout le monde admire d'un œil inquiet l'ascension du jeune homme. Je m'approche un peu, et aperçois Smoker fixant Luffy. Un combat au corps à corps débute. Luffy se prend quelques coups, mais les rends plutôt bien. Et puis pouf… il s'envole vers d'autres sud ! _"J'ai encore du chemin à faire pour trouver mon sabre."_ Je prends une rue au hasard, et après un petit bout de chemin, je trouve un bâtiment avec sur l'enseigne rouge et dorée, deux immenses sabres de la même couleur, avec accroché deux lanternes bleus. J'entre alors dans le bâtiment, pour y trouver Zoro. Je me fais alors discrète, regardant alors toutes les armes exposées, pendant que le sabreur réveille le commerçant. Il semble que 100,000 berrys ne soient pas suffisant pour un sabre. _"Heureusement que j'ai largement économisé."_ Il semble maintenant absorbé par le seul sabre de Zoro. Tashigi arrive en coup de vent et s'exclame stupéfaite :

 **\- « C'est le Wadô Ichimonji ! »**

Zoro l'écoute à demi-mot, et réclame toujours au vendeur des sabres pas chers. Celui-ci indique les sabres à 50,000 berrys. Ils sont répartis dans 3 tonneaux proches de moi. J'en profite alors pour jeter un œil. Je n'écoute pas la discussion entre la jeune marine et l'ancien chasseur de primes. Soudainement Zoro lance en l'air un sabre de couleur noire, avec une lame assez étrange. Un silence emplit la pièce, et se plante finalement dans le sol. Le vendeur lui offre ainsi qu'un sabre à l'étui noir, qui est un Ryo Wazamono. Pour ma part je trouve un très beau sabre, avec un bel étui rouge foncé. Une fois Roronoa partit, je l'achète au marchand pour 50,000 Berrys. Je m'en vais laissant Tashigi encore surprise de la dernière action de Zoro.

Maintenant je me rends vers une boutique de vêtements, j'entre en croisant une rousse aux cheveux courts. _"On dirait Nami."_ Je croise la vendeuse, agréablement accueillante. J'essaie quelques tenues, et une fois la dernière sur moi, j'ouvre le rideau pour aller vers le miroir.

 **\- « Celle-ci te va plutôt bien. »**

 **\- « Comment m'as-tu trouvé, Thatch ? »**

 **\- « Je t'ai vu entrer ici de loin. »**

 **\- « Tu aurais pu me dire que tu m'attendais. »**

 **\- « Je voulais te surprendre. Tu as acheté ton katana ? »**

 **\- « Oui, regarde. »**

J'attrape le katana poser dans un coin de la cabine d'essayage, et le je tends à Thatch. Celui-ci le prend, et regarde la lame.

 **\- « Tu as du le payer une fortune, la lame semble de très bonne qualité. On devrait la montrer à Vista. »**

Je referme la cabine, et remet mes vêtements. Je prends la pile avec une solide paire de bottine, et me rend à la caisse pour payer. La dame range mes affaires dans deux grands sacs, et lorsque Thatch s'approche, il les prend pendant que je paie, et me rend le katana. Nous sortons ensuite, et prenons la route du port.

 **\- « Il nous reste du temps, et si nous allions regarder le concours de cuisine ? »**

 **\- « Je te suis. »**

Lorsque nous arrivons la finale a déjà commencé. Une femme aux cheveux roses, habillé d'une robe rouge affronte Sanji. Le blond reste calme, tandis que la femme semble déborder d'énergie. Après avoir goûté les plats, le vainqueur est déclaré, et c'est bien évidemment Sanji.

Thatch et moi reprenons notre chemin, et rejoignons quelques pirates de notre navire. L'un d'eux nous interpelle.

 **\- « Le Commandant Marco a dit qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Il faut se dépêcher de remontrer les provisions. »**

Nous remontons sur la barque rapidement, pour repartir vers le Moby Dick se trouvant plus au large. Je range mon katana dans mon dos entre les lanières de mon sac. Une fois proche du Moby Dick Thatch m'aide à grimper à l'échelle. Je pose un pied sur le pont, et Marco arrive vers nous.

 **\- « Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il vous faut ? »**

 **\- « Regarde, j'ai acheté un super katana ! »**

 **\- « Hey Vista ! Viens voir, Yoï. »**

Je ressors le katana pour le tendre à Marco, qui le prend en l'examinant. Vista vient vers nous, et prend le katana tendu par Marco. Il l'examine à son tour.

 **\- « Il a l'air de très bonne qualité, tu en penses quoi ? Yoï. »**

 **\- « Je pense que c'est une des 21 grandes Lames, Kanemasu(*). Elle vaut une petite fortune. Ou l'as-tu trouvé ? »**

 **\- « Hera l'a acheté en ville. »** \- répond Thatch.

 **\- « Je l'ai acheté pour 50,000 Berrys pour être exacte. »** \- j'ajoute.

 **\- « Je vais lui apprendre les bases du maniement, tu pourras prendre la relève après Vista ? »**

 **\- « Avec plaisir. »** \- répond Vista en caressant sa moustache, un sourire aux lèvres en me rendant mon épée.

Je la range à nouveau derrière mon sac. De sombres nuages commencent à arriver, et en quelques minutes la prédiction de Marco se réalise. Le ciel gronde fortement, et la pluie se déverse en commençant par quelques gouttes puis de plus en plus fort.

 **\- « Dépêchez-vous de remonter les dernières provisions ! »** \- crie un pirate.

 **\- « Une tempête ! »** \- crie un second.

Je lève les yeux vers la ville assaillit par la pluie, et soudain, un immense éclair déchire le ciel en s'abattant sur un endroit précis. Je suis tellement surprise, et émerveillé que Marco m'attrape par le bras pour me mettre à l'abri.

 **\- « Ne reste pas sous la pluie, tu vas attraper froid, Yoï. »**

 **\- « Marco, tu as vu cet éclair ?! »**

 **\- « Il s'est surement abattu sur l'échafaud… Trop de métal au même endroit. »**

Le navire commence à se mettre en route, Logue Town rétrécit à vue d'œil. Et bientôt je ne vois plus qu'un point terrestre au loin. Dans l'autre direction, je peux apercevoir un far indiquant une direction, celle de Grand Line. Barbe Blanche sort alors du bâtiment.

 **\- « En avant musko ! Nous reprenons la route de Grand Line ! »**

* * *

(*) Kanemasu : Il n'existe pas dans le mangas, c'est un katana du 16eme siècle.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. ^^


	13. Chapter 13 - Reverse Mountain

**Chapitre 13 – Reverse Mountain**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Je lève les yeux vers la ville assaillit par la pluie, et soudain, un immense éclair déchire le ciel en s'abattant sur un endroit précis de la ville. Je suis tellement surprise, et émerveillé que Marco m'attrape par le bras pour me mettre à l'abri.

 **\- « Ne reste pas sous la pluie, tu vas attraper froid, Yoï. »**

 **\- « Marco, tu as vu cet éclair ?! »**

 **\- « Il s'est surement abattu sur l'échafaud… Trop de métal au même endroit. »**

Le navire commence à se mettre en route, Logue Town rétrécit à vue d'œil. Et bientôt je ne vois plus qu'un point terrestre au loin. Dans l'autre direction, je peux apercevoir un far indiquant une direction, celle de Grand Line. Barbe Blanche sort alors du bâtiment.

 **\- « En avant musko ! Nous reprenons la route de Grand Line ! »**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, sur le chemin menant à Reverse Mountain. Je me suis lever à la même heure que Marco, et nous prenons maintenant notre petit-déjeuner ensemble, avant le cours de Thatch sur le maniement des sabres.

 **\- « Dis Marco… Comment on va traverser pour arriver sur Grand Line ? »**

 **\- « On doit traverser Reverse Mountain. »**

 **\- « Oui, ça je sais. On doit arriver en haut de la montagne grâce au courant. Mais, ce que je veux dire… C'est que... Le navire n'est pas trop grand ? »**

Marco me regarde d'un air étonné, mélanger à de la perplexité mais pas pour la raison que je pense être. Je me sens un peu stupide de poser cette question. _"Après tout le navire de Don Krieg était lui aussi immense, et ce n'est pas Reverse Mountain qui l'avait presque mit en ruine."_ Mais la question resté tout de même bien ancré en moi.

 **\- « Tu verras, Yoï. Va t'entraîner avec Thatch, je dois aller gérer la traverser. »**

Sans plus de bavardages, l'homme phénix termine sa collation, et repartit. Je finis rapidement la mienne également, me dépêchant de repartir sur le pont avec mon sabre Kanemasu. Cette fois, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire tenir dans mon dos entremêler avec les lanières de mon sac. J'ai simplement demandé à Marco ce matin de me donner un de ses vieux foulards lui servant de ceinture, et je l'ai associé au sageo du katana. Il m'a même donné deux foulards pour le prix d'un seul, un noir et un blanc.

Lorsque je suis sur le pont, je vais près de la rambarde pour regarder la mer. Le navire semble suivre un puissant courant. Plus nous avançons, plus le ciel devient de nouveau menaçant. Très vite la pluie retombe de encore, forçant les pirates inoccupés à se mètrent à l'abri. Thatch arrive sur le pont, et me rejoint rapidement pour m'emmener à sa suite dans les couloirs. Nous arrivons finalement devant une porte coulissante, donnant sur une grande salle d'entraînement. _"J'aimerai bien voir la traversé._ _"_

 **\- « Thatch, j'aimerai voir notre entrée sur le passage menant à Grand Line. »**

 **\- « Dans ce cas, suis-moi. Je vais nous trouver un hublot donnant sur l'avant du navire. »**

Nous passons dans pas moins de trois couloirs jusqu'à trouver une rangé de ces fameux hublots. Je me rapproche du mur, et remarque que les hublots sont plus hauts que moi, même en étant sur la pointe des pieds. Thatch m'attrape alors par les hanches, enroulant ses bras autour, et me soulève de la bonne vingtaine de centimètres qu'il me manque. Nous pouvons maintenant voir tous les deux l'entrée de Grand Line, c'est-à-dire l'immense falaise rocheuse dont on ne peut pas voir le sommet.

 **\- « La mer remonte la montagne ! Le bateau remonte la montagne ! »**

Je suis complètement stupéfaite. Je peux voir d'ici le ciel bleu du sommet de la montagne. Et pendant quelques instants après notre arrivé au sommet le bateau s'envole, et Thatch est obligé de nous agripper au mur, et l'un à l'autre. Le navire retombe dans le courant menant à Grand Line, et nous amorçons la puissante descente. Les pirates sortent maintenant de leurs abris, et nous nous retrouvons tous sur le pont. Marco nous rejoint à son tour.

 **\- « La prochaine île est à environ 2 semaines de navigation. »**

 **\- « Tu as donc deux semaines d'intenses entraînement avant de profiter d'une pause sur la prochaine île. »** \- ajoute Thatch.

 **\- « Tu lui fais commencer avec un sabre d'entraînement j'espère ? Yoï. »**

 **\- « Bien entendu hahaha. »** \- Thatch me lance un regard gêné, semblant dire qu'il avait oublié ce détail.

 **\- « Je vais un chercher un. J'ai bien envie de voir comment tu vas gérer ton premier élève. »**

Marco retourne dans les couloirs du navire, et ne revient qu'après une dizaine de minutes. A la main, deux sabres de bois de couleur clair. Il m'en donne un, l'échangeant avec Kanemasu, et passe le second au Commandant de la 4ème division. Nous nous plaçons au centre du pont, étant le seul endroit quasiment sec. Un bon nombre de pirates s'affairent avec des balais serpillières pour désengorger le pont de toute la pluie tombé. Marco s'assoie sur les marches d'un petit escalier non loin, tandis qu'Ace vient le rejoindre. Mon nouveau professeur se pose à côté de moi, et me montre comment bien tenir un katana. Je l'imite, et nous commençons quelques mouvements de bras, ressemblant à une attaque de haut en bas en ajoutant une poussé en avant grâce à un pas.

 **\- « Ce sont les mouvements que tu effectueras comme entraînement durant ton temps libre. Il sert à renforcer ton corps et ton équilibre. »**

Vista vient s'ajouter au duo Marco-Ace, assistant à l'entraînement. Il caresse sa moustache tout en s'assurant que Thatch n'apprenne pas n'importe quoi à sa première élève. Je reste sérieuse, essayant de ne pas me déconcentré par autant de spectateurs. _"J'ai deux semaines minium devant moi pour apprendre le plus possible à me servir de mon katana. La prochaine île pourrait être la dernière pour Thatch."_ Le Commandant me montre maintenant quelques mouvements de parades, et de défense. Il fait maintenant signe à l'un de ses hommes, lui indiquant de le rejoindre, puis le donne son sabre en bois.

 **\- « Tu apprendras plus vite avec un adversaire. »**

Nous nous mettons face à face, et commençons à échanger quelques coups. Je remarque bien qu'il frappe lentement, si bien que je lui demande de ne pas trop se retenir. Nous alternons attaque, parade, défense. Et Thatch n'hésite pas à me reprendre lorsque mes positions ne sont plus correctes. Mes mouvements prennent de plus en plus d'aisance, si bien que mon adversaire n'a plus besoin de se retenir, mais il ne se donne pas non plus à fond. De plus en plus de monde viennent admirer le combat, même si je pense qu'ils viennent surtout admirer Thatch servir de professeur, et moi en ma qualité de jeune femme débutante. Nous continuons de nous entraîner jusqu'à l'heure du repas, ou Barbe Blanche se rend sur le pont, sur son siège. De là, il regarde aussi ses fils admirant l'entraînement. Durant mon _"combat"_ Marco et Ace s'en vont en cuisine, et reviennent les bras légèrement chargé de nourriture. Nous nous arrêtons dans notre affrontement pour aller enfin manger. La moitié de l'équipage décide de manger dehors, pour profiter du soleil revenue. Ace mange comme un cochon, alors je préfère me concentré sur les trois autres Commandants civilisés qui sont là.

 **\- « Et si nous organisions un tournois d'épées avant notre arrivé sur la prochaine île ? »** \- propose Vista.

 **\- « C'est une super idée ! On gagne quoi ? »** \- je le regarde avec des yeux brillants.

 **\- « Pourquoi pas, Yoï**. **Faut demander à Oyagi-san. »**

 **\- « Oyagi ! »** \- Thatch se lève et part rejoindre Barbe Blanche. **« On pourrait organiser un tournois d'épées avant notre arrivé sur la prochaine île, qu'en penses-tu ? »**

 **\- « Oyagi, ce sera une bonne occasion de voir les progrès de la première élève de Thatch en combat réel. »**

 **\- « Je suppose que tu voudras participer Vista. C'est donc Marco et Thatch qui l'organiseront. »** \- déclare Shiro Hige.

Tous les membres de l'équipage semblent en effervescence à l'annonce du tournoi d'épéistes. Je finis rapidement mon repas, et reprends mon sabre d'entraînement pour affronter une nouvel adversaire. Nos échanges de coups durant toute l'après-midi, sans déclarer de vainqueur ni de vaincu. Vista est resté jusqu'au bout avec Thatch, alors qu'Ace et Marco sont retournés à leurs divers tâches.

Il est maintenant bientôt l'heure du repas, je décide de repartir prendre une bonne douche dans la cabine que je squatter. En chemin, je croise Ace accompagné de Teach. Ace me salue, et décide de nous présenter. _"Je ne dois pas commettre d'impair. Il faut que j'ai Teach dans ma poche."_

 **\- « Hera, voici Teach un membre de ma division. »**

 **\- « Enchanté jeune fille. »** \- Il sourit gentiment en mangeant une tarte aux cerises.

 **\- « Enchantée**! **Je ne sais pas si tu utilises une épée, mais je serai ravi d'avoir un nouvel adversaire d'entraînement ! »** \- Je lui souris à mon tour.

 _"Avec cette aura angélique, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il deviendra aussi barbare."_ Teach et Ace me regardent, et je peux sentir d'ici leurs cerveaux entrain de fonctionner.

 **\- « Qu'en dis-tu Teach ? Un peu d'exercice ne peut pas te faire de mal. »** \- Ajoute Ace.

 **\- « Pourquoi pas, haha. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le tournoi. »**

 **\- « Dans ce cas, rendez-vous demain matin sur le pont ! Bon, je dois aller prendre une douche. On se voit à l'heure du dîner, bon appétit Teach. »** \- Je continue mon chemin sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, accompagné d'un au revoir de la main.

J'arrive rapidement à la cabine de Marco, et entre d'un seul coup. J'attrape rapidement des vêtements, et fonce dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre la bouteille de mon nouveau shampoing, parfum ananas. Je profite du calme pour prendre une douche chaude, et prendre un peu soin de mes cheveux après les avoir nettoyés, grâce à un après-shampoing démêlant. Je sors de la douche et attrape une serviette au vol pour m'en entouré. J'entends la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir, _"Au bruit, on dirai Marco."_ Celui-ci ouvre la porte de la salle d'eau, et lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur moi, encore dégoulinante d'eau, il s'excuse et referme rapidement la porte. Je reste un peu surprise, puis je décide de me rhabiller, et de me sécher rapidement les cheveux. Je fais une tresse avec, histoire de les coiffer, et repart dans la chambre.

 **\- « Si tu as besoin de la salle de bain, j'ai finis. »**

 **\- « Merci, et désolé d'avoir ouvert la porte. »**

Je le laisse entrer, et je m'allonge sur le lit pour faire un petit somme avant le repas. Une bonne demi-heure passe, et Marco me réveille. Je me frotte les yeux, et me lève tranquillement avant de le suivre jusqu'au réfectoire. Je m'installe comme d'habitude, et remarque qu'Izou me regarde.

 **\- « Hera-chan, je voudrais te poser une question. »**

 **\- « Laquelle ? »**

 **« Tu es plutôt jeune, tu as quoi, environ 18 ans ? Comment se fait-il que tu voyages seule ? Ta famille ne te manque pas ? »** \- Izou semble posé cette question d'une manière innocente, même si la réponse est très attendu de sa part, et de celle des Commandants qui ont tous tourné leur têtes vers moi.

 **\- « Il a raison Yoï. Le monde est remplit de danger, surtout pour une jeune fille seule et sans défenses. »**

 _"Je n'aime pas trop toutes leurs questions, ils vont comprendre qu'il y a des trous dans mon histoire. "_

 **\- « Ma famille ne me manque pas. Partir à l'aventure a toujours été mon rêve. »**

 **\- « Tu viens du Royaume de Goa c'est bien ça ? »** \- demande Izou.

 **\- « De la même île qu'Ace. »** \- Ajoute Thatch.

 **\- « Oui, je viens de la ville à côté de l'immense décharge, mais je n'y suis pas née. »**

 **\- « Et que fessais-tu avant de partir ? » - m'interroge Vista.**

 **\- « Ce que je fessais ? »**

 **\- « Oui, avais-tu un travail, des études, ou des activités ? »**

 **\- « Eh bien… J'étudiais dans une petite école. »** Sentant leur curiosité je m'oblige à détailler. **« J'étudiais dans un cursus mélangeant des matières artistiques, de la communication, et d'autres choses… »**

 **\- « Tu m'as l'air bien normale pour une artiste… »** \- dit Ace.

 **\- « Comment ça ? »**

 **\- « Bah j'imagine la plus part des artistes comme des gens étranges et vraiment à part. »**

 **\- « La cuisine est aussi un art, insinue-tu que Thatch est bizarre ? »** \- dis-je très sérieusement.

Un silence s'installe alors, et tout le monde tourne son regard vers Thatch. _"Pitié, oublies ce que j'ai dit… Avec sa coupe de banane, Thatch est un mauvais exemple…"_ Puis soudain les Commandants se mettent à rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Thatch. _"L'art de détourner l'attention."_ Il reprend bien vite contenance, et caresse énergiquement mes cheveux. Je lui lance un regard réprobateur.

 **\- « Seul un artiste peut en reconnaître un autre ! »** \- répondit Thatch.

C'est à ce moment qu'entre Barbe Blanche qui prend place sur son immense siège. Il semble de bonne humeur, il porte son regard sur Thatch et Marco.

 **\- « Oyagi, concernant le tournoi, Teach a proposé de nous aider à l'organisé. Je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de nos frères qui vont participer. Je propose d'étaler le tournoi sur jours. Le premier servira aux éliminations. Et les deux suivants aux gros combats qui prendront beaucoup de temps. »** \- Propose Marco à Barbe Blanche.

Barbe Blanche acquiesce, donnant ainsi son accord. Le repas peu enfin commencé, et j'accompagne mes commandants favoris pour prendre mon assiette. Le dîner se passe tranquillement et après celui-ci je pars me coucher. Je me mets en pyjamas avec cette fois-ci un short, et m'endors rapidement. _"A partir de demain, 2 semaines d'entraînements complètes en vue."_

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! ^^_


	14. Chapter 14 - Entraînement

Voici le chapitre 14 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Entraînement**

 **/ Chapitre précédent /**

Barbe Blanche acquiesce, donnant ainsi son accord. Le repas peu enfin commencé, et j'accompagne mes commandants favoris pour prendre mon assiette. Le dîner se passe tranquillement et après celui-ci je pars me coucher. Je me mets en pyjamas avec cette fois-ci un short, et m'endors rapidement. _"A partir de demain, 2 semaines d'entraînements complètes en vue."_

* * *

Je me réveille doucement, et comme bientôt chaque matin depuis une semaine dans un lit absolument bouillant. Dans mon sommeil j'ai enlevé toutes les couvertures qui me tenaient chaud, et une fois le petit-matin frais arrivé j'ai compensé en me collant contre Marco. Celui-ci se lève comme à son habitude en premier, puis me réveille pour que je puisse aller rejoindre Thatch. Je me lève du lit qui est maintenant un peu en bazar, et me prépare rapidement. Je sors de la cabine et me dépêche de rejoindre mon professeur dans le réfectoire. Je m'installe à côté de lui, et il me tend du pain et divers garnitures. Je me sers une tasse de lait frais, et mange mon pain nature. Une fois terminé, nous regagnons le pont, ou se trouve peu de membres de l'équipage. Il me demande de l'attendre pendant qu'il va chercher les sabres de bois. Lorsqu'il est partit Marco vient à ma rencontre, et pose ses bras sur la rambarde.

 **\- « Tu t'entraînes beaucoup en ce moment, Yoï. »**

Je le regarde et lui souris. Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, il continue sa phrase en fouillant sa poche.

 **\- « Il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander depuis plusieurs jours. »** \- Il sort deux objets de sa poche, et je les reconnais immédiatement. Puis il poursuit sa demande **.**

 **\- « Je n'ai jamais vu d'objets comme ceux-ci. Le Royaume de Goa ne semble pas très avancé technologiquement. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

 _"J'ai baissé ma garde… J'ai vidé mon sac dans la chambre avant d'aller à Logue Town. Et j'ai laissé bien en évidence son contenu."_

 **\- « C'est un appareil photo, et l'autre c'est un objet qui permet de communiquer avec ceux qui en possède un autre. Mais de toute manière ils ne fonctionnent plus.** _"_

 **\- « Comment ça ils ne fonctionnent plus ? J'ai appuyé sur le bouton de celui-ci et il s'est allumé. »**

Je regarde dans sa main mon téléphone, et il me semble que Marco a réussi à l'allumer. _"Sa curiosité est légendaire…"_

 **\- « Normalement ils avaient pris l'eau… »**

 **\- « Montres-moi comment ça fonctionne, Yoï. »**

 _"Il y a quelques trucs compromettants dans ce téléphone, mais j'ai encore de la chance. Après tout, même si l'appareil est étrange pour lui, personne ne soupçonnera qu'il vient d'un autre monde._

 **\- « Je peux te montrer les options qu'il possède, mais je ne peux communiquer avec personne. »**

 **\- « A cause de la distance ? »**

 **\- « Oui, mais aussi parce qu'il faut certaines installations. »**

Il me tend le téléphone, et je me pose plus proche de lui pour lui montrer les différentes options tel que la messagerie, la lampe torche, le bloc note, la musique. J'évite surtout de lui montrer les dossiers images, pouvant contenir des images des personnages d'One Piece. Il semble curieux de tout voir, et je m'en réjouis.

 **\- « Comme il n'est pas utilisable, il vaut mieux l'éteindre, car je n'ai rien pour chargé la batterie. »**

Je le remets dans ma poche après l'avoir éteint, et souris à Thatch qui arrive avec le matériel. Il me donne un sabre en bois, et salut Marco. Celui-ci repart vers les couloirs en fessant un signe de la main. Je me dirige vers le centre du pont, et me mets en garde. Thatch engage nos échanges de coups, me fessant alterner parades, esquives, attaques et défense. Au bout de deux heures Marco revient avec un livre à la main. Thatch déclare une pause, et Marco me tend le livre que je prends de ma main libre.

 **\- « C'est un livre qui te sera utile. Il comporte une liste de technique à utilisé avec un katana. Lis-le quand tu auras de temps, ça peut être utile. »**

Je donne mon sabre à Thatch et ouvre le livre pour regarder le contenu. Chaque page décrit une technique, et ne comporte qu'une seule image. Le reste est écrit à 98% en Japonais, et 2% en anglais, pour des noms de techniques ou des mouvements principalement. Je deviens légèrement gênée, et un peu pâle. _"Je ne sais pas lire le Japonais, et si je dois tout deviner, j'en ai pour des années. Comment le leur dire sans avoir l'air d'une illettré ou d'une fille stupide."_

 **\- « C'est gentil de ta part ! Tu n'aurais pas un livre avec plus …plus d'images ? »**

 **\- « Non, je n'en ai pas d'autres, mais de toute manière c'est écrit de manière simple, Yoï. »**

 **\- « Tu en fais une tête bizarre Hera. Tu n'aimes pas les livres ? »** \- Demande Thatch.

 **\- « Si j'adore les livres, mais c'est juste que** … »

 **\- « Que quoi ? Tu ne sais pas lire hahaha ? »** \- plaisante Ace en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

Je le regarde d'un air désespérée, lui conjurant du regard de se taire. Ce qu'il ne semble bien entendu pas comprendre, mais les deux autres Commandants semblent avoir compris le problème.

 **\- « C'est pour ça que tu as fait des études d'Arts ? »** \- rajoute le Commandant de la seconde flotte.

 **\- « Je n'ai pas fait d'études d'Arts**. **J'avais juste des matières un peu artistiques dans mes études.** »

 **\- « Comment as-tu fais dans ce cas pour tes cours de communication ? »** \- Demande Marco.

 _"Toucher, couler. Merci Marco. Et dire que nous les femmes nous nous plaignons de ne pas être écoutés… Bon vite, un petit mensonge."_

 **\- « C'était uniquement de l'orale. Le reste du temps je laissais les autres lires à voix haute. »**

 **\- « Dorénavant après tes entraînements avec Thatch, tu passeras du temps avec moi. Je vais t'apprendre à lire, Yoï. »**

Marco reprend le livre, et Thatch me redonne mon sabre. L'entraînement reprends son cours jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Je dîne comme d'habitude à la table des Commandants, entre Thatch et Marco. Ceux-ci n'ont heureusement pas soufflé un mot de leur découverte de la matinée. Je rapporte mes assiettes au self, et suis Marco. Celui-ci me conduit jusqu'à la bibliothèque du bord, vide de pirates. Je m'installe à une table, pendant qu'il m'amène quelques livres fins, comportant peu de caractères. Il ouvre le premier, et m'indique la première page.

 **\- « J'ai besoin d'évaluer ton niveau. Tu connais quelques caractères ? »**

 **\- « Non aucun. »**

Je le regarde soupirer fortement, puis il commence à le lire les mots les plus simples et les plus courants. Au bout de deux heures, je sens que mon cerveau s'est liquéfié. _"_ _Je ne peux plus rien apprendre, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir._ _"_ Il remarque que je deviens de plus en plus amorphe, et décide d'arrêter la séance pour aujourd'hui. Il laisse les livres sur la table, et m'entraîne avec lui pour sortir. Nous repassons par le pont du navire pour profiter de l'air frais.

 **\- « Tu travail dur lors de tes entraînements avec Thatch, fais attention à ne pas te blesser avant le tournoi. »**

 **\- « De toute manière avec Vista et Haruta dans la place, je n'ai aucune chance. Et puis je serai surement éliminé bien avant de tomber sur eux. »**

 **\- « Tu ne les vaincra pas, mais tu t'améliores rapidement, il te faut juste un maximum d'expérience. Allons dormir maintenant. »**

Nous repartons dans les couloirs, et une fois dans la cabine je me dépêche de prendre une douche puis d'aller dormir dans le grand lit douillet. La nuit m'apporte un sommeil réparateur, et après mes efforts physiques et intellectuels, je m'endors comme une pierre.

* * *

Le lendemain mon entraînement continue avec une nouvelle routine, qui se poursuit toute la semaine. Repas, entraînement, repas, entraînement, repas, lecture, douche et dodo. La semaine passe très lentement, mais mes progrès se montrent un petit peu plus chaque jour.

Nous sommes maintenant la veille du tournoi, je m'entraîne lorsque Vista s'approche et demande au Commandant de la 4ème divsion d'échanger les rôles. _"Il a surement décidé de me tester avant demain."_ Comme un gentleman il me laisse attaquer en première, mais pare facilement mon coup. Il me laisse tout le long l'attaquer sans contre-attaquer, mais pare et esquive rapidement ce qui me permet de m'habituer à sa vitesse. Me mouvements ne peuvent pas encore suivre ses déplacements, mais mes yeux le peuvent. Au bout d'une heure ou deux il se décide à me rendre quelques coups, en l'occurrence un sur mon bras, et un dans l'estomac. Je les vois venir, mais ne peux pas les déviés ni les esquiver. Après le deuxième coup, je suis à genoux, presque plié en deux. Il m'aide à me relever, et me lance un regard d'excuse. Je le remercie, et rejoint l'escalier pour m'y asseoir avec Marco.

 **\- « Je pense que tu as tes chances demain contre le reste de l'équipage. Mais ils ont plus de force et d'expérience que toi. Tu devras ruser. »**

 **\- « Je n'irai pas loin dans le tournoi, gagner un combat sera déjà une réussite. »**

 **\- « Ne pars pas défaitiste. Tu te défends bien pour une jeune novice. »** \- Ajoute Vista.

 _\- "Jeune novice ? Une dirai une réplique de Star Wars..._ _"_ \- me dis-je.

 **\- « Hera, si tu as finis ton entraînement, va prendre une douche avant le repas. Ce soir pas de lecture, tu dois te reposer, Yoï.»** \- Termine Marco.

J'hoche la tête, récupère le sabre, et me dépêche de retourner à ma cabine. _"Il m'a fait mal quant même Vista. Mon seul réconfort c'est de_ _pouvoir profiter de mon shampoing senteur ananas."_ J'entre dans la salle de bain, et la douche chaude me fait le plus grand bien, et le repas du soir encore plus. Ce soir, je dors comme une marmotte avant le tournoi de demain.

* * *

Quels combats désirez-vous voir ? N'hésitez pas à me dire toutes vos idées ^^


	15. Chapter 15 - Tournoi

Voici le chapitre 15 ou se déroule le tournoi des épéistes ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Tournoi**

 **/ Chapitre précédent /**

 **\- « Je pense que tu as tes chances demains contre le reste de l'équipage. Mais ils ont plus de force et d'expérience. Tu devras ruser. »**

 **\- « Je n'irai pas loin dans le tournoi, gagner un combat sera déjà une réussite. »**

 **\- « Ne pars pas défaitiste. Tu te défends bien pour une jeune novice. »**

 **\- « Hera, si tu as finis ton entraînement, va prendre une douche avant le repas. Ce soir pas de lecture, tu dois te reposer. »**

J'hoche la tête, et me dépêche de retourner à ma cabine. _"Je vais pouvoir profiter de mon shampoing senteur ananas."_ La douche me fait le plus grand bien, et le repas d'après encore plus. Ce soir, je dors comme une tombe avant le tournoi de demain.

* * *

Ce matin le soleil brille, et il fait déjà chaud sur le Moby Dick. Nous sommes tous réunit sur le pont du navire, autour de Thatch, Teach et Marco. Nous attendons avec impatience le début des combats. Marco débute le discours d'ouverture :

 **\- « Aujourd'hui débute le tournoi des épéistes de l'équipage des Shiro Hige. »**

 **\- « Nous serrons vos arbitres durant ces trois jours. »** \- Continue Teach.

 **« Le perdant de chaque combat recevra un gage de la part du gagnant, Yoï. Celui-qui parvient en haut du classement pourra demander une faveur à n'importe quelle personne sur ce navire. Voici les consignes : L'utilisation de fruit du démon est interdite et entraîne la disqualification. Il est interdit de tuer votre adversaire. Il est également interdit de porter un coup sur la nuque de l'adversaire. Vous serez déclaré gagnant si vous parvenez à mettre votre adversaire à terre plus de 5 secondes, ou si vous porter 3 coups sur des points vitaux. Tous les coups sont permis sauf tirer les cheveux de l'adversaire. Voilà, c'est tout. »**

A l'entente de la première notification, je sens pas mal de regards se retourner vers moi, et d'autres vers les infirmières de Barbe Blanche. _"_ _Après tout avec leurs tenues provocantes, elles n'ont bien cherché !_ _Qui irait mélanger une tenue rose au ras des fesses, et des cuissardes léopard ?"_ Je reporte mon attention sur la fin du discours.

 **\- « Chers frères ! Nous déclarons désormais le tournoi ouvert ! »** \- Déclare Thatch.

Tous les pirates se réjouissent de l'ouverture, et les spectateurs ont déjà leurs choppes de bière, rhum ou coupelles de saké à la main. Marco dévoile maintenant l'ordre des combats du premier tour. Aucun grand combat n'est à noter, heureusement pour moi j'affronte un membre de l'équipage inconnu dans le manga. _"Certainement quelqu'un de normal_ _."_ J'ai donc l'espoir de passer le premier tour. Nous sommes bien sûr tous équipés de sabres d'entraînement en bois, afin d'éviter des dépenses inutiles en soins. La liste des combats du premier tour est constituée de 26 combats. Donc environ 52 combattants. _"Je pensais qu'il y aurai plus de volontaires."_ Pour ces combats, tout le monde affronte des pirates faibles ou moyens.

En fin de matinée, Vista gagne son combat en donnant les 3 coups sur les points vitaux de son adversaire, et Haruta plaque le siens au sol durant le temps impartit. Mon combat intervient en début d'après-midi, contre un pirate brun, grand, l'air mauvais et sans grande personnalité. _"Banale, comme je le pensais."_ Nous nous positionnons au centre du pont, sabres en main. Teach nous met en position, et déclare le début du combat sous l'euphorie des pirates aux alentours.

Mon adversaire attaque en premier d'un coup puissant par le haut. Je pare le coup avec quelques difficultés mais j'avais prévu cette attaque. _"Presque tout le monde commence avec ce genre de manœuvre."_ Je repousse mon adversaire qui perd un peu de son équilibre, et je profite des quelques pas qui nous séparent pour prendre de l'élan. J'attaque avec force grâce à l'élan gagné, visant les mains de mon adversaire. _"Je ne dois pas frapper son sabre, je dois faire en sorte qu'il ait mal, afin que sa posture se relâche."_ Ces sabres d'entraînements n'ayant pas de *Tsuba, je peux faire glisser mon sabre contre le siens et frapper ses doigts. Je réussis cette attaque plutôt peu commune. _"Après tout ce pirate mise sur la force, et moi sur la ruse."_ J'observe attentivement la manière dont il tient son sabre afin d'évaluer la puissance de ma prochaine attaque. Je profite de sa douleur encore présente pour attaquer sa main positionner à ma droite. _"Il ne peut pas éviter le coup, mais je dois attaquer sa main droite pour véritablement l'empêcher de riposter correctement."_ Il resserre sa prise sur son sabre, et lance sa contre-attaque par un coup de haut en bas se dirigeant vers moi. Je me déplace à gauche, esquivant le coup. Et profite de l'ouverture pour frapper cette fois-ci sa main principale. Il lâche son épée, et je place la mienne sous sa gorge, éloignant le sabre au sol avec mon pied. _"Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Je serais mal vu si je frappe un adversaire désarmé. Mais je ne peux pas le maintenir au sol 5 secondes..."_

Teach se retourne vers Marco qui suit de loin le combat, et celui-ci lui fait un signe. L'arbitre se retourne à nouveau vers nous, laissant voir les dents manquantes de son sourire.

 **\- « Hera est la gagnante. »** \- Déclare Teach.

Je regarde Teach essayant de comprendre la raison de sa décision. Et c'est Marco qui nous rejoint afin de nous donner l'explication.

 **\- « Tu as désarmé ton adversaire, et en combat réel tu l'aurais également vaincu, Yoï. »**

Mon adversaire se relève, et me tend la main pour une poigné de main amical. J'accepte évidemment cette poigné de main.

 **\- « Je me soumettrai au gage que tu me donneras lorsque tu en auras décidé. »**

Sur ces mots il récupère son sabre, et nous repartons dans la foule de spectateurs en laissant place aux prochains combats. Les combats restant se déroulent dans la bonne humeur, et l'honneur. Barbe Blanche semble même très amusé par l'événement, savourant son saké. A la fin de la journée, tout le monde se regroupe au réfectoire, fêtant la fin du premier tour, dans un petit festin. Ace en profite pour se goinfrer sous les rires de ses frères. J'en profite alors pour le taquiner un peu en laissant mon assiette de côté.

 **\- « Ace, tu as vraiment un trou noir à la place de l'estomac… Heureusement que tu n'es pas entré dans la Marine. Tu aurais été à toi seul la raison de la ruine du gouvernement mondial. »**

 **\- « C'est pas vrai ! Et si j'ai aussi faim c'est parce que j'ai combattu aujourd'hui. »**

 **\- « Tu as participé au tournoi ? Je n'ai pas vu ton combat… »**

 **\- « Il a combattu en même temps que toi, de l'autre côté du pont. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu le voir. »** \- M'informe Thatch.

 **\- « Ah je vois, pourtant Ace, tu n'es pas épéiste… Tu as juste une dague en général… »**

 **\- « Et alors ? Je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de m'amuser avec vous. »**

Je souris à Ace, et continue de manger le contenu de mon assiette bien garnit par les soins de Thatch. Vista me propose même un verre de vin, que je refuse poliment. _"C'est pas vraiment mon truc."_ Après le dessert, ma fatigue commence à faire surface, alors j'engouffre rapidement mon morceau de gâteau. Je souhaite bonne nuit aux Commandants, et sors du réfectoire pour rejoindre le pont. Je m'accoude à la rambarde, et regarde la lune se reflété sur la mer. Je repense à mon monde, ma famille, mes et amis. Mais je suis interrompu dans le fil de mes pensées par Marco qui vient s'accouder à mes côtés. Je le regarde distraitement, passant mon regard entre lui et la mer.

 _ **\- « A quoi penses-tu ? Yoï. »**_

 **\- « Je me disais… Que j'aimerai pouvoir me dédoubler. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi ? »**

 **\- « Pour qu'un autre moi reste auprès de ma famille. »**

 **\- « Pour prendre-soin d'eux ? »**

 **« Non. Juste pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi. »**

Je relève les yeux vers Marco qui me regarde à son tour. _"J'ai en ce moment l'impression que je peux lui dire tout ce que je cache. M'alléger de ce secret, raconter toutes les choses que j'aimerai partager avec eux. Mais il ne comprendrait pas. Il ne me croirait pas, et penserait que je suis soit folle, soit dangereuse."_

 **\- « Un jour j'aimerai que tu me dises toutes les choses que tu ne dis pas, Yoï. »**

 **\- « Promis, un jour je te dirai tout. »**

 **\- « D'accord. Allons maintenant dormir, demain tu affrontes Ace. »**

 **\- « Ace ?! Il va être tout feu tout flamme... »**

Il me sourit sincèrement, et m'ébouriffe les cheveux avec énergie. Je pousse sa main gentiment en râlant. Il attrape ma main et me conduit jusqu'à sa cabine que je squatte depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Il me pousse ensuite dans la salle de bain, et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je ne comprends pas trop la situation, et je l'entends dire derrière la porte.

 **\- « Je te laisse l'honneur de prendre ta douche en première. »**

Je profite alors de cet honneur, en utilisant mon gel douche et shampoing senteur ananas. Je peux ensuite utiliser une serviette sèche et bien douce, à la place d'une humide. _"Cette fois c'est toi qui auras la serviette humide._ _"_ Je sors de la salle de bain, laissant la pièce emplit de l'odeur fruité et de vapeur d'eau. Lorsque Marco entre il me jette un regard en coin, et je lui souris. Après qu'il ait fermé la porte, j'enfile mon pyjama et me jette dans les draps accueillants. J'écoute le bruit de l'eau qui coule depuis la salle de bain, me laissant bercer. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne remarque même pas que le son régulier s'est s'arrêter, et le Commandant revient une serviette sur les épaules absorbant l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux. Il s'allonge en travers du lit, comme moi.

 **\- « Du gel douche senteur ananas… Tu es sérieuse, Yoï ? »**

 **\- « Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu as confondu mon gel douche avec le tien ? »**

 **\- « Le miens est vide. »**

Je viens poser ma tête sur son ventre, en m'allongeant sur le lit.

 **\- « Tu es officiellement mon nouvel oreiller auto-chauffant et parfumé. »**

 **\- « J'ai gagné un nouveau titre, chouette. »**

Je commence à m'endormir sur mon nouvel oreiller qui me laisse faire sans grande conviction de me repousser. Il nous couvre d'une légère couverture, et je sombre maintenant dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveil, nous sommes toujours installer comme la veille. Marco me réveil en jouant avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux, les enroulant autour de ses doigts. Je le regarde, en décollant ma joue de son ventre.

 **\- « Bonjour. »**

 **\- « Bonjour, tu me donnes chaud Marco. »**

 **\- « Je sais. Aller faut se lever. »**

Il lâche mes cheveux, et m'oblige à me lever lorsqu'il se lève lui-même. J'attrape mes vêtements de la journée, et file dans la salle de bain. Je me change, et rouvre la porte. Marco entre à son tour, et vient se coiffer en même temps que moi sur ma droite. Je le regarde faire en souriant, venant passer ma main dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffer. Il se recoiffe en m'ignorant, puis me prends par les épaules, et me pousse ensuite hors de la salle de bain.

 **\- « J'ai autre une douche à prendre, Yoï. Va manger. »**

Je le regarde refermer la porte, et pars rejoindre les autres au réfectoire. Thatch m'apporte un petit déjeuner qu'il qualifie de « très bon pour moi, et remplit de fibres. » Je mange donc mon bol remplit de céréales, de morceaux de fruits secs, et de lait bien frais.

 **\- « Bonne chance contre Ace. C'est un bon combattant. »**

 **\- « Ne t'inquiète pas Thatch, j'ai des chances de m'en sortir. »**

Je finis mon bol, et le débarrasse. Je pars ensuite récupéré mon sabre, profitant du pont encore désert pour faire quelques échauffements. _"Ace est puissant, il est rapide et agile. Mais il est aussi impulsif. Si je reste calme et mène le combat sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, il commettra certainement une erreur. Je dois compter sur cette erreur._ _"_ Je fais quelques mouvements d'attaque, et de parade avant que le pont commence à se remplir de pirates. Barbe Blanche prend place sur son fauteuil, et les spectateurs sur les rambardes, avec leurs chopes de bières à la main. _"De bon matin ? "_ Marco, Thatch et Teach se placent au centre, et annoncent l'ordre des combats. Le miens se déroule en fin de matinée juste avant midi. Histoire de laisser libre cours aux parieurs. D'après ce que je vois, pour le moment peu de pirates ont parié sur ma victoire. _"C'est mieux que rien."_

Mon tour vient, et Marco nous appelle pour notre combat. C'est lui qui sera l'arbitre. Nous sortons chacun notre sabre en bois, et nous mettons en garde.

 **\- « C'est parti ! »**

Comme je m'en doute, Ace attaque le premier, mais par ma gauche en direction de mon flanc. Il a déjà brandit son sabre, laissant une ouverture. Je m'empresse de frapper son flanc gauche se situant devant moi. Le coup le fait dévier de sa trajectoire, l'empêchant de me porter l'attaque qui m'est destiné. Il se remet rapidement d'aplomb, et je dois parer un coup assez brutal qui aurait pu m'assommer si je n'avais pas réagit.

 **\- « Je te pensais plus fort, Portgas. »**

 _"Etape numéro 1 : la provocation."_ Il me sourit les yeux pleins de défit. Et s'empresse de mener une nouvelle vague d'assauts. Je continue de temps en temps à lui lancer de petites piques gentilles mais provoquantes. La plus part des pirates présents ne comprennent pas pourquoi je provoque le Commandant durant le combat. _"Après tout, une personne sensé ne ferai pas ça."_ Je frappe avec mon sabre sur ses mains, voyant bien qu'il perd doucement patience.

 **\- « Je n'y vais pas à fond voyons. »**

 **\- « Aller mets-toi y sérieusement, à moins que tu n'en sois pas capable. »**

Ace frappe de plus en plus fort son sabre contre le miens. Je profite de notre proximité et de la force qu'il met dans ses bras pour lui faire un croche-pied. Il perd l'équilibre, et j'en profite pour porter un coup dans son estomac. _"Etape 2 : Faire des coups tordus et douloureux."_ Je continue avec quelques coups rapides sans pour autant lui faire réellement mal. _"Heureusement qu'il n'est réellement pas à fond, sinon j'aurai déjà perdu."_

 **\- « Tu vas voir ! »** \- déclare Ace.

Etant acculé par les coups, il se recule rapidement pour prendre de l'élan. Il lâche son sabre et vient donner un coup de poing enflammé contre le mien. _"Mon plan est un succès."_ Il sourit à pleine dents, sans se rendre compte de son erreur, et je lui souris à mon tour. Il ne semble pas comprendre, et Marco vient se placer entre nous deux. Tenant d'une main mon sabre, et de l'autre le point d'Ace.

 **\- « Ace, tu es disqualifié. »**

 **\- « Quoi ?! »**

 **\- « Tu as utilisé ton fruit du démon, c'est contre les règles. Désolé. »** \- Réplique Thatch au loin.

Marco nous lâche, et Ace remet son chapeau sur sa tête avec un air déçu.

 **\- « Je me suis fait avoir… Tu as gagné Hera. »**

 **\- « Tu es fort, mais je suis plus rusé. »**

Nous retournons rejoindre les spectateurs, et Marco vient se mettre à côté de moi. Nous nous regardons, et il me sourit sournoisement.

 **\- « Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début hein ? Yoï. »**

 **\- « Oui, je n'avais aucune autre solution. Faut jouer avec les règles aussi. »**

 **\- « Petite futée. »**

Il me frictionne les cheveux, et reste avec lui pour le moment. De temps à autre Thatch passe nous rendre visite. Et j'observe Teach, qui à malgré toutes les actions qu'il fera dans le futur, semble en ce moment être un bon gars. Pour le reste de la journée, aucun combat très important n'a lieu. Je commence même à me sentir un peu désolé pour Ace. Mais sachant que je serai certainement éliminé au prochain tour, je n'ai pas trop de remords. Il ne reste plus que 6 combats, donc demain c'est environ les quarts de finales, vu qu'il y a un combat de moins à cause d'une double défaite. _"Je suis vraiment fatigué… J'ai envie d'aller m'enrouler dans les draps."_ A la fin des combats, je rejoins tout le monde au réfectoire, pour fêter encore la fin des combats. Cette fois je me lâche un peu aussi, après tout demain il ne reste plus que les vrais meilleurs, et je n'en fais pas partis même si je combats aussi. Je m'assoie entre Marco et Thatch, et tous les deux me proposent un verre de bière. J'accepte les deux verres, et me rends compte que cette boisson n'est pas aussi sèche que celle de mon monde. Je vide les deux verres, et commence à sourire un peu bêtement. Je mange le contenu de l'assiette que me donne Thatch, et souris en voyant Barbe Blanche et ses hommes faire la fête. A la fin du repas, je finis par m'endormir sur l'épaule du Phénix en repensant aux gages que je vais pouvoir donner.

* * *

La suite des combats au chapitre 16 ! ^^

Sinon seriez vous intéresser par une histoire en parallèle contenant les Bonus lémon de celle-ci ?

*Tsuba : C'est l'élément du sabre qui est de forme ronde, séparant la garde de la lame.


	16. Chapter 16 - Île en vue

**Voici le chapitre 16 avec la fin du tournoi, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Ile en vue**

 **/ Chapitre précédent /**

 _A la fin des combats, je rejoins tout le monde au réfectoire, pour fêter encore la fin des duels. Cette fois je me lâche un peu aussi, après tout demain il ne reste plus que les vrais meilleurs, et je n'en fais pas partis même si je combats aussi. Je m'assoie entre Marco et Thatch, et tous les deux me proposent un verre de bière. J'accepte les deux verres, et me rends compte que cette boisson n'est pas aussi sèche que celle de mon monde. Je vide les deux verres, et commence à sourire un peu bêtement. Je mange le contenu de l'assiette que me donne Thatch, et souris en voyant Barbe Blanche et ses hommes faire la fête. A la fin du repas, je finis par m'endormir sur l'épaule du Phénix._

* * *

Le pont est bruyant en ce troisième et dernier jour de tournoi. Nos arbitres s'avancent au milieu du pont, et listent les combats de la journée. Je vais devoir combattre Haruta, qui est peut-être une femme du Moby Dick. _"Et dire que la première fois que j'ai vu Haruta dans l'anime lors de la guerre de Marine Ford, j'ai sérieusement cru que c'était un garçon…Mais au final, je sais toujours pas si c'est le cas ou non."_ Je le regarde de loin, essayant de l'analyser. _"Je sais qu'il ou elle a gagné le précédent combat avec pas mal de force malgré son corps frêle. J'ai aucunes chances de le duper."_ J'entends Thatch m'appeler ainsi que mon adversaire, mon combat va pouvoir commencer. Je viens me mettre en place, face à Haruta, laissant quelques mètres nous séparé. Je ne suis pas du tout en confiance, et j'ai presque l'impression que les autres peuvent le voir.

Thatch ouvre le combat, et j'attends comme d'habitude que mon adversaire attaque en premier, mais Haruta est bien plus malin et expérimenté. Je prends de l'élan et à la dernière minute je tente un coup de bluff. Je laisse croire que je vais aller à gauche avant de partir à droite. Ne me connaissant pas, il ne le voit pas directement mais ne se laisse pas prendre pour autant. Le commandant bloque mon attaque, et me porte un coup en plein dans l'estomac. Ce coup n'a pas été porté avec une force phénoménale, mais sa précision le rend douloureux. Je perds l'équilibre, et mon corps penche vers l'avant, Haruta disparait de mon champ de vision. Je sens soudain un violent coup dans mon dos qui me laisse échapper un cri de douleur et de surprise. Je tombe à quatre pattes sur le pont, mais sans pour autant lâcher mon sabre. Je me relève rapidement, et me retourne pour faire face à mon adversaire. Pourtant à peine mon mouvement se termine que je me reprends un coup droit dans la cage thoracique par l'extrémité semi-pointue de son sabre. J'ai presque le souffle coupé, et j'appuie ma main sur l'endroit du choc. _"Encore un peu et je lui vomis ma salive à la figure…"_ J'essaie de réfléchir pour trouver une solution, mais tout ce que je vois c'est les pirates spectateurs grimaçant et remerciant le ciel de ne pas être à ma place. Haruta semble sans aucune pitié, et je ne pare son prochain coup que par le miracle de l'entraînement. Mon sabre est maintenant soutenu à ses deux extrémités par mes mains. _"Je suis en position de faiblesse...Je suis foutue."_ Il me porte le dernier coup dans plein dans les côtes, me laissant ensuite glisser en arrière d'un bon mètre.

 **\- « Le vainqueur est Haruta ! »** \- Déclare Thatch.

Thatch vient m'aider à me relever, et mon donne un tape amicale dans le dos qui m'arrache un gémissement douloureux. Il s'excuse, et me confie à un membre de sa division qui se charge de m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je découvre pour la première fois l'immense pièce blanche ou traînent souvent les infirmières. Après que le pirate soit partit, elles vérifient tous les endroits qui me sont douloureux. J'ai selon elles, une ou deux côtes cassées, mais rien de grave. Elles me soignent avant de se dépêcher de repartir sur le pont pour suivre les combats. A savoir le Commandant Atmos contre le Commandant Blenheim.

Pour ma part, je fais un détour par les cuisines afin de récupérer une petite collation avant le repas de midi. J'ai une faim de loup, et mon gros sandwich jambon-emmental va me faire le plus grand bien. Lorsque j'arrive sur le pont, je m'assoie sur une rambarde en hauteur, se trouvant sur le pont supérieur, j'ai ainsi une vue imprenable sur le combat. Et d'ailleurs, Marco semble avoir une vue sur ma collation, il s'empresse ainsi de venir me taxé la moitié de ma part. _"Bah voyons… C'était soit lui soit Ace…"_ Je lui donne une moitié avec quelques regrets, et nous suivons le combat des deux commandants qui me sont presque inconnu, puis le combat suivant qui désignera le bretteur entre Atmos et Vista, qui affrontera Haruta en finale cet après-midi. Après quoi nous profitons tous d'un temps de repas afin de remplir nos estomac d'affamés.

* * *

La finale vient de débuter, Vista contre Haruta. Le combat sous mes yeux est vraiment incroyable ! Les coups s'enchaînent à une allure que je n'ai jamais soupçonnée d'existé, et leur puissance est sans égale sur ce navire. Vista et ses techniques fleuris contre Haruta et son allure de prince du moyen-âge. Vista possède une grande carrure, ainsi qu'une technique à deux sabres de bois, alors qu'Haruta n'a qu'un seul sabre, mais il est rapide. _"Je parie sur Vista."_ J'ai du mal à suivre le combat, alors je reporte mon attention sur Ace qui vient s'installer à côté de moi pour profiter de la vue.

C'est au bout de deux bonnes heures que Vista semble prendre l'avantage, même si les deux combattants ont tous deux touchés 2 points vitaux. Aucuns des deux n'esquivent les coups de l'autre, mais s'acharnent à parer et contre-attaquer. Dans une dernière action Vista utilise une magnifique technique et frappe directement dans les côtes de son adversaire. La victoire est sans appel.

 **\- « Le grand vainqueur de notre tournoi est Vista ! »** \- Annonce Marco.

Tout le monde lève sa choppe ou sa coupelle en son honneur. _"Je me demande surtout à qui il donnera le gage."_ Une fête commence déjà à se peaufiner, quelques cuisiniers ramènent de quoi festoyer, ainsi qu'une nouvelle bouteille de saké pour Barbe Blanche qui me semble très fier de ses hommes. Je retourne mon attention vers Ace qui semble avoir oublié certaines choses.

 **\- « Au faîte Ace, n'oublie pas que j'ai le droit de te donner un gage. »**

Je lui souris malicieusement devant son regard incrédule, et lâche un cri de douleur lorsqu'il me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Thatch passe alors derrière Ace et lui donne une tape derrière la tête en représailles.

 **\- « On frappe pas une femme. Surtout lorsqu'elle est blessée. »**

 **\- « TERRE EN VUE ! »** \- crie un pirate depuis le haut du mat.

 **\- « Musko, on va continuer la fête sur la plage**. **»** \- Dit Barbe Blanche de sa puissante voix.

Je regarde vers l'île essayant de voir si elle peut être dangereuse, puis Marco arrive derrière moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule d'un geste réconfortant. _"J'espère que rien ne va venir entacher la fête ce soir_."

 **\- « Tu as l'air soucieuse, Yoï. Un problème ? »**

 **\- « Non aucun problème Marco. Je réfléchis simplement. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux te poser une question, en privé ? »**

 **\- « Bien sûr, suis-moi. »**

Marco m'amène jusqu'à sa cabine, je m'installe sur une chaise et lui sur celle d'en-face. Il semble soucieux, et moi je cherche soigneusement les mots que je vais prononcer.

 **\- « J'ai entendu dire que si un membre de l'équipage trouvait un fruit du démon, il lui appartenait. »**

 **\- « Oui. Ce que tu trouves t'appartient. »**

 **\- « Que se passerait-t'il si un membre trouvait un fruit du démon très convoité par un autre membre. »**

 **\- « Eh bien, ils peuvent s'arranger entre eux. Mais le fruit appartient à son découvreur. »**

 **\- « N'as tu pas peur que la situation puisse un jour… devenir très grave…Échapper à votre contrôle ? »**

 **\- « Non, on est une famille. »** \- déclare Marco. **« Tu sais quelque chose d'important ? »**

 **\- « Non…pas vraiment… Juste un pressentiment. Marco… j'ai peur pour Thatch. »**

 **\- « D'accord, on restera près de lui autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour te rassurer. »**

 **\- « Merci Marco. »**

Il me sourit et me prend par la main, nous rejoignons le pont pour boire une chope de bière. Il me laisse auprès du Commandant de la 4ème division, et je le regarde partir vers Barbe Blanche. Je me doute bien qu'il va raconter notre discussion à son père. _"Je le suis reconnaissance de ne pas m'avoir trop questionné. Mais je sais aussi qu'il reviendra m'en poser si quelque chose se passe."_

Je sens comme un poids sur mes épaules, nommé Thatch, déjà éméché. Il a passé son bras autour de mon cou, et ne semble pas se rendre compte du poids qu'il exerce. Je lui tire la joue doucement, et il tourne son regard expressif vers moi. _"Maintenant je suis sure qu'il me lâchera pas de la soirée. Mais ça m'arrange."_ Il me promène à travers tout le pont, ramassant un peu de nourriture par-ci par-là dans des plats. Je ne vois pas le temps passé, et le soir commence à tomber lorsque l'équipage débarque sur la plage. Ils installent les troncs d'arbres, et allument le feu de camp. Thatch et moi descendons sur la plage, et nous nous installons sur l'un d'eux près du feu. Je regarde autour de moi cherchant Marco et Teach du regard. Je trouve Marco qui vient s'installer avec nous, mais Teach semble avoir disparu.

 **\- « Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »** \- Demande Thatch.

 **\- « J'ai l'impression qu'il manque des gens**. **»**

 **\- « On a envoyé quelques petits groupes visiter l'île. »**

 **\- « Teach est partit avec eux ? »**

 **\- « Oui, avec le groupe d'Ace. Maintenant arrête de te soucier de ça. Bois. »** \- déclare Thatch en me tendant une petite choppe.

Je trempe mes lèvres dedans pour lui faire plaisir, mais je reste un peu tendu. _"La fatigue me gagne. Je ne tiendrai pas toute la soirée."_ Je le regarde se lever, et le retiens par le bras.

 **\- « Ou tu vas ? »**

 **\- « Je vais pisser, tu veux venir ? »**

 _"Je suis censé dire quoi à ça ? Je dois le surveiller… Mais pas répondre à se genre de plaisanteries."_

 **\- « Je t'accompagne ! »**

Thatch me lance un regard surpris, et je comprends rapidement que la situation est assez étrange et gênante.

 **\- « C'est juste que… la forêt est dangereuse… Et tu n'as pas tes sabres… »**

 **\- « Ah oui bien sûr, j'ai pas eu d'idées perverses du tout. Je savais que c'était pour cette raison. »**

 **\- « Allons-y alors. Je te suis. »**

Nous traversons la plage jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, ou nous entrons sans vraiment voir ou nous mettons les pieds. Je trébuche deux ou trois fois contre des racines, et c'est Thatch qui m'empêche de tomber à chaque fois. On trouve un coin buissonneux, ou Thatch me dit de l'attendre là pendant qu'il va faire son affaire plus loin. Au bout de cinq minutes je commence à m'inquiéter, et au bout de dix minutes des pensées de toutes sortes émergent de ma tête. _"Il est surement perdu, ou Teach l'a tué ? Peut-être des bêtes sauvages, ou des habitants hostiles ! Et si il m'avait oublié là ?"_

Un quart d'heure passe, et je commence à me retourner plusieurs fois. _"Je devrais peut-être y aller ? Il est peut-être tombé quelque part ? Blessé ? A cause de lui je frôle presque la crise d'angoisse."_ C'est au bout de vingt minutes que je décide de suivre le chemin que Thatch à tracer à travers les herbes couchés. J'avance rapidement, restant sur mes gardes lorsque j'entends une sorte de gémissement. J'aperçois à une trentaine de mètres sa silhouette de dos, éclairé par la lune. Alors que je m'apprête à l'appeler, je me rends compte de la situation. Il est debout, presque immobile je ne peux pas voir ses mains, et il est fort peu probable qu'il pisse depuis vingt minutes. J'entends un gémissement venant de lui, et je rougis comme une tomate. _"Okey… C'est trop sympas Thatch. Tu m'as juste oublié… Et tu te fais un plaisir solitaire dans une forêt. Mieux vaut repartir là d'où je viens avant qu'il ait finit."_ Je recule en silence, et repars près des buissons de tout à l'heure.

Cinq minutes plus tard j'entends des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction, et lorsque je me retourne Thatch me regarde en souriant, ne se rendant surement pas compte du temps de son absence. Il tient quelque chose entre ses mains.

 **\- « Désolé, j'ai été un peu long. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! »**

 **\- « C'est quoi ce truc violet ? »**

 **\- « Un fruit du démon, c'est pour ça que j'ai été si long. »**

 _"Ce type est incroyable… Il se fait plaisir pendant vingt minutes, et sur son trajet du retour, il trouve le yami yami no mi. Je vais faire semblant de ne rien savoir du tout."_

 **\- « J'ai cru que tu étais perdu. Tu sais quel fruit c'est ? »**

 **\- « Non pas encore. Donc je vais attendre de me renseigner dessus avant de le manger. »**

 **\- « Bonne idée. On retourne au navire ? Je suis fatigué, j'ai vraiment sommeil… »**

 **\- « D'accord. »**

On repart vers la plage, et pendant que je marche à côté du Commandant de la 4ème division, je me rends compte que tout le monde verra le fruit qu'il garde en main. _"Je dois trouver une idée pour qu'on reste ensemble toute la nuit, avec Marco aussi. Maintenant que tout le monde va savoir pour le fruit."_

 **\- « Thatch, j'ai toujours voulu faire une pyjamas party entre amis. On pourrait dormir tous les quatre. Toi, moi, Marco et Ace. Ça pourrait être marrant. »**

 **\- « Tu n'as pas peur de passer la nuit entouré de 3 hommes ? »**

 **\- « Non, j'ai confiance en vous. »**

 **\- « Vois-ça avec eux alors. Je vais montrer ma découverte aux autres. »**

Je le regarde partir vers les membres de l'équipage, et je me dépêche de retrouver Marco et Ace se trouvent près du feu avec Barbe Blanche discutant surement de la visite d'Ace dans la forêt de l'île.

 **\- « Bien cette balade en duo ? »** \- Demande Ace.

 **\- « Thatch a trouvé un fruit du démon**. »

 **\- « Un fruit du démon ? »** \- Répond Barbe Blanche.

 **\- « Un fruit violet avec des formes étranges dessus**. **D'ailleurs Marco, Ace, ça vous dirai de venir passer la nuit avec Thatch et moi ? Comme ça on pourrait discuter, et réfléchir sur ce fruit ensemble. »**

 **\- « Si tu veux, Yoï. »**

 **\- « Okey. »**

 **\- « Commences à mettre en place les futons Ace, je vais chercher Thatch. On se rejoint dans la cabine de Marco. »**

Je regarde Ace remonter sur le navire, une fois disparut de mon champs de vision, je me mets à chercher Thatch. Il se vante auprès d'un petit groupe de pirates, et je m'empresse d'aller le tirer par le bras. Je rejoins Marco, et les envois tous les deux en cabine.

 **\- « J'ai une dernière chose à faire et j'arrive. »**

Je regarde autour de moi, et repère le pirate que j'ai battu au premier tour du tournoi. Je m'approche de lui et il semble comprendre que je vais lui donner son gage. Il ne m'a pas l'air éméché, et j'en remercie presque le ciel.

 **\- « Tu es là pour le gage ? »**

 **\- « Oui, ton gage sera une mission que je te confie. Tu dois surveiller les déplacements de Thatch les prochains jours. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi je dois faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire ? »**

 **\- « C'est pour son bien ! C'est vital que quelqu'un garde en permanence un œil sur lui. »**

Il acquiesce et semble convaincu de ma bonne foi. Je retourne sur le navire, traverse le pont désert et rejoins la cabine. Marco et Thatch sont déjà présents en train d'installer un grand futon. Et j'entends les pas d'Ace au loin, je ressors et attrape Ace avant que les autres ne le remarque. Il a les bras chargés de nourriture, notamment de viandes, et de sachets de chips et autres apéritifs.

 **\- « J'ai décidé pour ton gage. »**

 **\- « C'est quoi ? Pas un truc dégueu au moins ? »**

 **\- « Une mission très importante. Toi et le gars que j'ai battus au 1** **er** **tour, vous devez garder un œil sur Thatch durant les prochaines nuits, et journées. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il voit d'autres femmes en cachette ? »**

 **\- « Non, je m'en fou ! C'est important, tu dois me le jurer ! »**

 **\- « Je te le jure. »**

Ace prends son air très sérieux en jurant, et je comprends qu'il tiendra sa parole. Je prends quelques paquets de ses bras, et le ramène dans la cabine.

 **\- « Tu prends qu'elle place Hera ? »** \- Me demande Marco.

 **\- « Entre Thatch et toi. »**

Je sors une couverture du placard, et m'installe tranquillement pendant que les autres se mettent à leur aise. Ace commence à distribuer des choses à manger, et à boire. Il me tend une bouteille de vdoka, je l'ouvre et bois une toute petite gorgée. Je fais une grimace épouvantable à cause du goût.

 **\- « On dirait du désinfectant ! C'est immonde ! »**

Ils rient tous, et je les regarde enlever leurs ceintures et vêtements rigides. Thatch me donne une bouteille de bière, que je bois tranquillement. _"La soirée ne fait que commencer !"_


	17. Chapter 17 - Yami Yami no Mi

**Chapitre 17 – Yami Yami no Mi**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Ace prends son air très sérieux en jurant, et je comprends qu'il tiendra sa parole. Je prends quelques paquets de ses bras, et le ramène dans la cabine.

 **\- « Tu prends qu'elle place Héra ? »** \- Me demande Marco.

 **\- « Entre Thatch et toi. »**

Je sors une couverture du placard, et m'installe tranquillement pendant que les autres se mettent à leur aise. Ace commence à distribuer des choses à manger, et à boire. Il me tend une bouteille de vdoka, je l'ouvre et bois une toute petite gorgée. Je fais une grimace épouvantable à cause du goût.

 **\- « On dirai du désinfectant ! C'est immonde ! »**

Ils rient tous, et je les regarde enlever leurs ceintures et vêtements rigides. Thatch me donne une bouteille de bière, que je bois tranquillement. _"La soirée ne fait que commencer !"_

* * *

Thatch sort de sa poche son fruit du démon pendant que nous nous asseyons en cercle autour. Marco me jette un coup d'œil en coin, ainsi qu'Ace. Marco analyse le fruit du regard, puis se lève pour sortir un livre de sa bibliothèque. Il se rassoie et tournes les pages une à une, cherchant le fruit sur les dessins. Il s'arrête sur une page précise, et place le livre à côté du fruit.

 **\- « Le yami yami no mi ?** **»** \- Lis Thatch.

 **\- « Tu as trouvé le fruit des ténèbres, Thatch.** **»** \- dis-je.

 **\- « Thatch tu devrais le mettre dans un endroit sure pour la nuit. »** \- Ajoute Marco.

 **\- « Je t'emprunte le tiroir de ton bureau dans ce cas**. »

Thatch se lève et dépose le fruit dans le premier tiroir du bureau se trouvant à deux mètres de nous. Puis se rassoit et se reconcentre avec Marco sur les bouteilles d'alcool. Avec trois commandants à mes côtés je peux enfin de détendre, et profiter également de plusieurs verres de bières. Nous finissons tous les quatre vraiment ivres et nous disons tous ce qui nous passe par la tête. Nous rions comme des idiots, et j'enchaîne moi aussi par raconter une anecdote.

 **\- « Tout à l'heureee dans la forêt… J'ai attendu Thatch vraiment trèèèès longtemps. Et comme je ne l'ai pas vu revenir, je suis allée à sa recherche. »**

 **\- « Etttt ? Que s'est-il passé ? »** \- Me demande Ace.

 **\- « Je l'ai trouvé en train de se faire un plaisir solitaireeee alors que je l'attendais. »**

 **\- « Thatchy est un perversss. Pas vrai Thatch ? »** \- Rajoute Ace.

\- **« Yoï, tu n'as pas honte ?** **»** \- Plaisante Marco.

Le concerné rougit de gêne, et se frotte la nuque en riant.

 **\- « A qui pensais-tu Thatch ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Mais à toi évidemment ! »** \- Répond t'il en riant.

 **\- « Gros pervers ! »** \- dis-je.

Je m'allonge en riant aussi, et Thatch me déclare une guerre de chatouilles. Il s'attaque à mes côtes douloureuses, et je ris autant de douleur que de joie. Je frappe sur son épaule pour qu'il s'arrête, et attrape un oreiller pour le frapper en pleine tête. Après avoir porté le coup, l'objet m'échappe des mains et atterrie sur la tête d'Ace qui balance le siens sur Marco. S'ensuit alors une bataille générale. Je jette mes oreillers autant sur Marco que sur Thatch avec Ace comme allié. La bataille dure une dizaine de minutes avant que l'ont soient essoufflés. Thatch réclame une pause, et se lève en titubant.

 **\- « Ou vas-tu ? »** \- Je l'interroge.

 **\- « Pisser, tu veux venir mater ? »**

 **\- « Non merci, ça te ferai trop plaisir. »**

 **\- « Thatch arrêtes tu la pervertie. » - Gronde le Phoenix.**

Le commandant s'en va alors de la cabine, et je tape d'un coup de coude les côtés d'Ace pour qu'il l'accompagne. Il se lève en grognant et prétexte avoir lui aussi une envie pressante. Il ne reste plus que Marco et moi. Je viens m'allonger contre lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Il me sourit et embrasse mon front amicalement. Je me laisse aller contre lui, le sommeil est plus fort que moi. Je somnole contre lui un bon quart d'heure pendant qu'il me caresse les cheveux.

 **\- « Ils mettent du temps à revenir, je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font. Reste là. »**

Marco me décale doucement et m'installe contre des oreillers. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à son départ, et je m'endors.

* * *

J'entends un de nombreux bruits autour de moi, je suis encore embrumé à cause de ma sieste. Je toujours allongée sur le grand futon, et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un cherche quelque chose dans la pièce. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, et aperçois une grande silhouette sombre de dos. La personne est plutôt grande, et il semble vraiment large. Je m'apprête à lui demandé ce qu'il fait ici lorsque l'évidence me saute aux yeux. _"Teach ?! Mais si il est ici, ou sont les autres ?!"_

Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué que je suis réveillé, je regarde alors du regard mon sabre. Il tient en équilibre à côté du lit, à environ 1m50 de ma position.

 **\- « Mais où est caché ce fruit bon sang ?! »**

Je l'entends retourner les tiroirs de l'armoire, ainsi que ceux de la commode. La bibliothèque également dans un sacré bazar. Je me redresse en silence, et adresse mon sabre lorsque Teach jette un objet sur le soleil, puis sort le sabre du fourreau après un deuxième objet jeté. _"J'espère simplement que la situation est comme je le pense. Car sinon j'aurai du mal à expliquer pourquoi j'ai embroché un membre de l'équipage."_ Teach commence la fouille du bureau, toujours dos à moi, et je profite de cette occasion pour planter mon sabre en plein milieu de son dos. J'enfonce mon sabre autant que je le peux, n'hésitant pas à le faire tourner sur lui-même dans la plaie. Teach hurle de douleur et tombe à genoux. Il attrape l'autre extrémité du sabre avec sa main, m'empêchant de le sortir.

 **\- « Espèce d'enfoiré ! »**

Il ne se retourne pas vers moi, et ouvre le tiroir ou se trouve le Yami Yami no Mi. J'essaie de reprendre mon sabre, mais Teach le tient bien en main. Je continue de tirer de toutes mes forces en criant le nom de Marco et d'Ace pour attirer l'attention des membres de l'équipage. Sans que je m'y attente Teach se retourne et quelque chose vient frapper durement ma tête. Je vois trouble, et je m'écroule au sol en voyant Teach prendre le fruit du démon avec lui. Je le vois également retiré le sabre de son corps avant de m'évanouir.

* * *

 **\- « Héra ! Héra réveilles toi ! »**

J'entends une voix, quelqu'un essaie de me tirer de mon sommeil. _"Qui essaie de me réveiller de bon matin ? "_ Plus la personne m'appel, plus ma tête me fait un mal de chien. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, la pièce est baignée de lumière, et je suis obligé de détourner le regard. Je sens quelqu'un caresser mes cheveux, je regarde dans sa direction, et remarque Marco avec un air inquiet.

 **\- « Marco ? »**

 **\- « Salut, Yoï. »**

 **\- « Ou suis-je ? »**

 **\- « Tu es à l'infirmerie. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi ? »**

 **\- « C'est compliqué, je vais t'emmener sur le pont. »**

Marco m'aide à me relever, je passe une main sur ma tête et remarque un bandage dessus. Je me lève du lit, et Marco me tient par le bras pour m'aider à marcher. Nous sortons de l'infirmerie, et traversons les couloirs jusqu'au pont. Pas mal de gens sont rassemblés, et le soleil semble déjà haut dans le ciel. Lorsque j'arrive, plusieurs têtes se tournent vers moi. J'entends des éclats de voix dans la foule.

 **\- « Arrête Ace, calme-toi ! »**

 **\- « Père a dit que cette fois est une exception, tu n'as pas à poursuivre Teach ! »**

 **\- « Lâche-moi ! Je suis son commandant ! Si je ne m'en occupe pas, que qui va venger l'attaque de Thatch par lui ? »**

J'entre avec Marco à travers la foule, je vois un grand pirate baraqué avec une barbe, essayant de retenir Ace. Je me retourne vers Marco, et tire sa manche pour capter son attention.

 **\- « Il est arrivé quelque chose à Thatch ? »**

 **\- « Il a été attaqué la nuit dernière par Teach, dans un couloir. »**

 **\- « Mais… Il est vivant n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **\- « Oui… Il est encore à l'infirmerie. Il a été poignardé. »**

Je tourne mon regard vers Barbe Blanche qui intervient enfin. Il est appareillé de plusieurs machines l'aidant pour sa santé. Ace quant à lui, semble complètement hors de ses gongs.

 **\- « Ace. C'est bon pour cette fois. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »**

 **\- « Il a blessé son compagnon et il s'est enfui ! Il a été sous votre soin depuis des décennies et c'est comme ça qu'il vous remercie ?! En plus, il a souillé le nom de mon père, je ne peux pas le lui pardonner. Je vais m'en occuper ! »**

Je vois maintenant Ace prendre son sac à dos, et s'apprêter à s'en aller. _"Je ne peux pas le laisser partir."_ Je m'approche rapidement de la rambarde, tirant sur la lanière de son sac.

 **\- « Ace ! Tu ne dois pas y aller ! Écoutes Barbe Blanche ! »**

 **\- « Je dois y aller, ne m'en empêche pas Héra. »**

 **\- « Si tu y vas, il va t'arriver malheur ! »**

Ace ne semble pas m'écouter, et saute sur son embarcation. Joz, Marco et d'autres pirates sont avec moi pour essayer de raisonner Ace.

 **\- « Hé attends ! Reviens, Ace ! »** \- Crie Marco accompagné de tout le monde.

Personne n'a pu retenir Ace qui démarre son embarcation sous les supplices de ses frères. Il s'en va à grande vitesse, et disparaît rapidement au loin sous le ciel grisâtre.

 **\- « Marco ! On ne doit pas le laisser faire ! »**

 **\- « Il est déjà partit, on n'arrivera pas à le raisonner. »**

 **\- « Il va mourir Marco… »**

 _"Tu ne sais pas à quel point les choses vont mal finir…"_ Marco me prend dans ses bras, autant pour me réconforter, que pour se donner lui-même un peu de courage. Il accroche ensuite son bras au miens, et me reconduit vers l'infirmerie. En entrant, les infirmières nous emmènent auprès de Thatch. Je m'assoie près de lui pendant qu'il dort encore.

 **\- « Il va s'en sortir pas vraie ? »**

 **\- « Normalement oui. Heureusement qu'Ace et un autre pirate étaient avec lui. »**

 **\- « Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

 **\- « Après que Thatch et Ace soient parti, Thatch a été poignardé par Teach juste avant son arrivé. Teach s'est échappé juste après, et pendant que j'allais à leur recherche, il est venu dans ma cabine. Un pirate qui suivait Thatch a tout vu, et m'a prévenu de la situation. Pendant qu'on l'amenait à l'infirmerie, tu étais face à lui. »**

 **\- « C'est moi. Je suis retourné voir si tout aller bien, et je t'ai trouvé à côté du bureau. Tu as été durement frappé à la tête. Ton sabre était couvert de sang, tu as attaqué Teach ? »**

 **\- « Oui, je l'ai attaqué par derrière pendant qu'il fouiller ton bureau.** **Il a surement mangé le fruit…** **»**

 **\- « Oui…. Il va falloir qu'on discute d'un truc ou deux, plus tard. »**

 _"Il va surement vouloir savoir à propos de la promesse d'Ace, et du pirate qui était obligé de suivre Thatch. Je suis dans la merde…"_ Je regarde Thatch, et remonte doucement sa couverture sur son torse. _"Il semble calme pour le moment."_

 **\- « Héra. Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien. »** \- dit 'il en caressant le haut de ma tête.

 **\- « Vas te reposer dans ma cabine maintenant. Je dois aller parler à Père. »** \- Continue t'il.

J'hoche la tête, et le regarde sortir de l'infirmerie. Je regarde à nouveau Thatch, soulagée qu'il soit encore envie. Je me lève, et sors à mon tour de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre le pont dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de compagnie. Je m'assoie sur un escalier du pont, et Izou vient à ma rencontre.

 **\- « Comment vas-tu ? »**

 **\- « Ça va. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête… J'ai encore du mal à comprendre tout ce que j'ai raté hier soir. »**

 **\- « Hier soir, lorsque Thatch a été blessé, tout le navire était en proie à la confusion. Nous avons tous rappliqué à l'infirmerie dans le quart d'heure. Et puis d'un coup Marco est parti avec un air très inquiet. Lorsqu'il est venu il te tenait dans ses bras. Ton visage était couvert du sang de ta blessure. Il a vraiment eu très peur pour toi, tu sais.»**

 **\- « … Je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter Teach, j'aurai aimé pouvoir … »**

 **\- « Tu l'as blessé. Mit à part les Commandants, aucun de nos frères aurait pu faire mieux dans ta situation. Tu as été très courageuse. Et ne fais plus de frayeur pareille à Marco. »**

Izou me sourit et repart à travers le navire. Je le trouve vraiment grand, je crois même qu'il l'est un peu plus que Marco. _"Je vais devoir m'entraîner encore plus. Teach voudra surement se venger de moi sur l'île de Jaya. Il faut aussi que je prenne un peu de temps pour moi, seule. Pour réfléchir."_ Je me relève et repars dans la cabine de Marco. Celle-ci en encore un peu en désordre, je me charge alors de finir de la remettre en ordre en repensant à la dernière phrase d'Izou.

 _"Il a dit ça comme si…comme si Marco pouvait tenir énormément à moi. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque l'aimer. Un jour il saura la vérité, et tout deviendra surement trop compliqué. Et puis…pour lui je suis surtout une gamine, pas une femme. Je pense qu'il me voit comme une petite sœur, mais moi… je m'attache trop à lui. Si j'écoute Izou je vais avoir de l'espoir. Sans Ace, et avec Thatch à l'infirmerie, je n'ai personne avec qui en parler. Je vais devoir attendre son rétablissement."_

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre ! ^^


	18. Chapter 18 - Journée de repos

**Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent !**

 **Voici le chapitre 18, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – Journée de repos**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Je me relève et repars dans la cabine de Marco. Celle-ci en encore un peu en désordre, je me charge alors de finir de la remettre en ordre en repensant à la dernière phrase d'Izou.

 _"Il a dit ça comme si…comme si Marco pouvait tenir énormément à moi. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de l'aimer. Un jour il saura la vérité, et tout deviendra surement trop compliqué. Et puis…pour lui je suis surtout une gamine, pas une femme. Je pense qu'il me voit comme une petite sœur, mais moi… je m'attache trop à lui. Si j'écoute Izou je vais avoir de l'espoir. Sans Ace, et avec Thatch à l'infirmerie, je n'ai personne avec qui en parler. Je vais devoir attendre son rétablissement."_

* * *

Une fois le rangement terminé je m'allonge sur le lit, et me laisse aller à faire une sieste. Je me réveil après deux heures de sommeil, et remarque Marco en train de travailler à son bureau sur une carte. Je l'observe silencieusement, et il tourne la tête vers moi. Il pose son stylo, puis tourne sa chaise dans ma direction. _"L'heure de discuter j'imagine."_

 **\- « Héra… J'ai l'impression que tu savais à l'avance ce qui aller arriver à Thatch. Comment tu l'as su ? »**

 **\- « J'avais juste un pressentiment… »**

 **\- « C'est ton pressentiment qui t'as conduit à demander à un de nos frère et Ace de veiller sur Thatch, Yoï ? »**

 **\- « Oui. »**

Marco semble ne pas me croire entièrement, je le vois dans son regard. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et remet en place ses lunettes sur son nez.

 **\- « Tu as aussi dit qu'Ace allait mourir… Comment le sais-tu ? »**

 **\- « Le fruit des ténèbres est supérieur au mera mera no mi. De plus, Ace est un combattant loyal, mais pas Teach. L'entêtement d'Ace le perdra. »**

 **\- « Je vois. Les Commandants, Père et moi te sommes reconnaissant Héra. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi ? »**

 **\- « Si tu n'avais pas demandé à nos deux frères de veiller sur Thatch, il serait mort cette nuit. C'est pourquoi Père voudrait te parler. »**

Je regarde Marco se lever de sa chaise en reposant ses lunettes sur son bureau. Il me fait signe de venir avec lui. Nous sortons de la cabine, et traversons les couloirs jusqu'à l'immense porte de la cabine de Barbe Blanche, se trouvant vers l'arrière du navire. Marco frappe deux coups à la porte, et après une réponse, nous entrons. Je me cache un peu derrière Marco, tandis qu'il se décale pour que son Père puisse me voir.

 **\- « Oyagi-san, je t'ai ramené Héra. »**

 **\- « Merci fils. Jeune fille, je tiens à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Thatch. Tu n'es pas sur ce navire depuis longtemps, mais j'aimerai te faire une proposition. »**

Je lève les yeux vers ceux dorés du capitaine, je suis un peu gênée de la situation, mais Barbe Blanche arrive à me mettre plus à l'aise. Il me semble de bonne humeur, et j'attends avec curiosité la fin de sa phrase.

 **\- « Tu es plutôt bien intégrée à l'équipage, et tu es pleine de potentiels. J'aimerai que tu rejoignes notre équipage. »**

 **\- « Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas une pirate. Je n'ai aucune capacité pour vous être utile. »**

 **\- « Tu es encore jeune, tu commences à peine encore à développer tes capacités. Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir jusqu'à la fin de ton affaire à Mock Town. »**

 **\- « D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir. »**

Il nous fait un signe de la tête, et Marco me reconduit sur le pont. Vista nous aborde avec deux sabres d'entraînement dans les mains. Et je comprends directement qu'il s'occupera de mon entraînement en attendant que Thatch aille mieux. Marco me laisse à ses soins, et je me mets en garde contre Vista. Nous commençons par nous échauffer avec quelques échanges de coups, et tout le long de l'entraînement Vista arrête ses coups avant de me toucher. _"Après tout je suis déjà blessé."_ Au bout d'une heure ou deux, je commence à avoir faim, et je m'attends presque à voir Thatch apparaître à tout moment pour m'apporter quelque chose à manger. Mais finalement je le vois apparaître en chaise roulante pousser par un autre pirate. Vista et moi arrêtons l'entrainement pour aller rapidement à la rencontre de Thatch.

 **\- « Thatch ! Je pensais justement à toi ! »**

 **\- « J'avais envie de te voir. »**

 **\- « Moi aussi, tu vas bien ? »**

 **\- « Oui ça va. Tu sembles avoir faim, je me trompe ? Allons en cuisine. »**

Je passe en première pour aller en cuisine, suivi par les deux pirates. Lorsque nous arrivons, Thatch pointe du doigt un frigo, et me dit où chercher une part de gâteau pour mon goûter. J'ouvre le frigo, et récupère le morceau de gâteau. Nous rejoignons une table, et une fois que je suis installée, et Thatch amener à côté de moi, le pirate nous laisse seul. Alors que je m'apprête à commencer la discussion, Thatch prend la parole.

 **\- « Avant tout Héra, je voulais te remercier, c'est grâce à toi qu'Ace était là pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie juste après que Teach m'ait attaqué. »**

 **\- « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'aurai voulu le stopper. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. »**

 **\- « N'y pense plus. On m'a dit qu'Ace est partit à sa recherche. »**

 **\- « Oui… On n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter. »**

 **\- « Espérons simplement qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »** \- dit 'il en me souriant faiblement.

Je commence à manger mon gâteau, trempant chaque morceau dans de la crème anglaise. Ce dessert me fait vraiment un bien fou. Je sens sur moi le regard du pirate. Je le regarde en attendant qu'il parle de nouveau.

 **\- « Et sinon ça avance avec Marco ? »**

Je manque presque de m'étouffer sous sa remarque en voyant son air enjôleur apparaître, ainsi que son sourire en coin qui en dit long sur ses pensées.

 **\- « De quoi tu parles ? »**

 **\- « Je suis certain qu'il y a un truc entre vous. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, va falloir qu'on vous botte les fesses. »**

 **\- « Tu te fais des idées, il n'y a rien. »**

 **\- « Il n'y a pas rien. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être souriant auprès d'une femme. Il cache bien son jeu, mais pas mal de détails donnent l'impression qu'il t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. »**

 **« Il m'apprécie seulement. On peut apprécier une femme, sans l'aimer. Je suis encore jeune, il me voit surement comme une gamine... »**

 **\- « J'enquêterai moi-même. »**

La porte du réfectoire s'ouvre au loin, et nous apercevons Izou entrer dans la pièce. En nous voyant, il nous sourit et nous rejoint en nous demandant de quoi nous parlions. Thatch décide apparemment de lui demander son avis sur la discussion.

 **\- « On parle de Marco. Tu penses qu'on pourrait les caser ensembles ? »**

Izou me regarde, et me demande d'aller lui chercher une part de gâteau. Je comprends qu'ils doivent parler de quelque chose. Je vais donc en cuisine chercher le dessert, mais gardant mon oreille à l'affût de leur discussion. J'arrive à entendre d'ici une bride de leurs échanges.

 **\- « Je pense comme toi Thatch. Mais tu ne devrais pas lui en parler. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi pas ? »**

 **\- « Car si on se trompe, on lui auras donné de faux espoirs. C'est elle qui souffrira de notre erreur. »**

 **\- « Dans ce cas nous devons faire cracher le morceau à Marco. »**

 **\- « Demain, durant la journée de repos, ou durant la soirée. »**

 **\- « Ouai, on la confie à Haruta, pendant que nous deux et Vista on l'interroge. »**

 **\- « On fait comme ça. »**

A la fin de leur discussion, je reviens avec la part de dessert d'Izou. Nous mangeons nos desserts en discutant des prochains jours sur l'île. Apparemment plusieurs membres de l'équipage ont demandé à Barbe Blanche une journée de repos pour profiter d'une crique abrité des regards, dans l'espoir de s'y détendre. Barbe Blanche a accepté la demande. _"_ _Donc demain c'est journée plage pour moi !_ _"_ Nous sortons de du réfectoire, et je m'empresse d'aller chercher de l'argent. Je récupère mon sabre, et remplit mon sac vide avec de l'argent. _"Direction les magasin !"_ Je préviens Marco de ma sortie en ville, et il me répond de faire attention à moi.

* * *

Izou m'accompagne, ensemble nous fessons le tour de quelques boutiques de maillots de bains. Au bout de la troisième, Izou trouve un maillot, et souhaite que je l'essai. Il s'agit d'un deux pièces, avec un haut s'attachant dans le dos, et derrière la nuque. Avec un bas normal, ni trop sexy, ni coincé. Les motifs sont ethniques, avec des lignes horizontales de couleurs. De mon côté j'en trouve un autre deux-pièces avec un petit bustier floral et son bas. Je prends les deux, et après les avoir essayés, je décide de les acheter. En fessant un dernier tour, je repère un magnifique cardigan kimono que je prends, ainsi qu'une serviette de plage, un sac de plage et une paire de lunettes de soleil. Je montre le tout à Izou qui approuve mes goûts. Quant à lui, il a acheté des lunettes de soleil, et une serviette. Nous payons, et sortons fiers de nos achats.

 **\- « Je vais devoir prévenir le Doc' pour qu'il prévoit assez de compresses nasales. »** \- Dit Izou en plaisantant.

 **\- « Surement, avec vos infirmières dans les parages... »**

 **\- « Je ne parle pas des infirmières. »** \- Dit'il en me lançant un regard appuyé.

 **\- « Mais je n'ai qu'un modeste bonnet D, et vos infirmière font bien plus que du D, je dirai du L. »**

 **\- « Elles ne viendront pas. Lorsque nous arrivons dans une ville, elles restent ensemble durant le séjour. Ce sera toi la star. »**

 **\- « Rassurant… »**

Nous retournons au navire, et lorsque l'heure du dîner approche nous rejoignons tout le monde. Le repas se passe calmement avec quelques blagues sur l'état d'ivresse de certains durant la fête. La nouvelle à propos de la journée de repos de demain est révélée par Izou, et tout le monde commence à discuter de leurs projets.

 **\- « Héra, tu as prévu un maillot de bain pour demain hein ? »** \- Lance Thatch.

 **\- « Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais me baigner. »**

 **\- « On te regardera bronzer alors. »**

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. _"Comment ça 'on' ? Vous prévoyez une séance pour me reluquer ?"_ Je regarde les autres commandants, et je vois certains approuvés d'un signe de tête les paroles de Thatch. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Marco, qui garde un air flegmatique. _"Demain va être une journée amusante."_

* * *

Une nouvelle journée démarre, le navire a été déplacé dans la crique de l'île. On n'y trouve une immense plage située à l'ombre de grands arbres, et quelques amas de rochers. _"C'est idéal !"_ Je me lève avant Marco qui dort encore, et passe dans la salle de bain pour enfiler mon premier maillot de bain avec le haut de kimono. Je mets dans mon sac de plage toutes les affaires nécessaires, puis je me coiffe et enlève la bande autour de ma tête, mais laisse celles nécessaire pour mes côtes. Une fois finis je range mon collier avec la clé et, je vais réveiller Marco. Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit, et secoue doucement le Commandant. Une fois qu'il a ouvert les yeux, je lui souris, et lui dis qu'il devrait se lever. Je me lève, récupère mon sac, et pars retrouver Izou sur le pont. Nous descendons sur la plage pour installer nos serviettes à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il est environ 9h00 du matin, alors Izou me tend de quoi prendre notre déjeuner sur la plage. Je m'allonge sur ma serviette en mangeant une gaufre, tout en regardant quelques commandants s'installer plus loin. Je regarde Haruta et Vista en train d'installer dans l'eau une ligne avec des balises flottantes, et un filet. Je finis ma gaufre pour les rejoindre.

 **\- « Qu'es-ce que vous faîtes ? »** \- dis-je.

 **\- « Nous délimitons la zone ou les mangeurs de fruit du démon ont pied. Et nous plaçons un filet pour éviter que leurs bouées partent à la dérivent. »** \- Me réponds Vista.

 **\- « C'est bien pensé ! »**

 **\- « C'est une idée de Marco. »** \- Dit Haruta.

Je m'assoie dans le sable, les pieds dans l'eau, les regardants faires. Au bout d'une heure, je vois Marco et Joz nous rejoindre en short de bain. Je prends l'élastique à mon poignet et attache mes cheveux en un chignon haut. Puis fais signe à Marco. _"L'ombre apporter par les arbres tombe jusqu'à la ligne de flotteurs. C'est pratique pour ne pas cramer au soleil. Dommage qu'Ace manque cette journée."_ Derrière Joz, j'aperçois Thatch sur son dos en train de se faire porter à cause de sa blessure. J'enlève mon kimono, et le dépose sur le sable, afin d'entrer dans l'eau jusqu'à mes genou. De là, je regarde Marco et Joz avec une lueur de défi qu'ils me rendent bien. Joz dépose Thatch près de l'eau, et lorsque je m'y attends le moins, ils m'attaquent avec des pistolets à eau. Je commence à courir pendant qu'ils me poursuivent. Mais au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres dans l'eau, je percute une pierre et tombe. Marco me rejoint et m'aide à me relever pendant que je grimace de douleur.

 **\- « Hoï, ça va ? »**

 **\- « Oui je me suis juste cogné le pied, et égratigné le genou. »**

 **\- « Tu devrais faire plus attention. »**

Je lui souris malicieusement et commence et l'arroser avec mes mains, d'eau. Il lance son pistolet sur la plage, et commence à m'imiter puis à me pousser à l'eau. Nous nous retrouvons les fesses dans le sable du fond, et avec de l'eau jusqu'aux coudes. Nous continuons notre bataille d'eau jusqu'à ce que je passe au-dessus de Marco me retrouvant sur ses hanches, en position avantageuse. Il en profite pour me soulever par surprise et me porter jusqu'à la plage.

 **\- « Toutes ces galipettes dans l'eau de mer m'ont épuisé, Yoï. On va demander à Izou de désinfecter ton égratignure. »**

Nous nous installons tous les deux sur ma serviette de plage, pendant qu'Izou cherche le tube de désinfectant dans son sac. Une fois trouvé, il le donne à Marco. Marco désinfecte mon genou du bout des doigts avec de la crème désinfectante. Soufflant de temps en temps sur mon égratignure.

 **\- « Il est fait avec de la vodka ton désinfectant, il pique ! »** \- Dis-je à Izou.

 **\- « Tu es trop douillette. »** \- Répond Marco.

 **\- « Mais non**. »

Je le vois soupirer devant moi, avant de rendre le tube à Izou.

 **\- « Demain on ira faire des achats en ville. Je sais que tu y es déjà allée, mais on va y retourner. »**

 **-** **« Acheter quoi ?** **»**

 **\- « Des vêtements pour toi, tu n'en as pas assez. Et le reste tu verras. »**

J'hoche la tête, et regarde Joz, Vista, Haruta et Thatch revenir avec des paniers remplit de nourriture. Nous prenons notre repas en jouant aux cartes tous ensemble, puis passons l'après-midi entre bataille d'eau, bronzage à l'ombre, parties de cartes et concours de châteaux de sable. Vista gagne le concours de châteaux de sables comme un véritable artiste ! Après le dîner, je remets mon collier avec la clé, et pars profiter d'un bon repos. L'entraînement reprend à partir de demain.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre ! ;)


	19. Chapter 19 - Un intrus

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 – Un intrus**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

J'hoche la tête, et regarde Joz, Vista, Haruta et Thatch revenir avec des paniers remplit de nourriture. Nous prenons notre repas en jouant aux cartes tous ensemble, puis passons l'après-midi entre bataille d'eau, bronzage à l'ombre, parties de cartes et concours de châteaux de sable. Vista gagne le concours de châteaux de sables comme un véritable artiste ! Après le dîner, je remets mon collier avec la clé, et pars profiter d'un bon repos. L'entraînement reprend à partir de demain.

* * *

Marco me réveille comme tous les matins, je me lève rapidement et pars m'habiller. Je récupère un sac, de l'argent, et mon sabre. Je vérifie scrutant la pièce du regard, que je n'ai rien oublié. C'est à ce moment que j'aperçois mon téléphone sous le lit. _"Il a surement glissé du sac."_ Je le mets rapidement dans ma poche, puis rejoints Marco pour aller au réfectoire.

Je salue tous les commandants à la table, et en profite pour décoiffer Thatch. Celui-ci se recoiffe en expresse pendant que je rie. Les Commandants rient également à la vue d'un Thatch sans sa banane.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, Marco me presse pour que nous allions en ville. Nous descendons du Moby Dick, et visitons la ville à la recherche de la première boutique de notre liste, une boutique de vêtements. Lors que nous la trouvons, je suis poussée dedans par le commandant de la première flotte. Je récupère une paire de bottes plates, des slims, et des tee-shirts simples et à motifs, ainsi qu'un kimono cardigan orange foncé. _"J'adore ce style de vêtements maintenant !"_ J'en profite aussi pour prendre quelques pairs de boucles d'oreilles, en demandant son avis à Marco, qui garde son air flegmatique sous mes questions. Après avoir payé, j'enfile mon nouveau cardigan avec fierté, et Marco nous amène à la prochaine boutique.

Nous sommes devant une boutique coloré, assez grande, avec dans la vitrine de nombreux escargots phones, de toutes tailles et de tous usages. Je regarde le commandant avec une mine surprise, et celui-ci me sourit avant d'entrer.

 **\- « Choisis toi une paire d'escargots phones, c'est toujours utile d'en avoir un. »**

 **\- « D'accord ! »**

Je choisis un modèle de base de couleur beige, et le vendeur les récupère. Marco demande à les faire personnalisés à notre apparence, un à la sienne, et l'autre à la mienne. Le vendeur nous répond qu'ils seront prêts d'ici l'après-midi. Après cette commande, je me sens excité à l'idée d'utilisé un escargot phone, et j'ai hâte d'être cet après-midi. Nous ressortons de la boutique, pour rejoindre les rues du marché.

 **\- « Ou va-t-on maintenant ? »**

 **\- « A la librairie. »**

La librairie se trouve au bout de la rue, à côté d'un restaurant et d'une auberge. Marco me demande de l'attendre ici pendant qu'il va chercher quelques livres. Je m'assoie sur un banc à côté de la boutique, et profite du vent sur mes épaules. Je sors de ma poche mon téléphone, pour vérifier que celui-ci est bien éteint. Je remarque que pas mal de gens traînent dans cette allée, mais une personne en particulier m'intrigue. Quelque chose en lui est différent, comme venant d'un autre monde. J'observe la personne plus attentivement, il porte un bas de survêtement, avec une casquette et des baskets Nike. Ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir avec une inscription. Je commence à le dévisagé, et c'est à ce moment qu'il tourne son visage vers moi. Il me regarde de haut en bas, et son visage semble s'éclairé. Il vient s'assoir sur le banc, en regardant le téléphone que je fourre dans ma poche.

 **\- « Toi aussi, tu n'es pas de ce monde ! »** \- dit 'il.

Je le regarde dans un premier temps avec une grande surprise. _"Comment as-t-il comprit en voyant juste cet objet ? Comment ça 'moi aussi' ? "_

 **\- « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Nous venons tous du même monde. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Je suis ici depuis plusieurs jours, et les téléphones portables n'existent pas. »**

 **\- « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »**

 **\- « On vient du même monde, arrête de mentir ! »**

Je regarde autour de moi, et remarque que nos éclats de voix commencent à attirer l'attention. Je lance un regard mauvais à mon compatriote de mon monde, et lui fait signe de baisser la voix. Je le détail du regard. Il est brun clair, avec des cheveux courts. Il est mince, et semble vraiment être quelqu'un de chiant.

 **\- « Tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer. Tu ne dois jamais répéter ce que tu as dit. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Alors emmènes-moi avec toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu es venue avec un navire, pas vrai ? »**

 _"Ce type va m'attirer des ennuis. Il finira par nous faire cramer par l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Peut-être même par d'autres. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il connaisse vraiment le monde d'One Piece. Il me fait presque du chantage, je n'aime pas ça."_

 **\- « Sais-tu ou nous avons atterrit ? »** \- Demande-il.

 **\- « Nous sommes dans le monde de One Piece. Tu connais ? »**

 **\- « Vaguement. »**

 **\- « Écoutes, ici c'est chacun pour soi. Tu te débrouille. »**

Il est sur le point de répliquer lorsque Marco sort de la librairie avec un sac de livre. Il m'interpelle, et nous rejoint. Je suis debout à côté du banc, et Marco vient se placer à côté de moi pour détailler mon interlocuteur.

 **\- « Un ami à toi, Yoï ? »**

 **\- « Non, je ne le connais pas. »** \- dis-je.

 **\- « Oui, on se connait. Elle m'a juste oublié. Je me nomme Can. »** \- Ajoute le garçon.

 **\- « Je suis Marco. Tu veux que je te laisse avec ton ami Héra ? »**

 **\- « Non pas besoin, on n'avait fini. »** \- dis-je.

 **\- « En fait, je disais à Héra, que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Je voudrais rejoindre la prochaine île. »**

Je foudroie Can du regard. _"Si il continue, je vais le tuer…"_

 **\- « On peut t'emmener, Yoï. »**

 **\- « Merci, c'est hyper sympas. »**

Nous traçons notre chemin jusqu'au navire tous les trois. Marco discute avec le jeune intrus. Pendant que je le surveille du coin de l'œil. Une fois à bord, Marco prévient Barbe Blanche de la présence du garçon. Il est invité à boire un coup au réfectoire avec quelques Commandants. Marco me demande si je souhaite venir, et je lui réponds que je dois d'abord faire mon entraînement.

Haruta décide de se joindre à moi, et pendant que les autres partent, nous commençons l'échauffement. Nous fessons les mouvements répétitifs de l'échauffement avec nos sabres, puis nous échangeons quelques coups amicaux. C'est la première fois que je teste mon sabre, et j'en suis assez fière.

Une heure après, nous décidons de nous arrêter là, et d'aller nous reposer. Je repars dans ma cabine, et y dépose mon sabre. Après une douche, je décide de rejoindre le réfectoire pour le repas. Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle, Can est assis entre Thatch et Marco, c'est-à-dire, à ma place. J'approche du groupe, et lance sans discrétion un regard réprobateur.

 **\- « C'est quoi cette mine d'enfant jalouse ? »** \- Plaisante Thatch.

 **\- « D'habitude c'est MA place. »**

 **\- « Mets-toi ailleurs, il y a plein de place. »** \- Dit Vista.

 **\- « Non. Si je vais ailleurs, je prends la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, je n'aime pas changer mes habitudes. »**

 **\- « Ce n'est pas grave, je vais me déplacer. »** \- Dit Can.

 _"_ _C'est trop facile… A cause de ce type je passe pour une fille capricieuse._ _"_ Je regarde Can se lever et aller s'assoir auprès d'autre Commandants en bout de table. Quant à moi, je reprends ma place, entre mes deux Commandants favoris. D'ailleurs je sens sur moi leur regard lourd de sens. Surtout celui de Marco, me semblant être réprobateur.

Après l'arrivé de Barbe Blanche, le repas peu enfin commencer. Je mange pour deux, la promenade en ville m'ayant creusé l'appétit, et je plaisante avec Thatch.

 **\- « Hier, le Doc' était de mauvaise humeur en fin de journée. »** \- Dit Thatch.

 **\- « Pourquoi ? »**

 **\- « Tu as causé trop d'hémorragies nasales avec ton maillot de bain. »** \- Rit 'il.

 **\- « C'est étrange, je n'ai vu aucun de vos frères en avoir une. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Marco a obligé le reste de l'équipage à utiliser l'autre moitié de la crique. »** \- Précise Joz.

 **\- « Ils se sont partagé des pairs de jumelles, les pervers. »** \- Ajoute Haruta.

 **\- « Dans ce cas j'y suis pour rien. Ils se font du mal tous seuls. »**

Le Quatrième Commandant m'offre maintenant un nouveau dessert, et je me régale à chaque bouchée. Marco m'en pique quelques morceaux, sous le regard amical de Thatch.

A la fin du repas, Marco me prend avec lui pour ma séance de lecture et d'écriture dans la bibliothèque du navire. Nous nous installons à notre table habituelle, et nous commençons la lecture.

 **\- « Essaie de lire la première phrase. »**

 **\- «** **Hajime-mashite. O-genki-desu-ka ?** **»**

 **\- « Tu t'en sors bien, Yoï. La suivante maintenant. »**

 **\- «** **Chotto matte kudasai.** **»**

Nous continuons notre lecture pendant environ deux heures, avant de clore la séance. Nous rangeons les livres, et repartons nous le pont. Marco repart à ses occupations, pendant que je me repose à l'ombre, profitant de l'air frais et de la mer.

Thatch arrive dans son fauteuil, et se place à côté de moi. Je sens son regard sur moi, je le regarde à mon tour, attendant qu'il parle en premier. Il me sourit.

 **\- « Avec Izou on n'a essayé de tirer les vers du nez à Marco. Mais il n'a rien répondu. » -** dit'il.

 **\- « A quel sujet ? »**

 **\- « L'Amour. »**

 **\- « Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien. »**

 **\- « Tu es trop défaitiste. »**

 **\- « Je ne le suis pas. C'est juste… Que j'adore Marco, et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. Tu peux comprendre ? Si jamais il apprend que j'ai la moindre petite vue sur lui, la situation deviendrait embarrassante. »**

 **\- « Je comprends, je resterai discret. Je vais rejoindre les autres, ils boivent avec ton ami. »**

 **\- « Ce n'est pas mon ami ! »**

 **\- « Ah bon ? Désolé. »**

Thatch me fait un faux sourire désolé, avant de partir en fessant un signe de main. Il est encore trop tôt pour boire, alors je décide de continuer mon repos en contemplant la mer, les oiseaux et les pirates sur le pont. J'en vois parfois sortir du réfectoire, une bouteille à la main, et l'air déjà bien éméchés. Mais ils sont tellement hilares que j'ai envie d'en connaître la raison. Je me lève doucement et fais craquer mes articulations avant de me lancer sans grande motivation vers la salle.

Lorsque j'arrive derrière la porte, j'écoute des voix discuter, et l'une d'elle semble se détacher du lot par son sérieux.

 **\- « Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de très important. »** \- Fait une première voix.

 **\- « C'est quoi cet air grave, Yoï ? »**

 **\- « Tu as l'air bien sérieux d'un coup. »** \- Dit Thatch.

 **\- « Je ne viens pas de ce monde. Je viens d'un autre monde. »** \- Continue la première voix.

 _"C'est décidé, je détestais déjà ce mec… Mais là… Je vais le balancer par-dessus bord. Je ne peux pas le laisser m'inclure dans la conversation, il faudra que j'intervienne en cas de besoin."_

 **\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est impossible ! »** \- Dit Haruta.

 **\- « Je crois que l'alcool lui monte à la tête. »** \- Ajoute Marco.

 **\- « Je suis sérieux, je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre. Et j'ai des preuves de ce que je dis ! »** \- Continue Can.

 **\- « Dans ce cas, on te laisse prouver ce que tu dis. »** \- Dit Izou.

Je regarde la scène par le trou de la serrure. Can sort un objet de sa poche, de petite taille, noire. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à discerner de quoi il s'agit.

 **\- « Cet appareil permet d'écouter de la musique. Si vous mettez les écouteurs, vous pouvez choisir une musique parmi la liste. On peut également y stocker des images. »**

 **\- « Je n'ai jamais vu un appareil comme celui-là. Mais ça ne prouve rien. »** \- Dit Thatch.

 **\- « Dedans, j'ai des informations sur le passé de certains d'entre vous, et le futur. »**

 **\- « Quels genres d'informations ? »** \- Demande Marco, soudainement très intéressé.

 **\- « Je sais que Thatch va être poignardé par Marchall , afin d'obtenir le yami yami no mi. »** \- Annonce Can.

Les Commandants regardent Can étrangement, celui-ci vient de lâcher une information absolument juste. _"Apparemment il ne sait pas que cette information s'est déjà justifié. Il est malin, il parle au futur, donc ils ne peuvent pas pensées qu'il a entendu une rumeur."_

 **\- « Que sais-tu d'autres Yoï ? »**

 **\- « Ace va partir à la poursuite de Teach, et il va se faire capturer. »**

 **\- « Ace est fort, il ne peut pas se faire capturer ! »** \- Lance un Commandant.

 **\- « Dans l'hypothèse où tu dis vrai, que va-t-il se passer pour Ace ? »** \- Demande Thatch.

 _"Il ne doit pas en dire d'avantage, il faut que je fasse quelque chose."_ La situation est tendue, s'ils pensent que quelqu'un de l'équipage écoute leur conversation, ils vont s'arrêter là. J'attrape une bouteille vide qui roule sur le sol, et donne un coup de côté dans la porte avec mon épaule et la bouteille. Afin de faire croire qu'un pirate bourré à heurté la porte. Les Commandants se stoppent, en regardant vers la porte.

 **\- « On continuera la discussion plus tard, je vais en parler à Oyagi-san. »** \- Annonce Marco.

Les Commandants se lèvent, et se dirigent vers la porte. Je pose la bouteille, et m'enfuie vers les entrailles du navire jusqu'à trouver un chemin menant à ma cabine. Lorsque je reviens dans la cabine, je cache soigneusement mon téléphone, et mon appareil photo dans une poche discrète de mon sac.

 _"Ce type n'est qu'un voyageur pour les pirates du Moby Dick. Si il disparait avant le départ, ça ne serai pas vraiment étrange. Si je prends je risque de le laisser entrer dans l'équipage, je serais dans une mauvaise position. Ce type n'est pas discret, il ne voit pas le danger. Sois il apprend à ce taire, soit il disparaît. Ce sera pour ce soir."_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, la suite au prochain chapitre ;)


	20. Chapter 20 - Une vérité

**Voici le chapitre 20, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 – Une Vérité**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Les Commandants se lèvent, et se dirigent vers la porte. Je pose la bouteille, et m'enfuie vers les entrailles du navire jusqu'à trouver un chemin menant à ma cabine. Lorsque je reviens dans la cabine, je cache soigneusement mon téléphone, et mon appareil photo dans une poche discrète de mon sac.

 _"Ce type n'est qu'un voyageur pour les pirates du Moby Dick. Si il disparait avant le départ, ça ne serai pas vraiment étrange. Si je prends je risque de le laisser entrer dans l'équipage, je serais dans une mauvaise position. Ce type n'est pas discret, il ne voit pas le danger. Je dois le faire disparaître. Ce soir."_

* * *

Je suis assise sur le lit lorsque Marco repasse dans sa cabine, il me regarde et va s'assoir à son bureau. Le silence s'installe doucement, et Marco se décide à le briser en premier.

 **\- « J'ai récupéré la pairs d'escargots phones. »**

Il me tend celui à son effigie, que je prends dans ma main. _"J'ai un escargot phone à l'effigie de Marco ! C'est géniale !"_ Je lui souris, et il me montre celui qui me ressemble.

 **\- « Un chacun, nous pourrons communiquer ensemble. »** \- Dit-il

 **\- « C'est incroyable ! Ils sont hyper beaux ! Merci Marco. »**

 **\- « De rien Yoï. Allons manger. »**

Nous rejoignons tout le monde au réfectoire, et je remarque rapidement que l'ambiance est un peu tendue lorsque Can arrive. Je m'assoie à ma place, et le repas se passe en silence. A la fin, Marco et Barbe Blanche partent en même temps, donnant rendez-vous à Can plus tard. Tout le monde s'en va petit à petit, et nous nous retrouvons seul lui et moi. _"C'est le moment idéal pour lui donner un rendez-vous afin d'avoir une discussion, et de m'en débarrasser."_

 **\- « Can, rendez-vous à minuit en haut de la falaise longeant la forêt. J'aimerai qu'on discute loin des oreilles indiscrètes. »**

 **\- « D'accord. Je t'y rejoindrai. »**

Je me lève et repars à ma cabine, laissant Can rejoindre son premier rendez-vous. Pendant ce temps, je prépare mon sabre, ainsi qu'un petit sac dans lequel je mets mon escargot phone. Je me rends sur le pont et préviens quelques pirates que je vais visiter la ville durant la soirée. Je descends du navire, et me promène un peu en ville pour passer le temps. Une heure avant le rendez-vous, je pars repérer le terrain, aux alentours de la falaise. Je traverse la forêt, puis arrive sur la falaise. Je visite les alentours, puis regarde le Moby Dick depuis ma position. J'aperçois une silhouette descendre à terre dans la crique, puis rejoindre la forêt.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre non loin, et j'en déduit que c'est Can. Il arrive à l'heure convenu, et il se plante devant moi.

 **\- « Tu voulais me parler ? »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « Oui. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais parlé,du fait que tu viens d'un autre monde. »**

 **\- « Oui, c'est le cas. J'en ai parlé aux Commandants. »**

 **\- « Tu ne dois plus jamais le dire. Tu dois le dire à personne. » -** Dis-je.

 **\- « Je vois pas pourquoi, je peux éviter que certaines choses se produisent. »**

 **\- « Tu ne dois pas leur dire le cours des événements ! Il ne faut pas changer autant les événements. Si jamais d'autres personnes apprennent la vérité, on ne sait pas ce qu'on nous fera. Chaque camp voudra nous capturer, et nous utiliser. Nos connaissances ont une limite. Et arriver à cette limite, ils nous tueront, voire pire. »**

 **\- « Je pense qu'on ne risque rien avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. »**

 **\- « Et moi je pense qu'on ne doit pas interférer de manière importante dans les événements futurs. Nous ne sommes pas censés être dans ce monde. »** \- Dis-je.

 _"Il doit absolument comprendre ! Sinon je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens…"_

 **\- « J'ai accepté d'entrer dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, il ne nous arrivera rien. Nous sommes une famille, nous nous protégeons mutuellement. »**

 **\- « Tu ne leur a rien dit pour moi, pas vrai ? »** \- Dis-je en soupirant.

 **\- « Non, mais depuis le temps que tu es avec eux, il faut leur dire. »**

 _"Il a rejoint l'équipage ?! Ce n'est pas bon… Je ne peux plus le tuer…Car si je le tue, l'équipage cherchera son assassin… Ils prennent très sérieusement ce genres de choses."_ Je sors discrètement mon katana de son fourreau tout en attrapant Can par le col. Je pose mon sabre sous sa gorge, et prends une voix menaçante.

 **\- « Sache, que si tu lâches le morceau me concernant… Ou que tu leurs donnes encore des informations sur le futur. Je te tuerai. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?»**

 **\- « Oui…J'ai compris. »** \- Dit'il effrayé.

J'enlève mon sabre de sa gorge, et le range dans son fourreau. Puis tourne le dos à Can pour repartir dans la forêt sur le chemin du navire. J'aperçois au loin la lisière de la forêt entre les arbres. Mon mini-escargot phone sonne, je le sors de mon sac et décroche rapidement.

 **\- « Allo, Héra ? »**

 **\- « Marco ? »**

 **\- « Il est tard, ou es-tu, Yoï ? »**

 **\- « Je visite un peu la ville, les lumières nocturnes sont jolies. Je suis sur le chemin du retour. »**

 **\- « D'accord, dépêches-toi. »**

 **\- « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »**

 **\- « Bien sûr, Yoï. »**

 **\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'arrive aussi vite que possible. »**

Je raccroche l'escargot phone, et me dépêche d'arriver sur la plage. Je monte sur le navire, et je trouve Marco sur le pont près d'une rambarde. Il me sourit, et j'aperçois Can à la lisière de la forêt. Je prends Marco par le bras, et détourne de la rambarde.

 **\- « Le ciel est clair cette nuit, on pourrait regarder un peu les étoiles avant d'aller dormir ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Pourquoi pas, Yoï. »**

Je regarde le mât à escalader, et souris un peu gêner à Marco. Il me sourit à son tour, et me dit qu'il s'en occupe. Il se change en phénix, et m'aide à grimper sur son dos. Il s'envole jusqu'en haut du mât. Il se pose sur la rambarde de la vigie, et me laisse descendre. Nous nous installons contre le mât, assis côte à côte. Le vent est frais, et ma peau frissonne. Marco le remarque, et je le voie enlever sa chemise pour la déposer sur mes épaules. Je le remercie silencieusement, et le laisse poser son bras chaud sur mes épaules, pour nous réchauffer.

 **\- « Regardes, une étoile filante ! »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « C'est une grande ! N'oublies pas de faire un vœu. Tu sais ce que tu souhaites ? »**

 **\- « Hmmmm…. J'ai trouvé ! »**

 **\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** \- Demande-il.

 **\- « Si je te le dis, il ne se réalisera peut-être pas. Et toi, tu as fait un vœu ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Oui. Mais j'attends une autre étoile filante, pour en faire un deuxième. »**

 **\- « Tiens, il y en a une autre là-bas, regarde ! »**

 **\- « Merci, Yoï. » -** Dit'il en la regardant.

Je regarde Marco fermer doucement les yeux pour faire son second vœu. Je me doute bien que l'un d'eux concerne l'aventure d'Ace. Lorsqu'il finit, il rouvre les yeux et me regarde. Je lui souris, et lui propose d'aller dormir.

Nous nous levons, et Marco se change à nouveau en phénix. Je grimpe sur son dos, et le pirate fait un tour du navire dans les airs. La fraîcheur de la nuit contraste avec la chaleur du plumage de Marco. Mais ce moment s'arrête dès que Marco se pose sur le pont, je descends de son dos, et le laisse reprendre sa forme humaine. Nous retournons à notre cabine, et je rends sa chemise à Marco. Je dépose mon sac, et mon sabre. Il me laisse prendre une douche en première, pendant qu'il écrit des notes sur son carnet. Je me dépêche de prendre une douche chaude, puis enfile mon pyjama. Lorsque je sors, Marco prends ma place. Je me blottis dans les draps, me laissant bercer par le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je sens le lit bouger, et Marco prend place. Une odeur fruitée envahit l'air. _"Il m'a encore piqué mon gel douche."_

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, la chaleur est comme d'habitude insupportable. Je repousse les draps, ainsi que la source de chaleur qui est trop proche de moi. Je pousse Marco avec mes bras, et je l'entends se réveiller en grognant. J'ouvre les yeux en même temps que lui, on se sourit avant de nous lever. Pendant qu'il prend une douche, je me change. Je m'assoie sur le lit, et repense à la journée d'hier.

 **/* Flash-Back /***

Lorsque j'arrive derrière la porte, j'écoute des voix discuter, et l'une d'elle semble se détacher du lot par son sérieux.

 **\- « Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de très important. »** \- Fait une première voix.

 **\- « C'est quoi cet air grave, Yoï ? »**

 **\- « Tu as l'air bien sérieux d'un coup. »** \- Dit Thatch.

 **\- « Je ne viens pas de ce monde. Je viens d'un autre monde. »** \- Continue la première voix.

 _"C'est décidé, je détestais déjà ce mec… Mais là… Je vais le balancer par-dessus bord. Je ne peux pas le laisser m'inclure dans la conversation, il faudra que j'intervienne en cas de besoin."_

 **\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est impossible ! »** \- Dit Haruta.

 **\- « Je crois que l'alcool lui monte à la tête. »** \- Ajoute Marco.

 **\- « Je suis sérieux, je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre. Et j'ai des preuves de ce que je dis ! »** \- Continue Can.

 **\- « Dans ce cas, on te laisse prouver ce que tu dis. »** \- Dit Izou.

Je regarde la scène par le trou de la serrure. Can sort un objet de sa poche, de petite taille, noire. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à discerner de quoi il s'agit.

 **\- « Cet appareil permet d'écouter de la musique. Si vous mettez les écouteurs, vous pouvez choisir une musique parmi la liste. On peut également y stocker des images, et pleins de choses. »**

 **\- « Je n'ai jamais vu un appareil comme celui-là. Mais ça ne prouve rien. »** \- Dit Thatch.

 **\- « Dedans, j'ai des informations sur le passé de certains d'entre vous, et le futur. »**

 **\- « Quels genres d'informations ? »** \- Demande Marco, soudainement très intéressé.

 **\- « Je sais que Thatch va être poignardé par Marchall , afin d'obtenir le yami yami no mi. »** \- Annonce Can.

 **\- « Que sais-tu d'autres Yoï ? »**

 **\- « Ace va partir à la poursuite de Teach, et il va se faire capturer. »**

 **\- « Ace est fort, il ne peut pas se faire capturer ! »** \- Lance un Commandant.

 **\- « Dans l'hypothèse où tu dis vrai, que va-t-il se passer pour Ace ? »** \- Demande Thatch.

 **\- « On continuera la discussion plus tard, je vais en parler à Oyagi-san. »** \- Annonce Marco.

 **/* Fin Flash-Back /***

 _"Je dois faire quelque chose concernant les fuites d'informations. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a déjà dit à Marco et Barbe Blanche…Il faut que je trouve l'objet dont il a parlé, c'est un téléphone ou un mp4, peut-être un IPod. "_

J'entends Marco sortir de la salle de bain, et il part jeter un coup d'œil sur sa carte.

 **\- « Aujourd'hui on va prendre la route de Mock Town. »**

 **\- « Vous faîtes un détour ? »**

 **\- « C'est ta destination, et aussi celle d'Ace et Teach. »**

 **\- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »**

 **\- « On pense qu'ils vont s'y rendre. Donc on s'y rend également. »**

 _"Can ! Ce type n'aurait jamais dû leur dire !"_ Marco sort de la cabine et m'appel pour qu'on rejoigne le réfectoire. Une fois arrivé, j'aperçois Can à table, et je dis à Marco que je dois d'abord passer aux toilettes.

Je sors du réfectoire, et demande à un Commandant ou se trouve la cabine de Can. Il me l'indique, je le remercie et me dépêche. Une fois devant la porte, je l'ouvre et observe du regard la cabine. Je fouille les tiroirs, sous l'oreiller, ainsi que le bureau. En ouvrant l'un des tiroirs du bureau je trouve l'objet recherché. Il s'agit d'un Ipod, que je m'empresse de mettre dans ma poche. Je range soigneusement tout ce que j'ai touché, puis ressort de la cabine. Je m'empresse de rejoindre les toilettes, une fois à l'intérieur, j'inspecte le contenu de l'objet. Il faut un mot de passe pour entrer, je tente une dizaine d'essaies. Aucun ne fonctionne, alors je range l'objet dans mon soutien-gorge. Je ressors, et rejoint le pont.

Je m'approche de la rambarde et sors discrètement l'objet de mon sous-vêtement. Je le laisse tomber à l'eau, et repars au réfectoire. _"J'aurai bien jeté que la batterie, mais je n'ai pas le matériel pour l'ouvrir."_

Lorsque je reviens, je m'assoie à côté de Marco qui me donne un bol de lait. Je le remplis de céréales, tout en jetant un œil à Can. Pendant que je mange Thatch discute avec moi, et Marco pars faire lever l'encre. Nous partons pour l'île de Jaya.

* * *

La suite, au prochain chapitre ! ^^


	21. Chapter 21 - Voyage

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 – Voyage**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Je m'approche de la rambarde et sors discrètement l'objet de mon sous-vêtement. Je le laisse tomber à l'eau, et repars au réfectoire. _"J'aurai bien jeté que la batterie, mais je n'ai pas le matériel pour l'ouvrir."_

Lorsque je reviens, je m'assoie à côté de Marco qui me donne un bol de lait. Je le remplis de céréales, tout en jetant un œil à Can. Pendant que je mange Thatch discute avec moi, et Marco pars faire lever l'encre. Nous partons pour l'île de Jaya.

* * *

Ce matin je m'entraîne sur le pont avec Vista, sous les yeux de Thatch. Vista commence l'échauffement avec quelques échanges, puis il me fait combattre contre plusieurs de ses frères. Au bout d'un moment Can vient à notre rencontre, et demande s'il peut se joindre à l'entraînement. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il apprenne à se défendre. Et Vista semble sentir les mauvaises ondes que j'émets envers Can, et lui dit que l'entraînement est déjà terminé. Thatch me fait signe de m'approcher, pendant que Can s'en va.

 **\- « Héra, pourquoi tu es aussi froide avec lui ? »**

 **\- « Ce n'est pas mon ami. Et je n'ai pas confiance en lui. »**

 **\- « Il n'est pas dangereux pour l'équipage. On a besoin de lui. »**

 **\- « Je ne l'aime pas. Et je préfère qu'il n'apprenne pas à se battre. »**

 **\- « Tu es trop méfiante. »**

 **\- « Et toi pas assez. »**

 **\- « Ce soir on organise une fête, pour l'entré de Can dans l'équipage. J'espère que tu n'enverras pas trop de mauvaises ondes. »**

Je regarde Thatch une dernière fois avant de repartir dans ma cabine pour prendre une douche. Je me change, et je regarde mon appareil photo et mon téléphone portable cachés dans une poche de mon sac. Je retire soigneusement les batteries, et je les cache dans mon deuxième sac. Marco passe me rappeler le programme de la journée, c'est-à-dire, lecture, repas puis fête le soir. Il m'emmène ensuite à la bibliothèque, pour me que nous fassions une séance de lecture. Nous nous asseyons côtes à côtes, pendant que le Commandant m'oblige à lire deux chapitres entiers du livre habituel. Marco me dit que je fais de plus en plus de progrès, et il me décoiffe gentiment. Un de ses frères nous rapporte des sandwichs, et nous décidons d'aller déjeuner sur le pont supérieur.

Nous nous asseyons près des rambardes, face à la mer tout en profitant du calme. Une grande partie des membres de l'équipage étant au réfectoire. Je me plonge dans mes pensées, essayant de prédire la suite des évènements aux alentours de Mock Town. _"Il me semble…RockStar ! Le membre de l'équipage de Shanks viendra délivrer une lettre. Ensuite Shanks viendra. Il faut que j'apprenne à résisté au Haki…"_

 **\- « Marco, vu que j'apprends à le servir d'un sabre, j'aimerai aussi apprendre à résisté au Haki. »**

 **\- « Au Haki ? Pourquoi ? Yoï. »**

 **\- « Eh bien, pour ne pas tomber inconsciente avant un combat si mon adversaire l'utilise. »**

 **\- « Alors on demandera à Vista et Thach d'ajouter la résistance au Haki, dans ton entraînement. »**

Nous continuons tranquillement notre repas en discutant d'éventuels combats, jusqu'au passage de Vista sur le pont. Marco l'interpelle, et lui fait signe de nous rejoindre. Vista monte donc sur le pont supérieur en caressant sa moustache.

 **\- « Marco, tu m'invites à ton rencart ? »**

 **\- « Ce n'est pas un rencart, Yoï. D'ailleurs Héra voudrais apprendre à résisté au Haki. Tu pourras l'ajouter à l'entraînement ? »**

 **\- « Bien sûr. »**

Marco se lève après avoir fini, et me laisse avec Vista. L'épéiste me propose de commencer maintenant l'entraînement au Haki. Je me lève à mon tour, et le suis jusque dans une salle d'entraînement qui se situe dans les cales du navire. Nous nous mettons face à face, et Vista m'envoie de faibles vagues de Haki. La première, bien que faible, me donne des vertiges. Je me sens attiré par le sol, je pose donc un genou à terre. Les prochaines restent dans la même mesure tant que je n'arrive pas à les supporter. Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à travailler. J'ai fait de petit progrès. _"J'espère être au niveau d'ici l'arrivée de Shanks. Je ne veux surtout pas le manquer !"_ _Nous décidons de nous arrêter à l'heure du repas, nous rejoignons le pont._

 _Tout est déjà prêt, et les hommes commencent déjà à boire. J'aperçois au centre du pont les Commandants, levant leur choppes en l'honneur de leur nouveau frère. Vista me donne une choppe, et tout le monde trinque, sauf moi. Je préfère boire ma choppe directement. Je me pose près d'une rambarde, et Can me repère. Il me rejoint, et semble vouloir me parer de quelque chose. Il commence à voix basse._

 **\- « Héra, es-tu entrée dans ma cabine ? »**

 **\- « Moi ? Non pourquoi ? »** \- dis-je en mentant.

 **\- « Mon Ipod à disparut**. **Je suis certain que quelqu'un l'a volé. »**

 **\- « Eh bien, des gens étaient au courant de son existence ? »**

 **\- « Oui, les Commandants. »**

 **\- « Peut-être que quelqu'un te l'a emprunté. »** \- Dis-je.

Can ne semble pas totalement convaincu. Et repart finalement rejoindre ses nouveaux frères, avec les sourcils légèrement froncés. _"De toute manière, il n'a aucune preuve."_ _Je vais chercher une nouvelle chope remplit à ras bord que je bois sous le regard de Marco. Il me sourit et me rejoint avec un gigot qu'il me donne._

 _ **\- « Il ne faut pas boire le ventre vide. Mange ça. »**_ _\- Dit-il._

 **\- « Merci Marco. »**

 **\- « De rien. Ton nouvel entraînement ce déroule bien ? »**

 **\- « Vista a dit que je fessais des progrès. »**

 **\- « C'est très bien. Maintenant profite un peu plus de la fête, ne reste pas dans ton coin. »**

Marco me ramène au centre du pont, et m'assoie aux côtés de Thatch, Izou et Vista. Lui-même allant s'assoir en face de moi à côté de Can. Je me sens un peu jalouse, car d'ordinaire c'est moi qui suis à côté de Marco, et non Can. Mais je ne dis rien. _"Après tout je n'ai aucunement le droit de râler sur ce sujet."_ _Pourtant lorsque je que tourne mon regard vers mon compatriotes de l'autre monde, je remarque que son regard est posé sur moi, et qu'un air moqueur s'affiche sur son visage._ _"Il se fou de moi ? Et maintenant il tape la discute à Marco pour le détourner de moi ! Can tu es un homme mort !"_ _Je mords dans mon gigot, foudroyant le jeune homme du regard, et buvant quelques nouvelles chopes de temps à autre._

 _Aux alentours de minuit, je suis complètement ivre même si je fais de mon mieux pour ne rien montrer. Je ne dis rien pour ne pas me faire griller, mais mon visage est rougi, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. C'est finalement Thatch qui remarque mon état, et qui demande discrètement à Vista de me reconduire en cabine. Celui-ci m'attrape par la taille, et me jette sur son épaule. Puis nous entrons dans le bâtiment du navire._

 _ **\- « Demain tu vas être complètement à la masse pour l'entraînement… »**_

 _ **\- « Mais non, mais non. »**_ _\- Dis-je en riant._

Il rit à son tour, puis ouvre la cabine du phénix. Il me dépose sur le lit, et me demande si je vais pouvoir me débrouiller seule. Je lui réponds que oui.

 **\- « Je peux me débrouiller, après tout…Je ne suis pas autant dans la merde qu'Ace. »**

 **\- « Que veux-tu dire par-là ? »** \- Dit-il avec les sourcils froncés.

 **\- « Teach… Mock Town… »** \- Dis-je avant de m'endormir.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard.

L'entraînement porte peu à peu ses fruits. Je résiste de mieux en mieux au Haki, d'ailleurs je tiens celui de Vista maintenant. Je m'entraîne même à résister à celui de Marco depuis deux jours.

Lorsque je me réveil ce matin, Marco est déjà lever. J'entends un peu d'agitation sur le pont. Je m'habille rapidement, me coiffe, et sors rapidement voir ce qui se passe. Lorsque j'arrive sur le pont, un groupe de pirates regarde au loin, un petit navire fait route vers nous.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'occupant du petit navire demande la permission de monter à bord. Lorsqu'il débarque, je remarque directement ses cheveux rouges foncés en batailles et sa peau mate. C'est Rockstar, un nouveau membre de l'équipage de Shanks. D'ailleurs il dit venir de la part de son capitaine. Les Commandants s'installent sur les escaliers autour du trône de leur père, et je m'y installe aussi. Je regarde Barbe Blanche assit sur son fauteuil, et il prit la parole.

 **\- « Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ce nom-là. Alors comme ça, cette lettre est de Shanks ? »**

 **\- « Oui. Il parait que c'est très important… Il m'a donc envoyé pour s'assurer qu'elle arriverait à bon port. »**

 **\- « Félicitations. Ça n' pas dû être aisé d'arriver jusqu'ici. »**

 **\- « Non, c'était mon devoir en tant que nouvelle recrue des Pirates Du Roux. Mais, ça fait quelques temps que j'officie dans la piraterie. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt célèbre. »** Dit-il en se ventant un peu, avant d'interpeler Marco. **«** **Hé, vous-là-bas ! Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Rockstar, pas vrai ? »**

 **\- « Non, ça me dit rien. »** \- Répond Marco, avant de reprendre sa discussion à propos du goût d'un Roi des Mers.

Je retourne ensuite mon regard vers Barbe Blanche qui déchire la lettre de Shanks. _"Si Barbe Blanche savait ce que Shanks ferait pour lui, il ne déchirerait pas cette lettre. Surtout qu'elle est très importante."_

 **\- « Attends ! Q-Qu'est-ce que ! »**

 **\- « M'envoyer une lettre à moi… ! Depuis quand ce mioche se croit-il si important ?! »**

 **\- « Hé, Mais attends ! Okashira a bien précisé que cette lettre était très importante ! O-On est en train de parler du Roux là ! Es-tu conscient de ce que tu fais ?! »**

 **\- « Je suis Barbe Blanche ! »** \- Dit-il en buvant une énorme chope de bière.

Je regarde une belle infirmière aux longs cheveux blonds dire au capitaine avec une voix mielleuse qu'il a bu trop d'alcool. Je détaille à nouveau leur tenue rose, et leur couvre-chef également rose, ainsi que leurs cuissardes léopards. Le capitaine la traite d'idiote, et lui dit qu'il boit quand il en a envie, et que ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

 **\- « Okashira a dit que cette lettre était urgente ! »** \- Dit Rockstar.

 **\- « Je devine de quoi il s'agit. C'est au sujet d'Ace et Barbe Noire. Tu diras à ce morveux de Poil de Carotte que s'il a quelque chose à me dire, il ferait mieux d'apporter à boire et de se pointer lui-même ! Tu peux disposer maintenant. J'ai mieux à faire que de discuter avec une petite raclure comme toi. Tronche de cake ! »**

 _"Ça existe encore cette insulte ? Tronche de cake ?_ _"_ Je regarde le pauvre Rockstar repartir sur son navire, et utiliser son den den mushi pour contacter Shanks. Je ne pensais pas que Barbe Blanche pouvait avoir ce genre de comportement. Je le croyais vraiment plus sage, je suis un peu déçue. Je me dirige vers Marco qui discute avec l'un de ses frères.

 **\- « Est-ce vraiment prudent de rejeter une lettre de Akagami no Shanks ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Si c'est vraiment important, il fera le déplacement. Yoï. »**

Je repas en direction d'un coin ombragé, ou je m'installe tranquillement. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'entends des bruits de pas se diriger vers moi. Je dirige mon regard vers la personne, qui se trouve être Can. Il se met en face de moi, avec un air sérieux sur son visage.

 **\- « J'ai mené mon enquête auprès des commandants et des frères du pont. »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « A quel sujet ? »**

 **\- « Mon Ipod. Certains disent t'avoir vu demandé ton chemin pour rejoindre ma cabine. »**

 **\- « Oui, à ce moment-là je te cherchais, mais pourquoi tu m'en parles ? »**

 _"Zut, il me soupçonne déjà. Soit il sait quelque chose, soit il bluff."_

 _ **\- « Je pense que c'est toi qui l'as. »**_

 **\- « Eh bien, je peux te jurer que je ne l'ai pas. »**

 **\- « Je ne te crois pas. Et je finirai par prouver que j'ai raison. »** \- Finit 'il en partant.

Je regarde partir Can. _"Il ne trouvera rien, après tout je m'en suis débarrassé."_ _Je lève les yeux vers le soleil haut dans le ciel, tout en réfléchissant._ _"Shanks devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours. Il faut que je sois à la hauteur !"_

* * *

 _La suite au prochain chapitre !_

 _Petit Sondage ! Qu'aimez vous dans cette fiction, ainsi que dans le personnage principal ?_


	22. Chapter 22 - Rencontre entre Empereurs

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 – Rencontre entre Empereurs**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Je regarde partir Can. _"Il ne trouvera rien, après tout je m'en suis débarrassé."_ Je lève les yeux vers le soleil haut dans le ciel, tout en réfléchissant. _"Shanks devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours. Il faut que je sois à la hauteur !"_

* * *

Deux jours d'entraînements sont passés. Je m'entraîne en ce moment avec Vista et Can, afin de résister aux vagues de Haki. Lorsque l'entraînement prend fin, Vista nous laisse tout les deux épuisés sur le pont. En sentant le regard de Can peser sur moi, je me tourne vers lui.

 **\- « D'ici quelques jours ou heures, Shanks va arriver. On devrait les prévenir tu crois ? »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « A mon avis ils s'en doutent déjà. Leur dire ne ferait que nous mettre dans une situation difficile. »**

 **\- « J'ai hâte de voir Shanks en chair et en os. Il est tellement class ! »**

 **\- « Il est bien plus que class ! C'est un Empereur, il est puissant, social, juste, courageux, sexy, et drôle. Et moi je l'ai déjà rencontré. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « J'aurai aimé être dans son équipage… »** \- Disons-nous en même temps.

 **\- « Tu as fait ton tatouage ? »** \- Dis-je en brisant le silence qui s'installe.

 **\- « Oui, sur mon épaule. »** \- Dit-il en soulevant la manche de son tee-shirt.

 **\- « Hm… Ben aussi est class. »**

Notre discussion s'arrête lorsque Thatch nous rejoint sans son fauteuil. Il nous sourit, et montre la cuisine du pouce.

 **\- « C'est l'heure du repas les jeunes. »**

 **\- « Thatch, tu es enfin guéris ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Presque entièrement. »**

Il nous tend ses mains, et nous en attrapons chacun une pour nous relever. Une fois une nos pieds, il nous entraîne dans le réfectoire, ou commence à s'installer une parte de l'équipage. Can s'installe à une table avec des gens de sa division, pendant que je rejoins celle des Commandants. Le repas se passe tranquillement, même si l'absence d'Ace continue de se faire ressentir. A la fin du repas, Thatch m'apporte un dessert à partager avec Marco. Nous le mangeons tranquillement, en se disputant quelque peu la crème anglaise.

Un peu plus tard, nous rejoignons la bibliothèque pour notre séance de lecture et écriture quotidienne. A la fin des deux heures, notre leçon dérive sur une encyclopédie des fruits du démon. Je lis chaque page, et essaie d'en mémorisé le contenu. Arriver à la vingtième page, je lis la description du Kopi Kopi no mi.

 **\- « Marco, ce fruit à l'air plutôt pas mal. Enfin, dans le sens ou toutes les attaques qui ne tuent pas l'utilisateur, le rendent plus fort. »**

 **\- « Je me demande si ce fruit peut vraiment copier toutes les attaques. »** \- Dis-je en continuant.

 **\- « On le saura peut-être un jour. »**

Marco récupère le livre, et le range. Nous sortons dans le couloir, et croisons un matelot nous informant qu'un navire approche. Nous remontons sur le pont, et Marco rejoint Barbe Blanche assit sur son siège.

 **\- « Oyagi ! Oyagi ! Akagami veut s'entretenir avec vous ! »** \- Déclare un pirate.

 **\- « Ouai, laissez-le faire. »** \- Répond Barbe Blanche en buvant une choppe d'alcool, puis ajoute **« J'espère que tu as apporté du bon saké, morveux. »**

Je m'approche de la rambarde, et regarde le Red Force naviguer vers le Moby Dick. Le navire de Shanks me parais vraiment petit en comparaison. Je vois les hommes du Roux plier les voiles, et réduire la vitesse du navire pour nous accoster.

 **\- « Capitaine ! Nous recevons Akamagi. »** \- Crie un pirate.

Je me retourne vers les Commandants assis sur les escaliers autours du siège de leur père, et leurs frères derrière eux. Joz semble discuter avec Marco avant que celui-ci ne donne quelques ordres.

 **\- « Les faibles, restez en retrait. Vous ne pouvez pas supporter cette personne, Yoï. »** \- Dit-il en pointant du doigt la foule.

 _"Avec Can on s'est entraînés, nous devrions tenir le choc."_ Je tourne mon regard vers le jeune homme, qui me le rend. Nous décidons d'un accord silencieux de rejoindre les Commandants, afin d'assister à la rencontre.

 **\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ''vous ne pouvez pas supporter cette personne'' ? »** \- Dit un pirate.

 **\- « Peu importe, rentrez juste à l'intérieur**. **»** \- Répond le phénix juste avant que les premiers hommes commencent à s'évanouir.

 **\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** \- S'écrit l'un d'eux.

 **\- « C'est déjà trop tard. »** \- Soupire Marco.

J'aperçois Shanks grimpant une passerelle à l'autre bout du navire. Can et moi échangeons un nouveau regard.

 **\- « C'est assez impressionnant. »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « On devrait bientôt ressentir les effets de son Haki. »** \- Dis-je.

Nous regardons Marco essayer de rassuré ses frères, et nous voyons bien son agacement dissimulé. Pendant que Shanks traverse le pont au milieu des corps inconscients, traînant une immense gourde de saké.

 **\- « Ne paniquez pas, ils ont juste perdu conscience. »**

 **\- « Si tu n'es pas bien préparé, tu ne pourras pas maintenir tes sens devant cet homme. »** -Affirme Joz.

 **\- « Comme toujours… Son aura est impressionnante. »** \- Dit un Commandant.

Can et moi sentons le Haki de Shanks faire pression sur nous, nous ressentons quelques vertiges, mais parvenons à rester conscient. _"Heureusement que nous sommes déjà assis."_ La puissance de son Haki est telle, qu'il endommage même les rambardes du navire. Les pirates sont derrières Barbe Blanche, lui-même relié à des machines de soins. Pourtant ils déglutissent fortement. Nous de notre côté, nous admirons la venue de l'Empereur, ayant presque des étoiles dans les yeux.

 **\- « Excusez-moi. J'ai dû paraître un peu menaçant, vu que c'est un navire ennemi. »** \- Déclare Shanks.

 **\- « Rien qu'à voir ton visage, la blessure infligée par cet enfoiré me refait mal. »** \- Répond Shiro Hige.

 **\- « J'ai apporté un peu d'eau médicinale, je n'ai aucune intention de me battre. Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler. »** \- Ajoute tranquillement Le Roux.

 **\- « C'est tout ce qu'a à dire l'homme qui est venu ici pour montrer son aura ? Abruti. »** \- Dit Barbe Blanche en finissant sa phrase en riant.

 **\- « Oi ! Akagami ! Enfoiré, regarde ce que t'as fait ! »** \- Crie Marco.

 **\- « Oh ! Tu es le commandant de la première division, Marco, non ? Tu ne veux pas rejoindre mon équipage ? »**

 **\- « Ferme-la ! Yoï ! »** \- Lui répond le phénix.

 **\- « Oyagi, devons-nous… ? »** \- Demande Joz.

 **\- « Ouai, on dirait qu'il ne s'agit pas de guerre. Laissez-nous seuls. »** \- Répond Barbe Blanche.

Les Commandants se lèvent, et nous fessons de même. Tout l'équipage se disperse sur le navire. Can et moi rejoignons l'une des rambardes proches de l'escalier menant au pont supérieur. Nous nous y installons afin de regarder la scène entre Shanks et Shiro Hige. Des coups de saké sont apportés, celle de Shanks me semble plus être un seau plat plutôt que d'une coupelle.

 **\- « Si je ne savais pas les événements à l'avance, j'aurai du mal à croire qu'il va tout boire. »** \- Dis-je à Can.

 **\- « Comment son foie peut encore être entier ? »**

Nous regardons Shanks se servir, puis lancer la gourde à Barbe Blanche. Celui-ci semble analyser le contenu. L'attitude de Shanks me fais fondre tellement il se montre calme et bon, alors que Barbe Blanche me semble un peu moins sage que durant Marine Ford. Shiro Hige s'enfile à grande gorgées la gourde, comme s'il s'agit d'eau. Il semble apprécier. Nous écoutons du mieux que nous pouvons, et nous voyons Shanks montrer du doigt les cicatrices sur son œil.

 **\- « Celle-ci n'est pas un souvenir d'une aventure, et ça ne vient pas non plus d'œil-de-Faucon. Celui qui m'a fait ça était l'un d'entre vous. Barbe-Noire Teach** ! **Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été imprudent. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Barbe Blanche ? Il attend tranquillement une opportunité. Il n'a pas pris le titre de commandant pour la renommée. Mais pour se cacher. Jusqu'à maintenant, il est resté caché dans l'ombre du nom ''Barbe-Blanche''. Et afin d'obtenir le pouvoir, il a fait son chemin. Au final, il vise le sommet, avec sa propre volonté. Il pourrait même venir te voler ton titre. »** \- Dit-Shanks.

 **\- « Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? C'est l'essentiel. »**

 **\- « Arrête Ace s'il te plaît ! Bien qu'il soit jeune, ton commandant de la 2** **ème** **division est un homme de confiance. Ace est fort, je le sais. Mais cette renommée et cette confiance peuvent embrouiller les choses. Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour ces deux-là de se battre ! Lâche ton emprise sur Teach. C'est ma seule requête. »**

Can et moi regardons sérieusement la scène se déroulant, nous savons pertinemment que Shanks a entièrement raison. Mais le rire de l'Homme le plus fort du monde retentit, et nous donne des frissons. Le ciel s'est lentement couvert, et le temps commence à tourner.

 **\- « C'est la même façon de parler que ce nez-marrant. Son crime est une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être commise sur un bateau pirate, la tentative d'assassinat d'un nakama. Il a brisé la règle d'or. A partir du moment où il a mis les pieds sur mon navire, peu importe à quel point il était stupide, il est devenu mon fils. Où va l'âme d'un fils s'il est assassiné ? Je dois montrer à cet homme que, sans morale, on ne peut pas parcourir le monde ! C'est ma responsabilité de montrer à Teach sa folie ! Tu comprends, merdeux ? Tu es trop jeune de 100 ans pour me donner des ordres ! »** \- Dis Barbe Blanche en finissant la gourde, pui la jetant à côté de Shanks.

 _"Le saké rend Shiro Hige assez irritable. Il perd de mon estime. Je n'aime pas sa façon de traiter Shanks."_ Nous regardons Le Roux boire son immense coupelle d'une seule traite, et en la soulevant d'un seul bras. Il la repose, et se lève ensuite en sortant son sabre.

 **\- « Personne n'aurait pût empêcher ça… Le carnage de notre ère ! »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « Pas suffisant pour m'effrayer ! Je suis Barbe-Blanche ! »** \- Déclare-t-il en sortant son arme, et se détachant de ses appareils de respiration.

Les deux sabres s'entrechoquent, et le bruit semble résonner jusque dans le ciel, qui se découpe en deux parties au-dessus d'eux. Les hommes sont revenus sur le pont, et Marco les retient d'intervenir. Une nouvelle vague de Haki assez puissante se fait sentir, et des vertiges nous prennent avant de nous évanouir.

* * *

Mes yeux sont fermés, mais je sens quelqu'un caresser mes cheveux. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, et ceux-ci croisent le regard de Marco. Il me sourit tranquillement, et je lui rends ce sourire.

 **\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Une puissante vague de Haki vous a mis tous les deux K.O. »**

 **\- « Le combat est fini ? »**

 **\- « Oui. Ils ont arrêté de leur propre chef. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà rencontré les pirates du Roux. Yoï. »**

 **\- « Qui te l'a dit ? Je les ai rencontrés à Fushia. »**

 **\- « Ben Beckman m'a dit qu'il se rappeler de toi. »**

 **\- « Ah je vois. C'est dommage que la rencontre ait tourné ainsi. J'aurai aimé que l'équipage du Red Force reste un peu plus longtemps. Ils sont vraiment cool. »**

 **\- « Une autre fois peut-être, Yoï. Aller debout, tu vas attraper froid, une averse de pluie se prépare. »**

Marco m'aide à me lever, puis il réveil Can à son tour. Nous partons chacun de notre côté pour rejoindre nos cabines. En regardant le pont une dernière fois, je m'assure que l'équipage du Roux est bien partit. Et tout l'équipage a repris ses activités. Je retourne maintenant à ma cabine, et regarde sur la carte de Marco la distance nous séparant de l'île de Jaya. Encore quelques jours, et nous serons arrivées.


	23. Chapter 23 - Île de Jaya

**Un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 – Île de Jaya**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Marco m'aide à me lever, puis il réveil Can à son tour. Nous partons chacun de notre côté pour rejoindre nos cabines. En regardant le pont une dernière fois, je m'assure que l'équipage du Roux est bien partit. Et tout l'équipage a repris ses activités. Je retourne maintenant à ma cabine, et regarde sur la carte de Marco la distance nous séparant de l'île de Jaya. Encore quelques jours, et nous serons arrivés.

* * *

Avant que le dîner du soir soit prêt, je passe prendre une douche. Une fois rhabillée, je rejoins le réfectoire pour prendre mon repas. Beaucoup de Commandants semblent vouloir connaître la raison de la venue de Shanks. Barbe Blanche leur explique la demande de celui-ci concernant Ace et Teach. Thatch m'amène une grande glace au chocolat dans une coupelle, ainsi que trois cuillères. Nous en prenons une chacun, puis savourons tranquillement notre dessert. Lorsque notre repas se termine, c'est Thatch qui me raccompagne à ma cabine.

 **\- « Tu as un plan, une fois arrivé sur l'île ? »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « Eh bien, je vais chercher quelqu'un qui a un coffre. Un gros bonnet. »**

 **\- « Je vois. Bonne nuit. »**

 **\- « Bonne nuit Thatch. »**

J'entre dans ma cabine, et me change rapidement pour aller directement dormir. Je sombre doucement vers le sommeil en profitant des draps encore frais.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard.

 **\- « Île en vue ! »**

Je regarde vers l'horizon ce qui me semble être effectivement une île. C'est une vaste étendu de terre, dont je ne perçois pas encore les détails. Il nous faut environ une bonne demi-heure pour être au large de l'île, assez loin pour ne pas être repérer. Je pars rapidement en cabine récupéré mes affaires habituels, et mon sabre. Puis retourne sur le pont pour embarquer sur une chaloupe. Je regarde Marco donner des ordres à quelques hommes, avec Can à ses côtés. _''Après tout, Can leur a déjà dit à propos de la présence de Teach et Ace. Cependant les choses pourraient se compliqués. Surtout avec l'éventuel présence de Luffy et son équipage, ainsi que de Doflamingo.''_

 **\- « Marco, tu viens sur l'île ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Non, on va envoyer des petites groupes composés de frères inconnus de Teach et d'Ace**. **»**

'' _C'est plutôt malin de sa part ! Ainsi personne ne se doutera de leur présence.''_ Je fais un signe de main, et Marco me le rend. Notre chaloupe commence maintenant son trajet jusqu'à l'île. Plus le paysage avance, plus je vois de détails sur le village. Nous débarquons sur un long ponton bordant un navire avec une proue jaune en forme de tête d'animal. A ses côtés quatre autre navire de différents couleurs et ornés de tête d'animaux en guise de proues, sont présents.

L'île est couverte de verdure, avec notamment beaucoup d'arbre dans le village, et des bassins d'eau. Je rejoins l'une des grandes rues jusque devant un bar nommé Wild Cherry. Les bâtiments de l'île printanière sont en pierres blanche avec des toits rouges, et il y a des cocotiers dans les rues. _''J'ai rarement vu un bar avec plusieurs étages.''_ L'une des vitres est d'ailleurs brisée. Non loin, j'aperçois un type avec un très long fusil, assit sur un toit. Je l'écoute dire des choses assez étranges.

 **\- « Pauvres bêtes… Ça doit être douloureux…ne pas mourir sur le coup. Enfin, ainsi va le destin, déterminé par nos actes quotidiens. »**

Je continue mon chemin à travers les rues, croisant des pirates tous assez louches. L'un d'eux clame haut et fort qu'il est champion de catch. Je crois qu'il s'agit de Jesus Burgess, en train de se battre contre des gens innocents. Je regarde la scène, et la plus part des gens ne s'en soucient pas, car ils sont joyeusement ivres. La place est composée de bâtiments ainsi que d'un bar en bois nommé Catfish. Plus loin un type semble s'être crashé dans une charrette, alors que des pirates commencent à le faire descendre, un pirate saute de la fenêtre du premier bar en la fracassant au passage. Je le reconnais, il s'agit de Bellamy. Alors que je regarde la scène se dérouler, j'entends une explosion un peu plus loin. J'écoute la discussion afin d'en connaitre la cause.

 **\- « Ils ont mangé les pommes du mec bizarre. Dès qu'ils ont mordu dedans, ils ont explosé tous les cinq ! »** \- Dit quelqu'un.

Je regarde la fumée s'élever dans le ciel, l'incendie semble avoir gagné le bâtiment d'où provient l'explosion. Lorsque je reporte mon attention sur le bar Wild Cherry plus loin, lui aussi semble avoir vécu à l'instant un violent combat. Les bâtiments de la rue d'en face sont abîmés, ainsi que le planché servant de sol au village.

 **\- « Tout ce que l'on sait…c'est que Roshio se battait avec ce Bellamy ! »** \- Dit une autre personne.

Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à rencontrer des gens regardant vers le ciel. Je tourne mon regard, et vois Burgess hurlant après une victoire, sur un toit. Je me dirige vers un bar nommé Pub, plus sympathique, lorsque j'aperçois Teach en sortir, et Bellamy y entrer. Je laisse Barbe Noire s'en éloigner avant de m'apprêter à entrer. Mais lorsque j'entends Bellamy chercher Luffy, je me ravise à cette idée. _''J'ai vraiment bien fait de ne pas entrer, voilà les nakama de Bellamy qui rappliquent dans le bar. Sarquiss, un type à lunettes et deux copines.''_ Avant de partir j'entends même un grand fracas, ainsi que des exclamations de surprise.

'' _Il est temps que je commence ma quête.''_ Je sors la clé accroché à mon cou, et l'examine du regard. Je reprends ma route, en traversant les petites rues et en cherchant des endroits pouvant servir de QG. Ne trouvant rien de concret, je décide de retourner vers la place de la ville pour assister aux futures agitations. Je me cache derrière le mur d'un bâtiment, et observe un grand homme assit sur le sol, en train de manger des tartes. _''Teach !''_ Celui-ci engage la conversation avec une jeune femme rousse, accompagnée de ce qui semble être Luffy et Zorro.

 **\- «** **Zehahahahaha ! Elles sont vraiment fameuses ces tartes aux cerises ! Tu fais la tête, sœurette ? Ce sont tes amis qui ont gagné ce combat. Et la réplique que tu leur as lancée n'était pas mal non plus. Tu ne manques pas de cran, fillette ! Cette ''Nouvelle Ere'' dont ils parlent, c'est de la merde. L'époque où les pirates rêvaient est révolue ?! Hein ?! Oi ! LES GENS AURONT TOUJOURS DES REVES ! PAS VRAI ? Surpasser les autres n'est pas chose aisée ! Zehahahahaha ! …. Laissons-les rêves. Sur la route des sommets, il y a des batailles quon ne gagne pas avec les poings ! Suivre-là ! Zehahahahaha !** **»** \- Dit-il sous les rires des passants avant de partir.

'' _Je ne pensais pas que Teach pouvait dire des choses aussi… Inspirantes. On dirait presque un type bien.''_ Je m'assoie sur un plancher, et repense à ce que je connais sur ma clé. _''Des pirates… Un Boss effrayant, sous-fifres, Mock Town, un coffre…Peut-être un lien avec l'un des pirate de l'île ? ''_ Lorsque je sors de mes pensées, les pirates de Bellamy s'en vont du bar, et j'en profite pour aller passer le temps à l'intérieur. J'avance vers le sympathique barman, et commande un soda. Je le sirote tranquillement, en passant la journée dans ce bar. Lorsque la nuit tombe, je décide d'appeler Marco. Je sors l'escargot phone de mon sac, et l'appel. _'Katcha'_

 **\- « Allo Marco ? »**

 **\- « Hera, Yoï. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »**

 **\- « Non pas encore, c'est juste une question de temps. Peut-être demain, je pense que je vais dormir en ville pour être certaine de ne rien rater. »**

 **\- « D'accord, fais attention à toi. »**

 **\- « De ton côté, du nouveau ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Les groupes que l'on a envoyé n'ont toujours pas repéré Ace. »**

 **\- « Peut-être n'est-il pas sur l'île. »**

 **\- « On continue les recherches demain, yoï. »**

 **\- « D'accord, bonne nuit, Marco. »**

 **\- « Bonne nuit. »**

Je raccroche l'escargot phone, puis paie mes consommations avant de sortir du bar. Je longe la rue jusqu'au port en quête d'une auberge. En arrivant en face de la mer, j'aperçois un homme ivre en train de se soulager dans l'eau salée.

 **\- « Ah, c'est parti…Je vais me sentir un peu déshydraté après ça. Bon ben, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus une seule goutte. Non, effet. »** \- Dit-il.

Je le regarde partir avec une démarche étrange et satisfaite. J'ai presque envie de me moquer de lui.

 **\- « Ô Dieu de la Boisson, merci encore une fois ! J'crois pas qu'il existe, mais bon. Oh le journal ! Voyons voir… J'me d'mande quelles sont les mauvaises nouvelles, aujourd'hui. Hein ? Me suis trompé. C'est juste des avis de recherche. Putain, cette ville est vraiment cinglée ! J'en ai ma claque de toute cette racaille ! »** \- Continue t'il.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il dit ensuite, cherchant du regard une auberge. Mais au bout de quelques secondes je le regarde de nouveau. Il semble devenu tout blême, puis il s'en va en courant jusqu'au Pub. Je décide de le suivre par curiosité. Il ouvre les portes en fracas, d'un air affolé. Je reste à l'extérieur pour écouter.

 **\- « Ça craint ! Cet après-midi… ces mecs qui étaient au bar… Bellamy ! T'es encore là ?! Vaut mieux que tu te tires d'ici tout de suite ! T'es en danger de mort ! »** \- Crie-t-il.

 **\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? En danger ? Moi ? »** \- Répond Bellamy.

J'entends une choppe en verre tomber au sol et se briser, suivit d'un silence de mort. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif dans le bar, et regarde l'homme montrer deux avis de recherches.

 **\- « Exact ! Les mecs de tout à l'heure… Ils ont tous les deux une prime supérieure la tienne, Bellamy. Tu vas te faire tuer ! »** \- Continue-t-il, suivi des plaintes effrayer des clients pirates.

 **\- « Hoï, hoï, hoï, hoï ! Bande d'abrutis ! Vous flippez devant des bouts de papiers… Vous n'avez pas les yeux en face des trous ou quoi ? Vous avez vu leur chef, non ? Vous avez jamais entendu parler de ce genre de pirates ? Des mecs qui font leur propre avis de recherche truqué ? Des pirates qui bluffent pour devenir célèbres. Un seul regard sur leurs affiches suffit à faire pâlir leurs ennemis. Au final, ils ont tellement la frousse de se battre qu'ils se dégonflent. Ils perdent avant même d'avoir combattu. Exactement comme vous maintenant ! Vous avez vu ce qu'ils valaient de vos propres yeux ! Vous faîtes pitié ! »** \- Déclare Bellamy pour rassurer tout le monde.

'' _Je me suis inquiété pour rien, et maintenant tout le monde festoie tranquillement. Je dois trouver une auberge.''_ J'entends maintenant crier Luffy, recherchant Bellamy. Il semble très énervé. Bellamy sort, et aperçois Luffy sur le toit d'une tour.

 **\- « On parlait justement de toi. Tu veux quelque chose ? »**

 **\- « Ouai ! Rends l'or que tu as volé à Papi Tête de Diamant ! »**

'' _Effectivement, ça va faire des dégâts. Vaut mieux que je parte rapidement !''_

* * *

La suite de l'aventure à Jaya au prochain chapitre ! ^


	24. Chapter 24 - Partie 2

Nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 – Partie 2**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

'' _Je me suis inquiété pour rien, et maintenant tout le monde festoie tranquillement. Je dois trouver une auberge. ''_ J'entends maintenant crier Luffy, recherchant Bellamy. Il semble très énervé. Bellamy sort, et aperçois Luffy sur le toit d'une tour.

 **\- « On parlait justement de toi. Tu veux quelque chose ? »**

 **\- « Ouai ! Rends l'or que tu as volé à Papi Tête de Diamant ! »**

'' _Effectivement, ça va faire des dégâts. Vaut mieux que je parte rapidement !''_

* * *

Alors que je me dépêche d'entrer dans une auberge à l'opposer du combat, celui-ci commence. Je trouve finalement l'auberge recherché, et demande une chambre pour la nuit à l'accueil. La personne me donne les clés, ainsi que le numéro. Je monte directement jusqu'au troisième étage où se trouve ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte, et entre en la refermant derrière moi. Je dépose mes affaires sur mon lit, et rejoint le petit balcon. D'ici je peux voir le combat. Luffy donne un puissant coup de poing à Bellamy, qui s'effondre directement. Tous les pirates aux alentours s'enfuient, et seuls les coéquipiers de Bellamy restent. Je regarde Luffy entrer dans le bar, puis en ressortir avec un gros sac, avant s'en aller.

Je repars vers mes affaires, et enfile des vêtements légers pour la nuit. _'Le combat n'a pas duré longtemps.'_ Et je vais me coucher dans le grand lit. _'Un grand lit rien que pour moi ! Avec des draps frais !'_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille encore un peu fatiguée. Je pars directement prendre une douche avant de me rhabiller. Je récupère toutes mes affaires, puis rend la clé à l'accueil après avoir payé. Je sors de l'auberge dont je n'ai même pas regardé le nom la veille, et cherche un coin tranquille pour acheter mon pet-déjeuner. Je remarque que Bellamy a fait pas mal de dégâts hier soir durant son court combat contre Luffy. Les habitants sont tous en train de cloués des planches sur les trous des bâtiments. J'entre dans une petite épicerie, et achète une miche de pain à la commerçante. Je reprends le chemin de la place, et me calle dans un coin pour manger. _''Je dois trouver les types que je cherche. ''_

J'observe autour de moi, Barbe Noire et ses hommes sont visibles de loin, ils vont vers le port. Sur une horloge non loin, je vois qu'il est bientôt 7h00. _''Le soleil se lève vraiment tôt ici ! Pas étonnant que je sois fatiguée, je me suis levée trop tôt.''_ Une fois terminé je me lève et pars à la recherche de discussions pouvant me mener à mon but.

* * *

3 Jours se passèrent sans que ni moi ni l'équipage des Shiro Hige n'obtenons d'informations. Cependant la nouvelle de la défaite de Bellamy a fait le tour de l'île. Barbe Noire et son équipage sont définitivement partit. Et lorsque Marco m'a demandé hier par escargot phone, si Teach est sur l'île, je lui ai dit que des pirates ont croisé quelqu'un correspondant à sa description. Mais pour le moment je suis dans une petite rue adjacente à la place de la que je sors mon escargot phone pour prendre des nouvelles de mon phénix favoris, j'entends des éclats de voix. Je me lève, et longe le mur pour m'en rapproché.

 **\- « La nouvelle de la défaite de Bellamy face au type au chapeau de paille s'est répandu. »** \- Dit un premier.

 **\- « Lorsque le Boss va l'apprendre, il viendra directement ici. »**

 **\- « L'horaire prévu risque d'être avancé. La clé n'a toujours pas été livrée ? »** \- Déclare un troisième.

 **\- « Non, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont été capturés par la Marine. »** \- Dit le deuxième.

 **\- « Le coffre est en granit marin, le Boss sera furieux si il ne peut pas l'ouvrir. »**

 **\- « On ne peut rien y faire, ils se sont fait chopper. Ce n'est pas de notre faute. On livre le coffre à son arriver c'est le principal. »**

Je jette un discret coup d'œil afin de mémoriser l'apparence des trois hommes. Ils sont vêtus de haut noirs, et de pantalons amples avec des bottes. Le coffre en question ne semble pas dans les parages. Ils reprennent ensuite leur chemin à travers les ruelles. _''J'ai comme une idée concernant le propriétaire du coffre… Et cette idée ne me plaît pas vraiment…Il suffit d'attendre encore quelques jours. Après tous les pirates de Barbe Blanche attendent le passage d'Ace sur une île des environs. ''_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard. Il a fallu deux jours avant que Doflamingo vienne sur l'île de Jaya. J'ai durant ces deux jours, suivis les déplacements des trois sous-fifres. J'attends maintenant l'arrivée du Corsaire, ainsi que de la moindre faille pour voler le coffre.

Des cris, et des bruits de foule émanent de la place. Je me dirige vers la place pour regarder ce qu'il se passe.

 **\- « Que vous arrive-t-il ?! C'est dû à quoi tout ce boucan ?! »** \- Demande quelqu'un.

 **\- « Barrez-vous ! » -** S'enfuit un pirate.

Je regarde les pirates aux alentours, ils semblent tous vraiment tendus et effrayés. Ils se poussent les uns les autres. Je me dirige vers la foule, et entre discrètement dedans. Bellamy est couvert de bandages, et saigne abondamment du bras, du nez et du front. Face à lui Sarquiss a dégainé son sabre.

 **\- « Ne me pousse pas ! Je ne peux rien faire ! »**

 **\- « Alors pourquoi nos amis se battent-ils ? »**

Je dirige mon regard vers les deux combattants essoufflés, tandis que les coéquipiers semblent ne pas comprendre la situation. La jeune femme blonde demande aux autres de les arrêter. Sarquiss hurle en demandant qu''il arrête'', et en lui demandant pourquoi il fait ça.

Une voix grave se fait attendre. Je me tourne vers sa provenance, et remarque Doflamingo assit sur un tonneau.

 **\- « Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Sarquiss. Bellamy. Parce que vous avez souillé mon emblème ! Voilà la raison. Peut-être que les îles célestes existent ou peut-être pas. Ou que la cité d'or n'est pas qu'un vulgaire mythe. Ça n'a aucune importance. Tu as toujours les mêmes opinions des autres. N'est-ce pas ? Hein, Bellamy ? »** \- Dit-il en posant sa main sur un jolly roger de son équipage affiché sur un mur.

 **\- « C'est Donquixote Doflamingo**! »

 **\- « C'est un membre des Shichibukai ! »**

 **\- « Dans le temps, il valait plus de 300 millions de berrys ! Qu'est-ce qu'une telle personnalité fait ici ? »**

 **\- « Au sein de mes subordonnées, je n'ai pas besoin de petites frappes. Minus ! »** \- Ajoute le Corsaire en manipulant Sarquiss.

Je ressors discrètement de la foule, et repère les trois sous-fifres qui m'intéressent. Ils sont dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Je passe par l'une d'elle pour les prendre à revers. Je m'approche en silence, et les regarde. Le coffre est derrière eux, sur le sol. J'entends d'ici l'attaque de Sarquiss sur Bellamy. Je profite de l'attention porté des trois sous-fifres à Bellamy pour prendre le coffre en silence. Je m'éloigne dans une autre ruelle proche avec, et utilise la clé pour l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, se trouve un fruit rouge avec des arabesques jaunes, ressemblant à une poire. Je prends le fruit et le glisse dans mon sac. _''Si je laisse les choses ainsi, ils vont se méfier.''_ Je regarde l'un des arbres, et le secoue doucement pour en faire tomber une noix de coco. Je l'attrape au vol, et la place dans le coffre que je referme ensuite à clé. Je remets mon sac sur mon dos, et reprends le chemin de la ruelle. Il semble qu'ils ne se soient aperçut de rien. Je repose le coffre à son emplacement d'origine, et repars admirer le spectacle de loin.

 **\- « La nouvelle ère est très proche. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Cependant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi à mes côtés. »** \- Dit Doflamingo en s'éloignant.

Il oblige finalement Sarquiss à s'attaquer de nouveau à Bellamy, pendant que Doflamingo se dirige doucement vers son prochain rendez-vous.

 **\- « L'horreur va débuter ! Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer ! Pour un monde où seuls les pirates plus plus forts survivront ! Les faibles devront tous fuir ! Ceux qui ne parviendront pas à suivre cette vague périront avec leurs doutes ! Une nouvelle ère va voir le jour ! »** \- Déclare-t-il de manière théâtrale.

Pendant qu'il fait bout de chemin, je décide de repartir vers le port. Cependant, je croise Can en chemin. Je suis plutôt surprise de le voir ici. Il se dirige vers moi, je l'emmène vers une ruelle afin d'être à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

 **\- « Can, que fais-tu ici ? C'est dangereux. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Marco veux savoir où tu en es de ta quête.** »

 **\- « Il t'en as parlé ? »**

 **\- « Il m'a dit que tu es venue ici avec une clé voler à des pirates. Et que tu cherches le coffre qu'elle ouvre. »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « J'ai obtenus ce que je cherchais**. »

 **\- « Il y avait quoi dans le coffre de ces pirates**? » - Demande-t-il.

 **\- « Un fruit du démon. »** \- Répond une voix.

Nous nous retournons vivement vers la provenance de la voix. Dans l'ombre, à plusieurs mètres nous pouvons distinguer une immense silhouette avançant vers nous. Je peux distinguer une main sortant de l'ombre en premier, celle-ci tient une noix de coco. La voix me semble assez familière, plutôt grave et calme. _''Le calme avant la tempête ?''_

 **\- « Depuis quand nous écoutez-vous ? »** \- Demande Can.

 **\- « Je suis arrivé à l'instant, Fufufufu**. »

 **\- « Fuyons ! »** \- crie Can.

Nous nous mettons tous les deux à courir en prenant la rue principale.

 **\- « Séparons-nous, et retrouvons le navire ! »** \- Dis-je.

Il hoche la tête, et nous tournons chacun d'un côté, je pars à droite et lui à gauche. Je cours plusieurs secondes, et remarque que Doflamingo n'est pas à mes trousses. _''Ce qui signifie, que soit il nous cherche, soit il cherche Can.''_ Je trouve un petit coin, et ouvre mon sac. Je prends le fruit dans mes mains, et mémorise son apparence. Je croque dedans sur le dessous, et découvre le goût immonde de ce fruit. Je ne le finis pas, sachant que seule la première bouchée donne le pouvoir. Je le remets ensuite dans mon sac, et cours vers la direction de Can. Je traverse plusieurs ruelles assez sombres malgré le soleil, et finis par le trouvé face au Corsaire. Celui-ci se tourne vers moi, en tendant une main.

 **\- « Maintenant, donne-moi le fruit du démon. »** \- Dit-il avec plusieurs veines visibles sur son front.

 **\- « Très bien, je vous le donne. Mais vous devez nous juré que vous nous laisserai partir tous les deux, sains et saufs. »**

 **\- « Je pourrais vous tuer tous les deux, tout de suite. »** \- Sourit-il.

 **\- « Je vous donnerai une information sur la localisation futur de Trafalgar Law**. » - Dis-je.

Un silence pesant prends place, et je vois le Corsaire prendre un air surprit. Il semble réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire.

 **\- « L'information d'abord. »**

 **\- « Non, je vous la note sur un morceau de papier, et vous la prendrez lorsque nous serons partis. Je vous rends également le fruit. Vous n'avez rien à y perdre. »**

Je sors un stylo de mon sac, ainsi qu'un morceau de papier, j'en sors également le fruit sans rendre visible la morsure qui s'y trouve.

 **\- « Très bien. »** -Dit-il un brin curieux.

Je note l'information pendant que Can me rejoints, nous reculons jusqu'à un tournant, et je dépose le papier sous le fruit, sur le sol. Nous continuons de reculer en surveillant le corsaire, et une fois caché par le mur du tournant, nous partons en courant. Nous traversons les ruelles, et rejoignons la rue principale.

 **\- « Tu lui as écris quoi ? »** \- Demande Can.

 **\- « Que Trafalgar viendra à Marine Ford durant la guerre. »**

 **\- « Tu n'as pas peur de changer les événements ? »**

 **\- « Même en le sachant, il ne pourra rien faire. »**

 **-** **« Tu n'étais pas obligée de me sauver, pourquoi l'avoir fait ? »**

 **\- « Tu fais partis de l'équipage, et j'en serai bientôt membre. Te laisser à sort, c'est comme si je te tué moi-même. Barbe Blanche ne plaisante pas avec cette règle d'or. »**

Nous retrouvons le chemin du port, et grimpons dans une barque. Nous prenons chacun une pairs de rames, et ramons aussi vite que possible jusqu'à rejoindre le Moby Dick. Lorsque nous remontons enfin sur le navire, nous sommes essoufflés au point de reprendre notre souffle sur le sol.

 **\- « Bah alors, vous avez vu le diable ? »** \- Demande Thatch de loin.

 **\- « Si le diable s'habille en rose, on peut dire qu'on l'a vu**. » - Dis-je.

 **\- « Racontez-moi ça plus en détails. »** \- Intervient Marco.

Marco nous attrape par les bras, et nous tire jusqu'au réfectoire, sous le regard de Thatch et Izou.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ^^


	25. Chapter 25 - Nouvelle Destination

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 – Nouvelle destination**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Nous retrouvons le chemin du port, et grimpons dans une barque. Nous ramons aussi vite que possible jusqu'à rejoindre le Moby Dick. Lorsque nous remontons enfin sur le navire, nous sommes essoufflés.

 **« Bah alors, vous avez vu le diable ? »** \- Demande Thatch de loin.

 **« Si le diable s'habille en rose, on peut dire qu'on l'a vu**. » - Dis-je.

 **« Racontez-moi ça plus en détails. »** \- Intervient Marco.

* * *

Marco nous attrape par les bras, et nous tire jusqu'au réfectoire, sous le regard de Thatch et Izou. Nous nous laissons traîner jusqu'à la table ou nous mangeons d'ordinaire, et Marco s'assoit en face de nous. Thatch et Izou arrivent juste après, et prennent également les places autour du Second.

 **\- « Alors ? »** \- Demande Marco.

 **\- « On est tombés sur Donquixote Doflamingo. »** \- Dit-Can.

 **\- « D'où la phrase le diable s'habille en rose** … **»** \- Ajoute Izou.

 **\- « Qu'en-est-t-il de ta quête Héra ? Yoï. »**

 **\- « J'ai retrouvé les pirates qui avaient le coffre, et j'ai ensuite récupéré le contenu sans éveiller de soupçons. »**

 **\- « Que contenait le coffre ? »** \- Demande Thatch.

 **\- « Un fruit du démon, rouge en forme de poire, avec des arabesques jaunes. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Mais Doflamingo l'a récupéré. Héra le lui a donné contre la condition qu'il nous laisse partir sains et saufs. »**

 **\- « Toutefois, durant notre courte séparation à Can et moi, j'ai eu le temps de croquer dans le fruit. Il suffit d'une seule bouchée pour obtenir le pouvoir. J'ai rendu le reste sans qu'il puisse voir la supercherie. »**

 **\- « Héra, tu as mangé un fruit du démon sans en connaître le pouvoir ? C'est dangereux. »** \- Dit Thatch.

 **\- « De plus, Doflamingo aurait pu vous tuer tous les deux, yoï ! »**

 **\- « C'était une occasion en or. On s'en ai sorti, c'est tout ce qui compte. »**

 **\- « Je pense que cette aventure leur servira tout de même de leçon. Laissons-les se reposer avant le repas. »** \- Termine Izou.

Marco et Thatch regardent Izou, et acceptent d'un hochement de tête. Nous nous levons tous, et regagnons le pont. Je prends le chemin de ma cabine, et dépose mes affaires au pied du lit, ainsi que mon sabre. J'attrape des affaires propres, et me dépêche d'aller prendre une douche. Lorsque je suis enfin sous le jet d'eau chaude, j'attrape mon shampoing, et remarque que celui-ci est presque vide. _''Marco en a plutôt profité.''_ Je le vide, et me nettoie les cheveux. Après une dizaine de minutes, je ressors de la salle de bain. Je remarque Marco assit à son bureau, semblant réfléchir en regardant le mur en face de lui.

 **\- « Du nouveau concernant Ace ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Non, on va continuer notre route jusqu'à la prochaine île. Barbe Noire est déjà en chemin. »**

 **\- « Qu'elle est la prochaine île ? »**

 **\- « Long Ring Long Land et Bonaro. »**

'' _Bonaro…Ce nom me dit quelque chose..''_ Je n'en tiens pas compte bien longtemps et m'allonge sur le lit.

 **\- « Ou as-tu dormis durant ton séjour sur l'île ? »**

 **\- « Dans une auberge, j'ai pris une chambre avec un grand lit double. J'avais de la place, et des draps fraiiiiis. »**

 **\- « Ne me provoque pas, sinon je vais faire de tes matinées fraiches, des matinées caniculaires. »** \- Dit-il moqueur.

Je lui souris, et il me fait signe de me relever pour l'heure du dîner. J'enfile mon cardigan kimono et le suis jusqu'au réfectoire. Les Commandants sont déjà présents, mais pas encore Barbe Blanche. Nous nous asseyons tranquillement, et je me retrouve compressée entre Thatch et Marco. Ils me sourient malicieusement.

 **\- « Poussez-vous, vous prenez trop de place ! »**

 **\- « Tu nous a manqué ! Maintenant on ne te lâchera plus. »** \- Dit-Thatch.

 **\- « D'ailleurs, maintenant que ta quête est terminée Héra, tu vas rejoindre l'équipage ? »** \- Demande Izou.

 **\- « Oh c'est vrai ! Oyagi t'avait proposé de nous rejoindre, Yoï. »** \- Ajoute Marco, en me fixant d'un air très intéressé.

 **\- « Je pense que je vais rester, après tout, ou voulez-vous que j'aille ? »** \- Dis-je à Marco en lui souriant de nouveau.

 **\- « Ca veut dire que nous allons avoir une petite sœur ?! »** \- Dit Haruta.

 **\- « Il faut annoncer ça à Père ! »** \- Dit Vista.

C'est à ce moment précis d'entre Barbe Blanche, les Commandants semblent tous joyeux, et s'empressent de lui donner la nouvelle. Le capitaine d'assoie sur son fauteuil en bout de table, et rit joyeusement de la joie de ses fils.

 **\- « Ou vas-tu te faire tatouer ? »** \- Demande Thatch.

 **\- « Sur le dessous de mon poignet gauche. Mais pas en grand hein. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Dommage, on aurait voulu que tu prennes exemple sur Marco ou Ace. »** \- Ajoute-t-il.

 **\- « Pourquoi ça ? »**

 **\- « Bah comme ça tu trainerais avec un haut de maillot toute la journée. »**

 **\- « T'es vraiment un pervers ! »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « J'aurai pas été contre cette idée, yoï. »** \- Ajoute Marco.

 **\- « D'ailleurs, serait temps que tu face tourner, Marco. »**

 **\- « De quoi tu parles ? »** \- Demande Marco.

 **\- « Depuis le début elle partage ta cabine. Moi aussi j'aimerai l'avoir avec moi. Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas partager entre frères. »** \- Dit Thatch.

 **\- « Mais je n'ai pas envie de changer de cabine. »** \- Dis-je en rougissant.

 **\- « Tu as entendu la demoiselle, Thatch, yoï. »**

Nous terminons notre repas dans une bonne humeur contagieuse, même si le Commandant de la 4e division parut faire la tête pendant un moment. Nous repartons dans nos cabines, et je présume qu'ils attendent que je fasse mon tatouage pour prévoir une fête. Sur le chemin, je fais remarquer à Marco qu'il a quasiment vidé mon shampoing. Il en rit un peu, avant de me promettre de m'en racheter.

Nous entrons dans la cabine, et je range mes affaires pendant qu'il prend une douche. J'enfile ensuite mon pyjama, et m'installe dans le lit. Lorsque Marco revient, il s'installe à son tour, et déclare une bataille de chatouilles. Etant prise par surprise, je gigote dans tous les sens pour lui échapper, et je finis par me protéger avec mon oreiller. Nous nous arrêtons en riant, puis décidons de prendre un repos bien mérité.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une fraicheur inhabituelle remplit la pièce. Pourtant, je n'ai pas vraiment froid, j'ai l'impression d'être collé à une bouillotte. Je me laisse bercé par l'agréable chaleur, jusqu'à sentir un mouvement répétitif contre ma joue et mon nez. Alors je décolle lentement mon visage de la surface chaude, et ouvre doucement les yeux. Je remarque que je suis collé contre Marco, mes bras son enroulés autour de son torse, et les siens autour de mes hanches et de mes épaules. Il se réveil à son tour, et resserre son étreinte.

 **\- « Le temps s'est rafraîchit, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te décollé de moi avec ce froid. »** \- Dit Marco.

Je me contente de rougir comme réponse, et il me pince le bout du nez.

 **\- « Profites-en avant que l'heure de se lever arrive, yoï. Tout à l'heure il risque de pleuvoir. »**

Je me rendors contre lui pendant une bonne heure avant que l'on soit obligé de se lever de notre lit douillet. Des hommes appellent Marco car le ciel est devenu très sombre au loin. Nous nous habillons rapidement, et sortons sur le pont. Les vagues deviennent de plus en plus fortes, et la pluie commence à tomber d'un coup. Nous entrons dans la zone sous les nuages sombres, le navire avance de plus en plus vite vers un immense tourbillon noir qui se creuse dans la mer.

Marco hurle des ordres, et part prendre les choses en mains. Le navire peine doucement à se sortir du tourbillon. Lorsque nous en sortons enfin du tourbillon, celui-ci s'arrête brutalement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois l'eau se soulever au loin. Une boulle d'eau semble se former sous la surface de la mer, et elle explose d'un seul coup vers le ciel.

 **\- « C'est immense !** **»** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « C'est un Knock-Up-Stream !** **Restons hors de portée. »** \- Crie Marco.

Le moby Dick continue de s'éloigné de cette immense tour d'eau. Et l'équipage reprend peu à peu son calme. La pluie s'arrête, et je décide de regarder le Knock-up-stream jusqu'à sa fin, avant d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me rends au réfectoire et prends un muffin. Je prends ensuite le chemin de la bibliothèque du navire pour trouver l'encyclopédie des fruites du démon. _''Il me semble avoir vu son image dans un livre.''_ J'ouvre la porte, et trouve Marco entrain de fouiller les étagères.

 **\- « Tu cherches quelque chose Marco ? »**

 **\- « Il me semble que j'ai déjà vu le fruit du démon que tu as décrit. Il faut juste que je retrouve le livre. »**

J'aide le phénix à fouiller les étagères mais sans grand succès. Marco me dit d'aller poursuivre mon entrainement pendant qu'il continue ses recherches. Je mange alors mon muffin au chocolat, et lui souhaite bon courage avant de regagner le pont. De là, Vista, Thatch, Can et moi commençons un entraînement aux sabres. Can et moi échangeons des coups de sabres en bois pendant une bonne heure. Vers la fin de l'entraînement, celui-ci dérive vers un concours de suppositions sur le fruit que j'ai pu manger. Thatch et Vista s'en amusent bien, et lorsqu'ils arrivent à court d'idées, ils décident d'aller rejoindre les douches. Can reste encore quelques minutes avec moi.

 **\- « Bientôt nous serons frère et sœur, nous deux. Ça serait bien que nous enterrions la hache de guerre. Après tout, si je suis ici c'est grâce à toi, tu m'as en quelques sortes sauvé deux fois. »** \- Dit Can.

 **\- « Deux fois ? »**

 **\- « Une fois en me permettant de rejoindre le navire, et la deuxième de Doflamingo. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi pas… »**

 **\- « Je ne t'en veux pas pour mon Ipod. Tu avais raison en quelques sortes, de t'en débarrassé. Ces objets sont des preuves que nous venons d'un autre monde. Et si jamais les informations qu'ils contiennent tombent entre de mauvaises mains… »**

 **\- « C'est dangereux. Il faut également que je me débarrasse de mon téléphone. Marco est déjà tombé dessus une fois. »**

 **\- « A-t-il découvert quelque chose ? »**

 **\- « Non, mais il aurait pu. Il n'a pas fouillé dedans… Il faut prendre nos précautions depuis notre rencontre avec Doflamingo, il est dangereux. Et dire qu'il est l'un de mes personnages favoris. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « On le croisera de nouveau… A Marine Ford. »**

Nous nous regardons un moment, une sorte de poids s'abat sur nos épaules. Nous savons tous les deux dans quel problèmes nous allons mettre les pieds. Marco revient finalement avec le livre tant recherché. Il tourne les pages une à une en marchant droit devant lui.

 **\- « Marco, tu as retrouvé le livre ? »**

 **\- « Il était dans la cabine de Thatch. Je suis en train de chercher ton fruit. »**

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre !


	26. Chapter 26 - Tatouage

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 - Tatouage**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Nous nous regardons un moment, une sorte de poids s'abat sur nos épaules. Nous savons tous les deux dans quel problèmes nous allons mettre les pieds. Marco revient finalement avec le livre tant recherché. Il tourne les pages une à une en marchant droit devant lui.

 **\- « Marco, tu as retrouvé le livre ? »**

 **\- « Il était dans la cabine de Thatch. Je suis en train de chercher ton fruit. »**

* * *

Marco s'assoit sur des marches en continuant ses recherches. Can repart à ses occupations, tandis que je viens m'assoir aux côtés du phénix. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrête sur une page et me montre l'illustration.

 **\- « Celui-ci ? »** \- Demande Marco.

 **\- « Oui ! C'est exactement celui-là ! »**

 **\- « C'est le Kopi Kopi no mi.** **Pas étonnant qu'il soit convoité. »**

 **\- « C'est hyper cool ! Je vais pouvoir utilisé pleins d'attaques différentes ! »**

 **\- « N'oublies pas que tu ne peux copier que les attaques que tu as touché, yoï. C'est écrit là. »**

 **\- « Oh, je vois. Je dois trouver Joz. »**

 **\- « Joz ? Pourquoi ? »**

 **\- « Pour copier son fruit du démon. »**

J'attrape Marco par le bras, et le tire derrière moi dans tout le navire à la recherche de Joz. Je demande à de nombreux pirates ou peut se trouver le commandant Joz, et plusieurs m'indiquent soit le pont, soit le réfectoire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche, Marco décide de passer devant, et c'est lui qui me tire. Lorsque nous revenons sur le pont, nous trouvons Joz en train de manger un paquet de biscuits.

 **\- « Joz, yoï. Tu peux nous accorder un peu de ton temps ? »**

 **\- « Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »**

 **\- « On a trouvé le fruit du démon mangé par Héra. On voudrait que tu nous aides à lui apprendre à s'en servir. »**

 **\- « Un combat ? »**

 **\- « Oui, en quelques sorte… Mais vas-y doucement hein. »** \- Dit-Marco.

Joz et moi nous nous plaçons au milieu du pont, et celui-ci déclare la première attaque avec son fruit du démon. Il transforme son bras en diamant. J'évite du mieux que je peux son coup, tout en touchant son bras avec ma main pour essayer de le copier. Pourtant je ne parviens à rien. Joz enchaine les coups, et je continue de faire de mon mieux. Au bout d'une heure, certains se posent des questions.

 **\- « Et si on la jeter à l'eau pour vérifier si elle a bien acquis un pouvoir ? »** \- Propose l'homme poisson.

 **\- « On va essayer cette méthode. »** \- Dit Curiel.

Je me sens soudainement décoller du sol, tandis que deux immenses bras musclés me soulèvent. Curiel me porte jusqu'à la rambarde tandis que j'essaie de me délivrer de son emprise. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire un saut dans l'eau, je recherche donc Thatch, Marco, ou Izou du regard. Aucun d'eux ne semble présent. Je vais devoir essayer quand même, peut-être est-il dans les parages ?

 **\- « Marco ! Marcoooooooo ! »** \- Crie-je.

Alors que je m'apprête à l'appeler une troisième fois, Curiel me jette à l'eau. Je lâche un cri durant la descente, puis atterrie dans l'eau glacial. J'ouvre les yeux que j'ai inconsciemment fermés, et essaie de nager. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de perdre mes forces, je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je commence à perdre mon oxygène lorsque je remarque du mouvement vers la surface. Quelqu'un semble avoir plongé dans l'eau. La personne m'agrippe le bras et me remonte à la surface. Je m'agrippe fermement à lui, et remarque ses vêtements blancs et son foulard jaune. Thatch enroule son bras autour de ma taille, et me tracte jusqu'à l'échelle.

Il nage jusqu'à celle-ci, et me balance sur son épaule avant de grimper. J'assiste à l'escalade en regardant l'eau en dessous de nous, et lorsqu'il arrive au sommet, je me sens à nouveau soulever. Mes pieds touchent le sol, tandis que la personne qui m'a soulevé de l'épaule de Thatch me serre contre lui. Je regarde droit devant moi le torse à la peau clair, couvert d'un tatouage bleu-violet. Je relève la tête vers Marco qui semble fâché contre les deux Commandants ayant tenté l'expérience. Je regarde ensuite Thatch qui essore ses vêtements, les cheveux trempés. '' _Même sans sa banane, il reste présentable.''_ Izou arrive est me dépose sur les épaule une fine couverture, ainsi qu'une serviette sur les cheveux. Marco lui demande de s'occuper de moi pendant qu'il passe un savon aux deux Commandants.

Izou me ramène à ma cabine, et me dis de prendre une douche. Je me dépêche alors de me débarrassé de tout ce sel marin collé à ma peau. Il récupère les vêtements humides, et m'en laisse d'autres. Je sors de la douche, et enfile les vêtements secs, lorsque je ressors je le remercie. Nous revenons ensuite sur le pont, et je rejoints Marco et Thatch. Je remarque que Thatch est encore trempé de sa baignade forcé, et il traine maintenant en débardeur. Je prends la couverture qu'Izou m'a donnée et je la passe sur les épaules du cuisinier.

 **\- « Merci d'avoir sauté à l'eau pour venir me rechercher. »**

 **\- « Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. »** \- Dit Thatch.

 **\- « Je resterai pour les prochains entraînements. Je pense que je peux être utile, yoï. »**

 **\- « Quand fais-tu ton tatouage ? »** \- Demande Thatch.

 **\- « Eh bien… Je n'y ai pas encore pensé. »**

 **\- « Demain je t'emmènerai à la cabine du tatoueur de l'équipage. Tu pourras regarder les modèles. »** \- Ajoute Marco.

J'hoche la tête, et Thatch décide de nous emmener prendre notre dîner. La journée est passée assez rapidement, et le repas se passe calmement. Nos cheveux mettent tout de même un temps fou à séchés, et ceux de Thatch ondulent au fil du temps. Un peu plus tard, nous partons tous dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Marco me réveil pour m'emmener voir le tatoueur. Je me prépare, et enfile un débardeur avec un haut de kimono. Nous passons ensuite par le réfectoire pour prendre de quoi manger en chemin. Nous descendons dans les niveaux inférieurs du navire, et Marco frappe à une porte. J'entre après lui, et le pirate présent dans la pièce nous salut. Nous fessons de même, et je décris le style général du tatouage que j'aimerai avoir. Le pirate nous montre quelques modèles, et j'hésite entre le même qu'Ace au poignet, ou celui de Marco. J'opte finalement pour le même que Marco, en noir.

 **\- « J'aimerai celui-ci en noir, pas trop grand. »**

 **\- « Environ qu'elle taille ? »**

 **\- « Environ deux de mes phalanges. »**

Je laisse le pirate prendre les mesures, puis il m'installe sur le fauteuil de travail. Marco s'assoit sur le tabouret à ma droite, et le tatoueur à ma gauche. Il commence le tatouage, et je serre la main que Marco me donne. J'ai un peu mal au début, mais je m'habitue à la douleur, pourtant je ne lâche pas la main du Commandant.

Au bout de deux heures, le tatouage est enfin terminé. Le pirate me pose un pansement dessus, et me donne des conseils à suivre les prochains jours. Nous le remercions, et nous enchaînons avec un exercice de lecture dans la bibliothèque durant une bonne heure. Ensuite Marco me laisse aux soins de Thatch, car il doit discuter avec Barbe Blanche.

 **\- « Comment est ton tatouage ? »**

 **\- « J'ai pris le même que Marco, en noir. »**

 **\- « C'est tout ? En général les filles aiment bien les tatouages colorés, et pleins de beaux détails. »**

 **\- « Les choses simples me vont mieux en général. »**

 **\- « Je vois. Suis-moi, on va rejoindre Joz pour t'entraîner. »**

 **\- « Okey ! »**

Thatch me ramène à Joz, qui commence rapidement l'entraînement. Celui-ci me conseil d'essayer d'imaginer une armure de diamant recouvrant mon bras lorsque j'utilise mon pouvoir.

Tout le reste de la journée, je tente d'imiter Joz, et le seul résultat que j'ai fournis, c'est de transformé le bout de mes doigts en diamant. Cependant je n'ai pas duré très longtemps, car une caisse en bois est tombée non loin me fessant perdre ma concentration. Les deux Commandants décident d'arrêt l'entraînement pour le moment. _''Après tout un humain ne peut pas se concentré plus d'une heure d'affilé. ''_

Thatch me prend par les épaules et déclare qu'il m'emmène manger un morceau au réfectoire.

 **\- « Après l'effort le réconfort ! C'est pareil avec les femmes. »** \- Dit Thatch.

 **\- « Thatch, je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ton sous-entendu. »**

 **\- « C'est le genre de choses que seuls les hommes peuvent comprendre. »**

 **\- « Si tu le dis… »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « D'ailleurs en parlant d'homme… Avec ton entrée dans l'équipage, tu devras bientôt changer de cabine, tu ne pourras plus rester avec Marco. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi ? Je suis bien installée avec Marco, on s'entend bien. »**

Nous arrivons dans le réfectoire, et Thatch va nous chercher un plat de brownies. Nous commençons le plat à la petite cuillère.

 **\- « Tu n'as quand même pas cru que tu pourrai squatter indéfiniment la cabine de ton chère et tendre ? »**

 **\- « Disons que… l'idée de partir m'étais sorti de la tête… »**

 **\- « En plus, on va bientôt devoir te choisir une division. Si tu entres dans la division de notre ananas, tu ne pourras plus dormir dans sa cabine. Mais si tu prends une autre division, on peut essayer de te faire rester avec Marco. »**

 **\- « C'est un dilemme Thatch. Soit je reste avec Marco toute la journée, soit je reste avec lui uniquement le soir lorsqu'il ne sera pas en mission. Je dirais que le choix est vite fait. »**

 **\- « Que choisis-tu ? J'appuierai ton choix lors de ton affectation. »**

 **\- « J'aimerai rejoindre la division de Marco. »**

Thatch hoche la tête, et me fait un sourire pervers.

 **\- « Tu risques de te sentir seule… dans ta prochaine cabine… »** \- Dit-t-il en insistant sur le mot ''seule''.

 **\- « J'ai compris ce que tu sous-entends. Si ça te fais plaisir je viendrai dans la tienne. »**

'' _Thatch a raison, je ne peux pas restée dans la même cabine que mon commandant… Ça serait mal vu.''_ Nous terminons le dessert, et Thatch me laisse pour une réunion des Commandants. Pendant ce temps, je retourne chercher une place à l'ombre avec une vue sur l'océan. Alors que je ferme les yeux, j'entends des bruits de pas venant dans ma direction. Je rouvre les yeux, et dévisage Can qui se trouve devant moi.

 **\- « Je me disais… Qu'on devrait réfléchir à un plan… pour le déroulement de la guerre de Marine Ford. »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « Tu veux dire… Réfléchir à la situation, et définir ce que nous devons faire, et ne pas faire ? »**

 **\- « Oui. Devant les différentes épreuves que l'on va traverser là-bas. »**

J'hoche la tête, et le laisse s'assoir devant moi. Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne se trouve dans les parages.

 **\- « Commençons par le plus important… Ace et Doflamingo. »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « Doflamingo est intelligent, il comprendra directement notre appartenance à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.** **L'équipage perdra le titre d'Empereur avec la mort de Barbe Blanche. Ils seront blessés, brisés… »**

 **\- « Nous serons dans une dangereuse situation, Doflamingo tentera surement de se venger, peut—être même de te récupérer. »**

 **\- « Si c'est le cas… Je vais devoir rester loin du Moby Dick… Le temps que Doflamingo soit défait. »**

 **\- « Mais comment ? Tu ne peux pas rester seule. »**

 **\- « Durant la réunion entre notre équipage et celui de Shanks. C'est quelqu'un de bien, si je lui explique il comprendra. »**

 **\- « Tu comptes squatter 2 ans chez l'équipage de Shanks ?! »**

 **\- « Moins fort ! Si les autres t'entendent on est dans la merde ! »**

Nous continuons d'échafauder notre plan durant le reste de la journée, jusqu'à l'heure du repas. La soirée va bientôt commencer !

* * *

La suite de la journée, au prochain chapitre ! ;)


	27. Chapter 27 - Fête

Nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 - Fête**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Nous continuons d'échafauder notre plan durant le reste de la journée, jusqu'à l'heure du repas. La soirée va bientôt commencer !

* * *

Lorsque nous finissons notre plan, nous sommes appelés par Thatch depuis la sortie du réfectoire. Thatch nous demande de venir manger, nous nous levons et nous dépêchons de rejoindre la salle. Lorsque j'arrive une bonne partie de l'équipage est déjà présent, et tout le monde se tourne vers moi en souriant. Marco et Thatch me donnent une chope de bière.

 **\- « Nous avons organisé cette petite fête pour officialisé ton entrée dans notre famille ! »** \- Annonce Marco.

 **\- « C'est toi l'invité d'honneur, mange et bois jusqu'à plus faim. »** \- Me dit Thatch.

Je leur souris et nous trinquons à mon entrée dans l'équipage. La fête commence alors, et les plats sont déplacés sur le pont. Barbe Blanche rit avec ses fils tout en buvant une gourde de saké, et les commandants me donnent de nombreux plats à manger. Je finis ma chope, et celle-ci est renouveau remplie par Thatch.

 **\- « Tu comptes me rendre ivre ? »**

 **\- « Bien sûr, j'ai besoin de te rendre ivre, pour profiter de toi après. »** \- Répond-t-il avant de finir sa propre chope.

 **\- « Je ne te laisserai pas faire Thatch. »** \- Ajoute Marco.

 **\- « Comme je m'y attends de ta pars ! D'ailleurs il faut lui annoncer. »** \- Annonce Thatch.

 **\- « Nous avons décidé que tu rejoindras ma division, Héra, yoï. »**

 **\- « J'en serai honorée, mon commandant ! »**

Nous trinquons tous les trois, et ils boivent cul sec leur chope, alors que je peine à boire la mienne. Je préfère finalement m'orienter vers la viande temps qu'il en reste. Je mange aux côtés d'Izou et Joz, et Marco reviens me voir une petite demi-heure plus tard. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, et soulève mon poignet gauche. Il décolle soigneusement le pansement recouvrant mon nouveau tatouage. Je continue de manger en le regardant faire. Il souffle doucement dessus, et vérifie si celui-ci est assez sec. Puis il retire complètement le pansement. Thatch un peu éméché, se précipite à côté de nous.

 **\- « On veut tous voir ton tatouage même si celui-ci est encore un peu rouge autour. »** \- Dit-Marco.

 **\- « Il te va plutôt bien ! »** \- S'exclame Thatch.

 **\- « Merci Thatch, je pense avoir fait un bon choix. »**

 **\- « Je suis d'accord avec Thatch. »** \- Disent Izou et Marco.

La fête reprend son cours, et les commandants sont tous plus ou moins éméchés, tandis que moi j'essaie de ne pas répondre à leurs tentations. Izou d'ordinaire si calme, commence à danser avec deux éventails, tandis que Curiel, Joz, Atmos, Namur et Blamenco font un concours de mangeur de gâteaux. Speed Jiru discute avec Vista et Rakuyou. Et Blenheim commence une partie de poker avec Haruta, Kingdew, et Fossa.

Marco et Thatch restent à mes côtés en parlant de moi. Plus la fête avance dans le temps, plus je commence à m'endormir sur place. _''Je crois que j'ai trop mangé.''_ Au bout d'un moment je décide d'emmener mes deux Commandants avec moi pour rejoindre la partie de Poker. Bien entendu, Thatch déclare un strip poker lorsqu'il comprend que je joue également. Nous nous asseyons en cercle, et jouons plusieurs parties. Kingdew est plutôt fort, je n'arrive jamais à décrypter ses intentions. Mais Thatch semble avoir tellement bu, que l'on décrypte tout. Il est d'ailleurs le grand perdant de chaque manche, et il se retrouve rapidement en sous-vêtement. Je profite bien entendu pour me rincer l'œil en toute légalité. Pour ma part, je n'ai perdu que ma veste pour le moment. Et j'ai assez participé au déshabillage de Thatch, ma prochaine cible est Marco !

Je suis notamment la plus grande cible du groupe avec le Second de l'équipage. A la fin d'une nouvelle partie Thatch décide d'abandonné avant de perdre son caleçon, et nous décidons de commencer un jeu d'équipe, mais toujours baser sur une perte de vêtements. Je décide de rejoindre le duo Haruta-Kingdew afin de déshabiller le trio Fossa, Thatch et Marco. Il nous faut une bonne heure avant de mettre/remettre les trois adversaires en sous-vêtements. Marco passe sa main dans ses cheveux cherchant l'explication à la situation présente. Fossa fume son cigare d'un air mécontent et Thatch semble sérieusement inquiet lorsqu'il aperçoit mon sourire malveillant.

Lorsque nous dépassons 1h00 du matin, Marco décide s'arrêter la partie afin de ne pas être complètement fatigué plus tard dans la matinée. Je reste cependant déçue de ne pas avoir pu les vaincre complètement. _''A croire qu'il abandonne avant de perdre son caleçon.''_ Le trio se rhabille, et mes deux Commandants favoris me prennent par le bras pour faire le chemin jusqu'à la cabine.

 **\- « Vous savez, je peux me débrouillée. »**

 **\- « Tu es la seule femme de ce navire, nous devons faire attention à toi lors des fêtes. »** \- Me dit Marco.

 **\- « La prochaine fois c'est nous qui te feront enlever tes vêtements. »** \- Rit Thatch.

 **\- « Je ne pense pas. Tu es tellement prévisible lorsque tu as bus. »**

 **\- « Tu n'es pas gentille, Héra-chan. »**

Thatch nous laisse devant notre cabine, et rejoint la sienne à deux portes d'ici. Marco ouvre la porte et entre ensuite dans la salle de bain.

 **\- « Vaut mieux prendre une douche et se laver les dents avant de dormir. Sinon on va s'imprégner de l'odeur d'alcool. »**

 **\- « D'accord, je passerai après toi. »**

Pendant qu'il s'occupe de lui dans la salle de bain, je me mets un peu alaise dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il finit, nous échangeons nos places. Je remarque une odeur d'ananas flottant dans la pièce. Je vois une bouteille de gel douche ananas, et décide d'en profiter un peu. Lorsque je sors Marco s'installe dans le lit, et je dois l'enjamber pour arriver à ma place.

 **\- « Héra ? Thatch m'a dit que tu comptais changer de cabine. »**

 **\- « Oui, il m'a dit que ce serait mal vu que je partage la cabine de mon Commandant. »**

 **\- « Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Tu peux rester si tu le désire, yoï. »**

 **\- « Vraiment ? Merci Marco… »**

Nous nous endormons ensuite tous les deux pour un reste de nuit assez court. A partir de 9h00 du matin, nous sommes réveillés par les hommes d'équipages qui subissent leur gueules de bois. Nous nous changeons, et décidons de profiter d'un petit-déjeuner bien mérité. Je profite donc de notre petit déjeuner pour m'informer sur la distance qu'il nous reste à parcourir pour arriver à la prochaine île. Marco me répond qu'il reste environ une semaine car nous devons contourner une base de la marine.

'' _Profitons de cette semaine pour que je m'améliore.''_ J'emmène donc Marco avec moi pour rejoindre Joz pour m'entraîner quelques heures avec mon fruit du démon. Au fur et à mesure de mon entraînement j'arrive à utiliser plus efficacement l'armure de diamant de Joz. _''Maintenant je peux enfin donner des coups de poing en diamant !''_ Marco veut profiter de l'occasion pour me faire utiliser à la fois du haki et mon fruit du démon pour essayer de le frapper.

Pour arriver à ce résultat j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration. J'utilise donc mon haki en même temps que mon poing en diamant et frappe Marco sous sa forme de phénix. Je frappe en plein dans son ventre, mais il ne semble pas souffrir de dégâts.

 **\- « On va devoir t'entraîner au corps à corps… Car tu ne blesseras personne à ce rythme… Heureusement que tu peux au moins te défendre, yoÏ. »**

Je décide d'utilisé uniquement le haki, et demande à Marco de m'attaquer pour que je puisse copier une de ses attaques. Avec une vitesse impressionnante il me fait un croche-pied enflammé. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire que je me retrouve au sol. Je jette un regard fâchée au phénix, qui se moque de moi. Il avance son bras au ralentit, et me met une pichenette avec son pouvoir. J'arrive à copié son 'attaque'. J'utilise mon pouvoir pour recouvrir mes doigts d'un feu bleu, et lui donne un coup de poing dans les côtes.

 **\- « Pas mal. Mais tu ne pourras pas copié beaucoup de mes attaques. Tu vas devoir t'entraîner avec Joz jusqu'à pouvoir crée une armure entière. »**

 **\- « J'ai intérêt à travailler tous les jours un maximum de temps. »**

Pendant encore une bonne demi-heure je travaille avec Joz pour agrandir mon armure. Puis je décide de m'arrêter là pour aller prendre un encas au réfectoire. Thatch me déconseille de manger des sucreries avant le repas, et me donne une pomme bien rouge. Quelques pirates s'affairent sur le pont lorsque j'arrive. Nous sommes proches d'une base de la marine. La discrétion est de mise. Je m'assoie sur le pont en mangeant ma pomme. J'aperçois au loin une montagne au milieu de l'océan. _''Si je me souviens bien… C'est le G-8.''_ La base semble en fin d'alerte, au vue des quelques immenses lampes allumés. Les navires de la marine regagnent leur port au sein de la base, et le Moby Dick continue calmement son chemin.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard.

Nous sommes en milieu d'après-midi lorsque les pirates aperçoivent des îles au loin. Elles sont toutes couvertes de verdure, et semblent de forme ronde. Nous arrivons donc sur l'île de Long Ring Long Land. Le navire s'approche un maximum de l'île, et des groupes commencent à se former, nourriture, eau, recherches. Je décide de rejoindre l'équipe de Marco. Nous récupérons des affaires, ainsi que mon sabre, et descendons sur une barque avec notre équipe. Lorsque notre embarcation touche la terre, nous nous dépêchons de sortir pour fouler l'herbe verte de l'île. J'admire le paysage composé de très hauts arbres, de verdure et bien plus loin de quelques petites collines.

 **\- « Cette île semble vraiment calme. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Que va faire notre équipe Marco ? »** \- Demandais-je.

 **\- « On va explorer les environs. »** \- Dit-il.

Nous commençons l'exploration de l'île, et découvrons des animaux tout en longueur. Je croise même un chien hyper long. Je le caresse durant plusieurs minutes.

 **\- « Marco ! On peut l'adopter ?! »**

 **\- « Héra… Il ne rentrera jamais sur le navire. Il est beaucoup trop long yoï. »**

 **\- « Il n'a pas l'air malheureux ici. »** \- Ajoute un pirate.

 **\- « Aller viens, yoï. »**

Nous décidons de continuer notre exploration le reste de la journée, pendant que d'autres équipes recherchent Ace.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre ^^


	28. Chapter 28 - Îles

**Chapitre 28 en ligne ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 - Îles**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Nous commençons l'exploration de l'île, et découvrons des animaux tout en longueur. Je croise même un chien hyper long. Je le caresse durant plusieurs minutes.

 **« Marco ! On peut l'adopter ?! »**

 **« Héra… Il ne rentrera jamais sur le navire. Il est beaucoup trop long yoï. »**

 **« Il n'a pas l'air malheureux ici. »** \- Ajoute un pirate.

 **« Aller viens, yoï. »**

Nous décidons de continuer notre exploration le reste de la journée, pendant que d'autres équipes recherchent Ace. Je repère les différents arbres fruitiers présents dans les environs. _'Même les pommes sont longues !'_ Pendant ce temps, mon groupe marque des repères proches des arbres comportant des fruits.

* * *

Après deux heures d'exploration, nous retournons au navire. Je pars alors aider Thatch dans ses inventaires des frigos. Lorsque j'arrive, je retrouve Thatch en train de discuter avec les cuisiniers. Apparemment les inventaires sont déjà terminés. Thatch me voit, et me fait signe de venir.

 **\- « Un entraînement au sabre, ça te tente ? »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « Oui. »**

Nous enchaînons directement sur l'entraînement en rejoignant le pont. Deux pirates nous prêtes leurs sabres d'entraînement. Je me mets en garde, et il me laisse porter le premier coup. Il évite mon coup avec aisance, et me porte un coup sur les fesses. Je tombe directement sur le sol en face de moi, et lui lance un regard blessée.

 **\- « Si tu as un bleu, je te passerai de la pommade. »** \- Dit-il plein de sous-entendu.

 **\- « Mais ça fait mal ! Pervers ! »**

Je me relève et reprends mon sabre. Je me remets en garde, et attaque ses mains. Thatch pare du mieux qu'il peut mon coup. _'Les mains d'un cuisinier sont très importantes.'_ Je continue mes assauts qui le gênent, et il s'amuse à m'éviter pour passer ensuite derrière moi. Sans que je puisse le voir venir il colle son torse contre mon dos, et passe mon épée devant moi, puis attrape l'autre bout de son autre main. Je me retrouve prise au piège, j'essaie de me dégagée, mais rien à faire. Je lève ma jambe, et lance un coup en arrière dans son tibia. Au moment où il se baisse à cause de la douleur, je lui envoie un coup de coude sous la mâchoire. Thatch s'éloigne de moi, et lève les mains en signe de paix.

 **\- « D'accord, d'accord. J'abandonne. Je t'offre un gâteau. »**

 **\- « Au chocolat ? »**

 **\- « Oui. Ainsi qu'un massage fessier ! »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ça, yoï**. » - S'incruste Marco en arrivant.

Je souris au nouveau venue, et celui-ci fait signe à Thatch de le suivre. Celui-ci part avec Marco dans les entrailles du navire.

* * *

Au bout de deux heures, le capitaine et ses commandants ressortent du bâtiment. Barbe Blanche donne l'ordre de libéré les voiles et de nous mettre en route pour l'île suivante une fois les caisses de nourriture montés à bord. J'aide alors les pirates à remontés les caisses chargés de vivres. Et en un petit quart d'heure, le navire est prêt pour se mettre en route.

 **\- « Vista ? Tu sais combien de temps il nous faut pour rejoindre la prochaine île ? »** \- Demandais-je.

 **\- « Eh bien, dans quatre heures environ. »**

 **\- « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant quatre heures… »**

Je regarde autour de moi, et remarque Marco couché à l'ombre sur un coin du pont. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre, et je me couche à côté de lui. Il se réveil un instant, et me tire vers lui. Je le regarde, et j'installe ma tête au creux de son épaule. _'Une sieste n'est pas une mauvaise idée.'_

Les quatre heures passèrent rapidement, et c'est le Second qui me réveil pour aller rejoindre son poste en vue de l'île de Banaro. Je me lève et observe l'île au loin. De légères fumées noires s'élèvent encore du centre de l'île. _'C'est la preuve que le combat d'Ace et Barbe Noire est terminé depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais ça ils le découvriront eux même.'_

Plusieurs canaux sont préparés, et je me rends à celui de ma division. Can monte dans la barque de sa division. Je regarde d'un œil distrait l'expression du visage de Marco, je sais d'avance que tout cela ne va pas lui plaire. Pendant que les autres rament, je regarde Marco un très long moment, et il ne remarque rien. Lorsque nous touchons enfin la terre ferme, nous nous dépêchons de descendre, notamment les utilisateurs de fruit du démon. En observant la plage nous remarquons un grand nombre de traces de pas, toutes identiques.

 **\- « Des traces bottes ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Des traces de Marines, yoï. Ce n'est pas bon signe. »**

Nous pressons le pas pour passer derrière les immenses rochers nommés Bananas Rock. Nous entrons dans la forêt, toujours sur nos gardes.

 **\- « Restez sur vos gardes, il y a peut-être des animaux sauvages, ou des marines. »** \- Conseil le phénix.

Nous sommes par lignes de deux, et Marco doit plusieurs fois me rattraper lorsque je me cogne contre des racines camouflés. L'odeur de feu refroidit est omniprésente dans l'air que nous respirons. Et nous croisons parfois des cadavres datant de plusieurs jours. Les blessures correspondent à des coupures infligées par un sabre, d'autres des balles et certains ont été frappés. La forêt commence à laisser place à une étendue mixte entre de la verdure et du sable.

En sortant de la forêt nous tombons sur les ruines d'un grand village entièrement brulé. Des chariots semblent avoir volés jusqu'aux abords du village, et des cadavres jonchent le sol. Ils sont également carbonisés, et même les sommets des immenses rochers semblent avoir subies de fortes chaleurs.

 **\- « Ace était dans ce village, et un combat à éclater… »** \- Dit Marco.

 **\- « Fouillez les décombres à la recherche d'Ace ! Nous devons savoir s'il est encore ici, yoï. »** \- Ajoute-t-il.

Nous formons des duos et commençons une fouille minutieuse des décombres. Je fouille du regard le sol terreux, et remarque des traces de sang sèches. Je fais signe à Marco, et celui-ci examine le sang trouvé. Celui-ci date apparemment de plusieurs jours, tout comme les empreintes. Les décombres sont froids, mais tombent tâchent encore les mains. Donc ceux-ci sont récents. Après une fouille complète de l'ancien village, nous recomposons des groupes pour fouiller le reste de l'île à la recherche d'Ace.

Deux groupes fouillent en ce moment la forêt, et deux autres les rochers. Marco et moi décidons de retourner au navire pour informer le capitaine des récentes découvertes. Il se change en phénix, et des pirates m'aident à grimper sur son dos. Je me colle contre son dos, et nous décollons. Le phénix s'envole dans les airs au-dessus de la forêt, puis passe l'immense bananas rock. Nous descendons ensuite sur le pont du navire. Je saute sur le pont, et Marco reprends sa forme humaine. Il se dirige ensuite tout droit vers Barbe Blanche.

 **\- « Oyagi-san, nous avons fouillé un village au centre de l'île. Il a été complétement détruit par des flammes, yoï. »**

 **\- « Des nouvelles d'Ace ? »** \- Demande Shiro Hige.

 **\- « Pour le moment aucunes. Mais le combat fût très violent, même les sommets des rochers en portent des marques. »**

 **\- « On a aussi trouvé des traces de sang sec. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Le combat date de quelques jours déjà. On fouille l'île pour savoir si Ace est toujours ici. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que tous les villageois sont morts, et que la Marine est passée sur l'île. »** \- Dit-il.

 **« Marco penses-tu qu'Ace…Ai pu être capturé ? »** \- Demande Barbe Blanche.

 **\- « C'est possible… Tout dépend de son adversaire. Nous ne sommes pas certains que Teach soit venu sur l'île. Mais si la Marine n'est plus ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. »**

Marco me demande ensuite de resté sur le navire afin de regardé les îles les plus proches des environs sur l'une des cartes de sa cabine. Il se change en phénix, et je regagne ma cabine pour faire la recherche. Je remarque que l'une des îles suivantes est Water Seven. Je décroche mon escargot phone et transmet l'information à Marco. Puis je me rends sur le pont pour m'entraîner un peu à utiliser mon fruit du démon. Je décide de faire un petit combat contre Diamond Joz.

* * *

Je finis environ dix fois au tapis depuis que j'ai défié Joz en milieu d'après-midi. Je n'ai réussis à porter aucuns véritables coups avec mon fruit du démon. Je prends donc mon sabre, et décide d'utiliser en même temps du haki pour essayer de transpercer l'armure de diamants. Malheureusement j'abandonne bien vite l'idée en sentant que je risque d'y laisser ma lame. Je déclare forfait, et je rejoins le groupe de Thatch qui revient de ses recherches. Ils ont tous une mine un peu sombre, mais Thatch me sourit en me voyant. Il m'invite poliment à venir manger un morceau de gâteau. Nous allons nous assoir au réfectoire face à face, et il commence une discussion.

 **\- « J'ai croisé Marco durant nos recherches. Notre prochaine destination sera Shaboady une fois que nous aurons fini le fouiller l'île. »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « Une raison en particulier ? »**

 **\- « Nous allons faire revêtir le navire là-bas, et nous allons faire un tour dans nos îles du nouveau monde. »**

 **\- « On arrête de rechercher Ace ? »**

 **\- « Nous n'avons plus aucune piste, et nos ils ont besoin de nous. »**

 **\- « Je comprends. Mais que dira le reste de l'équipage ? »**

 **\- « Eh bien… Ils devront comprendre également. »**

Nous mangeons finalement notre morceau de gâteau. _''Vu le cour des évènements, nous arriverons à Shaboady bien avant l'équipage de Luffy. Donc je ne croiserai aucun supernovas.''_ Je sors de mes réflexions, et nous décidons de faire une partie de carte en attendant le retour des derniers groupes de recherches. Ceux-ci ne reviennent qu'à la nuit tombée. Le repas commence dès leur retour, et l'information sur notre prochain cap est également annoncée. Des vagues de protestations se font entendre, mais le capitaine y met fin rapidement. Demain nous commenceront notre route pour notre prochaine destination.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	29. Chapter 29 - Un paris

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 – Un paris**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Nous mangeons finalement notre morceau de gâteau. _''Vu le cour des évènements, nous arriverons à Shaboady bien avant l'équipage de Luffy. Donc je ne croiserai aucun supernovas.''_ Je sors de mes réflexions, et nous décidons de faire une partie de carte en attendant le retour des derniers groupes de recherches. Ceux-ci ne reviennent qu'à la nuit tombée. Le repas commence dès leur retour, et l'information sur notre prochain cap est également annoncée. Des vagues de protestations se font entendre, mais le capitaine y met fin rapidement. Demain nous commenceront notre route pour notre prochaine destination.

* * *

Marco est réveillé à l'aube par un matelot, me réveillant au passage. Marco se lève sous mon regard, et se prépare rapidement pour aller à son poste de navigateur. Pour ma part, je reste somnolée dans le lit durant une petite heure. Après quoi, je décide de me préparer. Lorsque je sors de ma cabine, je croise Thatch, il s'empresse de me saluer. Il passe son bras par-dessus mes épaules et me conduis au réfectoire.

En arrivant, il me sert mon petit-déjeuner et commence à préparer ceux du reste de l'équipage. Je mange tranquillement, en réfléchissant au trajet que nous allons parcourir pour arriver à Shaboady. Je mange mes céréales avec mon bol de lait sans vraiment faire attention à Izou et Vista qui s'installent en face de moi. Lorsque je me rends compte de leur présence, je remarque l'air fatigué d'Izou.

 **\- « Mal dormis ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Oui, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis hier. »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « A propos d'Ace ? »**

Izou hoche la tête silencieusement. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. _''Je ne peux pas le rassurer inutilement…''_ Je finis mes céréales et mon bol, puis bois un verre de jus de fruit avant de rejoindre le pont. D'ici je commence à chercher Marco dans les différentes pièces du navire. Je passe devant la bibliothèque, puis devant la salle d'entrainement. Je fais finalement un détour par le gouvernail, et le trouve au-dessus d'une carte. Il remarque mon arrivée, et semble me demander d'un air interrogateur ce que je fais là.

 **\- « J'avais envie de connaître notre itinéraire pour arriver à Shaboady. »**

 **\- « Nous allons passer par Pucci et Saint Poplar avant d'arriver à Shaboady, yoï. »**

 **\- « Je ne connais pas ces villes… »**

 **\- « Ces villes sont reliée à Water 7 par des Trains des Mers. Nous allons passer près de ces deux villes et refaire le plein total de provisions et d'armes à Saint Poplar. »**

 **\- « C'est une ville qui vend des armes ? »**

 **\- « Pas spécialement. Mais la marine est moins présente qu'à Shaboady. Nous devrions atteindre la première d'ici une journée. »**

 **\- « D'accord. Nous atteindrons Shaboady rapidement je pense. »**

 **\- « C'est exact. »**

Je salue Marco, et retourne me perdre dans le navire. Je m'ennuie énormément, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Je vois cependant passer une tâche rose au loin dans mon champ de vision. Je décide de retrouver la personne. Je la suis donc pendant quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une des infirmières de Barbe Blanche. _''Effectivement jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne leur ai pas accordé une grande importance. A vrai dire… J'avais presque oublié leur existence.''_ L'infirmière est question remarque ma présence, et me demande si j'ai besoin de soins.

 **\- « Eh non… C'est juste que… J'étais curieuse. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer. Je suis Naasu Tachi, et comme tu peux le deviné, je suis une des infirmières. »**

 **\- « Enchanté, je suis Héra Young. Je fais maintenant partie de la première division. »**

 **\- « Tu devrais passer nous voir de temps en temps, pour discuter entre filles. »**

 **\- « Oui effectivement. Je n'ai pas traîné avec des filles depuis un long moment. »**

Elle me sourit, et me dit qu'elle doit retourner travailler. Je la laisse partir en mémorisant son apparence. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds un peu bouclés vers les pointes, et des yeux noirs. Je ne manque pas de remarqué ses cuissardes léopards et le couvre-chef d'infirmière. _''Qui a décidé des tenues ?''_

Je continue mon chemin, et décide d'attendre la soirée pour rejoindre les infirmières. Donc en attendant, je vais m'entraîner avec Thatch et Vista sur le pont. Lorsque j'arrive Thatch drague lourdement une infirmière avec de longs cheveux d'une couleur entre le rouge et le rose foncé pendant que les autres s'occupent de Barbe Blanche. J'en vois très exactement cinq en tout. Il y a Tachi, puis la fille dragué par Thatch, une fille aux cheveux courts violets, une avec deux tresses couleur châtains et des lunettes de soleil, et une brune il me semble.

L'infirmière proche de Thatch semble un peu gênée par ses avances, je m'empresse alors de tirer le Don Juan par l'oreille.

 **\- « C'est quoi cette attitude Thatch ? T'es en manque de femmes ou quoi ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Eh bien, je dois avouer que les dernières îles visités étaient un peu désertes. »**

 **\- « Chien en rute va ! »**

 **\- « Hey ! Ne dis pas ça. Je me réserve pour le nouveau monde. Jalouse. »**

 **\- « Moi jalouse ?! Tu délires mon gars. »**

 **\- « Rho fais pas ta timide, aucune fille ne résiste à mon charme. »**

 **\- « Dans ce cas fessons un pari. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Je t'écoute ? »** \- dit-il en fessant le malin.

 **\- « Un combat en duel, toutes les armes sont acceptées. Le perdant sera l'esclave de l'autre jusqu'à notre arriver dans le Nouveau Monde. »**

 **\- « En parlant d'esclave, tu dois toujours un gage à Haruta. »** \- Crie Vista au loin.

 **\- « J'accepte ce pari. Je vais gagner et t'habiller en soubrette. »** \- Dit-il en sortant ses deux épées.

Je sors également mon épée, et nous commençons notre duel. Thatch ne semble pas vouloir me faire de cadeaux, et il m'attaque directement avec force. Je suis assez surprise de ce comportement. Je me rends également compte que peu de gens de soutiennent à cause de la promesse de Thatch de m'habiller en soubrette. Je contre-attaque avec force pour le repousser. Cependant Thatch me désarme d'une main de maître. Je vois mon sabre voler à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je me dépêche alors d'utiliser mon fruit du démon pour transformé mon bras en diamant. Son sabre entrechoque mon bras, et j'utilise mon haki pour l'étourdir quelques dixièmes de secondes, juste assez pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il recule assez pour me permettre de prendre de l'élan afin de lui porter un nouveau coup au même endroit. Cependant Thatch le pare avec son sabre, et me fais un croche pied. Je perds l'équilibre et tombe sur le sol. Thatch dépose le bout de son sabre sur ma gorge, et il est reconnu vainqueur. Il range son sabre tout souriant, et m'aides à me relever.

 **\- « Appelles-moi Goshujin-sama, esclave. »**

 **\- « Oui… Goshujin-sama… »** \- Dis-je en cherchant d'un regard suppliant Marco.

Lorsque j'aperçois Marco je lui lance un regard suppliant afin qu'il me sauve de la perversité de Thatch. Cependant Marco ne semble pas vouloir m'aider, et semble presque un peu satisfait de la situation. Un pirate m'amène un costume de soubrette composé d'une robe style patineuse, avec son jupon, les chaussures, les jambières, et les accessoires.

 **\- « Assumes tes paris, yoï. »**

 **\- « Vas te changer esclave. »** \- Ordonne Thatch.

Je prends la tenue avec regrets et pars me changer dans ma cabine. Je retire mes vêtements, et enfile la robe s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, puis les jambières pour finir par une paire d'escarpins compensés. _''Je me sens totalement ridicule… Je n'ai pas envie de me montrer ainsi devant les autres… Et surtout pas devant Marco…''_ J'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Et celle-ci s'ouvre rapidement sur Thatch et Marco, impatients de me voir dans mon costume. Je rougis de honte pendant qu'ils me détaillent de la tête aux pieds.

 **\- « Ce soir tu dormiras avec moi, esclave-chan. »** \- Dit-Thatch en pointant son pouce vers lui.

 **\- « Je ne le permettrai pas Thatch, yoï. »**

 **\- « C'est MON esclave, j'ai tous les droits. »**

 **\- « Je suis son capitaine, elle m'appartient avant de t'appartenir, yoï. »**

 **\- « D'accord d'accord. Je te la laisserais autant que tu veux. »** \- Ajoute-t'il avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil.

Je les laisse tous les deux en plan pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, et surtout pour que personne ne puisse me voir dans cette tenue. Dans les couloirs je croise l'infirmière Tachi. Elle me regarde de la tête aux pieds avec un certain amusement.

 **\- « Finalement, je ne sais pas qui est le mieux loti concernant les tenues. »** \- Dit-elle.

 **\- « Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche. »**

Je lui souris, et nous continuons notre chemin chacune de notre côté. La personne suivante que je croise est Izou, et celui-ci part dans un fou rire mémorable avant de repartir. Je décide de repartir à ma cabine, et je me planque sous les draps. Marco à son bureau me semble me regarder faire. Je l'entends se lever, et je sens deux mains sur mes chevilles. Il me tire en dehors des couvertures.

 **\- « Tu as mis des sous-vêtements sexy ? » - Demande-t'-il.**

 **\- « Il y a juste un peu de dentelle, rien de sexy ! »** \- Dis-je en remettant correctement ma robe.

Il me soulève ensuite, et me pose sur son épaule malgré mes protestations. Il me déclare ensuite que mon maître m'attend, et demande à ce que je lui serve son dîner. Je suis donc porté jusqu'au réfectoire, devant tout le monde, et déposé sur le banc à côté de Thatch. Celui-ci me tend une fourchette, et me demande de le nourrir. Je la prends donc à regrets, et la plante dans un morceau de viande se trouvant dans son assiette, puis le lui tends.

 **\- « J'ai toujours rêvé d'être nourris par une fille. »**

 **\- « Ne t'y habitue pas trop… »**

Ce petit manège dure tout le repas à mon plus grand malheur. Je demande tout de même une part de gâteau à Thatch en récompense.

 **\- « Tu ne t'es pas entraîner aujourd'hui ? »** \- Dit-Marco.

 **\- « Ah, pas d'entraînement, pas de gâteau. Sinon tu vas prendre sur les fesses ! »** \- Ajoute Thatch.

La plus part des Commandants éclatent de rire sous la remarque du Commandant de la 4ème division. Je me retiens de lui dire _''de ce mêler de ses fesses.''_ Je décide de retourner me balader dans le navire, loin de Thatch. Le soir commence à tomber, et je me pose sur l'une des rambardes du pont. J'aperçois au loin une lumière qui bouge rapidement en ligne droite. La lumière passe devant la lune, droit devant nous, et je remarque qu'il s'agit d'un train.

 **\- « C'est un train des mers, yoï. »**

 **\- « C'est dangereux de le percuter non ? »**

 **\- « Oui, mais il est encore loin, il sera déjà passé lorsque nous traverserons par-dessus ses rails. Il se dirige vers Water 7 plus au Sud de notre position. Demain nous passerons à Saint-Poplar, mais nous ne croiserons pas les rails du train des mers. »**

 **\- « C'est vraiment incroyable de voir un train naviguer sur l'eau. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Il y a un tas de choses incroyables sur ces mers, je t'en montrerai d'autres. »**

 **\- « J'ai hâte de voir ça Marco. »**

Marco m'entraîne à sa suite pour que nous allions dormir. Je regarde une dernière fois vers le train des mers qui s'en va au loin avant de le suivre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ;)


	30. Chapter 30 - Saint-Poplar

**Chapitre 30, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 – Saint-Poplar**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Le soir commence à tomber, et je me pose sur l'une des rambardes du pont. J'aperçois au loin une lumière qui bouge rapidement en ligne droite. La lumière passe devant la lune, droit devant nous, et je remarque qu'il s'agit d'un train.

 **\- « C'est un train des mers, yoï. »**

 **\- « C'est dangereux de le percuter non ? »**

 **\- « Oui, mais il est encore loin, il sera déjà passé lorsque nous traverserons par-dessus ses rails. Il se dirige vers Water 7 plus au Sud de notre position. Demain nous passerons à Saint-Poplar, mais nous ne croiserons pas les rails du train des mers. »**

 **\- « C'est vraiment incroyable de voir un train naviguer sur l'eau. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Il y a un tas de choses incroyables sur ces mers, je t'en montrerai d'autres. »**

 **\- « J'ai hâte de voir ça Marco. »**

Marco m'entraîne à sa suite pour que nous allions dormir. Je regarde une dernière fois vers le train des mers qui s'en va au loin avant de le suivre.

Lorsque nous retournons à notre cabine, je me dépêche d'entrée dans la salle de bain afin de me débarrasser de cette tenue de soubrette. Je cherche du regard mon pyjama, mais je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de le prendre. J'ouvre donc la porte avec précaution, et demande à Marco de me le donner. Il se lève de son bureau et attrapes mes vêtements, puis me les tends sans profité de la situation. Je les attrapes, et l'en remercie puis je referme la porte pour me changer. Lorsque je ressors, je file me mettre sous les draps. Je m'endors rapidement pendant que Marco termine son travail sur sa carte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Marco me réveil et m'indique que nous arriverons bientôt à Saint-Poplar. Je me lève, et fais mon train-train quotidiens avant d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner dans le réfectoire. Je m'assoie à côté de Thatch, et celui-ci me regarde.

 **\- « Bah alors, tu as oubliés ta tenue de travail, esclave ? »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « Ma tenue de travail….Ah ça ! Bah je compte aller sur l'île, donc je ne l'ai pas mis. »**

 **\- « Tu devras la mettre à ton retour. »**

Je finis mon bol de céréale, et bois un verre de jus de fruit avant de repartir chercher mon sabre et un sac. Je rejoins Marco sur le pont pendant qu'un groupe de pirate embarque sur les barques. Nous grimpons dedans, et nous les laissons ramer jusqu'au port. Lorsque nous débarquons j'admire la ville composé de café, et de beaux bâtiments avec un style Européen. Nous passons ensuite dans les rues à la recherche de différentes boutiques, alimentaire, armes, et matériel pour le navire. Pour ma part, je dois faire quelques emplettes.

Je pars de me côté vers une boutique vendant un peu de tout, j'entre et cherche un rayon précis pour racheter du shampoing et autres. Je prends dans les rayons plusieurs bouteilles de shampoings et autres produits d'hygiène, puis je paie le tout à la caisse en prenant soin de ne pas montrer mon tatouage.

En ressortant, j'entends du tapage dans le port ainsi que des mouvements de foule. Je me dépêche alors de rejoindre la provenance de tous ces bruits. Amarrer dans le port un bateau pirate pille les commerces. Aucun membre des pirates de Barbe Blanche ne semble être présent pour intervenir. Je décide de faire quelque chose pour sauver les citoyens et ne pas laisser ces sales pirates mettre la ville à feu et à sang. Mais j'aperçois un groupe s'en prendre aux pirates hors du navire. Le groupe frappe les pirates, et utilise des fruits du démon de type Zoan.

Je vois à travers une légère fumée, un homme-girafe, un homme-loup, une femme blonde, un type rond, un type avec des cheveux en forme de cornes et un grand type avec des cheveux roses. _''C'est le CP9 non ? Il manque Lucci.''_ J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, et lorsque je me retourne un grand homme mince, aux cheveux noirs se tient à plusieurs mètres. Je me fais assez discrète en reconnaissance Rob Lucci. Celui-ci passe à côté de moi sans vraiment me voir, j'ai l'impression qu'il est concentré sur le capitaine pirate. Lucci fonce sur le pirate est lui assène un puissant coup de pied. Tous les pirates du port sont vaincus, ainsi que leur capitaine. Le CP9 grimpe sur le navire et s'occupe des derniers pirates en les balançant à la mer. Les citoyens revenues acclament les membres du CP9, et capturent les pirates nommés Candys pirates.

Le CP9 semble rester sur le navire, voir même en prendre possession. Ils retirent les ornements pirates, et lèvent l'ancre. Je décroche mon den den mushi, et contact Marco.

 **\- « Allo Marco ? »**

 **\- « Yoï, Héra que ce passe-t-il ? »**

 **\- « Des pirates ont attaqué le port, ils ont été vaincus par les membres du CP9. Ceux-ci ont récupérés le navire des pirates pour prendre la mer avec. Le Moby Dick risque de les croiser. »**

 **\- « Je préviens père tout de suite, merci. »**

Marco raccroche, puis je raccroche à mon tour. _''J'ai eu la trouille… Lucci est quand même réputé pour être sans pitié.''_ Je cache soigneusement mon tatouage sous la manche de mon haut de kimono, car il est la seul preuve de son appartenance à la piraterie. _''J'ai tout de même une chance folle de ne toujours pas avoir été primé par la Marine.''_ Avant de rentré au navire je décide de faire un saut par une boutique de vêtements. A l'intérieur, je trouve tout ce dont peu rêver une femme. Je regarde un peu de tout, sacs, chaussures, robes, vêtements en général, bijoux et accessoires. Je décide d'acheter une jolie robes style patineuse, noire avec des motifs floraux rouges. _''Histoire d'avoir au moins une belle tenue.''_ Avec j'achète quelques bijoux, une paire d'escarpins et des accessoires. J'achète ensuite des vêtements plus utiles tel que des pantalons slims, des hauts, et des bottines. Je paie le tout, et ressors du magasin avec plusieurs sacs dans les bras. Par chance, je croise Marco qui retourne vers le navire, je l'appel de loin et lui fais signe. Il me regarde puis fixe ensuite mes sacs, avant de venir vers moi en soupirant et passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il en récupère la moitié, et nous nous pressons pour rentrer au navire.

 **\- « Nous avons fini de faire le plein de provisions, on ne doit pas trainer dans le coin. »**

Lorsque nous retrouvons le pont du navire, Thatch m'accueil chaleureusement, et il me tend une tenue de soubrette. Je le regarde totalement désespéré, et il décide de prendre mes sacs des bras de Marco, et me ramène à ma cabine. Thatch ouvre la porte, dépose les sacs et la tenue, et me laisse le temps de me changer. J'enfile la tenue que je commence à détesté, et ressors. Le navire reprend sa route vers Shaboady.

Joz et moi décidons de nous entraîner durant une bonne heure, puis ensuite je m'entraîne avec Thatch au sabre. Lorsque nous terminons, je suis totalement essoufflée alors que Thatch transpire à peine. Fort heureusement Marco reviens de ses tâches de Second, et me demande de l'accompagner. Nous nous poussons près d'une rambarde et regardons la mer.

 **\- « Comment as-tu reconnus les membres du CP9 ? »** \- Demande-t-il.

 **\- « J'ai entendus les habitants le dire, et leurs pouvoirs ont confirmés les rumeurs que j'avais entendu**. »

 **\- « Dans ce cas, heureusement que tu étais en ville, yoï.** **»**

'' _J'ai l'impression que Marco croies à ma moitié de mensonge, j'aime de moins en moins lui mentir. J'ai l'impression de le trahir à chaque fois. Un jour je risque d'accumuler fatalement trop de mensonge, et tout me retombera dessus. ''_ Je sors de mes pensées en sentant un mouvement de ma robe. Je regarde Marco qui joue avec les plis du bas de la robe.

 **\- « Tu devrais mettre plus souvent des robes, yoï. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée avec 1600 hommes sur ce navire. »**

 **\- « Je n'ai pas dit une robe indécente comme celle des infirmières. Plutôt quelque chose comme la tienne, allant jusqu'aux genoux. »**

 **\- « J'en ai acheté une en ville, pour les grandes occasions. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Tu la mettras demain dans ce cas. »**

 **\- « Demain ? Pourquoi ? »**

 **\- « Demain nous serons le 6 Avril, c'est l'anniversaire d'Oyagi-san. »**

 **\- « Mais j'ai préparé aucun cadeau ! »**

 **\- « Nous offrons un cadeau commun secret. Nous l'avons acheté sur l'île. Donc demain nous ferons une fête. »**

Marco me prends par le bras, et nous partons manger au réfectoire. Oyagi-san n'est pas encore arrivé, et les discussions sur le lendemain vont bon train. Thatch me regarde avec une lueur peu rassurante dans le regard. Il sort de sa veste une photographie d'une robe, et me dit très sérieusement que je dois la porter demain pour l'anniversaire d'Oyagi. Je regarde la photographie, et refuse tout net. Il s'agit de la même robe que la mienne achetée sur l'île, sauf qu'elle comporte un immense décolleté dorsale jusqu'en toute fin de mon dos. Mais Thatch refuse mon refus, et les autres commandants insistent également sur la tenue. Je continue de refusé, car je sais pertinemment qu'ils trouveront une solution pour me la faire porter. _''Autant garder ma fierté en attendant.''_

Lorsque Barbe Blanche arrive enfin, tout le monde s'empresse de changer de discussion. Le repas peu enfin commencé. A la fin du repas, Thatch m'emmène avec lui, vers sa cabine. Lorsque nous arrivons, il me donne la robe, et me demande si j'ai le reste des accessoires. Je lui réponds que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. En revenant à ma cabine, Marco regarde avec attention la robe que je tiens dans les mains. Il se lève, et la soulève en la placant devant moi afin de voir comment elle m'ira.

 **\- « Elle t'ira parfaitement. »**

 **\- « Merci. »** \- Dis-je en rougissant.

Nous décidons d'aller dormir afin d'être en forme pour la fête du lendemain. Après tout, beaucoup de préparatifs nous attendent. Cependant je ne trouve pas le sommeil directement, et lorsque je me rends compte que Marco ne dort pas encore, je décide de discuter encore un peu avec lui.

 **\- « Marco ? »**

 **\- « Oui, yoï ? »**

 **\- « Comment vous allez faire avec les gâteaux ? »**

 **\- « On en a acheté pleins sur l'île durant la sieste de Père. »**

 **\- « Du gâteaux pour 1600 hommes…. »**

 **\- « Beaucoup boivent plus qu'ils ne mangent. »**

 **\- « Les pirates sont vraiment tous des ivrognes. »**

Il rit doucement à ma réponse, et me répond que lui aussi il est un pirate. Puis il m'attaque à coup de chatouilles dans les côtes. Nous rions un bon moment avant de perdre notre souffle, et de décider de nos rendormir.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu !**


	31. Chapter 31 - Fête

**Nouveau Chapitre en ligne ! Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Merci pour vos review avec vos avis, ils me font plaisirs.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 - Fête**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

 **\- « Marco ? »**

 **\- « Oui, yoï ? »**

 **\- « Comment vous allez faire avec les gâteaux ? »**

 **\- « On en a acheté pleins sur l'île durant la sieste de Père. »**

 **\- « Du gâteaux pour 1600 hommes…. »**

 **\- « Beaucoup boivent plus qu'ils ne mangent. »**

 **\- « Les pirates sont vraiment tous des ivrognes. »**

Il rit doucement à ma réponse, et me répond que lui aussi il est un pirate. Puis il m'attaque à coup de chatouilles dans les côtes. Nous rions un bon moment avant de perdre notre souffle, et de décider de nos rendormir.

* * *

A mon réveil, Marco est déjà lever. Il se prépare, et rassemble les éléments de ma tenue. Je le regarde faire, et il me demande de me lever et de me préparer pour que je puise enfiler la robe.

 **\- « Pourquoi de si bon matin ? »**

 **\- « Il est bientôt midi, yoï. J'aimerai voir si la tenue que tu enfileras ce soir te va comme un gant. »**

 **\- « J'ai trop dormis… Tu aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt. » - Dis-je en me levant en vitesse.**

Je fais un petit tour dans la salle de bain avant de récupéré la tenue. Je repars ensuite l'enfiler avec les escarpins. Lorsque je ressors, Marco me place en face d'un grand miroir, et vérifie le dos de ma tenue.

 **\- « Elle te vas très bien. On n'aura pas besoin de faire de retouches. »**

 **\- « J'ai vraiment besoin de m'habiller aussi bien ? J'ai vraiment l'impression d'en faire trop…. »**

 **\- « Nous ferons la fête une bonne partie de la nuit, et le lendemain nous arriverons à Shaboady. Il faut que tu te sois habitué à ta tenue, yoï. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »**

 **\- « Tu verras, il y un endroit où nous voudrions t'amener Thatch et moi. »**

Il me redonne des vêtements normaux, et me pousse dans la salle de bain. Je me rechange avant que nous rejoignons tout le monde pour le repas. Lorsque nous arrivons dans le réfectoire Barbe Blanche s'y trouve déjà, une gourde de saké à la main. Nous nous asseyons à nos places habituelles, et commençons notre repas. Une joyeuse ambiance s'installe, et une partie de l'équipage commence à vider leurs chopes. Thatch m'apporte un plat, et je l'en remercie. _''Si je continue à accepter autant de nourriture de ça part, je vais grossir.''_

Lorsque nous finissons le repas, Marco demande aux hommes de se reposer avant la fête de la soirée et la journée de demain. Nous décidons donc d'aller faire une sieste tous les trois sur le pont. Durant tout le trajet de recherche du coin parfait, j'harcèle Marco afin de connaître le lieu de la surprise. Mais Marco ne lâche pas le morceau, je demande ensuite à Thatch. Mais celui-ci se contente de me sourire. Nous nous couchons sur le sol dans un coin ombragé, et nous laissons bercer par une légère brise. Je m'endors rapidement entre mes deux Commandants préférés.

* * *

Je me sens secouer, et soulever, j'ouvre les yeux. Marco et Thatch sont en train de discuter, et je suis portée dans les bras de Marco dans le couloir des cabines dans commandants. Je lève la tête vers Marco qui remarque enfin que je ne dors plus. Il me sourit, et me demande de me préparer pour la fête d'anniversaire de la soirée.

 **\- « Qu'elle heure est-il ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Environ 18 heure. Nous avons dormis vraiment longtemps. »**

 **\- « Nous serrons donc en forme une bonne partie de la soirée. »**

 **\- « Tout dépend de notre consommation d'alcool, yoï. »**

Marco entre dans la cabine et me dépose sur le lit avant d'aller ouvrir son placard. Il fouille un long moment dans ses ceintures et ses chemises. Il en sort une chemise blanche, et me montre du doigt mes affaires. Je les prends, et me dirige vers la salle de bain pendant qu'il a le dos tourné. Je le regarde changer de chemise. J'observe attentivement ses muscles roulés lorsqu'il enlève sa chemise, et lorsqu'il enfile la nouvelle. Avant qu'il ne se retourne vers moi, je me dépêche d'aller me changer. J'enlève mes vêtements, et enfile la robe. Je mets ensuite les escarpins noirs, et commence à me coiffer. J'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte, et j'ouvre doucement celle-ci. Marco se tient face à moi, et il me tend un petit sachet que j'ouvre doucement.

 **\- « Thatch m'a dit de te le donner. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

 **\- « C'est… eh… »** \- Dis-je en rougissant, pendant que Marco regarde le contenu.

 **\- « Tu devrais les mettre. C'est plus class. »**

Je remarque les joues légèrement rougissantes de Marco, et referme doucement la porte en fixant le contenu du sac. Il s'agit d'un ensemble composé d'une fine culotte noire avec de la dentelles blanche sur les contours, et d'un soutien-gorge. Je change de sous-vêtement, mais n'enfile pas le soutien-gorge à cause du dos nu. Je me retourne vers le miroir en essaie de faire une demi-queue de cheval avec deux tresses. Mais je n'arrive pas à grand-chose. J'ouvre la porte, et demande de l'aide à Marco. Il entre, et se passe une main dans les cheveux en écoutant ma demande. Il attrape ma brosse à cheveux, et se met à la tâche. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il arrive enfin à terminer ma coiffure. Entre temps, j'ai eu le loisir d'enfiler des boucles d'oreilles, et un collier. Marco me regarde de la tête aux pieds, et je lui rends un regard gênée. Il me prend ensuite par la main pour me mener à la cabine de Thatch.

Marco frappe à sa porte, et le commandant en sort fraîchement coiffé, et la peau brillante. Il me regarde de haut en bas, et me sourit. Nous passons devant, et remontons sur le pont principal. Le soleil commence à se coucher, et les hommes sont regroupés autour de Barbe Blanche. Je sens tout à coup un petit courant d'air dans mon dos. Nous nous retournons tous les deux, et je regarde Thatch qui était en train de tirer sur un pan de mon décolleté dorsale pour voir mon sous-vêtement. Je prends un air fâchée, mais c'est finalement Marco qui vient lui taper sur les doigts. Il passe ensuite son bras autour de mes hanches d'un geste protecteur.

 **\- « Apprends à te tenir Thatch. »** \- Déclare Marco.

 **\- « Mais Marco ! J'ai le droit, je les lui ai offerts ! »**

 **\- « C'est irrespectueux Thatch, yoï. »** \- Répond Marco.

Nous rejoignons finalement tous les capitaines tandis que les cuisiniers resservent tout le monde en bière et saké. Ils amènent finalement le gâteau, sans bougies et tout le monde chante joyeusement la chanson d'anniversaire de Barbe Blanche. Nous nous joignons à la chanson, et à la fin le gâteau est découpé. Nous récupérons une part d'un saint-honoré avec des choux à la crème. Je mange tranquillement la part de gâteau sous le regard de Thatch.

 **\- « Ça te plaît ? »** \- Demande Thatch.

 **\- « Oui beaucoup. J'adore les choux à la crème. »**

 **\- « Dans ce cas, je t'en préparerai de temps à autres. »**

Tout le monde trinque, et Barbe Blanche rit avec quelques-uns de ses fils. Quelques-uns lui offrent des livres, des armes, ou du saké. Vient maintenant le tour du cadeau commun de tout l'équipage. Marco récupère le paquet et le donne à notre Père. Le capitaine ouvre le paquet, et nous découvrons une immense cape à sa taille.

 **\- « Nous avons cotisé pour t'offrir une nouvelle cape Oyagi-san. »** \- Annonce Marco.

 **\- « Nous espérons que ce cadeau te plaise, Oyagi. »** \- Dit Haruta.

 **\- « Merci beaucoup mes fils, ce cadeau me fait énormément plaisir. »**

Tous les Commandants semblent fiers de leur cadeau, et la véritable fête peu commencer. L'absence d'Ace ce fait tout de même ressentir, et Thatch se sent obligé de jouer des tours à ses frères. Il verse du sel ou du poivre dans certaines chopes, ou en recouvres des parts de gâteau. Au bout d'un moment je sens des regards dans mon dos, et lorsque je me retourne les pirates lèvent leurs chopes en me regardant. Puis je sens quelque chose de froid et humide descendre le long de mon dos. Je frissonne et essaie de dégagé la chose. Mais je sens une main venir déposer ce que je comprends être des glaçons dans ma culotte. Je me retourne vivement vers… Thatch.

 **\- « Thatch ! Espèce de pervers ! »** \- Criais-je.

 **\- « Thatch qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fais ? »** \- Dit Marco.

 **\- « Mais rien, je la rafraîchis simplement. » - Se justifie Thatch.**

 **\- « Marco ! Il a mis des glaçons dans ma robe. C'est glacial ! »**

Marco se place derrière moi, et rassemble mes cheveux sur mon épaule. Je le laisse ensuite venir passer sa main dans le décolleté de ma robe à la recherche des glaçons.

 **\- « Ou sont-ils ? Je ne les vois pas. »**

 **\- « Ils sont…eh… »**

Je passe la main derrière mon dos, et lui indique la position des glaçons. Je sens ses mains passer par-dessus les tissus de mon sous-vêtement afin de faire remonter les glaçons. Je fixe Thatch qui semble assez fier de lui, et je le vois même me faire un clin d'œil et lever les pouces en signe de victoire. Lorsqu'ils sont assez remontés, Marco les retirent et les lancent sur Thatch. _''Thatch a-t-il réellement fait en sorte que cette situation arrive ?''_ Je suis terriblement embarrassée devant le commandant de la première division, et lui aussi semble un peu gênée.

 **\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas comme Thatch. Je ne me suis pas rincé l'œil. »**

 **\- « Merci, Marco. »**

 **\- « De rien, yoï. »**

Vista nous rend une petite visite et nous donne des coupelles de saké. Il me force à boire la mienne d'une traite, et le liquide chaud me brûle la gorge. S'ensuit alors un concours de boissons entre les commandants. Nous nous asseyons en cercle, et chacun notre tour nous buvons une coupelle de saké. Je suis la première à décrocher au bout de quatre coupelle, tandis que les commandants commencent à peine à transpiré de quelques gouttes. Je me sens un peu pompette, et je commence même à sourire pour rien. Haruta, Izou sont les deuxième et troisième à abandonner, suivi ensuite par Namur, Speed Jiru, Kingdew, Blamenco,& Rakuyou. Les derniers participants encore debout sont donc Fossa, Curiel, Vista, Joz, Marco, Thatch et Atmos. Au bout de la trentième coupelle Curiel & Marco abandonnent, à la trente deuxième Thatch abandonne, puis Atmos. Vista et Fossa finissent exæquo.

Nous décidons de d'aller nous coucher avant de finir ivre mort sur le pont pour le restant de la nuit. Seulement je suis incapable de me lever à cause de mes escarpins. C'est donc Marco qui m'aider tant bien que mal à me relever. Mais jambes trembles tellement, qu'il me conseil d'enlever mes chaussures avant que je me torde une cheville. Je suis son conseil et les retires. Il se baisse devant moi, et me fait monter sur son dos. Sa démarche semble mal assurée, mais il parvient tout de même à me soulever. Nous parcourons les couloirs à la recherche de notre cabine, lorsque nous arrivons devant la porte, je tourne la poignée de celle-ci. Nous entrons ensuite, et Marco se balance sur le lit. Je tombe avec lui, laisse tomber mes chaussures au pied du lit. Je regarde Marco retiré sa chemise, puis me la donner.

 **\- « Enfile ça pour la nuit. Je pense que nous sommes trop fatigués pour le gaspiller à rester éveillés. »**

 **\- « D'accord. »**

Je profite que Marco soit de dos, pour retirer ma robe. Je la lance vers sa chaise et enfile la chemise à la place. Nous nous plaçons sous les draps, et le phénix retire son pantalon avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Je m'endors finalement contre lui en pensant à la journée de demain.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	32. Chapter 32 - Saboady

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 - Saboady**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

 **\- « Enfile ça pour la nuit. Je pense que nous sommes trop fatigués pour le gaspiller à rester éveillés. »**

 **\- « D'accord. »**

Je profite que Marco soit de dos, pour retirer ma robe. Je la lance vers sa chaise et enfile la chemise à la place. Nous nous plaçons sous les draps, et le phénix retire son pantalon avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Je m'endors finalement contre lui en pensant à la journée de demain.

* * *

Marco est Thatch ont profité de mon sommeil pour rejoindre les galeries marchandes de Groove 40 de l'île. A leur retour ils brandissent fièrement un paquet dans ma direction. Notre navire est amarré au groove 29 situé dans la zone de non-droit. Lorsqu'ils remontent sur le Moby Dick, Thatch me tend le paquet, en souriant. J'ouvre celui-ci, et aperçois une paire de chaussure noire vernis de style Richelieu.

 **\- « Tu as besoin de chaussures plates pour aller avec la robe que tu as acheté à Saint-Poplar. »** \- Dit-Thatch.

 **\- « Enfiles les maintenant, je vais te chercher un petit déjeuner et nous filons sur l'île. »** \- Dit Marco.

Je m'assoie sur le parquet du pont en enfilant les chaussures pendant que Marco s'en va au réfectoire. Je me relève, et regarde les chaussures vernis à mes pieds. Elles sont un peu chics, et font jolies avec une robe. Lorsque je commence à me relever, Marco me tend une main que j'attrape. Il me donne ensuite trois madeleines, et les deux commandants décident de se mettre en route. Nous descendons à terre, et j'admire le paysage de mangroves.

 **\- « C'est beau ici. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Oui. Avant ta surprise, nous devons aller quelque part. »** \- Dit Marco.

Thatch me prends par le bras, et nous suivons Marco à travers les grooves. Je regarde les bulles qui volent dans toute l'île, et j'ai presque envie d'en attraper une. Le chemin à travers l'herbe verte de l'île se fait de plus en plus long, nous rencontrons plusieurs fois des pirates en tous genres passent un peu plus loin. Mais cette fois, nous tombons face à des chasseurs d'esclaves. Ils sont trois, et ont déjà sorti leurs sabres. Marco et Thatch me poussent en avant.

 **\- « Ils te feront un bon entraînement, yoï. »**

 **\- « T'es pas sérieux Marco ! »**

 **\- « Si très. Tu dois être capable de battre ses trois-là, utilises ton fruit. »**

Les trois pirates se mettent à me charger, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, et utilise mon fruit du démon pour couvrir tout le haut de mon corps avec le pouvoir de Joz. _''Pratique d'avoir une bonne armure.''_ Je mets une droite au premier arrivant à ma portée, et un coup de pied dans le ventre du second. Quant au troisième je pare son attaque avec mon bras, avant de le repousser. Lorsqu'il revient à la charge, et lui met un coup bien sentit dans le nez. Les trois sont maintenant au sol, et j'en soupir de soulagement. J'entends Marco et Thatch derrière moi, en train de m'applaudir.

 **\- « Je vous remercie pour l'entrainement, mais je suis pas en tenue de combat. »**

 **\- « Avec ton fruit du démon, et le pouvoir de Joz, ta tenue ne craint rien. »** \- Rit Thatch.

 **\- « On arrive quand ? Je n'ai pas envie de devoir combattre tous les groupes que nous croiserons. »**

 **\- « Bientôt, nous sommes au groove 12. Nous devons atteindre le numéro 13. »** \- M'explique Marco.

Nous reprenons notre chemin jusqu'au prochain groove, et c'est à ce moment-là que je comprends notre destination. J'aperçois au loin un bâtiment en pierre grises, surmonté d'un globe avec une pancarte en bois. La porte d'entrée comporte un écrito réversible, et l'endroit me semble étrangement familier. Un escalier mène au bâtiment. Lorsque nous arrivons au pied de l'escalier, je peux y lire _''Bar de l'Arnaque.''_ Les commandants montent les escaliers et entrent dans le bar. Je les suis discrètement, et nous apercevons une femme aux cheveux noirs derrière le meuble du bar. Elle est en train d'essuyer des verres, et nous demande ce que nous désirons.

 **\- « Bonjour Shakky, nous cherchons Rayleigh pour revêtir notre navire, yoï. »**

 **\- « Rayleigh n'est pas ici. Il n'est pas venu depuis plusieurs mois. »** \- Répond Shakky.

 **\- « Sais-tu ou nous pouvons le trouver ? »** \- Répond Marco.

 **\- « Quelque part dans l'île au bras d'une femme riche. »** \- Dit-elle en souriant.

Marco soupir, et nous repartons du bar. Je lui demande ce que nous devons faire, et il me répond que nous continuons comme nous devions faire. Nous continuons notre route vers notre destination inconnue.

* * *

Mes jambes commencent à me faire mal à force de marcher, mais la vue sur groove 30 est fantastique. Nous sommes à l'entrée du Saboady Park, composé d'une immense entrée rose pâle avec des tours surmontés de flamants roses, et nous pouvons voir derrière d'immenses manèges.

 **\- « Quels sont ces manèges ? »**

 **\- « Là c'est la grande roue, puis le toboggan aquatique, ensuite les montagnes russes, et même un bateau. »** \- Me répond Thatch.

Nous entrons dans le parc, et nous commençons par un tour de montagnes russes. Nous montons à bord tous les trois, et le manège se met en marche. La machine se met en route à une vitesse folle, et je sens mes tripes bouger dans mon corps lorsque nous fessons des loopings. Je trouve vraiment impressionnant le fait que les rails du manègent flottent dans les aires grâce aux bulles crée par les mangroves. Nous passons ensuite devant un manège pour enfants avec des animaux en plastiques sur lesquels ont peu monter. Nous décidons après ça de louer un véhicule utilisant une bulle pour nous déplacer.

Nous passons finalement une bonne partie de la journée dans le parc.

* * *

Lorsque nous sortons du parc, il ne nous reste plus que quelques heures avant le repas du soir. Nous devons retrouver Rayleigh afin qu'il couvre notre navire. Pour cela, nous nous promenons dans les rues de la ville à sa recherche. Nous cherchons du regard tous les hommes aux cheveux grisonnants. Mais après trois heures de recherches à bord de notre véhicule à bulle, nous décidons de retourner au navire pour la nuit.

Une fois de retour sur le navire, Marco part faire un rapport à Père, pendant que Thatch et moi retournons à nos cabines pour nous changer. J'entre dans ma cabine, et prends quelques affaires avant de passer sous la douche. Lorsque j'en ressors détendue, je remarque Marco assit devant son bureau. Je me couche sur le lit, et le regarde dessiner sur sa carte. J'admire son visage concentré, avec ses lunettes qui lui donnent un air sérieux.

Marco ne remarque qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que je le regarde, en tournant la tête vers moi. Il me propose ensuite que l'on aille manger. J'accepte directement en descendant du lit. Nous rejoignons le réfectoire ou tout le monde est déjà rassembler. Nous nous installons et déboutons notre repas.

 **\- « Comment c'était le Saboady Park ? »** \- Demande Izou.

 **\- « C'était impressionnant ! Les montagnes russes flottent grâce aux bulles. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Et qu'avez vu ? »** \- Demande Namur.

 **\- « Le Sabao Dome, le toboggan aquatique, La Grande roue, le train fantôme, et le Carouselle. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Et qu'en est-il de notre couvreur de navire ? »** \- Demande Vista.

 **\- « Nous avons trouvé Shakky au bar de l'arnaque, mais elle ne sait pas où se trouve Rayleigh. »** \- Explique Marco.

 **\- « Nous allons devoir chercher Rayleigh sur l'île. »** \- Dit Thatch.

 **\- « Donc demain on va devoir se faire discret en le cherchant… Quelle misère. »** \- Ajoute Izou.

 **\- « Je pense qu'il est partit se faire de l'argent au bras d'une jeune femme riche. »** \- Commente Thatch.

 **« On va devoir utiliser un appât. »** \- Dit Marco.

C'est à ce moment que je sens les regards se tourner vers moi. Je regarde les commandants un par un.

 **\- « Je suis trop jeune pour ça ! »**

 **\- « Elle à raison, elle est trop jeune pour être de son genre. »** \- Ajoute Marco.

 **\- « On peut demander aux infirmières**. » - Propose Thatch en mimant la paire de seins des infirmières avec ses mains.

 **\- « T'es qu'un gros pervers Thatch**. » - Dis-je.

 **\- « Mais non ! J'aime énormément les femmes, c'est tout. »** \- Se justifie t'il.

 **\- « Nous continuerons les recherches demain. Maintenant reposons-nous. »** \- Termine Marco.

Je souhaite bonne nuit aux commandants, et j'emboîte le pas de Marco pour revenir à notre cabine. Pendant qu'il prend une douche, je me change rapidement et me roule sous mes draps. _''Après une longue journée de marche, le matelas ressemble au paradis. ''_ Lorsque Marco ressort de la salle de bain, une odeur d'ananas emplit la cabine, il arrive ensuite sur le lit et tire les draps vers lui. Nous nous retrouvons collés l'un à l'autre.

 **\- « Marco. Tu sais, je trouve que tu ne ressembles pas à un ananas. »**

 **\- « Vraiment ? Tu es la première à me dire ça. »**

 **\- « Tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de plumes. Tu étais destiné à être un phénix. »** \- Dis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- « Peut-être, yoï. »**

Je me rends compte que les cheveux blonds de Marco sont bien plus légers et soyeux que je n'aurais imaginé. Je m'amuse à passer ma main plusieurs fois dans ses cheveux, et à les caresser par moments. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Marco attrape ma main, et dépose un chaste baiser sur bout de mes doigts. Il me sourit doucement, et je lui rends ce sourire. Il me tire d'avantage contre lui, et pose entre sa tête sur le haut de mon crâne.

 **\- « Demain, tu resteras ici. Saboady est dangereux. Joz t'entraînera durant la journée. »**

 **\- « Ca m'arrange. L'île est vraiment grande, et je n'étais pas vraiment tentée de chercher Rayleigh partout. »**

 **\- « Je m'en suis douté. Maintenant dors, demain tu t'entraîneras contre les pirates de la zone de non-droit. »**

Je ferme les yeux et me laisser aller contre l'épaule du commandant. Je sens ses mains caresser mes cheveux pendant que je sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin je regarde les groupes chargés de rechercher Rayleigh dans l'île pendant que je joue distraitement avec une pomme. Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air motivé par la mission, mais ils s'arment tout de même au cas où. Je les regarde embarquer dans les chaloupes, pendant que Marco donne les dernières instructions. Joz & moi nous nous approchons du Second, et celui-ci nous regarde. Il me sourit, et me caresse les cheveux avant de me mettre dans la main un muffin.

 **\- « Manges-ça avant de faire de l'exercice, yoï. »**

 **\- « Tiens prends ça en échange. »** \- Dis-je en lui donnant ma pomme.

 **\- « Merci. Joz, je te la confie. On se retrouve ce soir. »** \- Dit Marco.

Marco part rejoindre ses groupes, pendant que nous attendons le retour des barques pour partir nous entraîner.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;) !


	33. Chapter 33 - Saobady suite

**Désolée pour le retard de ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 - Saboady**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Le lendemain matin je regarde les groupes chargés de rechercher Rayleigh dans l'île pendant que je joue distraitement avec une pomme. Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air motivé par la mission, mais ils s'arment tout de même au cas où. Je les regarde embarquer dans les chaloupes, pendant que Marco donne les dernières instructions. Joz et moi nous nous approchons du Second, et celui-ci nous regarde. Il me sourit, et me caresse les cheveux avant de me mettre dans la main un muffin.

 **\- « Manges-ça avant de faire de l'exercice, yoï. »**

 **\- « Tiens prends ça en échange. »** \- Dis-je en lui donnant ma pomme.

 **\- « Merci. Joz, je te la confie. On se retrouve ce soir. »** \- Dit Marco.

Marco part rejoindre ses groupes, pendant que nous attendons le retour des barques pour partir nous entraîner.

* * *

Au retour des barques, nous décidons d'en emprunter une. Je suis armée de mon sabre, et prête à aller m'entraîner. Nous descendons dans notre embarcation, et je laisse Joz ramer jusqu'au groove. Lorsque nous descendons à terre, j'aperçois des groupes de pirates aux loin. Je les pointe des doigts, et regarde Joz. Il me fait un signe de tête, et nous commençons notre chemin vers eux. Je transforme mon diamant, et une fois à portée, je fonce sur eux. Je mets un coup de poing dans le visage du premier, puis un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes. Je transforme ensuite mon deuxième bras en diamant, et je rejette les autres criminelles au sol.

Je jette un regard à Joz qui me regarde m'entraîner, assit au sol plus loin. Je donne le coup de grâce aux pirates avec des coups de pieds bien senti dans les parties intimes.

 **\- « C'est de la triche. Allons vers la salle de ventes aux esclaves. »** \- Dit Joz.

'' _J'avais très envie d'aller visité cette salle de vente.''_ Joz se relève, et passe devant pour me conduire vers cette fameuse salle de ventes aux enchères.

 **\- « Elle est loin cette salle de vente ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Groove 1. »**

Je soupir en pensant à toute la route qui nous attend. Mais c'est à ce moment-là, qu'un groupe de chasseur d'esclaves passent devant nous sur des sortes de poissons volants. Je lance un regard à Joz, et celui-ci semble le comprendre. Pour toute réponse, il me sourit, puis nous nous élançons à la poursuite de ce groupe. Nous transformons nos membres en diamants, et lorsque les chasseurs nous remarquent, ceux-ci font demi-tour. Nous sautons en même temps, et atterrissons sur les poissons volants, qui volent au ras du sol. Nous nous débarrassons des conducteurs en les jetant par-dessus bord. Ensuite, nous poussons les autres conducteurs de leurs poissons, avant de reprendre notre route vers la salle de vente.

Nous allons à bonne vitesse durant tout le trajet, sans recroiser d'autres criminelles. Nous garons nos véhicules non-loin de la salle, et j'admire l'immense bâtiment. Le bâtiment est au centre de quatre immenses et fines colonnes vertes-grises. La salle possède un toit de paille, ainsi qu'une multitude de fenêtres, et une immense porte d'entrée.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée, et regardons autour de nous les nombreux clients de la royauté et de la bourgeoisie qui entrent dans la salle de vente. Nous montons les marches, et lorsque nous passons les portes, nous nous mettons dans le fond de la salle, sur le côté. Les enchères commencent immédiatement, et le premier lot est un groupe de danseuses. Les prix augmentent très rapidement, et un Roi semble remporter le lot.

Les ventes s'enchaînent rapidement, mais tout semble s'arrêter subitement. Les portes se sont ouvertes, et l'ensemble de la salle s'est retourné vers les portes. Nous tournons notre regard, et reconnaissons un dragon céleste. Celui-ci porte une bulle autour de sa tête, et se dirige vers ses sièges VIP. Lorsqu'il s'assoit, les ventes reprennent. Joz pose sa main sur mon épaule, et me fait signe que nous devrions partir. Nous sortons de la salle de vente en longeant discrètement les murs.

 **\- « Que fait-t'on maintenant ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « On retourne t'entraîner dans le groove du navire. »**

Nous rejoignons nos véhicules, et nous mettons en route pour le Moby Dick.

* * *

Nous voyons notre groove au loin, ainsi que les barques du Moby Dick. Les groupes de recherches sont rassemblés, et semblent prêt à revenir au navire. Nous les rejoignons, et nous posons à côté d'eux. Je descends de mon véhicule, et rejoint le centre du groupe. Marco se trouve au centre, et semble donner des ordres. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit il me sourit, et pose se main sur ma tête.

 **\- « On a retrouvé Rayleigh. On va déplacer le navire, yoï. Je vois que vous avez trouvé de nouveaux véhicules. »**

 **\- « On les a volé durant l'entraînement. OU avez-vous trouvé Rayleigh? »**

 **\- « Dans un bar chic, au bras d'une femme fortuné. Prenez vos véhicules, tout le monde remonte sur le navire. »**

Marco se transforme en phénix, pendant que Joz et moi retournons sur nos poissons volants. Tout le monde remonte sur les barques, et nous rejoignons le navire. Une fois sur le Moby Dick, Marco revient de son rapport à Père. Nous nous mettons directement en route vers le groove numéro 13.

A notre arrivé Rayleigh nous attend à côté du bar de Shakky avec de nombreux outils. Plusieurs membres de notre équipage descendent, et aident l'ancien pirate à revêtir le navire. Pendant ce temps, nous garons nos véhicules sur le pont. Avant de rejoindre nos cabines. Lorsque j'entre, Marco arrive à ma suite et se couche sur le lit.

 **\- « Fatigué ? »**

 **\- « On a du fouillé toute la zone de non-droit, yoï. Et toi, ton entraînement ? »**

 **\- « J'ai combattus des pirates, et des chasseurs d'esclaves. Ensuite nous avons visité la salle de vente aux esclaves. Et j'ai vu un dragon céleste, puis nous sommes partis. »** \- Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

 **\- « Un dragon céleste ? Tu devrais faire plus attention. Ils sont dangereux. »** \- Ajoute-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- « Je sais, nous sommes partis après son arrivé**. »

Je regarde Marco allonger en travers de son lit sur le ventre. A ce moment-là, il se retourne sur le dos, et tire mon poignet vers lui. Je m'allonge à côté du phénix, et Marco me tire contre lui. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule du Second, et je m'endors dans cette position.

* * *

Je me sens secouée, j'ouvre alors les yeux pour voir Marco qui se lève. Je me relève à mon tour, et nous retournons sur le pont. Je regarde par-dessus la rambarde, et vois les pirates recouvrir le navire. J'aperçois également le grand Rayleigh en train de faire une pause saké avec Barbe Blanche au centre du pont. Je regarde la scène tranquillement, avant de voir Rayleigh me jeter un regard. Il semble interroger Barbe Blanche du regard. Je n'entends pas leur discussion, mais je suis gênée à l'idée que l'on puisse parler de moi. _''Il est plutôt bien conservé Rayleigh, pour un vieil_ _homme.''_

Alors que j'essaie de deviner la conversation des deux aînés, deux mains viennent se plaquer sur mes épaules. Je sursaute fortement, et me retourne pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de Thatch, qui rit de sa blague.

 **\- « Non mais ça va pas ?! »**

 **\- « Si, je vais très bien. J'ai juste une libido en hausse, mais sinon je vais bien. »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « Pourquoi tu me parles de ta libido ? »**

 **\- « Thatch, tu essaies de lui faire passer des messages subtiles ? »** \- Crie Izou au loin.

 **\- « C'est presque du harcèlement sexuel**. **»** \- Dit une infirmière à Izou.

 **\- « J'ai entendu harcèlement sexuel ? »** \- Demande Marco qui passe devant le groupe.

 **\- « C'est Thatch qui fait des propositions pas nets à Héra**. **»** \- Dit Izou à Marco.

 **\- « Thatch, ne pervertie pas notre petite sœur**. **»** \- Ordonne Marco.

 **\- « Notre petite-sœur deviendra une femme un jour, Marco. Que comptes-tu faire lorsqu'elle aura des hommes aux trousses ? »** \- Dit Thatch.

 **\- « Je les jetterait à la mer, yoï. »**

Marco me donne une barre de céréales, et je l'en remercie. J'entends ensuite des bruits de pas derrière nous, je me retourne pour apercevoir Rayleigh. Il se tient face à nous trois, et nous scrute du regard.

 **\- « Eh bien, je ne pensais pas voir un jour une demoiselle dans cet équipage. »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « Elle est jolie hein ? »** \- Répond Thatch fier.

 **\- « Effectivement**. **Comment te nommes-tu ? »**

 **\- « Young Héra. »**

 **\- « Enchanté, Héra. Je suis Rayleigh. Et je serai ravie d'être ton premier prétendant. »** \- Dit-il en souriant sournoisement aux deux Commandants, les défiants de le jeter à la mer.

Les deux Commandants semblent tout d'abord surpris des paroles du Seigneur des ténèbres, avant de prendre tous les deux un air très sérieux. La situation semble se tendre pendant quelques secondes, avant que Rayleigh prenne un air plus naturel.

 **\- « Je plaisante. »** \- Dit-il avant de partir.

Marco et Thatch me prennent chacun un bras, et nous rejoignons le réfectoire. On s'assoit sur un banc, et Thatch part ensuite nous chercher des parts de gâteaux. Lorsqu'il revient je prends la cuillère qu'il me tend, et commence ma part.

 **\- « Tu devrais faire attention, les vieux pervers peuvent-êtres redoutables. »** \- Me dit Thatch.

 **\- « Il plaisantait, Thatch. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Tu devrais l'écouter, les pervers sont partout, yoï. »**

 **\- « C'est quoi ce comportement protecteur ? »**

 **\- « On est une famille, on doit te protéger des hommes ayant des mauvaises intentions. »** -Dit Thatch.

Marco et Thatch viennent tous les deux piquer des morceaux de gâteau dans mon assiette, et je donne des coups de cuillère contre les leurs.

 **\- « Et sinon, où allons-nous après avoir revêtue le navire ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Père a un mauvais pressentiment qui dure depuis un moment, nous resterons sur nos gardes et nous n'irons pas trop profondément dans le nouveau monde. »** \- Dit-Marco.

 **\- « Nous ne partirons pas avant un petit moment de toute manière. Revêtir le navire prendra beaucoup de temps. D'ailleurs demain on refait les stocks, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dîtes le moi. Je dois refaire mon stock de capotes. »** \- Ajoute Thatch.

 **\- « Je ne comprends même pas comment tu arrives à épuisé ton stock. Tu les vends à tes frères ? »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je plais aux femmes, et elles en redemandent. »** \- Dit Thacth en se rapprochant de moi.

 **\- « Mais bien sûr . »**

 **\- « Si tu daignée me donner une chance de te le prouver, tu serais une convertie. »** \- Ajoute-t-il en me prenant par la main.

 **\- « Oui, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire Thatch, yoï. Même les pervers plus jeunes sont redoutables. »** \- Dit Marco en se levant, puis en se plaçant entre le cuisinier et moi.

 **\- « Je suis vaincu aujourd'hui**. **Marco est trop protecteur envers sa petite sœur chérie. »**

Le cuisinier s'en va ensuite en prenant les assiettes vides avec lui. Marco et moi restons côtes-à-côtes, avant qu'il me propose de reprendre notre sieste sur le pont en regardant les autres travailler. J'accepte avec joie, et je le laisse m'amener dans notre petit coin ombragé du pont. Il s'installe les bras derrière la nuque, et je viens me mettre contre lui. Il m'accepte avec joie contre lui, et nous profitons d'une suite de sieste bien méritée.

* * *

La suite, au prochain chapitre ! ^^


	34. Chapter 34 - Départ de Saboady

**Nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews ^^ !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 – Départ de Saboady**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

Le cuisinier s'en va ensuite en prenant les assiettes vides avec lui. Marco et moi restons côtes-à-côtes, avant qu'il me propose de reprendre notre sieste sur le pont en regardant les autres travailler. J'accepte avec joie, et je le laisse m'amener dans notre petit coin ombragé du pont. Il s'installe les bras derrière la nuque, et je viens me mettre contre lui. Il m'accepte avec joie contre lui, et nous profitons de la sieste bien méritée.

* * *

Une semaine passe depuis notre arrivé sur Saboady. Rayleigh, et certains de mes nombreux frères terminent en ce moment même de recouvrir le navire. Je suis en ce moment même sur le pont à les regarder travailler. Marco lui, revoit avec ses frères l'itinéraire nous menant au nouveau monde. Je ne connais toujours pas notre destination finale, cependant j'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir la seconde partie l'aventure. Pourtant plus le temps passe, plus un poids commence à se faire sentir. _''Ace… Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps l'annonce sera faîte, mais… cette guerre n'a pas pu être évité. Maintenant je suis membre de cet équipage, j'ai acquis un fruit du démon, j'arrive à résisté au haki sans pour autant savoir l'utilisé, et je me suis vraiment rapproché de Thatch et Marco. Je n'ai pas envie que Ace meurt, mais je ne peux pas les prévenir. »_

Je tourne mon visage vers Can que je vois de l'autre côté du navire en train de rire en jouant aux cartes avec quelques-uns de nos frères. _''Je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de leur dire… Mais il ne doit surtout pas le faire. Si Marco apprend que je connais le futur, il m'en voudra énormément.''_ Je sors de mes pensées en voyant les équipes qui aident Rayleigh, en train de ranger le matériel. Marco descends du navire, et semble remercier l'ancien pirate. Tout l'équipage prépare le navire au départ, pendant que Marco paie Rayleigh.

Barbe Blanche rejoint le pont, et s'installe dans son fauteuil, suivis par les infirmières. Des hommes plongent à la mer et la bulle entourant le navire commence à gonfler. Je regarde la bulle qui est sous mes pieds remonter autour de moi jusqu'à entourer entièrement le navire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le Moby Dick lève l'ancre, et nous nous éloignons de l'île de Saboady toutes voiles sorties. Père ordonne la plongée du navire, et celui-ci commence vraiment à couler tout doucement. Plus nous nous enfonçons dans l'eau, plus nous pouvons voir les profondeurs. D'innombrables racines de mangroves se trouvent sur notre route, ainsi que de bancs de poissons. Je m'appuie sur la rambarde, et regarde la magnifique vue qui s'offre à moi. Le soleil brille sous la surface de l'eau, et la température diminue lentement. J'ai presque l'impression que je peux toucher les poissons se trouvant de l'autre côté de la bulle. Thatch vient se poser à côté de moi, et me donne une de ses vestes de cuisinier.

 **« Prends cette veste avant d'attraper froid. »** \- Me dit-il.

 **« Merci Thatch. Quel est le trajet prévu ? »** \- Dis-je en enfilant la veste.

 **« Tu verras. »**

Je regarde le navire avancer sur les courants marins. Marco lui est toujours avec les membres de l'équipage, en train de suivre le trajet. Le navire se prend soudain dans un courant bien plus puissant que les autres, et une partie de l'équipage semble tout excité.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous devons suivre ce courant. »**

Je jette un regard à Thatch avant de le reporter sur l'horizon. J'ai l'impression de voir quelque chose au loin. Effectivement il s'agit d'une immense cascade d'eau dans la mer. L'endroit où se jette la cascade est plongé dans l'obscurité, mais je pense discerner y des rochers. Le Moby Dick continue son chemin, et descend la cascade jusque dans ses profondeurs. Un rugissement de créature se fait attendre, et certains commencent à stresser en voyant flotté des corps et des planches en bois. C'est à ce moment que Barbe Blanche se lève de son fauteuil avec un air sérieux. Il avance jusqu'à la proue du navire, et la créature commence à être visible depuis le fond.

 **« Mais c'est ! Un kraken ! »** \- Dis-je.

 **« Père va s'en occupé. »**

La créature s'avance sur nous à vive allure, mais Père utilise son pouvoir pour effrayer le kraken. Une immense décharge de haki est propulsée, mettant une partie de l'équipage K.O. Thatch et moi nous nous accrochons à la rambarde sous l'effet du fluide. La créature quant à elle s'est brusquement stoppé, et semble fixer Oyagi d'un air inquiet. Je regarde Oyagi, tout comme le reste de l'équipage encore conscient. Sans que je puise voir ce qu'il se passe, le monstre s'enfuit. Oyagi se retourne ensuite, et rejoint son siège. Nous nous affairons maintenant à réveiller nos frères évanouit. Je passe au-dessus de chacun d'eux, et les gifles assez fort pour en réveiller au final une bonne partie.

Quasiment tout le monde est de nouveau au travail, et Thatch revient à côté de moi tout en regardant ses frères.

 **« Pourquoi ils ont tous des marques rouges sur les joues ? Ils sont tombés trop fort sur le planché ? »** \- Demande le cuisinier.

 **« Eh... Surement. »**

Nos frères à l'attente de ma réponse, me jettent tous un regard noir. Quant à moi, je reporte mon attention ailleurs d'un air de rien. Thatch en rit, et me propose un entraînement au sabre. J'accepte avec joie, et il récupère deux sabres en bois. Il m'en donne un, et nous nous mettons en garde. Thatch se jette sur moi le premier, et je pare son coup vers le haut. Je le repousse ensuite, et l'attaque sur son flanc gauche. Alors que j'allais l'atteindre, la température semble grimper rapidement, et ma prise sur mon sabre commence à glisser. Je lui porte tout de même le coup en lâchant en même temps mon sabre. Mais la seconde d'après je me retrouve sans défenses face au cuisinier. Alors que Thatch se prépare à mettre son sabre sous ma gorge, un grondement se fait entendre, secouant le bateau. Lorsque nous regardons au loin, une lueur rouge émane des profondeurs. Thatch récupère le sabre de bois, et le combat se termine sans vainqueur. J'entends alors Marco faire déplier toutes les voiles, et demander la vitesse maximale. Nous nous éloignons de la source de chaleur rougeâtre, et lorsque nous arrivons hors de portée, une éruption de lave se produit. Alors que la lave gagne du terrain au loin, Marco regarde son log pose, et ordonne aux pirates tenant la barre de plonger dans le gouffre se trouvant sur notre trajectoire. Le navire entame alors sa descente vers les ténèbres, laissant la lave encore loin de nous.

* * *

Au bout d'une bonne heure, nous atteignons le plancher océanique selon les dires de Marco. Le soleil brille sous l'eau, et le paysage est magnifique. Des bancs de poissons se baladent, et une immense sphère d'eau ou d'air est visible plus loin. _''C'est l'île des hommes poissons !''_

 **« C'est beau hein ? »** \- Dit-Thatch.

 **« C'est magnifique ! Comment on entre dans l'immense sphère là-bas ? »**

 **« Par les petits tunnels de métal que l'on voit traverser les couches de la sphère. »**

'' _J'ai du mal à croire que le Moby Dick puisse entrer par ces tunnels, après tous les Mugiwaras ne les ont pas utilisé.''_ Je regarde Thatch un peu septique, mais après tout il connait mieux que moi ce genre de choses. Le navire entre finalement dans la sphère, et nous rejoignons le port de l'île. A notre arrivé un grand nombre d'hommes poissons sont sur le port. Les membres de l'équipage s'affairent à jeter l'ancre du navire, pendant qu'une effervescence commence à naître cher les hommes-poissons. Je vais rejoindre Marco auprès de la barre, et je le ramène jusqu'au pont ou se trouve Barbe Blanche. La foule d'hommes poissons commence à se séparer en deux parties, et j'aperçois une sorte de gondole volante qui s'approche.

 **« C'est la gondole Royale, ils viennent surement nous souhaiter la bienvenue. »** \- M'indique Marco.

La gondole s'arrête devant le navire, et des hommes poissons sonnent les trompettes.

 **« Les trois-frères Neptune-sama paraissent devant vous ! »**

De nombreuses exclamations de joies et de surprises se font entendre dans la foule, tandis que nos frères restent surpris. Oyagi quant à lui ne semble pas vraiment surprit. Les trois Princes sortent de leur véhicule.

 **« Nous avons appris votre arriver. Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue. »** \- Annonce le premier frère.

Barbe Blanche semble discuter avec les Princes pendant que je les détails. Le premier frère a de longs cheveux bleus, et il semble être un puissant guerrier avec une véritable allure princière. Le second termine ses phrases avec des notes de musique, et semble un peu idiot, seule sa tenue semble noble. Et le troisième, ne pense qu'à s'amuser et danser. Il ne ressemble en rien à un prince.

Une fête est annoncée pour la venue du protecteur de l'île. Et notre équipage s'en réjouit déjà. Je regarde Marco qui me semble épuisé du voyage.

 **« Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu sembles épuisé. »** \- Dis-je.

 **« La journée n'est pas terminer, je dois encore m'occuper de pas mal de choses, yoï. »**

 **« Prends au moins un peu de temps pour souffler, sinon tu ne vas pas tenir. »**

 **« Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi, yoï. »** \- Dit-il en m'ébouriffant mes cheveux.

La fête est prévue pour demain, laissant le temps à l'équipage de se reposer un peu le reste de la journée. Je décide d'aller prendre un bain chaud pour me détendre un peu avant que Marco n'occupe la salle de bain durant la soirée. Je passe dans les couloirs, récupère des affaires et rejoint la salle de bains communes des Commandants, là où se trouve un grand bassin. Lorsque j'entre je vérifie que la pièce est vide, et j'actionne la chaufferie de l'eau chaude. Je dépose ensuite mes affaires dans un casier et enfile un maillot de bain par prudence. Je me rince sous la douche, puis j'entre dans le bassin. Je m'assoie dans l'eau, et dépose mes bras sur le rebord me détendant jusqu'à m'assoupir.

* * *

A mon réveil j'entends du bruit autour de moi, et je remarque qu'il y a d'avantage de brume dans la pièce, lorsque je me retourne je ne suis plus seule. Thatch et Marco se reposent eux aussi de l'autre côté. Je souris en les regardant dormir, puis je vais m'installer entre eux. Marco ouvre un œil lorsque je le bouscule un peu pour m'assoir et me fait un peu de place. Je me place dos au rebord, mais celui-ci n'est pas arrondit, et donc peu confortable. C'est à ce moment que le phénix me propose son épaule pour poser ma tête. Nous nous sourions, et je dépose ma tête contre lui. Nous continuons ensuite notre repos bien mérité.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	35. Chapter 35 - Île des hommes poissons

**Salut ! Désolé du retard, voici un nouveau chapitre un peu court ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 – île des hommes poissons**

 **/ Chapitre Précédent /**

A mon réveil j'entends du bruit autour de moi, et je remarque qu'il y a d'avantage de brume dans la pièce, lorsque je me retourne je ne suis plus seule. Thatch et Marco se reposent eux aussi de l'autre côté. Je souris en les regardant dormir, puis je vais m'installer entre eux. Marco ouvre un œil lorsque je le bouscule un peu pour m'assoir et me fait un peu de place. Je me place dos au rebord, mais celui-ci n'est pas arrondit, et donc peu confortable. C'est à ce moment que le phénix me propose son épaule pour poser ma tête. Nous nous sourions, et je dépose ma tête contre lui. Nous continuons ensuite notre repos bien mérité.

* * *

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, l'eau du bassin a complètement refroidis. Les deux commandants émergent eux aussi de leur sieste, et nous décidons de quitter l'eau. Bien évidemment, vu que j'ai mis un maillot de bien, je sors la première. Je reste dos aux deux commandants pendant qu'ils sortent à leur tour et enfilent une serviette. Quant à moi, je récupère mes vêtements, et repars dans ma cabine pour me changer dans la salle de bain. _''J'ai perdu une occasion en or de les mater.''_

Après quoi je ressors de ma cabine, et je rejoins en chemin Marco et Thatch pour aller dîner. Lorsque nous entrons dans le réfectoire, une bonne partie de nos frères sont déjà prêt pour faire une petite fête pour se détendre. _''La fête n'est prévu que demain, et pourtant ils sont déjà prêts.''_ Nous nous essayons à notre table, et les plats sont apportés par les cuisiniers. Nous commençons à manger joyeusement, en plaisantant entre nous. Marco discute avec Vista et Izou de la fête de demain, pendant que Thatch me vante la beauté des sirènes. Et Namur hoche la tête avec entrain à chacune des affirmations du cuisinier.

 **\- « Tu n'es qu'un pervers Thatch. Tout ce que tu aimes chez les femmes c'est leur grosse poitrine. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. J'aime aussi leur taille fine, et leurs hanches. Ainsi que leurs jolies fesses…. »** \- Dit-il.

 **\- « Pfff… »**

 **\- « Ne te vexe pas pour ça. Tu es jolie même sans grosse poitrine, sans taille en forme de sablier, et sans jolies fesses rebondies. »** \- Ajoute-il en mimant de ses mains chacune des parties du corps féminin.

Marco frappe de sa main le derrière de la tête de Thatch, et celui-ci s'en plaint bruyamment. Le phénix lui jette ensuite un regard noir, suivit du miens.

 **\- « Dépravé. Elle n'a pas besoin de tout ça pour le moment, elle est encore jeune. Si elle avait tout ça, les hommes comme toi lui colleraient aux basques. »**

Je souris au phénix, et celui-ci me le rend bien. Le désert arrive, et nous décidons de partager tous les deux nos parts. Je prends un flan pâtissier, et lui un brownie avec de la crème anglaise. Nous piquons chacun dans l'assiette de l'autre un morceau de pâtisserie. Nous terminons ensuite le repas joyeusement, avant de rejoindre notre cabine. Nous entrons dans celle-ci puis partons nous coucher.

* * *

Je me réveille lentement en m'étirant, et je me rends compte que le phénix n'est plus là. Les draps sont encore chauds, et le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Je me lève, prends quelques affaires et me change dans la salle de bain. Après quoi, je fais une petite toilette, avant de sortir sur le pont. Tout le monde discute de la fête qui va bientôt débuter. Je demande à l'un de mes frères ou se trouve les Commandants, et celui-ci me répond qu'ils ont une réunion. Je laisse donc la joie aux pirates, de déblayer le pont. Je rejoins Can assit dans un coin.

 **\- « Tu te fais discret ces derniers temps. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie qu'ils se souviennent que je connais une partie du futur. D'un jour à l'autre nous risquons s'apprendre la nouvelle à propos d'Ace. »**

J'hoche la tête après sa réponse. Puis nous entendons les commandants revenir sur le pont, ainsi que Barbe Blanche. Celui-ci s'assoit dans son fauteuil, et semble regarder les rues du port. Je me retourne vers celles-ci et remarque quelques-uns de nos frères accompagnés de magnifiques sirènes. Ils montent à bord, et Père annonce le début des festivités.

Un bon nombre de pirates s'attaque à l'alcool avant d'aller rejoindre le groupe de sirènes. Les infirmières quant à elles, profitent également de la fête dans un coin du pont, accompagné de Vista, Izou et Haruta. Quant à moi, j'attends de retrouver Marco ou Thatch parmi la foule. Une main vient soudainement se poser sur mon épaule, si bien que je sursaute immédiatement. Je me retourne vers son propriétaire, et le blond me sourit d'un air désolé. Il me donne ensuite une chope de bière, et nous nous installons contre la rambarde.

 **\- « Tu fais des progrès avec ton fruit du démon ? »** \- Me demande-t-il.

 **\- « Eh bien, je maîtrise assez bien le pouvoir de Joz pour me défendre. Mais c'est le seul que j'ai réellement. »**

 **\- « Je vois, tu as besoin d'adversaires… Nous finirons bien par en rencontrer, yoï. »**

Je lui souris et trempe mes lèvres dans la chope d'alcool. Mais je trouve la bière trop forte pour moi. Et Marco semble rire devant ma mine dégoutée. Il prend ma chope, et la verse dans la sienne à demi-vide. Puis part poser le récipient vide pour en récupérer un autre dans le coin boissons des infirmières. Il revient ensuite, et me donne la nouvelle chope. Je trempe mes lèvres dans la boisson fraîche et reconnais le goût du cidre doux. Je bois une bonne partie de ma boisson sous son regard fier.

 **\- « On dirait du cidre. »**

 **\- « C'est exact, plusieurs îles en produisent. On en achète pour les petites natures. »**

 **\- « Je ne suis pas une petite nature. »**

 **\- « Un peu tout de même, yoï. »**

Nous décidons de commencer une partie de cartes avec Thacth, une sirène, et quelques autres commandants. Au passage Thatch nous ramène plusieurs plats à dégustés durant la partie, poulet, sandwichs, apéritifs. Nous commençons par un jeu en équipe, Marco et moi nous nous mettons ensembles.

* * *

Nous enchaînons plusieurs parties, gagnés pour la plus part par notre duo, avant de faire une pause. A ce moment-là, le groupe vient nous rejoindre, et commence à faire du charme aux Commandants. Je regarde faire l'une d'elle, coller son énorme poitrine contre le bras du Commandant de la première division. Une seconde, se colle contre le dos de Thatch, en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Celui-ci semble d'ailleurs énormément apprécier l'attention. L'envie de jeter un regard noir à la sirène me démange, mais je me retiens. _''Après tout, je n'ai aucunement le droit de me mêler de ça. Marco et moi n'avons aucune relations.''_

Je regarde Thatch observer avec attention le décolleté de la sirène pot de colle de Marco, pendant que celui-ci mélange les cartes. Mes mauvaises ondes finissent par attirer l'attention de Thatch, qui comprend tout de suite le problème. Le décroche la sirène de Marco, et la tire vers lui.

 **\- « Vous savez je suis un grand pirate, et un formidable amant. »** \- Se vante-t-il auprès des deux sirènes.

Les deux femmes s'échangeant un regard, avant que Thatch ne passe un bras autour des hanches de chacune.

 **\- « Et si j'ajoutais une petite démonstration ? »** \- Dit-il en les regardants sensuellement.

Il se lève et part avec les deux sirènes qui gloussent de contentement. Nous les regardons partir d'un air un peu surprit, puis nous décidons de continuer la partie avec quelques nouveaux arrivant.

La fête bat son pleins, tout le monde boit, mange, certains jouent aux cartes et d'autres dansent. Je remarque un de nos membre revenir sur le navire avec un journal à la main. J'ai l'impression qu'il est inquiet lorsqu'il se dirige directement vers Oyagi. Il lui donne discrètement le journal, et Oyagi le lit rapidement d'une mine grave. Quelques commandants remarquent le changement d'humeur d'Oyagi. Mais celui-ci range le journal dans sa poche, et ordonne au pirate de rejoindre la fête. _''Il est soucieux, ça se voit. Mais il ne veut pas gâcher la fête.''_

* * *

La fête dure toute la journée, ainsi que la soirée, et les plats se sont enchaînés. Thatch lui a enchaînés les conquêtes, et Marco les parties de cartes. Il est maintenant presque minuit, et Oyagi décide de rassembler les commandants, puis d'envoyer l'équipage se reposer. Marco me propose de profiter de la salle de bain pendant la réunion. Je rejoins notre cabine en regardant partir les commandants. Puis je profite d'une douche bien méritée, puis je m'installe confortablement dans le lit. _''J'ai trop mangé, j'ai l'impression de faire 5kg de plus tellement je suis ballonnée.''_

Lorsque Marco revient, je remarque sa mine refermé. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, et se change sans remarquer ma présence. Je le regarde enlever ses vêtements pour en enfiler d'autres plus confortable, et avant qu'il ne se retourne, et fais semblant de dormir. Je sens le lit bouger lorsqu'il s'installe, et il éteint la lumière avant de venir se coller contre moi. Nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **La suite au prochain chapitre ! ;)**


End file.
